Cierta Clase de Hombre
by sailordestinity
Summary: Darien Chiba necesitaba una nueva vida. Y Serena Tsukino era la clase de mujer que podía hacerle olvidar su pasado. Pero, ¿cómo podría convencer a aquella soltera encerrada en sí misma de que abriera su corazón a él y a sus hijos? Serena tenía la sensación de que siempre había estado sola. Hasta el día en que Darien apareció en su granja con una familia al completo...
1. Chapter 1

Darien Chiba necesitaba una nueva vida. Y Serena Tsukino era la clase de mujer que podía hacerle olvidar su pasado. Pero, ¿cómo podría convencer a aquella soltera encerrada en sí misma de que abriera su corazón a él y a sus hijos? Serena tenía la sensación de que siempre había estado sola. Hasta el día en que Darien apareció en su granja con una familia al completo y una propuesta que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

Esta es una Adaptación de : **Cierta clase de hombre** de **Carolyn Davidson**

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen


	2. Chapter 2

**Uno**

**-Creo tener la solución a su problema, Serena.**

**El reverendo Umino juntó las manos meticulo samente y pasó un pulgar a lo largo del otro, los ojos fijos en la mujer joven que estaba sentada a la mesa delante de él. Serena asintió educadamente. En los últimos meses, recibir a la gente bieninten cionada de la ciudad se había convertido en algo habitual. Al parecer, poner su vida en orden era la misión de todos los que habían conocido a Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino.**

**-Sé que la muerte de su padre debió parecerle el fin del mundo, Serena. Por eso nos hemos esta do estrujando la mollera, para ayudar a que se tran quilice.**

**Serena se imaginaba que estaba tan tranquila como cualquier otra solterona, pero quizá el reve rendo guardara algún as en la manga. Si daba con algún modo de limpiar lo que quedaba del huerto, ordeñar las seis vacas, echar de comer a todo un corral de gallinas ponedoras, además de arrastrar seis espuertas de manzanas a la bodega en las próxi mas doce horas, sería un milagro digno de dedicarle el sermón del domingo.**

**-¿Me está escuchando, Serena?**

**Kelvin Umino se inclinó sobre la mesa con una expresión preocupada en los ojos mientras tra taba de encontrar la mirada de la joven.**

**-Tengo la impresión de que los acontecimien tos de los últimos meses la han sumido en un pro fundo pesar. Esta mañana, casi parece hallarse en los abismos de la desesperación.**

**Lo que a ella le hubiera gustado esa mañana sería estar acurrucada en su colchón de plumas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le ardían los ojos por la falta de sueño y el estómago le gruñía de hambre, desde luego ésas sí eran razones para estar desesperada, si ella hubiera sido de las que se dejaban atrapar en aquellas trampas.**

**-Quizá haya venido demasiado temprano, que rida. Sin embargo, me ha parecido que nunca es demasiado pronto para traer buenas noticias.**

**Inclinándose más hacia ella, el predicador sonrió con amabilidad.**

**-¿Buenas noticias?**

**No había oído otra cosa que estupideces y pero ratas de la incesante procesión de gente que pasaba a verla. Alguna buena noticia sería un verdadero ali vio.**

**-Su padre le dejó una buena granja, Serena, pero si no puede trabajarla adecuadamente, no la conservará. No, si tiene que hacerse cargo de la hipoteca, del ganado y de la cosecha de manzanas. Algo que ella sabía de sobra. Tenía cuatro ofer tas sólidas para comprarle la granja, otra para traba jar de maestra en el condado vecino y una propuesta de matrimonio de Jedite Metalia. No había tenido tiempo de decidir si pretendía casarse con ella o con la granja antes de acompañarlo a la puerta.**

**-Usted es una mujer de recursos -dijo el pre dicador con calma-. He estado todo este tiempo preocupado por si la engañaba algún pícaro, o de que la gente de la vecindad le diera malos consejos llevados por la buena voluntad. Y anoche, ya tarde, el buen Dios llevó a mi puerta la respuesta a su pro blema.**

**Serena resistió el impulso de apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa y cerrar los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse de lo que decía el predi cador. Mover la gran escalera de árbol en árbol y luego subir para recoger las manzanas durante todo el día anterior la había dejado agotada. En realidad, si no se movía lo más probable era que se quedara dormida sobre la mesa de la cocina, a pesar del pas tor.**

**-... uno de ellos debe tener siete años, el otro es una criatura. El señor Chiba, Darien es su nom bre de pila, está dispuesto a presentarse aquí en seguida, este mediodía, sin ir más lejos, y hablarlo con usted.**

**El predicador, con una sonrisa triunfal, hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento.**

**-Estoy encantado con cómo se han desarrolla do los acontecimientos. Creo que es la verdadera respuesta a su problema, una solución que su padre hubiera aprobado.**

**Serena parpadeó. Se había perdido en algún momento del discurso. ¿Quién diablos era ese señor Chiba? ¿Y qué tenían que ver con ella dos críos pequeños?**

**-Me hago cargo de que debe estar pasmada ante el rumbo que han tomado las cosas -siguió el pastor-. Yo sentí lo mismo anoche, cuando las pie zas empezaron a encajar. Estuve a punto de venir en aquel mismo instante, pero ya era de noche y sabía que estaría a punto de retirarse a descansar.**

**Ni en sueños, pensó Serena sombríamente. A esa hora estaba desnatando la leche y preparándose para batir la mantequilla de modo que hoy estuviera lista para mandarla a la tienda. No era raro que su estómago protestara en esos momentos. La noche anterior no había cenado y ahora el pastor la había sacado del granero antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de desayunar.**

**-Ya veo que no encuentra palabras, Serena. A veces, un corazón se halla tan rebosante de agrade cimiento que ni siquiera acierta a expresarlo -dijo el joven reverendo, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano-. Volveré con el señor Chiba dentro de un par de horas. Al mediodía, como muy tarde. Dios bendecirá nuestros esfuerzos, ya lo verá.**

**El pienso de las gallinas volaba por el aire con un sonido silbante y se derramaba por el suelo. Entre cloqueos y picotazos, los pollos se lanzaron tras él, esquivándose y empujándose mientras se ocupaban del desayuno.**

**Serena contempló con orgullo cómo sus leg horn blancas se atusaban al sol. Había criado la pollada de aquel año a partir de sus propios huevos, después de apartar las gallinas más viejas y hacer conservas con ellas para el invierno. El hacha aguardaba todavía a tres gallos jóvenes, el resto había pasado por su mesa durante el verano. Ahora el gallinero contaba con treinta ponedoras, cuyos huevos le proporcionaban una bonita suma todas las semanas cuando se los vendía a Andrew Furuhata, el dueño de la tienda. Con eso y la mantequilla que hacía dos veces por semana, se las arreglaba para mantener su despensa decentemente surtida.**

**-Y ahora a cuidar de mi estómago -les dijo a las gallinas que cacareaban a sus pies-. Sí, como si eso os importara. Vosotras sólo pensáis en llenar el buche.**

**Apartándolas, se abrió paso hasta la puerta del gallinero. Una de las cluecas había vuelto a escapar se y reclamaba un lugar bajo las lilas, junto al hórreo del maíz.**

**-Como no te andes con cuidado, acabarás en el puchero -dijo contestando al cloqueo del ave-. No tengo tiempo para dedicarme a buscar tus hue vos todos los días y ya es demasiado tarde para empollar. Hoy no estoy para ir tras ella -añadió para sí.**

**Frotó las suelas de los zapatos contra la horquilla de metal que había instalado a la salida del galline ro. Cuando los limpió de excrementos, fue a la casa.**

**Pensó que un cuenco de gachas de avena era tan alimenticio como cualquier otra cosa y esperó a que hirviera el agua en su olla más pequeña. Espolvoreó los copos y añadió una pizca de sal, cortó una reba nada de pan y la untó con mantequilla. Las gachas burbujeaban mientras ella trabajaba, las movió y comprobó la textura. Su padre siempre decía que las hacía en su punto.**

**La cuchara mantuvo la vertical. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era en lo único que había logrado complacerlo. El pan de mamá siempre era más tier no, su masa para empanadas más crujiente. Incluso su pollo con albóndigas de masa había sido ambrosía de los dioses, si hacía caso de la memoria de su padre. Sin embargo, durante diez años, su padre había juzgado a Serena como algo imperfecto, por mucho que ella se esforzara en agradarle.**

**-Ayer recogí seis espuertas de manzanas, papá -dijo en el silencio de la cocina-. Si no hubieras vendido el caballo, habría podido llevarlas a la bodega con la carreta. Ahora, el señor Furuhata tendrá que hacer un viaje si las quiere para la tienda.**

**Su padre había hecho toda suerte de cosas extra ñas en aquellos últimos meses, como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo. Vender el caballo había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso, para el modo de pensar de Serena. Y luego, se había quedado en la ciudad para jugar al póquer con los braceros el vier nes por la noche... algo que nunca había hecho antes. Y él nunca había tenido mano para los naipes. Después, recorrió a pie los tres kilómetros hasta la casa y se tumbó en el porche a dormir.**

**Serena lo encontró al día siguiente, el viento del oeste lo había dejado sin vida, igual que cuando mamá había muerto y se había llevado sus ganas de vivir. Habían pasado tres meses y todavía podía verlo allí, con una débil y extraña sonrisa en los labios, como si hubiera visto algo hermoso a lo lejos.**

**Las gachas estaban sabrosas, endulzadas con dos cucharadas de miel. La nata era consistente, amari lla y espesa, Serena se sirvió generosamente. Su vaca jersey valía cada centavo que le había costado, quizá más, a juzgar por el color de aquella crema. Además, era un animal precioso, con unos ojos inmensos.**

**El sol caía implacable sobre el campo de heno al este de la casa. Dentro de una semana estaría listo para segarlo. Nicholas Kumada, el molinero, había acor dado ocuparse de él. Un porcentaje era mejor que nada y nada iba a ser lo que Serena obtendría si debía encargarse ella de la siega. Los hombres ins piraban más respeto que las mujeres, por muchas vueltas que le diera. Por lo menos, tendría heno suficiente para las vacas hasta la primavera.**

**Contó las cajas de madera para las manzanas mientras se acercaba al huerto, sabiendo cuántas había antes de acabar. Pura tontería, habría dicho su padre. Pura vanidad, sentirse satisfecha de sí misma por realizar aquella sencilla tarea. Los músculos de sus pantorrillas protestaron cuando se agachó a por la primera caja. Por lo que a ella se refería, mover la escalera de árbol en árbol distaba mucho de ser una tarea sencilla. Al menos para una mujer sola.**

**Apretó los labios. Sería mejor que se fuera acos tumbrando o ya podía pensar en cortar los árboles y eso era algo de lo que no era capaz. Los tres acres del manzanar eran su lugar preferido aunque el tra bajo la agotara.**

**Mientras se levantaba con la caja, alguien dijo «hola» desde la casa. Volvió a dejar la caja en el suelo y se llevó la mano a la frente para proteger sus ojos del sol. Vio un carro lleno hasta los topes, cubierto con una lona apretada. Tres siluetas la con templaban desde el pescante. Al otro lado, el predi cador la saludó sin desmontar del caballo.**

**-¡Yuju! ¡Serena! He traído al señor Chiba, como le prometí.**

**¿Pero qué demonios le había prometido? Serena arrugó la frente mientras trataba de recor dar la conversación en la que tan poco había inter venido. Fueran cuales fueran los planes del pastor, era evidente que ella había dado su consentimiento. Echó a andar hacia ellos, la falda y las hierbas altas estorbaban sus pasos.**

**El hombre se había girado en el pescante. Su mirada era enigmática e inquisitiva mientras la con templaba con los labios apretados. O mucho se equivocaba, o no había nada de amistoso en él.**

**Pero contuvo el aliento cuando vio la cicatriz dentada que cruzaba su pómulo. El desconocido se llevó la mano al ala del sombrero, descubriendo su cara al sol. Aquella mano ancha, de dedos largos, bajó hasta descansar sobre su muslo y la boca se frunció en la comisura, como si la retara a reaccio nar ante su imperfección.**

**Serena comprendió que llevaba la cicatriz con orgullo, se presentaba ante ella con una actitud aus tera, impasible, a excepción de aquella ligera mueca en los labios. Los hombros eran anchos bajo la tela fina de la chaqueta, los pantalones delinearon los contornos fuertes de su muslo cuando él levantó el pie para apoyarlo sobre el guardabarros.**

**Era un hombre grande, fuerte, si el tamaño de sus manos, los músculos de su pierna y la amplitud de su torso servían de indicación. Sus miradas se encontraron, la del hombre oscura, firme e intensa, a pesar de hallarse de cara al sol.**

**-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?**

**Serena se detuvo a algunos pasos del carro sin preocuparse en disimular la irritación porque hubie ran interrumpido su trabajo. El viento llevó un mechón de pelo dorado contra sus ojos y Serena levantó una mano impaciente para apartarlo.**

**-A decir verdad, creo que esa pregunta debería hacérsela yo.**

**Aquellas palabras duras no hicieron nada por calmar la irritación de Serena.**

**-Usted es quien viene con el sombrero en la mano, señor mío. A mí me parece que es usted quien tiene algo que decir. Suéltelo de una vez o déjeme que siga trabajando. No tengo tiempo para visitas esta mañana.**

**-¡Serena! He traído al señor Chiba para que le sea útil -se apresuró a intervenir el reverendo mientras desmontaba-. Si llegan a un acuerdo, supondrá un gran beneficio para ambos. Le recomiendo que le conceda unos minutos de su tiempo.**

**-No dispongo de tiempo, reverendo -dijo ella con un suspiro-. Si el señor Chiba quiere contratarse como bracero, descubrirá que no es una buena idea hacerlo aquí. El trabajo es mucho y la paga escasa. Y no sólo eso, sino que tendré tres bocas más que alimentar.**

**-No tengo experiencia como bracero, señorita Tsukino -dijo Darien Chiba con una voz que vibraba de impaciencia-. Creí que podíamos llegar a un entendimiento, quizá a un acuerdo, pero me doy cuenta de que su actitud no sería beneficiosa para mis hijos.**

**Se volvió para hablar en voz baja con los dos niños que miraban a Serena por detrás de él. Sin embargo, Serena se sentía ofendida y plantó las manos en las caderas.**

**-¡Mi actitud! Señor Chiba, me han hecho abandonar mi trabajo para hablar con usted y encima se atreve a mirarme como si fuera un trozo de ternera puesto a la venta en la tienda. Me ha juz gado y no me ha encontrado conveniente, ¡y aún no sé lo que está haciendo en mis tierras!**

**Contemplándola desde el pescante, Darien dudó un momento y luego habló deprisa, en un tono tan bajo que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo.**

**-Estoy buscando un lugar donde invertir, un sitio donde mis hijos puedan vivir en paz y donde pueda labrar un futuro para ellos. Sin embargo, ante lo que veo y oigo, no parece que aquí puedan encontrarla.**

**Sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, advirtiendo la postura beligerante que había adoptado con las manos en las caderas. A pesar de su serenidad, su tono era helado. Chiba tomó las riendas con una sola mano.**

**-Ya han soportado más riñas de las que se pue den aguantar.**

**Con un chasquido de las riendas sobre el lomo de los caballos, Darien apartó la mirada mientras el carro se ponía en movimiento. Serena se mordió los labios, avergonzada por sus palabras, consciente de que era justo que hubiera llegado a aquella con clusión. Vio que el carro daba la vuelta hacia el camino. Los dos pequeños giraron la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro.**

**Quizá fuera la aceptación tranquila que vio en sus ojos, o quizá las mejillas redondeadas del más pequeño mientras apretaba las mandíbulas. Una sombra de pudor ensombreció el sol de la mañana. Aquellos pequeños necesitaban algo de comer y un lugar fresco en que descansar, por muy hosco y altanero que fuera su padre.**

**-¡Señor Chiba! -llamó con voz ronca pero firme-. Vuelva. Deje que los chicos estiren las piernas un rato.**

**Los caballos arrastraron el carro unos cuantos metros más antes de que él los refrenara. Con la espalda recta, la cabeza erguida, Darien esperó. A su lado, las dos criaturas se movieron inquietas y hablaron en susurros, obviamente animándolo a que considerara el ofrecimiento de aquella mujer. El hombre miró aquellas caras, cedió y acabó asintien do.**

**No hizo falta más, el mayor saltó al suelo y se volvió para ayudar a su hermano. Darien le tomó por las axilas y lo depositó junto al primero. Entonces hizo girar al carro una vez más y siguió a los dos niños hacia la casa y hacia la mujer que allí los esperaba.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dos**

**El primogénito se llamaba Endymion. Tenía siete años y, como declaró orgullosamente, era mucho mayor que su hermano. Sammuel tenía cuatro, dijo de mala gana Darien Chiba aun cuando cuatro dedos regordetes se alzaron en confirmación de las pala bras de su padre. El niño todavía conservaba un poco de la redondez de los bebés y le sonrió a Serena con franca inocencia, seduciéndola con sus ojos azules y mejillas sonrosadas.**

**Serena les ofreció leche en gruesas tazas de porcelana y una bandeja pequeña de galletas. Luego, los condujo al porche para que se sentaran. Sammuel, aferrando con ambas manos la taza, bebió ávidamente la leche fresca y sonrió con la boca bor deada de blanco. Después, Serena, al recordar la escena, sintió que un calor extraño la embargaba.**

**Al otro lado de la mesa, Darien Chiba se quitó el sombrero y se desabrochó la chaqueta, lo último como concesión al calor que reinaba en la cocina. Se había quitado el sombrero de ala ancha al inclinarse para pasar por la puerta, sujetándolo con tra la pierna mientras aceptaba la silla que ella le ofrecía. Sus ojos escrutaron la habitación, detenién dose en el hornillo, donde un pollo se cocía a fuego lento. Serena lo había puesto al fuego antes de salir al huerto y ahora su aroma llenaba la cocina con una combinación de ajo y cebolla que desperta ba el apetito.**

**Serena, sin decidirse a romper el silencio, miró a Chiba. Aquel hombre había invadido su territorio, por así decirlo. Que fuera él el primero en mover ficha. Con todo, una punzada de curiosidad acicateaba su interés mientras esperaba. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Que estaba buscando unos terre nos en los que invertir, probablemente querría comprarle la granja. Pero no... Tampoco era eso.**

**-Serena, ¿no va a escuchar lo que este caba llero tiene que decirle?**

**Ansioso, Kelvin Umino habló desde la espal da de Darien. También sujetaba el sombrero entre las manos y movía los dedos sobre el fieltro sin poder ocultar su agitación. Serena asintió, mirando al reverendo y al hombre que se sentaba a su mesa.**

**-No creo que nos haga daño -contestó un tanto crispada.**

**En el mismo instante en que entró en su cocina, ella había sentido su presencia, aspirando su olor sutil, aquel olor almizclado, viril, a espacio abierto, que algunos hombres tenían. Se sentía involuntaria mente atraída; los recuerdos que durante tanto tiem po había reprimido despertaron a la vida cuando ella se enfrentó a su presencia imponente al otro lado del mantel de hule.**

**-Soy Darien Chiba. Hasta ahora vivía en el sur de Ohio. Ya conoce a mis hijos, son la única familia que tengo. Mi esposa murió.**

**Darien hizo una pausa y contempló las manos que ella había entrelazado sobre el hule de cuadros azu les.**

**-He decidido que mis hijos necesitan empezar de nuevo y olvidar los malos recuerdos. Llevamos varias semanas por los caminos, deteniéndonos aquí y allá, buscando un lugar donde instalarnos.**

**Serena miraba su boca mientras hablaba y entrevió unos dientes blancos y regulares tras aque llos labios llenos. Una línea delgada y lívida llegaba hasta el labio superior, una vieja cicatriz. No era tan obvia como la otra, sino mucho más reciente y era la que podría haber estropeado su atractivo masculi no, aunque no fuera el caso.**

**-¿Y le parece que éste es el lugar adecuado? - habló ella, sin apenas inflexión en la voz.**

**Darien presentía su renuencia, la había sentido desde el principio, cuando ella salió del manzanar caminando entre la hierba. Ahora, aquella animosi dad se hallaba en pleno apogeo entre ellos, un ins tinto de autoconservación femenino que impedía que ella lo aceptara sin reservas. Darien no podía reprochárselo, pero el impulso de aprovechar la ventaja que suponía encontrarse en el interior de la casa era lo prioritario en su mente.**

**Para él, conducir el carro hacia la casa había sido como regresar al hogar. Era una construcción de dos pisos, deteriorada en las esquinas, aunque de con tornos airosos. Había sentido una atracción hacia ella que no había experimentado en ningún otro sitio. Los altos arces levantaban sus copas protecto ras por encima de la casa, las hojas que empezaban a enrojecer le habían dado la bienvenida. Al contra rio de la mujer, que lo había saludado irritada con su presencia.**

**Los había inspeccionado, a él y a sus pertenen cias, con ojos recelosos y sólo se había mostrado un poco más humana al ver a los niños. Con todo, había sido más que generosa con ellos, ofreciéndo les leche y galletas que a él le hacían la boca agua. La mujer era fuerte, pero esbelta de cintura, cuya estrechez remarcaba el delantal y sus pechos eran abundantes. A Serena Tsukino se la podía descri bir como muy femenina. Además tenía un nombre bonito. Lo único que le cabía esperar era que fuera todo lo razonable que debía serlo una mujer en sus circunstancias.**

**Mientras hacía una mueca, decidió que su acti tud hacia él podía describirse como irritada y beli gerante. Quizá no fuera en absoluto receptiva a su propuesta. Y ésa era la única palabra que se le ocu rría para calificar el trato que estaba a punto de poner sobre la mesa.**

**-Usted cultiva manzanas, señorita Tsukino. Darien hizo un gesto hacia el frutero rebosante que había sobre el aparador. La piel rubicunda de aque lla variedad brillaba bajo el torrente de sol que entraba por la ventana.**

**-Yo las recojo -puntualizó ella-. Crecen ellas solas, con la ayuda del Señor.**

**Darien ladeó la boca, esta vez en una mueca de humor.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo. Me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de los granjeros se consideran colaboradores del Todopoderoso. Sin embargo, parece que no siempre cuida de sus asuntos, como, por ejem plo, con el tiempo seco que hemos tenido este año.**

**-La agricultura es un juego de azar -repuso ella-. Pero las manzanas es un cultivo bastante seguro. Procure poner una colmena cerca y ellas se cuidarán solas, una vez que las flores hayan caído y el fruto empiece a crecer.**

**-¿No se ocupa ya de los cereales?**

**-El heno está listo para la última siega -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. El señor Kumada, el molinero, hizo un trato conmigo la última vez. Ahora será lo mismo, espero. Tengo ochenta y seis acres, cincuenta de pastos para el ganado. Mantengo algunas vacas junto al granero. Mi padre valló una parcela de diez acres y me siento mejor teniéndolas cerca ahora que se aproxima el invier no.**

**-¿Cuántas cabezas tiene?**

**-No quedan muchas en el pastizal, además del toro. Vendí los novillos el mes pasado.**

**-Eso no me dice mucho -dijo Darien, meneando la cabeza.**

**-Sólo ordeño seis vacas -dijo ella, la exaspe ración patente en su voz-. Tengo más que no pro ducen y que deben parir en primavera. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?**

**-Quiero hacerle una proposición, señorita Tsukino?**

**Serena aguardó. Se fijó en el ligero ceño que arrugaba su frente, en el temblor de un párpado mientras se erguía en la silla. Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto que Serena presintió como algo característico en él, como si levantara una muralla su alrededor. Ella también enderezó más la espalda, negándose a darle ánimos con sus palabras.**

**-Llevo algún tiempo buscando una granja en la que invertir, aunque debe tratarse de una situación muy especial para que pueda rendirme beneficios. Había pensado en contratar a una mujer para que viviera con nosotros y se ocupara de los niños y de la casa.**

**Chiba alzó un hombro, indicando que hasta ese momento sus esfuerzos no habían dado resultado.**

**-Cuando su reverendo me habló de esta casa, pensé que merecía la pena echar un vistazo. Pero luego añadió que usted no quería marcharse ni ven der la propiedad.**

**Serena asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza. Por lo visto, al fin había conseguido meter en la cabeza a la gente de la ciudad que estaba deci dida a quedarse. Al menos el predicador sí había captado el mensaje. Una risilla subió a su garganta y tuvo que bajar la cabeza para refrenarla antes de que se le escapara.**

**Darien Chiba se levantó de la silla, se acer có al fogón y levantó la tapa de la olla para echar un vistazo al guiso. El vapor se alzó, un suculento aroma a pollo tentó sus sentidos. Volvió a tapar la olla y lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia Serena.**

**-¿Le gusta cocinar?**

**Sin aguardar una respuesta, fue a la puerta a ver qué hacían los niños y volvió a la mesa. Apretaba los labios, proyectando hacia afuera el inferior, como si estuviera considerando lo que debía decir a continuación.**

**-¿Ha pensado en casarse, señorita Tsukino?**

**Serena arqueó las cejas al tiempo que sus ojos se dilataban. Si se había creído inmune a toda sorpresa, Chiba acababa de hacer añicos su teoría.**

**-Últimamente no.**

**Era un cálculo a la baja, como poco. Más ade cuado habría sido decir que nada en absoluto. Al menos, en los últimos diez años.**

**-Lo que tengo en mente es un acuerdo de nego cios -dijo él con tranquilidad, volviendo junto a su silla.**

**La enderezó con un movimiento rápido y se sentó en ella con las manos apretadas sobre los muslos.**

**-Yo estaría dispuesto a pagar su hipoteca...**

**-¿Por qué piensa que la tengo? -lo interrum pió ella.**

**Chiba la miró y vio el rubor que afloraba a sus mejillas.**

**-Lo siento. Me temo que anoche interrogué en demasía a su reverendo. Cuando me habló de su casa, de la situación en la que usted se encuentra, le hice muchas preguntas. Por lo visto, la gente de la ciudad está al tanto de sus circunstancias, de los apuros que pasa tras la muerte de su padre y de su necesidad de ayuda para mantener esta propiedad. No es ningún secreto que su padre...**

**Las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza y ultraje y le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.**

**-No tiene ningún derecho a entrometerse en mis asuntos. Ni siquiera me conoce -clamó antes de volverse hacia el reverendo que se había atrin cherado en un rincón, cerca de la ventana-. ¡Y usted! Usted no tiene derecho a contarle mis proble mas al primero que pasa. ¡A un completo descono cido! ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan... tan...?**

**Su voz se quebró y a punto estuvo de balbucear de dolor mientras se enfrentaba al clérigo que la había traicionado.**

**-¡Mi querida Serena! Sólo pensaba en ayudar. El señor Chiba trae cartas de recomendación de los banqueros y reverendos de su ciudad natal. Su búsqueda es legítima y mi única intención fue prestar la ayuda que fuera necesaria.**

**El reverendo Umino estaba turbado por su acu sación, la consternación era evidente en su cara juvenil.**

**-Ha sido culpa mía, señorita -dijo Chiba-. No tenía que haberme dado tanta prisa en revelar que conocía su situación. Sólo pen saba exponerle mis intenciones para que las consi derara. He venido para proponerle matrimonio, señorita.**

**-¡Matrimonio! ¿Casarme con usted?**

**Serena estaba horrorizada. Aquel hombre era un extraño que en menos de quince minutos le había propuesto hacerse cargo de su hipoteca y casarse con ella por añadidura. Darien asentía.**

**-Sería un trato de negocios. Yo necesito que alguien cuide de mis hijos y les haga sentir lo que es un hogar. A la larga, casarnos sería mucho mejor que contratar una aya.**

**Serena resopló sin preocuparse por las buenas formas.**

**-Lo que quiere decir es que yo no podría dejar de trabajar aunque estuviera hasta el moño, ¿no?**

**Chiba no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante su forma de expresarse.**

**-Supongo que es una manera de decirlo -dijo amablemente.**

**-¡Esto es ridículo! -exclamó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No tengo intención de casarme. ¡Jamás!**

**-¿No le gustan los hombres?**

**Era una pregunta sencilla, pensaba él. Y si la res puesta no era de su gusto, se pondría en camino de inmediato. Sin embargo, Serena estaba desconcer tada, la pregunta había dispersado sus ideas. ¿Qué quería decir?**

**-¿Qué tienen de bueno los hombres? Les encanta meterse en líos, que les traten como a nobles y malgastar el tiempo en la taberna.**

**-¿A todos? -insistió él alzando las cejas-. Quizá se haya relacionado con la clase equivocada de hombres, señorita Tsukino.**

**Serena cedió un poco, reconociendo que se había precipitado.**

**-Mi padre no fue el mismo en estos últimos años. Quizá esté resentida por su comportamiento -dijo a regañadientes.**

**-Todavía quedan hombres buenos -aventuró el reverendo desde su rincón.**

**-Sí, conocí algunos en mi época -admitió antes de contemplar a Chiba con una mirada cautelosa-. Aceptaré la palabra del reverendo sobre su reputación, pero no estoy interesada en casarme.**

**Chiba asintió educadamente.**

**-Quizá si le explicara detalladamente mi idea, podría considerarla más despacio -dijo mientras miraba al clérigo-. ¿Le importaría dejarnos a solas unos minutos, señor? Creo que esta conversación ha de ser reservada.**

**Kelvin Umino asintió de buen talante y salió al porche. Darien se inclinó sobre la mesa y contempló a Serena de cerca. Si ella quería, podía ponerlo de patitas en la calle, pero merecía la pena intentarlo. El recuerdo de la primera vez que había divisado la casa y a aquella mujer hacendosa que luchaba por mantenerse a flote le proporcionó el ímpetu preciso para decir lo que pensaba.**

**-Podría ser un buen acuerdo, señorita Serena. Estoy dispuesto a asumir cualquier carga financiera que usted pueda tener a cambio de la propiedad compartida de la granja. Usted cuidaría de los chi cos y de la casa y se ocuparía de las tareas que qui siera. Yo me encargaré de que esto marche mejor de lo que ha funcionado nunca, y lo haré bien. No le daré motivos para que se avergüence de mí. No bebo y no persigo a las mujeres. No esperaré que comparta mi cama ni le pondré la mano encima cuando me enfade.**

**Los ojos azules de Serena parpadearon, se dila taron y volvieron a parpadear.**

**-¡Vaya!**

**Pronunciada con énfasis, aquella palabra vibraba de significado. Tenía las ideas revueltas, pasmada con aquella lista de reglas y normas para regular el matrimonio que él le proponía.**

**-Pero dígame, ¿qué espera de una esposa, señor Chiba? -preguntó al final.**

**Si aquel hombre no quería una mujer en su cama, tampoco se iba a conformar con una simple aya cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho.**

**-Tengo dos hijos, señorita. No me hacen falta más, sólo necesito que estos dos estén bien alimen tados y vestidos, y que vayan a la escuela como es debido.**

**-¿Y no necesita nada para sí mismo?**

**Un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, acentuando la cicatriz.**

**-Necesitaría que alguien me preparara la comi da y se ocupara de lavar y planchar mi ropa. Ya he ido a la escuela.**

**-¿Me está diciendo que no necesita una mujer? -insistió ella, inclinando hacia un lado la cabeza.**

**-Si no es de buen grado, no.**

**Serena alzó la mirada lentamente, como si le resultara doloroso enfrentarse a él, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo.**

**-Pues yo no acepto de buen grado y creo que nunca lo aceptaré. Nunca he tratado de casarme.**

**-De acuerdo -dijo él, asintiendo despacio-. Puedo admitirlo.**

**La visión de las cajas rebosantes de manzanas que la esperaban en el huerto estalló en su mente. Pensó en las vacas, ansiosas de que las ordeñaran noche y día. En el campo de heno, que aguardaba la segadora y en las miradas especulativas que le lan zaban los hombres de la ciudad, sabiendo que era una mujer soltera y sola.**

**Unas imágenes de Darien Chiba, alto y robusto, trabajando en el huerto, sembrando y segando, haciendo tratos con el tendero y con el molinero, pasaron, raudas y profusas, por su mente. Miró aquellas manos de venas prominentes, anchas y capaces, con las uñas limpias y los dedos largos y rectos. Tendría que verificar sus cartas de recomen dación, pero sabía instintivamente que era un hom bre de honor. Pero, por qué estaba tan segura, no acertaba a explicárselo. Había algo en él, su digni dad innata, sus modales caballerosos, su mirada orgullosa, su preocupación por los pequeños que manejaba con mano suave, hablaban de un hombre en quien se podía confiar.**

**-Le daré mi respuesta mañana.**

**Era más de lo que él había esperado. El pastor le había advertido que Serena era una mujer muy obstinada, que había rechazado numerosas propues tas de compra y que la gente de los alrededores la consideraba una solterona. Esperaba encontrarse con un ejemplo de mujer seca y amargada. Se había preparado para echarle una ojeada y marcharse de allí, si los años de vida dura que soportaba la habían convertido en una persona poco atractiva para sus propósitos.**

**Ninguna de aquellas dos cosas había resultado ser cierta. Al contrario, descubría una mujer esbelta y resuelta que había tenido que someterse a las vici situdes de la vida y, no obstante, se las había arre glado para superar los problemas en que la había sumido la muerte de su padre. Descubría una mujer con fuerza y coraje, dispuesta a trabajar hasta el agotamiento con tal de conservar su granja. Una mujer que merecía algo mejor que lo que le había deparado el destino.**

**-Mañana -repitió él con firmeza-. Y, mien tras tanto, ¿podemos pasar la noche en su granero? Me evitaría tener que volver a la ciudad.**

**Serena lo contempló un momento, sus ojos oscuros escondían toda emoción y sólo dejaron entrever una débil aprobación cuando le sostuvo la mirada. Llevaba el pelo castaño echado hacia atrás, descubriendo una frente ancha, bronceada por el sol. Parecía que no llevaba siempre el sombrero. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y decidida, la nariz un tanto torcida y prominente, aunque en absoluto despro porcionada en un hombre de su envergadura. Podría considerársele guapo, o al menos atractivo, decidió. Supuso que si una mujer buscaba marido, él sería un candidato probable.**

**-De acuerdo -dijo Serena-. Puede usar el granero. Mañana le haré saber lo que he decidido. Chiba dejó escapar el aliento en un suspi ro silencioso.**

**-Gracias por su consideración. Ahora, voy a ocuparme de mis hijos.**

**Se levantó de la silla y ella lo imitó, de pie con la mesa por medio, volvió a tener conciencia de su altura, uno noventa por lo menos.**

**-No me importa compartir la cena con usted y sus niños.**

**Chiba titubeó en la puerta antes de vol verse.**

**-Es muy amable por su parte -dijo mientras se encasquetaba el sombrero y se despedía con un gesto brusco de la cabeza-. Estaré en el granero.**

**Serena lo siguió al porche y recogió las tazas de los niños. Los críos se las devolvieron con mira das tímidas y unas gracias desmañadas y torpes ante los apremios de su padre. Serena les sonrió.**

**Brincaron por el patio junto a su padre mientras ella se apoyaba en un poste de la esquina para mirarlos. Eran como dos cachorrillos, juguetones y vivarachos. Él les hablaba en un tono tranquilo mientras caminaban y entonces, cuando llegaron a la puerta del granero, hincó la rodilla en tierra y les pasó un brazo por los hombros. Sus palabras hicie ron que ambos asintieran y sus expresiones se vol vieran serias. Serena decidió que les estaba dando instrucciones para que se comportaran. Después, los niños y el hombre entraron en las sombras del gra nero.**

**Si se casaba con él... Aquella idea giró enloque cida en su mente. Si se casaba con él, aquellos niños serían suyos, con sus cabellos oscuros y sus cuerpe citos fuertes y erguidos. Era un argumento de peso a favor de su propuesta, la alegría de cuidar a los niños que el destino le había negado. En realidad, hasta la misma idea de tener un hijo propio le había sido negada durante diez años. Nunca sería posible. Pero ahora, ahora podía cuidar de aquellas dos cria turas, quizá incluso ganarse su amor.**

**Una amarga punzada de arrepentimiento la llenó hasta rebosar. Bajó los escalones del porche para no exponerse a miradas indiscretas. Ahora no, no cuan do los viejos recuerdos amenazaban con reventar el oscuro lugar de olvido al que los había desterrado para toda la eternidad.**

**-Tengo que marcharme, señorita Serena.**

**La voz joven del reverendo penetró en sus pen samientos. Levantó la mirada para ver que ya había subido al caballo y sostenía las riendas.**

**-Estaré ansioso hasta que conozca su decisión. Con un gesto cortés, se llevó la mano al sombre ro y volvió grupas. Serena lo vio alejarse, sopor tando el torbellino en que se habían convertido sus pensamientos. ¿Tendría tiempo suficiente hasta el próximo amanecer para decidir todo su futuro? Alzó los ojos hacia la colina que se levantaba cerca de la casa, donde una cerca baja cobijaba el cementerio familiar. Se levantó las faldas unos centímetros por encima de las hierbas y subió con facilidad a la coli na para arrodillarse junto a la tumba de su madre.**

**Cortó un algodoncillo que había crecido hacía poco. Con los dedos pegajosos por el látex, se los limpió distraída en el delantal.**

**-Mamá, un hombre quiere casarse conmigo. Hablaba en voz baja, para sí misma. Empleaba mucho tiempo en aquellas conversaciones a solas con su madre, a quien había ayudado a enterrar diez años atrás. A veces creía oír una voz remota en su interior que repetía algunas de las consejas favoritas de su madre.**

**«Nunca ha de saberlo, mamá. Jamás se lo confe saré. Además, dice que no quiere una verdadera esposa, sólo alguien que cocine y que se ocupe de sus niños. Eso sí puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?»**

**Se frotó los ojos, no quería derramar las lágri mas que siempre contenía hasta que llegaba a aquel lugar. Un sitio solitario en el que se encontraban enterradas las tres personas más importantes para ella. Había dos tumbas cuidadas con esmero y una tercera que sólo estaba señalada por un pequeño rosal. Y fue hacia ese lugar al que se dirigió sin hacer caso de las manchas de hierba en su vestido. Arrancó las dos últimas rosas, las últimas del vera no, ya alcanzadas por las primeras heladas noctur nas del otoño.**

**-Niño mío, tu mamá...**

**La voz se le quebró al pronunciar las palabras que ningún otro ser humano había oído salir de sus labios. Y entonces, las lágrimas que sólo derramaba en aquel lugar volvieron a correr mientras acaricia ba la tierra que cubría a su pequeño.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tres**

**Para cuando terminó de lavarse los ojos con agua fría, cambiarse el vestido y recogerse el pelo en un moño respetable, a Serena se le había acaba do el tiempo. Claro que también había frotado las manchas de hierba del vestido y lo había dejado a remojo en un barreño.**

**Tenía que darse prisa en preparar la cena. Aquellos dos pequeños debían estar hambrientos con sólo unas galletas y un vaso de leche en sus estómagos desde el mediodía. La imagen de Darien Chiba surgió irrefrenable en su mente y se descubrió pensando en aquellas manos blandiendo el cuchillo y el tenedor en su mesa. Cerró los ojos, alimentando la visión, apoyándose en la puerta de la despensa.**

**Tan real era la escena que casi podía distinguir su olor, aquel aroma almizclado y campestre que ya antes había colmado sus pulmones. Respiró profun damente y abrió los ojos.**

**-¿Señorita? No pretendía molestarla.**

**Chiba estaba en la puerta trasera, con una mano apoyada en el quicio y la otra metida en el bolsillo. La contemplaba a menos de un metro de la despensa, con aquella mirada oscura e intensa fija en su rostro.**

**-¿Señorita?**

**Chiba cambió el peso de un pie a otro y dejó resbalar la mirada lentamente sobre su persona. No de una manera amenazadora, sino como si nece sitara comprobar que todas las partes se hallaban en su sitio, como si valorara sus formas femeninas.**

**Serena sintió el rubor que surgía de sus pechos subirle por el cuello esbelto hasta apoderarse de las mejillas.**

**-¿Le parezco bien, señor Chiba? -pre guntó ácidamente-. ¿Le parezco lo bastante fuerte para ocuparme de la casa y de los niños?**

**Chiba la miró a la cara una vez más, una cara que se había pasado lavando quince minutos para borrar de ella toda huella de llanto. Serena se apartó un mechón de cabello rubio que había esca pado de la severidad del peinado, pasándose la yema del índice sobre la mejilla. No, no había nin guna hinchazón delatora bajo los ojos, ninguna evi dencia de su breve pero desgarrador desliz. Aquel alivio le dio fuerzas para volverle la espalda a Chiba.**

**Con su cuenco más grande en la mano, entró en la despensa, las estanterías la rodearon por tres lados, exhibiendo su carga de alimentos al alcance de la mano. Los sacos de harina, café, azúcar y sal estaban al nivel de la cintura, donde podía alcanzar los con facilidad para su uso cotidiano. Encima, de modo que tenía que estirarse para sujetarlos bien, estaban los tarros de un cuarto de galón en las que había hecho las conservas de la huerta en las últi mas semanas.**

**Arrastró el saco de harina al borde de la estante ría y tomó una buena cantidad que acompañó con una porción de manteca. Una empanada de pollo no tardaría en hacerse, una vez que tuviera la masa y hubiera salteado unas cuantas verduras. Se volvió para salir de la despensa con una sensación familiar de satisfacción que levantaba su ánimo. Había algo reconfortante en verse rodeada por el trabajo de sus manos, en saber que no tendría que preocuparse por la comida durante los largos meses del invierno.**

**-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?**

**Chiba estaba allí, bloqueándole el paso. Serena parpadeó y el corazón le dio un vuelco.**

**-No pretendía insultarla antes. Y, para contestar su pregunta, sí, parece muy capaz de estar a la altu ra de lo que pido. Es usted una mujer muy bonita, Serena.**

**Por primera vez, Serena notó una suavización en sus rasgos, una atenuación en la rigidez con que contenía sus emociones mientras se disculpaba. Ella asintió aceptando sus excusas y llevó el cuenco a la mesa, donde lo dejó despacio. Había dicho que era una mujer bonita. Serena sabía que sus dientes eran rectos y blancos, se los cepillaba todos los días con polvos dentífricos. Sus cabellos eran dorados por efecto del sol y también espesos, además tenía los ojos bien separados, azules como los de su madre. Si eso la convertía en una mujer bonita, podía aceptar el cumplido sin reservas.**

**-¿Quiere que encienda el fuego en la cocina?**

**-dijo él, mientras vigilaba a través de la puerta a los niños que gritaban y jugaban cerca del grane ro-. Los niños no corren peligro con el perro, ¿verdad?**

**Johanna se dio la vuelta rápidamente.**

**-Diana no les tolerará las tonterías, pero no muerde. Es una perra pastora, señor Chiba, no una mascota.**

**No esperaba provocar una sonrisa y saboreó su calor inesperado por un instante.**

**-Me parece que la perra no lo sabe, señorita. Está jugando a traerle un palo a Sammy.**

**Serena apretó los labios. Sería mejor que deja ran las cosas claras enseguida.**

**-Los animales son tan útiles como usted les exija. No puedo permitirme alimentar a un perro que no me sirva para nada y eso es lo que ocurrirá si Diana se encariña con los niños y descuida sus deberes.**

**La sonrisa de Chiba se esfumó, en sus ojos apareció una mirada cautelosa y el placer que ella había visto allí fue sustituido por una oscuridad severa.**

**-Me ocuparé de eso.**

**De repente, el hombre que se había relajado en su cocina, se convirtió en el extraño frío que le había parecí do al principio.**

**-Yo me ocuparé del fuego, señor Chiba. Si no es molestia, puede abrir la puerta trasera del granero. Dentro de poco, las vacas querrán entrar para que las ordeñen.**

**Cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo, él se había ido. Desde la puerta, vio a escondidas cómo cruzaba el patio. Sintió remordimientos, no era la primera vez que se lamentaba de la rapidez de su lengua. Los niños no hacían ningún daño jugando con Diana. La perra era lo bastante mayor como para saber cuál era su trabajo e incluso el más estúpido de los animales merecía que le prestaran un poco de atención de vez en cuando. Estuvo a punto de lla marlo para retirar sus palabras duras, pero, tras unos instantes de duda, se dio cuenta de que era mejor que empezara del mismo modo que pensaba continuar.**

**Y entonces ahogó una exclamación al darse cuenta de que su decisión estaba tomada. Iba a casarse con Darien Chiba, iba a aceptar a sus hijos como si fueran suyos. Sería la señora Chiba, su esposa, aunque sólo fuera en el tra tamiento. Si él sólo le pedía eso, Serena nunca ten dría que confesar la vergüenza que pesaba como una losa sobre su conciencia. La indignidad de una mujer caída. Una Jezabel, había dicho su padre.**

**-Me gustaría ver las cartas que ha traído, señor Chiba -dijo sirviéndole con generosidad.**

**A continuación, regó el plato con un cacillo de salsa, lo tapó con la masa crujiente y se lo pasó. Se había servido ella primero para que Chiba encontrara la masa entera y apetitosa. Era un peque ño gesto, el mismo que su madre repetía a menudo.**

**Al cabeza de familia se le reservaba el mejor trozo de carne, el pan más fresco. Su café era el pri mero, sus camisas se planchaban antes que nada, cuando el hierro se había enfriado lo suficiente para no quemarlas. Era lo que su padre esperaba, un honor que le correspondía como hombre de la casa. Darien Chiba, al contrario, parecía un tanto sorprendido por la atención que le prestaba su anfi triona. Serena había colocado la mantequilla fres ca frente a su plato, había puesto unas rebanadas de pan en una bandeja acompañándolas con un tarro de mermelada de fresas y otro de miel. Su taza estaba llena hasta el borde de café caliente. Chiba se sentó y asintió dando las gracias con las cejas alzadas y una media sonrisa que evidenciaba su sor presa.**

**Junto con Endymion y Sammuel formaban una imagen que ella no tenía más remedio que agradecer. Parecían una familia, los cuatro en torno a la mesa, bajo la lámpara de queroseno que los envolvía en una insinuación cálida. Los niños le acercaron sus platos y ella les sirvió antes de sentarse y extender la servilleta sobre el regazo.**

**Sammuel la observaba detenidamente y tomó la suya para imitarla. Ella le sonrió con aprobación. Los dientes diminutos y perfectos asomaron un ins tante entre los labios cuando el niño le devolvió la sonrisa antes de concentrarse en su comida.**

**-Se las traeré después de la cena. Cocina estu pendamente, señorita Serena -añadió Darien, como si tuviera facilidad para los cumplidos.**

**Era el segundo que le dedicaba, ambos en el mismo día. Decidió que Chiba era un caballe ro. Los pantalones de lana fina habían dado paso a un mono de granjero y había sustituido la chaqueta por una camisa de franela. Sin embargo comía con las manos limpias y buenos modales en la mesa.**

**-¿Puedo ponerme mermelada en el pan, papá?**

**-preguntó Endymion, que ya había dado cuenta de la mitad de su plato.**

**Serena pensó que no se había equivocado, los niños estaban más que hambrientos. En adelante, tendría que acordarse de darles manzanas por la tarde. O quizá... La cabeza le daba vueltas a pensar que tendría tres hombres que cuidar, el trabajo que implicaba su bienestar, la ropa que habría que lavar, las comidas que tendría que preparar.**

**¿Y dónde iban a dormir? Cuando se casara con su padre, los críos podían compartir su antigua habitación, con su cama doble y su cómoda tallada a mano.**

**¿Y ella? ¿Iba a dormir en el desván? ¿En el cuar to de costura de su madre? Naturalmente, ni pensar en el dormitorio al final de las escaleras, donde sus padres habían compartido un matrimonio durante casi veinte años. Esa sería la habitación de Darien Chiba. Se lo merecía como cabeza de fami lia.**

**-He dicho que no me importaría un poco más de esa empanada, si a usted no le molesta, señorita Serena.**

**Su voz era serena y parecía divertirse a sus expensas, como si Chiba supiera que la había descubierto soñando despierta. Desde luego, había trabajado lo suyo durante el día pero, por lo general, a esas horas, se encontraba demasiado cansada para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ordenar la cocina e irse a la cama.**

**Le sirvió otra porción en el plato y él le dio las gracias en un murmullo. Con manos hábiles, exten dió mermelada sobre una rebanada de pan y se la dio a Endymion. Luego hizo lo mismo por Sammuel. Serena pensó distraída que estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de ellos. Se notaba en la manera en que los vigilaba, sin importunarlos pero siempre alerta, atento a su comportamiento, asintiendo con aproba ción o con un ligero movimiento negativo de la cabeza cuando Sammy trató de comer con glotone ría.**

**-Me alegro de que sus hijos coman tan bien - dijo ella-. ¿Les gustarán las gachas de avena para desayunar? ¿O preferirán salchichas con huevos? ¿Quieres más leche, Endymion?**

**Con una mirada a su padre en busca de consenti miento, consiguió permiso y el niño asintió. Tragó saliva y completó su gesto mudo con un: «Sí, seño rita».**

**Serena se levantó para llenar los vasos de los dos niños. El de Sammy no del todo, en considera ción a su juventud y a sus manos más pequeñas.**

**-A mí también me gustaría un poco, si no es molestia -dijo el padre.**

**-¿No prefiere café? Yo había pensado... Mi padre siempre tomaba café en la cena.**

**Serena sacó otro vaso fuerte de la alacena y lo llenó hasta el borde, llevándoselo mientras hablaba. -Me gustan las dos cosas. El café siempre, sobre todo en el desayuno. Y comemos lo que haya por las mañanas, sean gachas de avena o cualquier otra cosa. Pero siéntese, señorita Serena. Tenemos que hablar.**

**Ella obedeció y llevó un plato con galletas que había sacado del tarro donde las guardaba para mantenerlas frescas. Los ojos de los pequeños se iluminaron mientras estiraban el cuello para ver mejor. Sammuel fue el primero en acabar la cena. Recogió con la lengua una migaja que se le había quedado en los labios y extendió la mano hacia el plato de galletas.**

**-Pide primero, hijo.**

**Aunque la voz era tranquila, no por eso dejaba de ser una regañina y el niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente.**

**-Por favor, señorita, ¿puedo? -susurró mien tras clavaba la mirada en ella.**

**-Os podéis tomar una de cada clase, si a vuestro padre le parece bien -dijo ella, presin tiendo la indecisión de Chiba.**

**Con una sonrisa radiante, el niño aceptó la pro puesta.**

**-¿Señorita...? -se limitó a decir el mayor. Serena le alcanzó el plato y Endymion se apresuró a meter la mano. Darien se levantó de la mesa.**

**-Voy a ir un momento al granero, señorita Serena. Vosotros, chicos, comeos las galletas y luego salid. Ya os he dicho que no os acerquéis a la parte trasera del granero.**

**Los dos niños asintieron a la vez con la boca llena, Sammy balanceaba los pies por debajo de la mesa. Serena sentía el roce de sus botas contra la falda mientras seguía un ritmo que sólo él podía oír. Era un roce ridículamente reconfortante, pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que los críos hubie ron acabado con la última migaja de las galletas y la última gota de leche.**

**-Ya podéis iros, chicos -dijo mientras empezaba a recoger la mesa.**

**Por instinto, dejó la taza en el sitio de Chiba. Todavía no había tomado postre y quizá quisiera un poco más de café para acompañar lo.**

**Estaba ocupada en el fregadero cuando le oyó volver. Una mirada le bastó para comprobar que tenía razón, Chiba llevó la cafetera a la mesa y se llenó la taza. En la mano derecha tenía un sobre abultado y lo señaló con un gesto mientras ella miraba.**

**-Aquí están las cartas de recomendación de las que le he hablado. Encontrará dos de los reverendos de la ciudad de la que venimos y otras del banque ro, del tendero y del médico.**

**Serena se ruborizó, adelantándose al azora miento de leer cosas personales sobre aquel hom bre. Desde luego que tenía derecho a saber todo lo que pudiera sobre él, pero tenía la sensación de que era algo parecido a espiar por la ventana o a leer el correo de otra persona. Se secó las manos y, vol viendo a la mesa, tomó el sobre.**

**-Adelante -dijo él-. No le tomará mucho tiempo. Sólo se trata de la información que se puede esperar de un médico o de un banquero. Descubrirá que estoy sano, que tengo una cuenta bancaria decente y que pago mis deudas en la tien da a su debido tiempo y en su totalidad. Mi reve rendo ha anotado incluso la cantidad que entregué el año pasado para la construcción de la nueva igle sia.**

**Su boca se había torcido en un gesto irónico mientras la contemplaba, y ella se dio cuenta de que aquellas cartas escritas en su beneficio también le hacían sentirse incómodo.**

**Serena apretó el sobre entre las manos y le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos de Chiba eran oscuros, pero no castaños como había pensado al principio, sino de un gris intenso con algunas motas azules en torno a la pupila. A veces eran duros e inexpresivos, como cuando había ido a hablar con los niños sobre el perro. Ahora parecían más suaves, más vulnerables, como si recelara de someter aquel sobre, el que contenía la historia de su vida, a su examen.**

**-Quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas, señor Chiba.**

**-¿Cree que podrá llamarme Darien y tutearme cuando nos casemos? En realidad, pienso que debe ríamos empezar ahora mismo.**

**Serena se mordió los labios.**

**-No me parece apropiado utilizar su nombre de pila.**

**-Inténtalo.**

**Sus ojos le suplicaban y ella apartó la mirada y la fijó en aquellas manos fuertes y bien formadas, limpias, con una sombra de vello rizado en el dorso. Supuso que también tendría los brazos cubiertos de aquel suave vello castaño. Cerró los ojos cuando reconoció el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, lo que su camisa cubría no era asun to suyo.**

**-Inténtalo, Serena -insistió y ella suspiró al darse cuenta de que no iba a cejar en su empeño.**

**-De acuerdo. Quiero saber cuánto tiempo hace que murió tu esposa, Darien.**

**-Un año y medio. Se ahogó en las inundacio nes de primavera.**

**Era más de lo que ella había preguntado y, de alguna manera, tuvo ganas de llorar al pensar en una mujer a la que no conocía arrastrada por las aguas. Sin embargo, apretó los dientes y lo miró.**

**-Para los niños debió ser duro perder a su madre así.**

**-Estaban pasando unos días con su tía cuando ocurrió. La verdad es que no parecieron tomárselo muy a pecho, aunque estaban muy unidos a Beryl, su tía. Se quedaron con ella una semana más.**

**Serena sintió un vacío helado en el estómago.**

**-¿Por qué estaban con su tía? ¿No quería su madre tenerlos en casa?**

**Darien separó las manos para apretar los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.**

**-Mi esposa no se encontraba bien en los últi mos tiempos, ni siquiera era ella misma.**

**-¿Estaba enferma?**

**Chiba sacudió la cabeza y su mirada la traspasó, impulsándola a recorrer con la vista la anchura de su pecho, la garganta y el mentón. Tenía dilatadas las ventanas de la nariz y su expresión era fría.**

**-Tenía problemas, se sentía infeliz con su vida y había veces en que los chicos cargaban con las culpas. Su hermana... Bueno, su hermana lo com prendía y, cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, se llevó a Endymion y a Sammuel a su casa.**

**-¿Se trataba de un padecimiento mental?**

**Chiba apretó los dientes, se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y echó su silla hacia atrás.**

**-¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto? Creo que para ti es suficiente con saber que algunas veces no era ella misma.**

**-No, supongo que no es necesario que volva mos a hablar de esto, sólo me preguntaba...**

**-Lo siento, Serena. No pretendía ser descor tés. Lo que sucede es que no es uno de mis mejores recuerdos. Sucedió y cambió nuestras vidas. Mis hijos necesitan una madre. La verdad es que, en cuanto te vi, decidí que eras una mujer fuerte, con una mente clara. Tus ojos me parecen sinceros y amables. Y eso es lo que yo busco para los chicos.**

**-¿Supiste todo eso sólo con mirarme desde el carro?**

**-Cuando te acercaste a paso vivo desde el huer to -dijo él asintiendo-. Cualquier mujer que pen sara cargar con todas esas manzanas hasta la casa había de ser fuerte. Una mujer que ha sido capaz de mantener la granja en funcionamiento, obviamente ha de tener una mente despejada. Y tienes los ojos más azules y penetrantes que yo haya visto en mi vida. Cuando descubriste a mis hijos, la ternura pareció brillar a través de tu enfado. Luego, cuando me dijiste que esperara, supe que era porque te habías dado cuenta de lo cansados que estaban de viajar en el carro.**

**-Me gustan tus hijos, Darien.**

**Aquella vez le costó mucho menos trabajo decir su nombre.**

**-O mucho me equivoco, o has nacido para ser madre. Hace tiempo que deberías haberte casado, a estas alturas deberías tener un montón de hijos pro pios.**

**Serena se envaró, sintiendo que toda su espina dorsal se convertía en hielo.**

**-Ya te he dicho que nunca he pensado en casar me.**

**-Yo no pretendo hacerte cambiar de opinión, Serena.**

**Aquellas palabras eran como una promesa. Casi como un prefacio a los votos matrimoniales que pronunciarían en breve.**

**-Entonces, yo tampoco te haré esperar hasta mañana para darte mi respuesta -dijo ella con una voz tensa y dura que parecía de otra persona.**

**Chiba se quedó inmóvil, como un venado en el linde del bosque. Serena oyó que respiraba hondo y dejaba salir el aire en un suspiro.**

**-Todavía no has leído las cartas.**

**-No necesito leerlas, me basta con la aproba ción del reverendo Umino -dijo ella, devolvién doselas con movimientos bruscos-. Si no empeza mos esto con un poco de confianza, nos aguardarán tiempos difíciles. Quizá algún día quiera leerlas, pero que me las hayas ofrecido sin reparos me pare ce suficiente.**

**-Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

**-Tienes un cuerpo fuerte y unas manos limpias, Darien. Tratas bien a tus hijos y vienes muy bien reco mendado, a juzgar por lo que dice el reverendo. Me has dicho que dispondré de una habitación para mí sola y que no debo temer nada de ti -dijo, mirán dole directamente a los ojos-. Tampoco me asusta el trabajo duro, aunque estoy hastiada de tanto tra bajar. Te lo digo de antemano, he acarreado mi últi ma espuerta de manzanas. Mañana, en cuanto acabes de descargar el carro, puedes ir al huerto y hacer tú los honores. Será bueno volver a contar con un caballo y un carro en la granja.**

**-¿Cuándo podemos casarnos?**

**También las palabras de Darien sonaron duras, como si contuviera una emoción que le hacía sentir se incómodo.**

**-El domingo por la mañana, tras el servicio, si es que te parece bien.**

**Serena volvió a morderse los labios, súbita mente consciente del paso que estaba dando.**

**Darien le tomó la mano, envolviéndola con la suya, que era enorme, cálida, áspera y callosa en la palma. Serena estaba muy quieta, sintiendo el con tacto pero como si tuviera miedo de acariciarlo. Era la primera vez en muchos años que tocaba a un hombre, excepto cuando había ayudado a vestir a su padre para enterrarlo con el traje de los domingos.**

**Sintió la presión de aquella mano, el roce del pulgar sobre sus nudillos y cerró los ojos ante la sensación de calor hormigueante que la invadía.**

**-Serena, te pediría que me trataras cariñosa mente cuando haya gente, ya sabes, como si estu viéramos casados de verdad. Y si te acaricio o te trato con cariño, podrías...**

**-¿Actuar como si nos hubiéramos casado por amor? ¿No quieres que la gente se dé cuenta de que no estamos casados... en realidad? ¿Te refieres a eso? -dijo ruborizándose mientras le proporciona ba las palabras que él no había sabido encontrar-. De acuerdo, Darien. No creo que nuestros tratos sean asunto de nadie. Te tomaré del brazo cuando entre mos en la iglesia**

**-Nunca te pediré más de lo que te he dicho esta tarde -dijo soltando su mano y poniéndose en pie-. Hoy es viernes. Mañana iré a la ciudad y le diré al predicador que nos casaremos el domingo.**

**-Bien. Y ya que estás, puedes llevar los huevos y la mantequilla a la tienda, si no te importa. De paso, le podemos ahorrar un viaje al señor Furuhata si le llevas un par de cajas de manzanas para que las venda.**

**Chiba asintió mientras iba a la puerta.**

**-Bien, me voy al granero. Ya es demasiado tarde para que los chicos estén despiertos. Nos lava remos en la parte de atrás.**

**Serena estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando oyó una exclamación contenida de alegría infantil. Cruzaba su habitación hacia la ventana cuando vol vió a oírla. Los niños estaban delante del granero, Sammuel en el suelo, con la perra. Diana movía el rabo con entusiasmo, las manos del crío estaban hundidas en su pelambre.**

**El corazón le dio un vuelco a Serena y las dudas que la habían asaltado durante toda la tarde desaparecieron con el sol poniente. Merecería la pena mudarse al cuarto de costura, o incluso al des ván. Y más aún limpiar el barro de las ropas de faena de un hombre, prepararle tres comidas al día. Por fin iba a tener niños, conocería la suavidad y el calor de unos brazos menudos en torno a su cuello. Sammuel era lo bastante pequeño como para necesi tar que lo abrazaran.**

**Mirando al hombre fuerte que entraba en el gra nero, se preguntó cómo sería sentir aquel cuerpo musculoso y masculino abrazándola. Apretó los labios y le dio la espalda a la ventana bruscamente.**

**-Ya has pasado por eso, Serena Tsukino y ¿qué conseguiste además de un sufrimiento insopor table? Confórmate con lo que este hombre te ofrece y date por afortunada.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuatro**

**-Desde luego, no me esperaba que pusieras tu habitación en el desván.**

**Serena contuvo la respiración cuando aquella voz profunda interrumpió sus pensamientos. Luchando contra las faldas, se volvió hacia el hom bre que la estaba mirando. Darien sólo tenía la cabeza y los hombros por encima del nivel del suelo, los pies firmemente plantados en las escaleras y un brazo sobre el entablado.**

**-¡No me des estos sustos! -exclamó ella, lle vándose la mano a la garganta.**

**-Lo siento. Creía que me habías oído llamarte desde abajo.**

**-Ni siquiera te he oído llegar -contestó ella mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos con una indiferencia calculada.**

**Darien contemplaba el desorden de aquella habita ción hasta centrar la mirada en la cama que ocupaba una pared. Frunció el ceño.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí arriba, Serena?**

**-Ordenando.**

**Había comenzado por mover una vieja cómoda y, entonces, asaltada por unos recuerdos agridulces, había abierto uno de los cajones. La ropa de su inte rior seguía impecablemente doblada, tal como la había dejado diez años antes, aún impregnados con el olor de los saquitos aromáticos de su madre. Se llevó una enagua desgastada y suave a la cara e inhaló profundamente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque permitió que los recuerdos tristes fluyeran libremente un momento.**

**Volvió a dejar la prenda en el cajón, se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz ferozmente antes de volver a cerrarlo. Y entonces había sido cuando Darien la inte rrumpió y sobresaltó, obligándola a responderle bruscamente. Tenía que disculparse. Cruzó los bra zos sobre el pecho y señaló con un gesto a la cabe cera que había junto a la cómoda.**

**-Estoy tratando de decidir cómo colocar esta cama.**

**-¿Cuál es el problema?**

**Un brillo de desafío relampagueó en sus ojos.**

**-¿Sigues pensando que el desván no es el sitio más apropiado para mí?**

**-Creo que me sentiría mejor si durmieras abajo, como nosotros.**

**El ceño había desaparecido mientras Darien habla ba, sustituido por una expresión humorística que arrugaba las comisuras de sus ojos.**

**-Pero tendría que ocupar el cuarto de costura de mi madre.**

**-Tu madre se fue hace mucho tiempo, Serena -dijo él con una sonrisa tierna-. Dudo que le hubiera gustado que convirtieras su cuarto de la costura en un santuario -añadió mientras acababa de subir los últimos escalones y se acercaba a ella.**

**-Si quieres, te ayudaré a bajar el cabecero.**

**-Sé perfectamente cuánto tiempo hace que murió mi madre, señor Chiba. Y si quiero bajar la cama, me las arreglaré para hacerlo sola, del mismo modo que me las arreglé para subirla hasta aquí.**

**Aunque tuvo que inclinarse para evitar las vigas del techo, Darien le puso la mano en el hombro y la atrajo hacia sí, descubriendo las sombras de sus oje ras.**

**-No será necesario que muevas los muebles mientras yo esté aquí, Serena. Si voy a ser el hom bre de la casa, déjame que me encargue del trabajo pesado.**

**Serena se mantuvo firme en su sitio, consciente de su envergadura, del peso masculino de la mano sobre su hombro, de la fragilidad de sus huesos de mujer. Contrajo los músculos del hombro para apar tar aquel peso, pero no merecía la pena intentarlo.**

**-Como gustes.**

**Apartó la mirada de sus ojos, aunque retuvo en la memoria las sombras que los poblaban. Era pro bable que Darien no hubiera dormido bien en el grane ro. Quizá sus noches, como las de ella, fueran pre sas ocasionales de los demonios que robaban el sueño.**

**-¿Vas a necesitar ayuda para hacernos sitio en la casa? Los niños están deseando ver dónde van a dormir, creo que la vida sin comodidades no les parece tan emocionante como al principio.**

**-Se quedarán en mi habitación. Hay una cama grande. Supongo que podrán entrar sus cosas en cuanto saque las mías de la cómoda y del armario.**

**-Son unos chicos sencillos -dijo él, no sin orgullo-. Se contentarán con cualquier cosa, siem pre que puedan dormir sobre algo más blando que el suelo.**

**Serena se apartó, Darien cargaba el cabecero sin esfuerzo y lo bajaba por la escalera.**

**-¿A qué habitación lo llevo?**

**-Al final del pasillo, a la derecha.**

**Cerró la puerta del desván, le adelantó apretán dose contra la pared y le abrió la puerta del cuarto de costura mientras le despejaba el camino. Él se detuvo en la puerta y silbó por lo bajo.**

**-Tampoco hay demasiado espacio aquí, ¿no?**

**Cuidadosamente doblado sobre la máquina de coser, en un rincón, había un chal. El pedal estaba inclinado, como si algún pie femenino acabara de abandonarlo. El otro rincón lo ocupaba un armario y en la pared de la puerta había una cómoda con un tapete de ganchillo encima. Bajo la ventana, sobre una mesa, vio un alfiletero. Era obvio que Serena no utilizaba demasiado el cuarto de su madre. O eso, o era la mujer más ordenada y limpia que había conocido.**

**Un olor tenue, quizá pétalos de rosa, llamó su atención y, por un momento, sintió otra presencia, como si la antigua propietaria de la habitación siguiera allí. Cuando Serena se movió, la sensa ción se desvaneció.**

**-Yo creo que habrá suficiente cuando subamos la mesa y la máquina de coser -dijo ella, mirándo lo expectante, como si aguardara su decisión.**

**-Lo que a ti te parezca, Serena.**

**Darien había decidido ser todo lo complaciente que pudiera. La casa era el dominio de Serena, los otros límites no tardarían en aclararse en cuanto se tratara de dirigir la granja.**

**-Lo guardaré todo en el desván -dijo ella mientras quitaba una mota de polvo de la cómoda . Esta cómoda bastará para mis cosas.**

**-Yo me encargaré de lo más pesado. ¿Dónde quieres que deje la cama?**

**-¡Oh, ponla contra la pared! Antes tendremos que sacar la mesa y la máquina, ¿no? Vaciaré los cajones en cuanto pueda -dijo mientras seguía acariciando la superficie de la cómoda.**

**Darien dejó el pesado cabecero donde le indicaba y se enderezó.**

**-Si me dices cómo se desmonta esta mesa, la llevaré arriba y, de paso, bajaré el resto de la cama. Serena observó que ponía una rodilla en el suelo y se agachaba para ver los pernos que sujeta ban las patas en su sitio.**

**-Mi padre la hizo para mi madre igual que la que tenía en la ciudad. ¿Quieres que te traiga las herramientas?**

**-Yo diría que tu padre hizo un buen trabajo - dijo Darien, ambas rodillas en tierra-. Estos trastos son más duros que el pellejo de...**

**-¿De una solterona?**

**Darien sacó la cabeza de debajo de la mesa con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.**

**-Sí, eso era lo que iba a decir antes de pensár melo mejor.**

**-Yo soy una solterona y no me avergüenzo.**

**-Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo.**

**La sonrisa desapareció cuando se fijó en la expresión sombría de Serena. Apretó las mandíbu las al darse cuenta de la inquietud que ella luchaba por ocultar. Tenía las manos escondidas en los plie gues del delantal, sin duda, con los puños apretados. Serena estaba corriendo un gran riesgo al casarse con un desconocido y a él le correspondía tratarla con guantes de seda, al menos hasta que todo hubie ra acabado.**

**No tardaré mucho con las herramientas. Quiero ir a la ciudad en cuanto acabe de mover esto. El reverendo estará esperándome para que le cuente lo que hemos decidido. No estaría bien que me queda ra aquí sin legalizar nuestra situación.**

**Darien se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Serena la aceptó con cautela y sintió que él tiraba con una fuerza contenida.**

**-¿No estarás cambiando de parecer?**

**Darien no le había soltado la mano y ahora apreta ba sus dedos contra el pecho. Serena abrió mucho los ojos ante aquel gesto, su pulso se aceleró. Darien era un hombre alto, un hombre grande que le sacaba la cabeza y los hombros. Podría ser intimidante de haberlo querido, pero la mano que sostenía la suya era tierna. Serena sacudió la cabeza.**

**-No, nada de eso. Y sí, si nos vamos a casar mañana, estoy de acuerdo en que vayas a hablar con el reverendo Umino enseguida. No quiero dar pie a murmuraciones. El cielo sabe que ya daremos bastantes motivos mañana. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que a la gente le parezca bien que te quedes aquí esta noche.**

**-Bueno, no me parece que pasar otra noche en tu granero vaya a arruinar tu reputación sin reme dio. De todas maneras, sospecho que, a estas altu ras, todo el mundo estará enterado de que me encuentro aquí.**

**-Probablemente tengas razón -dijo ella con una mueca de disgusto-. No dejarán de mirarte en la iglesia, por no hablar de los murmullos que des pertaremos cuando subamos al altar después del servicio dominical.**

**Darien apretó levemente su mano mientras la mira ba. Unos mechones de pelo rubio se ondulaban sobre sus sienes, una mancha de polvo evidenciaba su incursión en el desván. Y sus mejillas, teñidas de un tenue rubor, delataban las emociones contradic torias con las que estaba batallando.**

**-Yo estaré contigo, Serena. Los niños y yo recorreremos contigo el pasillo de la iglesia, como una verdadera familia.**

**-Cuento con eso, señor Chiba. Sintiendo su inquietud, Darien le soltó la mano.**

**-Anoche era Darien. ¿Qué ha pasado para que vuelvas a convertirme en el señor Chiba?**

**-Nada, supongo. Está bien, Darien, voy a por la llave inglesa.**

**-Quisiera estar en la ciudad al mediodía, Serena. Subiré la máquina de coser ahora mismo. Mientras, decide qué más quieres mover. Si llamas a los chicos, ellos prepararán la mantequilla y los huevos para que me los lleve.**

**-Sí, muy bien.**

**Su voz flotó hasta él por la escalera mientras**

**Serena bajaba a toda prisa. Darien sonrió al oírla. Tenía la impresión de que no siempre era una mujer tan complaciente. La verdad era que, o mucho se equivocaba, o Serena era una contrincante digna de cualquier hombre. No importaba, Darien jamás había rehuido un enfrentamiento. Casarse con ella podía significar una verdadera batalla, pero se encontraba más que dispuesto a combatir. Iba a ser una buena madre para Endymion y Sammuel. Y, en cuanto a él, tendría una granja que sacar adelante y comidas calientes y ropa limpia todos los días.**

**Iba a ser difícil subir aquella máquina de coser, pero nada que él no pudiera manejar. Pensó con humor que se parecía al acuerdo al que había llega do con ella. Iba a resultar difícil en ocasiones, pero ya se encargaría él de manejarla. En realidad, ajus tarle las cuentas a Serena Tsukino podía ser lo más interesante de aquel negocio.**

**-Bendito el vínculo que une...**

**Las voces se elevaban a su alrededor. Serena, con la boca demasiado seca para hablar, se limitaba a mover los labios. El libro de salmos que compartía con el hombre que estaba a su lado, habría sido impo sible de leer si lo hubiera sostenido sola. Tenía las manos frías, los dedos le temblaban y únicamente la seguridad de Darien evitaba que el libro cayera al suelo.**

**-...nuestros corazones en un amor cristiano...-cantaba él con voz profunda.**

**Serena pensó que, por lo menos, era capaz de afinar. Una cosa más que sabía de él. No, ya sabía que le gustaba el café con crema y que era generoso con el azúcar, si el desayuno de aquella mañana ser vía para hacerse una idea. Se había comido dos cuencos de gachas de avena con azúcar morena y media docena de galletas recién sacadas del horno. Luego, no había escatimado elogios para su forma de cocinar.**

**Darien le quitó el libro de las manos y ella lo miró sorprendida. El himno final había terminado. Dejó el libro sobre el banco y se acercó un poco más a ella. La falda y los pantalones se rozaban, envolvió el codo con la palma de su mano mientras bajaba la cabeza para hablarle en privado.**

**-No has cantado.**

**Serena contuvo el aliento. Deseó estar en su casa, echándole de comer a las gallinas, ordeñando las vacas, o incluso llevando las dichosas manzanas a la bodega.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Serena?**

**El tono humorístico había desaparecido, reem plazado por la preocupación. Serena se aclaró la garganta.**

**-Sí, me encuentro bien. Sólo me preguntaba qué vamos a hacer ahora.**

**Darien miró por encima de su hombro. La gente iba saliendo, aunque había sentido las miradas de curiosidad clavadas en su espalda durante todo el servicio. Los susurros y las conjeturas habían acom pañado al piano e, incluso ahora, media docena de mujeres se congregaban junto a la puerta trasera con las cabezas muy juntas. Si hubiera sido tan listo como siempre se había considerado, se habría encargado de que Serena y él fueran a la casa del reverendo tras el servicio.**

**-¿Padre, nos vamos ya? -preguntó Endymion en un susurro impaciente.**

**Darien se inclinó por delante de Serena para hablar con el niño.**

**-Dentro de un rato, Endymion. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que te he dicho? La señorita Serena y yo tenemos que hablar con el reverendo.**

**El pequeño volvió a sentarse en el banco con las manos colgando entre las rodillas y un gesto de desagrado. Junto a él, Sammy bostezó sin recato y trató de aplastar una mosca que se había posado a su alcance. Trató de espantarla con la gorra mien tras el insecto volaba en torno a su cabeza para des pués quedarse embelesado con las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana.**

**-¿Se lo has dicho?**

**Darien asintió brevemente y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al ver que tres parroquianas se acerca ban por el pasillo.**

**-¡Vaya, pero si es Serena Tsukino! Nos ale gramos de verte en la iglesia -salmodió Lita Furuhata en voz alta-. Creíamos que ya habías olvi dado el camino.**

**Michiru Kaioh clavó una mirada exasperada en su amiga.**

**-Sabes perfectamente que Serena ya no tiene coche ni caballo, Lita. Bastante hace con ir y venir andando durante la semana -dijo antes de volver hacia Serena sus ojos azules y sagaces-. Me alegro mucho de verte, criatura. Casi te has con vertido en una desconocida.**

**Rei Kumada se ajustó el sombrero de plumas, encajándolo sobre la frente mientras se tocaba el labio superior con la punta de la lengua.**

**-Me he enterado de que va a haber una boda ahora mismo. ¿A que no sabéis de quién?**

**Su gesto era triunfal. Que les había ganado la mano era obvio por la sorpresa que las demás ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular.**

**-¿Que te vas a casar? -graznó Lita-. ¿Con este caballero, Serena?**

**-Cielos jadeó Michiru sin aliento-. Te juro que no me habrías podido sorprender más, aunque hubieras querido, criatura.**

**-Lo decidimos ayer -dijo Serena, consciente del contacto cálido de Darien en su brazo.**

**Y entonces, aquella misma mano se deslizó sobre su espalda para posarse en de su cintura. Serena contuvo la respiración y lo miró. Tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente, como si fuera un novio auténtico ansioso por que empezara la boda.**

**-La señorita Serena y yo estamos esperando nuestro turno. En cuanto el reverendo acabe de des pedirse en la puerta, volverá para casarme con esta dama. A mí y a mis dos hijos, quiero decir. Ella nos ha aceptado a los tres y tratará de meternos un poco en cintura.**

**Mientras ofrecía su explicación, su sonrisa era ancha y sus ojos chispeaban con humor.**

**-Pero bueno, ¿quién lo iba a decir? -exclamó Lita-. ¿Y vas a casarte sin una ceremonia en regla, Serena?**

**-No sé por qué no has podido avisar a tus ami gas -dijo Rei, disgustada.**

**Michiru se acercó un poco más a Serena.**

**-Quizá prefieras hacerlo en privado, ¿eh? Siempre has sido una chica muy discreta.**

**Serena negó con la cabeza.**

**-Sí... quiero decir, no. No me importa que se queden a la ceremonia, Rei. Ni usted, Lita. Ni usted, añadió al final, poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de Michiru.**

**-Sigo diciendo que me parece muy precipitado -dijo Rei, clavando los ojos en el hombre que había desatado las lenguas durante la última hora.**

**-Me llamo Darien Chiba, señora. Siempre he tenido fama de tomar decisiones rápidas. Ésta promete ser la mejor que haya tomado nunca. La señorita Serena ha accedido a ser mi esposa y a mí me gustaría invitar a sus amigas a acompañarnos.**

**-¿Es usted nuevo en la ciudad, señor Chiba? -gorjeó Lita.**

**-Exactamente, sin embargo me encuentro en una posición desahogada. Mi dinero está en el banco, por lo que supongo que estoy camino de convertirme en un ciudadano de pro. Ya dispongo de cuenta en la tienda de su marido, señora Furuhata, y aquí me tienen, en la iglesia. ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a un hombre?**

**-Rei, los niños esperan en la carreta. Si no quieres volver andando a casa, será mejor que te des prisa.**

**Rei se volvió hacia su marido.**

**-Va a celebrarse una boda, Nicholas. ¿Por qué no vuelves a meter a los niños?**

**-¿Usted es el novio? -preguntó el señor Kumada abruptamente, traspasando a Darien con la mirada-.**

**¿Se va a casar con la chica de Kenji Tsukino?**

**Ante la sonrisa de Darien, Nicholas asintió vigorosa mente.**

**-Ya era hora de que encontrara un hombre. Es demasiado joven para consumirse trabajando en la granja.**

**Darien reprimió una carcajada. Desde luego, el señor Kumada era una persona directa.**

**-Para mí es un honor casarme con ella. Además, ha aceptado ser una madre para mis hijos.**

**Desde el otro lado, Serena oyó una exclama ción ahogada que sonaba tan horrible como las palabras que ella nunca se había permitido pronun ciar. Sammy asentía con la cabeza mientras balance aba las piernas. Endymion tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, se mordía el labio superior y sus mejillas estaban rojas de rabia.**

**-¿Endymion? -susurró ella, recordando que su padre les había comunicado que iban a casarse. Unos ojos oscuros la miraron. Endymion hizo un puchero.**

**-No necesito una madre, tengo a mi padre.**

**Serena también se mordió los labios. Fuera lo que fuese lo que les hubiera dicho su padre, obvia mente no había preparado a Endymion para este momen to.**

**-¡Oh, Endymion! ¿Podemos hablar dentro de un rato? -preguntó ella, abandonando la seguridad del brazo de Darien para inclinarse junto al niño.**

**-No servirá de nada.**

**El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco pero se sentó en el banco.**

**-Quizá podamos ser amigos, Endymion.**

**-No quiero tener amigos. -Pero yo sí.**

**Fueron tres palabras apenas audibles, dichas sin pensar y sólo después de haberlas pronunciado se dio cuenta de la verdad que encerraban. No tenía ninguna amiga íntima. Michiru siempre había sido amable con ella. Las señoras de la ciudad la saluda ban y conversaban con ella educadamente, pero nin guna era una verdadera amiga.**

**Al otro lado de Endymion, Sammuel extendió la mano hasta ponerla en su regazo, a pesar del peligro de caerse del banco y le sonrió somnoliento.**

**-Yo seré tu amigo, señorita Serena.**

**Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba con unas lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a derramar. Parpadeó vigorosamente.**

**-Me gustaría mucho.**

**Endymion apartó el brazo de su hermano sin contem placiones.**

**-Tu amigo soy yo, Sammy.**

**Serena le sonrió al pequeño, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando miró al padre. Con el ceño fruncido, se inclinó hacia los tres.**

**-¿Va todo bien, Serena? El reverendo ya viene. ¿Estás preparada?**

**¿Lo estaba? Sólo Dios sabía que necesitaba sacar fuerzas de algún sitio. El hijo mayor de Darien acababa de rechazarla y, para colmo, llevaba toda la mañana luchando contra un nudo de nervios que se había asentado en su estómago. Tenía la impresión de que las piernas no iban a sostenerla. Con todo, trató de sonreír.**

**-Estoy bien, Darien -dijo aunque su corazón la acusaba a gritos de embustera.**

**Darien le tomó ambas manos y la ayudó a levantar se para llevarla al altar donde los esperaba el reve rendo.**

**-Es tu última oportunidad para echarte atrás, Serena -musitó de modo que nadie mas que ella pudiera oírlo.**

**Serena pensó en las vacas que él había ordeña do aquella mañana, en el heno que había llevado con la horquilla a los pesebres. Recordó la facilidad con la que había levantado los muebles el día ante rior, cómo le había dado las gracias al servirle la cena. Se imaginó subiendo la escalera para recoger las manzanas, cuidando las vacas durante todo el invierno, cuando el viento del oeste arrastraba la nieve desde el gran lago. Y entonces, acalló sus dudas y aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía.**

**Darien le pasó el brazo por la cintura mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos. Serena deci dió que todo saldría bien, que aquel matrimonio era un buen trato. Tomando aliento, fijó la mirada en Kelvin Umino, observando cómo abría el libro que había sacado de un bolsillo. Con una sonrisa reconfortante, buscó la página que había señalado de antemano. Con una última mirada a la pareja que tenía ante sí, respiró hondo y comenzó.**

**-Queridos hermanos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinco**

**-¿No le habías dicho a Endymion que nos casábamos hoy?**

**Serena no había sido capaz de mirarle a la cara desde la ceremonia y ahora le hablaba dándole la espalda, mientras movía la salsa de carne y vigilaba el puchero de alubias. La cara hosca de Endymion no se le iba de la cabeza, una sorpresa con la que no había contado.**

**-Hay veces en que Endymion es bastante difícil de meter en vereda -dijo Darien tranquilamente-. Me escuchó cuando le dije que íbamos a casarnos, pero no era lo que quería oír. Sospecho que se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a suceder.**

**-¿Pensaba que ibais a quedaros aquí sin más?**

**-¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de un niño? -dijo él, sacudiendo la suya-. Estaba con tento de estar aquí, eso por descontado. Dudo que se le ocurriera que podía volver a casarme. No es la primera vez que hablamos de encontrar a alguien que los cuidara a los dos -añadió con voz más suave-. Sinceramente, Serena, hasta que te vi, volver a casarme no me preocupaba demasiado. Me hubiera conformado con una mujer que se encargara de la casa.**

**-¿Hasta que me viste a mí o a la granja?**

**-Puede que ambas cosas. Supe que éste era el sitio en el que quería echar raíces y no me preguntes cómo porque no podría decírtelo. Tampoco puedo explicarte por qué supe que eras la mujer con la que podría casarme, ya te di una retahíla de razones por las que me gustabas para ser la madre de mis hijos -dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y la observaba con una mirada deliberada-. Quizá sólo quería hacerlo permanente, como tú dijiste, para que no pudieras escabullirte si las cosas se ponían feas.**

**La cuchara daba vueltas lentamente, removiendo metódicamente la salsa que espesaba poco a poco, una tarea que ella podía realizar sin tener que con centrarse. Era una suerte porque sus pensamientos eran un torbellino desde que Darien la había besado en la boca, sellando su trato ante Dios y los hombres.**

**Serena esperaba que le rozara la mejilla, inclu so la comisura de la boca y tan sólo para mantener las apariencias. Lo que no se esperaba era el ardor de sus labios, ni la suavidad con que la acariciaron antes de encontrar el punto donde querían posarse, ni el impacto que aquel olor masculino tuvo en su olfato. Dejó de respirar al sentir su boca y, con aquel gesto, dejó grabado el su mente el olor de su jabón de afeitar y el aroma del pelo y la piel recién lavados.**

**Sólo fueron un par de segundos, pero aquel beso espontáneo y seguro era algo tan vivo en su recuer do que le hacía dudar de su propia cordura.**

**La habían besado antes, mucho más tiempo y con más detenimiento. Un hombre experto en aque llos juegos la había seducido. Su cuerpo había conocido la posesión de aquel hombre hasta rendir se al fin ante su fuerza superior. Serena había soportado el sometimiento de su carne así como la rendición de su inocencia ante la rapiña.**

**Con todo, nada de aquello le había llegado tan al fondo del corazón como la caricia ardiente de aquel beso. Algo que a ella le había hablado de compro miso, como si con aquel gesto Darien hubiera querido hacerse cargo de sus problemas, de sus deudas, sus preocupaciones y desgracias. Por un instante, Serena se sintió a salvo, segura, mientras él le sujetaba los brazos e inclinaba la cabeza para salu darla con el beso de desposados. Serena se había sentido como una novia, o casi.**

**Sin soltarle el brazo, Darien la había conducido por delante de las mujeres que se habrían deshecho en felicitaciones y consejos de haberles dado la oportu nidad. Sin embargo, dos de ellas no tardaron en salir a la puerta. Darien había recogido a sus hijos en el pasillo y los subió al carro con una economía de movimientos que Serena no tenía más remedio que admirar. Debía reconocer que aquel hombre sabía cómo hacer una salida. Como si presintiera su poca disposición para charlas inconsecuentes, había tomado las riendas de la situación con estilo y carácter. Estaban de camino a casa antes de que el reverendo dispersara los restos del rebaño congre gado ante la puerta de la iglesia.**

**-¿Vas a pasarte removiendo la salsa todo el día, o vamos a poder acompañar las patatas?**

**Darien se había levantado de la mesa y estaba detrás de ella.**

**-Ya está lista.**

**A Serena le agradó comprobar que su voz era completamente normal. Sus manos hacían los movi mientos habituales con los cacharros, sirviendo las verduras, vertiendo la salsa perfecta y suave en la salsera de su madre y poniendo la mesa. Y todo sin mirar una sola vez al hombre que observaba el menor de sus gestos como si tratara de ver a través de su piel.**

**-Estás molesta con esta situación, ¿verdad, Serena? Necesitamos sentirnos cómodos entre nosotros. No podemos vivir en la misma casa como dos desconocidos.**

**-No veo cómo puede ser de otra manera, al menos por ahora -contestó ella mientras abría el horno y rescataba la bandeja de galletas justo a tiempo-. La verdad es que somos dos desconoci dos.**

**La mujer que llevaba dos días grabada a fuego en su mente había decidido ignorarlo desde que for mularan los votos, apenas dos horas antes. Esperaba que ella charlara mientras cocinaba, que le hablara de las personas que habían asistido a la ceremonia improvisada. Incluso podía haberle contado cosas de la granja. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera se había digna do a decirle cuántas cabezas tenía, sino que había tenido que contarlas por sí mismo. «No muchas», había dicho ella, induciéndolo a pensar que sólo habría un par de docenas de novillos y vacas leche ras en los pastos. El rebaño del pasto más lejano constaba de treinta, como poco.**

**Puede que seamos dos desconocidos, Serena, pero estamos casados. Tenemos que hablar de varias cosas.**

**Bajo aquellas palabras afables, había un tono de voz que durante años había obligado a la gente a levantarse y prestarle atención. No se sorprendió al ver que ella cuadraba los hombros y enderezaba la espalda. Serena había captado el mensaje. Darien Chiba estaba listo para poner en marcha aquel matrimonio, no iba a sufrir su silencio por más tiempo.**

**Serena dejó el asado de cerdo sobre la mesa, con cuidado de centrar la bandeja sobre la almoha dilla. Darien vio cómo ella revisaba cada plato, dándo se cuenta de que se esmeraba por que todo se encontrara en su sitio. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos azules seguían evitándolo. Sin apartar la mirada del segundo botón de su camisa, Serena le dijo que la cena estaba lista en un tono bajo y controlado, sólo el palpitar de una vena en su garganta delataba su inquietud.**

**Se compadeció de ella. Estaba arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho y su presencia en la cocina no ayudaba a aliviar la situación. La petición directa de que conversaran tampoco le había sentado bien. En realidad, si no se equivocaba, estaba a punto de echar a correr y eso no podía permitirlo.**

**-Sere.**

**Serena abrió mucho los ojos y los levantó desde su pecho a la cara, como si el diminutivo la hubiera sorprendido. Parpadeó, su atención estaba completamente concentrada en él por primera vez desde que habían salido de la iglesia.**

**-No te estoy presionando para que tengamos relaciones íntimas. Sólo quiero que hablemos y nos comportemos como cualquier otra familia en su hogar. ¿No puedes fingir que soy tu hermano o tu tío durante una hora siquiera? Háblame como si me conocieras hace años, como hablabas con tu padre durante las comidas.**

**Darien la observaba detenidamente, fijándose en el rubor que se elevaba por su cuello.**

**-Mi padre y yo casi no hablábamos Darien, no teníamos mucho que decirnos. Ya te he contado cuánto lo afectó la muerte de mi madre.**

**Hablaba despacio, con palabras entrecortadas, como si titubeara en admitir que no se había sentido unida a su padre.**

**-¿No te relacionas con nadie de los alrede dores? ¿Nunca viene nadie a comer los domingos?**

**-Le doy de comer a los vagabundos en el patio, bajo los árboles. Una vez, tras la muerte de mi madre, Michiru vino a visitarme. Pero mi padre le dijo que no estábamos acostumbrados a ver gente por aquí. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a venir.**

**Una oleada de compasión por la mujer con quien se había casado golpeó a Darien con la fuerza de una tormenta vespertina. Llevaba años sola, viviendo con su padre, sí, pero tan sola como podía soportar un ser humano. De repente, el muro de palabras hirientes y cortantes que ella había erigido la prime ra vez que se encontraron adquirió un nuevo senti do. Serena era mucho más que una mujer solitaria, estaba herida y recelaba de que otra gente se le acercara.**

**-¿Ya es la hora de comer?**

**La voz trémula de Sammy rompió el silencio desde la mosquitera. Con la nariz apretada contra la rejilla metálica, guiñaba los ojos para ajustarlos a la luz tenue de la cocina.**

**-Pasad, chicos.**

**Serena les sonrió, agradeciendo su llegada. A ellos sí podía enfrentarse, hablarles, servirles la comida y utilizarlos para mantener el menor contac to posible con su padre. Endymion abrió la puerta, esti rando el muelle todo lo que pudo para dejar pasar a su hermano y dando un portazo a su espalda. Sus ojos se iluminaron con cierta satisfacción cuando echó una ojeada furtiva hacia ella.**

**-La próxima vez, procura no dar portazos - dijo Darien con firmeza.**

**-Sí señor -dijo el niño, inclinando deliberada mente la cabeza.**

**-¿Te has lavado las manos? -preguntó el padre, refiriéndose al mayor.**

**-Yo sí -dijo Sammy mientras levantaba las suyas que aún estaban mojadas.**

**-¿Endymion?**

**-Están limpias, papá. Hemos usado la bomba del patio.**

**Serena apartó la silla que estaba a su derecha.**

**-Siéntate aquí, ¿quieres, Sammy? Y tú, Endymion, enfrente de tu hermano.**

**Serena juntó las manos al frente, esperando a que los niños la obedecieran, consciente de la mira da intensa de Darien.**

**-Siéntate, Serena. Todo está perfecto. Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe.**

**Darien le había impedido la huida, sólo la presen cia de los niños hizo soportable que comiera con una apariencia de tranquilidad. Aguardó a que Darien acabara de bendecir la comida y se dedicó a servirle a Sammy. El día anterior se había dado cuenta de que su barbilla estaba a pocos centímetros del borde de la mesa. Tenía que inclinarla para llevarse un trozo de patata a la boca.**

**-¿No estaría más cómodo con una almohada debajo?**

**-Yo creo que con un par de trozos de leña bas tará -dijo Darien con una sonrisa.**

**-Puedo ponerme de rodillas -dijo el pequeño alegremente.**

**Sammy así lo hizo, sentándose sobre los talones. Se puso a comer con entusiasmo renovado, ahora que alcanzaba fácilmente al plato.**

**-¡Qué hambre tengo, señorita Serena!**

**Por primera vez en muchos días, Serena sonrió con auténtico humor. La alegría del niño era conta giosa.**

**-Me alegro, Sammy. Me gusta cocinar para los hombres que tienen apetito.**

**Endymion comía lentamente, como si detestara cada bocado que pasaba entre sus labios. Tenía los ojos clavados en el plato, el tenedor sujeto con el puño, como si fuera un arma, todos sus gestos destilaban hostilidad.**

**Serena lo observó con disimulo, deseando desesperadamente decir su nombre, que la mirara abiertamente con alegría, aunque sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en su mal humor. Estaba tan lejos de encontrarse alegre como el este del oeste y no iba a ser ella quien lo metiera en problemas con su padre.**

**-¿Has traído todo lo que había en el granero, Endymion?**

**La pregunta de Darien era afable, como si no se diera cuenta de la hostilidad de su hijo.**

**-Sí, señor. Lo he dejado en el porche, como me dijiste.**

**-Yo también. He traído mis cosas, mi almohada y todo -dijo Sammy con una sonrisa que abarcaba a sus tres compañeros de mesa-. ¿Cuándo podre mos entrar las camas y todo lo que hemos traído?**

**Serena levantó la cabeza y miró a Darien.**

**-¿Habéis traído muebles en el carro?**

**-Algunos -dijo él asintiendo-. No sabía si los ibamos a necesitar, ni siquiera sabía adónde íba mos. También hay algunas herramientas. Los niños quisieron conservar sus camas, las almohadas de plumas que les hizo su tía Beryl y unos baúles que les hice yo.**

**Serena pensó en la cama doble que había pre parado con sábanas limpias en la que había sido su habitación.**

**-No me lo dijiste. Podíamos haber metido sus cosas anoche.**

**-Ya teníamos bastante trabajo con preparar el cuarto de costura para ti.**

**-Bueno, estoy segura de que podremos meter las cosas de los niños después de cenar. Querrán poner su ropa en el armario y en la cómoda.**

**-La mía está sucia, papá tiene que lavarla - refunfuñó Endymion-. Hace mucho que no nos paramos a lavar la ropa.**

**Darien sonreía de buen humor.**

**-No iba a decírselo a la señorita Serena hasta mañana, hijo mío. No es razonable asustarla el pri mer día. Hará falta una mañana entera para frotar el montón que hemos acumulado.**

**-Estoy acostumbrada a hacer la colada. Mi tabla funciona perfectamente. Entrad vuestras cosas y dejadlas en el lavadero.**

**-¿Lavas dentro de la casa durante todo el año? -preguntó Darien.**

**-Casi siempre. Ahí fuera hace frío por la maña na. No estamos muy lejos del lago y no me gusta meter las manos en el agua cuando sopla el viento del oeste. Mi padre levantó un lavadero para mamá cuando construyó esta casa. Ya es bastante malo tender la ropa fuera durante el invierno. Mamá ten día en el desván de vez en cuando, cuando el tiem po era verdaderamente malo. Ponía una cuerda para colgar la ropa.**

**-¿Y no has pensado nunca en poner un ten dedero detrás de la estufa? -preguntó Darien contem plando el espacio que había entre la cocina y la pared, midiéndolo mentalmente.**

**-La verdad es que no.**

**-Yo te haré uno. No podrás tenderlo todo a la vez, pero la ropa se seca bastante bien. Es mucho mejor que salir a colgar una sábana cuando el vien to sopla con fuerza.**

**-¿Puedo tomar un poco de pastel?**

**Evidentemente, Sammy estaba aburrido de la conversación y trataba de cambiar de tema con voz quejumbrosa. Tenía el plato limpio, el tenedor en la mano y los ojos clavados en la tarta de manzana que había sobre la alacena. Serena se levanto de la mesa.**

**-Deja que primero aparte estas cosas. Sujeta fuerte el tenedor, Sammy. Lo necesitarás para la tarta.**

**-Mi tía Beryl sí que hace la tarta buena - masculló Endymion.**

**Serena buscó la mirada de Darien. Esta vez le resultó más fácil.**

**-¿Teníais manzanos en vuestra casa?**

**-No, Beryl las compraba en la tienda. Las secaba para utilizarlas en invierno. Los chicos pasa ban temporadas con ella, le gustaba cuidar de ellos.**

**-Podríamos habernos quedado allí, papá. La tía Beryl dijo que podíamos, ¿te acuerdas? -insistió Endymion.**

**-No era una buena idea, hijo.**

**Ante las palabras firmes del padre, el niño suspi ró, ganándose otra mirada dura de Darien.**

**Serena pensó con tristeza que la boda lo había cambiado. El niño alegre de la noche anterior se había desvanecido y a ella le dolía. Temía que fuera muy doloroso conseguir que regresara. Se levantó de la mesa, recogió los platos y volvió con la tarta. La jarra de crema estaba medio llena, seguramente alcanzaría para la tarta de Darien. Observó cómo se metía el tenedor en los labios y masticaba el primer bocado. Una alegría burbujeante se adueñó de ella cuando vio su sonrisa de aprobación.**

**-Es tan buena como la de tía Beryl, ¿verdad, Endymion?**

**El niño comía despacio y en silencio, como si no quisiera que se le notara el entusiasmo. Sammy no tuvo reparos en dar el visto bueno.**

**-Eres una buena cocinera, señorita Serena.**

**En realidad, era un gran halago, expresado con un floreo del tenedor, con los ojos brillantes y la boca rodeada de migajas.**

**-¿A que sí? -dijo Darien.**

**Serena sintió que se sonrojaba. Había recibido más cumplidos en aquellos dos días que en los últi mos diez años. Aunque sólo fuera eso, Darien iba a ganarse un lugar en su corazón a base de modales corteses y sonrisas amables.**

**El sol se había puesto en un estallido de colores, dejando tras sí una helada de otoño. Serena había ido a buscar el chal al salón, donde cubría el sillón mullido de su madre esperando a que ella se lo pusiera en las noches de frío. Salió al porche para ver cómo Darien acababa de sacar las cosas del grane ro. Definitivamente se estaba instalando en la casa y Serena sintió una punzada de aprensión al pensar lo.**

**-Esto es lo último -dijo él, plantando un pie sobre el primer escalón-. ¿Qué te pasa, Serena? ¿Tienes miedo de que olvide el trato que hemos hecho? ¿De que olvide en qué habitaciones de la casa soy bienvenido y en cuál tengo prohibida la entrada?**

**Serena no esperaba aquella capacidad de leerle el pensamiento. Se arrebujó en el chal, como si el viento la helara.**

**-No, no tengo miedo de ti. Ya te lo he dicho. Me he dado cuenta de que eres un caballero, estoy segura de que cumplirás con tu parte del trato.**

**-Ábreme la puerta, ¿quieres? -dijo subiendo los escalones-. Esta vez voy cargado de verdad, no quería dejarme nada.**

**-Esas cajas parecen pesadas. ¿Quieres que te ayude?**

**-No. Casi todas son de libros. También hay algu nos periódicos y el contenido de mi escritorio. Es un mueble grande. Seguramente fue una tontería echarlo a la carreta pero no soportaba dejarlo atrás. En él están todas las cuentas y los documentos necesarios para mantener una granja y una familia en Ohio.**

**-Hay una habitación pequeña junto al comedor que puedes utilizar si quieres.**

**De repente, su expresión se hizo pensativa al recordar todas las tardes que había pasado sola en aquellos diez años, preguntándose qué hacía su padre metido en aquel cuarto mientras ella perma necía sentada en la cocina o en el salón.**

**-¿Hay muebles?**

**-Unos pocos, pero creo que cabrán estas cosas. Serena le indicó el camino a través de la cocina y de un comedor, que se utilizaba tan poco que los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas. Pasando delante de tres amplias ventanas había una puerta que ella abrió.**

**-Está oscuro, pero no hay mucho con lo que tropezar -dijo ella-. Mi padre sólo tenía una silla y una otomana junto a la ventana y una mesa para la lámpara y los libros de contabilidad.**

**Un aire estancado, mohoso, asaltó a Darien hacién dole arrugar la nariz.**

**-Por la mañana habrá que abrir las ventanas y dejar que entre el sol y el viento -dijo, dejando las cajas contra una pared.**

**-No había entrado aquí desde que murió. Era su habitación. Supongo que no me sentía bienveni da, ni siquiera después de que él ya no estuviera.**

**-Ahora sí que lo serás.**

**La afirmación no podía ser más clara. Darien no estaba dispuesto a tener secretos con su esposa. Serena dudaba que dejara la puerta de su habita ción abierta para que ella pudiera curiosear, pero aquel cuarto volvería a formar parte de la casa una vez más. Incluso podía quitar las sábanas del come dor y utilizarlo para los domingos, como hacían cuando su madre vivía. Aquella idea la alegró.**

**-Ésta es tu casa, Serena. Cuando la semana que viene pague tu hipoteca, también será mía, pero siempre se hará en ella lo que tú quieras hacer.**

**Serena lo miró, esforzándose por distinguir sus rasgos en la penumbra.**

**-Eso está muy bien, Darien. Sin embargo, como hombre, siempre tendrás más derechos de los que yo nunca he tenido. No hubiera accedido a esto si no estuviera plenamente segura de ti. Hasta donde yo sé, la mujer sólo disfruta de los derechos que su marido le concede, por mucho que digan las escritu ras.**

**-Es una cuestión de confianza, ¿no? A la hora de la verdad, Serena, tendrás que confiar en mí. ¿Te crees capaz de eso?**

**-¿Que si puedo confiar en que mantengas la granja? Supongo que sí, pero no esperes nada más. Con los años he aprendido a cuidar de mi misma. No necesito que nadie se ocupe de mí. Estoy encan tada de que te encargues del trabajo duro, pero no pienso depender de ti, Darien. He aprendido bien esa lección. Ya cometí el error de... preocuparme por la gente. No volverá a ocurrir.**

**-Sin embargo, te preocupas por mis hijos.**

**-Ahí tienes razón, son jóvenes y desvalidos. Necesitan que alguien cuide de ellos.**

**-¿Y tú no?**

**-¿Que si no necesito que se encarguen de mí? No, ya te he dicho que no volveré a cometer la misma equivocación.**

**Serena cruzó los brazos a la altura de la cintura mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda a pesar del chal. Darien captó el temor de su cuerpo, aun en las sombras de la habitación.**

**-Tienes frío, Serena. Dejemos esto por ahora. Ya habrá tiempo mañana de ordenarlo.**

**Serena salió delante de él y se encaminó a la escalera.**

**-No oigo a los niños. Deben haberse metido en la cama -dijo mirando hacia las escaleras y luego al hombre que la observaba a la luz de la lámpara.**

**-Buenas noches, Darien. ¿Quieres apagar la lámpara cuando te retires? Yo puedo acostarme a oscuras. Me levanto temprano. Haré el desayuno en cuanto las vacas estén ordeñadas.**

**-De ahora en adelante, ordeño yo -le recordó él-. Quizá no sea tan rápido como tú, pero trataré de refrescarme la memoria.**

**Serena se recogió la falda para subir el primer escalón.**

**-Lo harás muy bien. Y no te preocupes, te esperaremos. Si veo que tardas demasiado, iré a echarte una mano.**

**-Estoy bromeando, Serena. El ordeño no tiene secretos para mí. Tú haz un desayuno copioso, pienso salir del establo con hambre.**

**-Llevo preparándotelo dos días, ya me he hecho una idea de tu apetito, señor Chiba.**

**Darien la vio subir las escaleras y se fijó en el suave cimbreo de sus caderas bajo el vestido de muselina. Alcanzó a verle los tobillos por encima de los zapatos bajos que llevaba en casa. Delineadas a la luz de la lámpara, sus formas lo atraían como un imán, sus cabellos parecía un halo tenue en aquella luz suave, confiriéndole una elegancia etérea.**

**-No señora -murmuró para sí-. No tienes ni idea de cuáles son mis apetitos. En realidad, hasta este mismo instante, no estaba seguro de que me quedara alguno.**

**Y, con una sonrisa renuente, se dio cuenta de que era la pura verdad. Oyó que ella corría el cerrojo de su habitación.**

**-Buenas noches, señora Chiba -añadió a pesar de todo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seis**

**Había sobrevivido a dos semanas de matrimonio y Serena marcó mentalmente aquella fecha en el calendario con una sonrisa de satisfacción. También habían sido unos días muy atareados en los que había tenido que ir varias veces a la ciudad y enfrentarse a las miradas de curiosidad por primera vez. Pero, desde entonces, las cosas habían sido más fáciles.**

**Incluso el domingo, en la iglesia, todos los salu daron y apenas hubo expresiones de extrañeza ante lo precipitado de su boda.**

**Darien era un hombre ambicioso, tenía que recono cerlo, y trabajaba de sol a sol. Aquel día no era una excepción, había salido a trabajar apenas acabó de desayunar. Sólo se había quedado el tiempo sufi ciente para poner una mano cálida sobre su hombro para recordarle que la tarde anterior había perdido un botón de la camisa. Ella dijo que lo cosería, pero su mente estaba obnubilada con el contacto de aquella mano y sus mejillas sonrojadas y ardientes. Luego Darien salió, dejándola sola y pensando en la extraña excitación que despertaba en sus entrañas. Darien era un hombre cariñoso, lo había notado con los niños y cada día que pasaba sus caricias se hací an más frecuentes.**

**Desde fuera le llegó una risa aguda y el grito de Sammuel a su hermano.**

**-¡Mírame ahora!**

**Con una sonrisa, pensó que los dos bribonzuelos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. Sonaron más car cajadas. Serena dejó el fregadero y se secó las manos en el delantal.**

**Desde la puerta, vio que Endymion corría con las manos llenas de paja y la arrojaba al aire intentando sin demasiado éxito mantener alguna brizna flotan do con sus soplidos. Serena se echó a reír al con templar su expresión despreocupada, aliviada al pensar que el ceño, que había sido su adorno prefe rido durante aquellas dos semanas, había desapare cido.**

**-¡Mira cómo me tiro! -gritó Sammy una vez más.**

**¿Tirarse? ¿Qué diablos podía estar haciendo? ¿Dónde estaba jugando? Lo único que había tras aquella esquina del granero era un almiar...**

**Y en aquel momento lo supo.**

**Giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr. Desde la esquina del granero, Darien la vio acercarse, dejó caer la paja que tenía entre las manos y observó su avan ce con una expresión hostil.**

**-Endymion, ¿habéis estado jugando en el pajar?**

**Sin embargo, no se detuvo a esperar su respues ta, sino que siguió corriendo, convencida de lo que iba a descubrir en cuanto doblara la esquina.**

**-¡Endymion! ¿Me estás mirando?**

**Hundiéndose hasta las rodillas, Sammy trepaba por el otro lado del montón, riéndose alegremente mien tras se lanzaba entre la paja mullida. Serena se llevó la mano a la boca, su irritación por la ruina del montón diluida ante el placer del niño. Que se volviera a lanzar una vez más no podía causar más daño del que ya había hecho, pensó haciendo una mueca de desánimo.**

**Sammy llegó a la cima y con un grito final se deslizó pendiente abajo para detenerse contra un montón de paja amarilla. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara para quitarse los trozos mientras parpadeaba. Entonces la vio.**

**-¿Te has fijado, señorita Serena?**

**El orgullo y la satisfacción se mezclaban en su pregunta mientras se arrodillaba al pie del pajar derruido.**

**-Sí, me he fijado, Sammy -dijo con una voz dura y sin aliento por la carrera-. No teníais que subir al henar. Lo habéis llenado de agujeros y se echará a perder si no lo tapamos antes del próximo chaparrón. Vuestro papá ya tiene bastantes cosas que hacer sin que encima le deis más trabajo.**

**A sus espaldas, un resoplido impaciente anunció la presencia de Endymion.**

**-Tú no quieres que juguemos, sólo que trabaje mos todo el rato en tu dichosa granja.**

**Serena giró en redondo. El niño la miraba con los ojos entornados por el sol y un gesto acusador. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, las piernas separadas y un desafío escrito en los ojos.**

**-¿Tú no sabías que no debéis jugar en el henar, Endymion?**

**Habiendo vivido en una granja, le extrañaba que su padre no se lo hubiera advertido. La lona era un artículo difícil de conseguir, pero una vez echada a perder la superficie del almiar era el único modo de que no se pudriera con las lluvias.**

**-Papá siempre nos dejaba jugar en casa -dijo el niño.**

**-Y yo quiero que juguéis aquí. Pero no a costa de...**

**Serena tomó aliento. No servía de nada rega ñarlos, sólo iba a conseguir que Endymion se pusiera más furioso. Y el pobre Sammy, estaba encogido sobre el montón de paja, como si en cualquier momento fue ran a rebanarle la cabellera.**

**-Siento haberos gritado. Lo hecho, hecho está -dijo extendiendo una mano hacia Sammy-. Es hora de comer. Vamos a casa a lavaros.**

**Serena esperó con la mano tendida. Con una mirada rápida a su hermano, Sammy asintió y la aceptó.**

**-Sólo jugábamos a escalar la montaña.**

**El niño fruncía la frente y arrugaba la nariz, como si quisiera quitarse alguna brizna de paja invi sible. Serena le revolvió el pelo con la mano libre para ayudarlo. Aquel niño se ganaba su corazón con la inocencia de sus ojos azules como el cielo del verano.**

**-Sólo estábamos jugando y a mi padre no le va a gustar que nos hayas gritado.**

**-Tu padre tendrá que encontrar una pieza de lona para tapar el henar antes de esta tarde y será mejor que tú vayas pensando en ayudarlo -contestó ella con voz serena, habiendo dominado su irritación.**

**Un silbido agudo les llegó desde el manzanar. La figura alta de Darien caminaba hacia ellos con un sombrero de ala ancha en la cabeza. Saludó con una mano, en la otra llevaba un cubo lleno de manzanas.**

**El corazón de Serena se aceleró. Las largas piernas de Darien lo llevaban deprisa, una sonrisa satisfecha curvaba sus labios. Había encontrado su lugar en la granja con la misma rapidez con que se había instalado en todos sus pensamientos.**

**Serena sacudió la cabeza, deseando dominar aquel cosquilleo de placer. Era todo un espectáculo contemplarlo, pero ella no tenía derecho a... ¿a qué? No hacía ningún daño con admirar la anchura de sus hombros y sus largas zancadas.**

**Ya no podía explicarse cómo había podido con siderar casarse con Diamante Black diez años atrás. Claro que ahora había conocido a Darien, el hombre que caminaba hacia ella por el prado como un colo so a través del campo de batalla.**

**-Te he traído un cubo con las primeras bald wins, Serena. He pensado que podías asar unas cuantas para la cena.**

**-Desde luego. Siempre he dicho que cualquiera que se pase la mañana recogiendo manzanas merece probar el fruto de su trabajo.**

**La risa de Darien era juvenil y exultante, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación. Serena se sintió abrumada ante el atractivo del hombre con el que se había casado. La brisa agitaba su pelo, el sudor marcaba unos semicírculos en su camisa en torno a las axilas y, con las manos manchadas por el trabajo honrado, componía una imagen admirable.**

**-Te las dejaré en la cocina, señora Chiba -dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.**

**El hombre sombrío que había visto por primera vez en el pescante de la carreta estaba muy lejos del que la miraba sonriente. A Darien le sentaba bien el trabajo duro. El amanecer lo encontraba en el esta blo, ordeñando y alimentando a las vacas. Al con trario de lo que había insinuado en sus bromas, era un granjero experto. Silbaba suavemente y engatu saba a los animales con frases amables y mimosas. Realizaba todo tipo de tareas y daba cuenta de la comida que ella preparaba como si hiciera años que no se hubiera sentado a una mesa decente. Serena disfrutaba cocinando para él. Las comidas de medio día eran apresuradas, pero las cenas eran otra cues tión. A Darien le gustaba observar sus movimientos desde su silla mientras le contaba los trabajos que había acometido durante el día, las cercas arregla das, las manzanas recogidas y almacenadas, el heno segado y apilado en filas ordenadas.**

**Su capacidad de trabajo la tenía asombrada. La alegría que le proporcionaban aquellas labores interminables la maravillaba. La ternura que demos traba con sus hijos la reconfortaba. Y las ocasiona les miradas de admiración que le lanzaba desperta ban su curiosidad. Sin embargo, tal como había prometido, no intentaba propasarse, no le pedía nada que no hubiera estipulado en su trato. Todas las noches se despedía de ella al pie de las escaleras y le daba los buenos días en la cocina, cuando vol vía dé ordeñar.**

**Serena lo siguió al porche y esperó a que dejara el cubo de fruta sobre los tablones del suelo.**

**-La comida está casi lista -dijo mientras se levantaba la falda para subir los escalones-. Sólo tengo que acabar de lavar los platos.**

**-Y nosotros vamos a lavarnos en la bomba. Parece que estos chicos se hayan estado revolcando en el polvo.**

**Con una mano sobre cada niño, Darien los condujo a la bomba de agua. Serena oyó los gritos alegres de Sammy al sentir el agua sobre la cara y las manos. Sonrió al imaginárselos salpicándose en torno al surtidor, bombeando el agua por turnos mientras los otros dos se enjabonaban y enjuagaban. ¡Qué diferente de la vida seca y formal que había llevado con su padre durante diez años!**

**-Señor, bendice los alimentos que vamos a recibir -rezaba Darien ante la mesa, las manos unidas sobre el plato.**

**Serena, que lo miraba a través de las pestañas entornadas, se apresuró a ponerse la servilleta sobre el regazo, para evitar que la descubriera.**

**-Cerrar nuestros ojos mientras rezamos es una muestra de respeto -dijo Darien en tono de reproche. Serena alzó la cabeza y buscó su mirada. ¡Era imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta!**

**-Yo siempre los cierro, papá -dijo Sammy, demostrándoselo.**

**-¿Crees que a Dios le importa? -preguntó Endymion en tono malhumorado, como si le trajera sin cuidado lo que pudiera parecerle importante al Todopoderoso-. Creo que nos deberíamos preocu par más por otras cosas.**

**-Yo he pensado lo mismo muchas veces -dijo Serena, sirviendo patatas en el plato de Sammy. Endymion giró la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**-¿De verdad crees que tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse?**

**Serena asintió, el plato se llenó con una canti dad generosa de verduras.**

**-Me preguntaba por qué no había cuidado mejor de mi madre, por qué no había dejado que viviera un poquito más. Yo recé mucho por ella, pero murió de todas maneras.**

**-¿Tu mamá murió? ¿Cuántos años tenías?**

**Los ojos del pequeño seguían muy abiertos, la cara sombría era expectante.**

**-Era bastante vieja... dieciséis. Pero nunca nos hacemos tan mayores que no echemos de menos a nuestra madre cuando la perdemos.**

**Manteniendo la mirada apartada de Endymion delibe radamente, Serena cortó la comida de Sammy en trozos diminutos.**

**-¿Es que se ahogó?**

**Era una pregunta conmovedora, expresada con una voz apenas audible. El corazón de Serena se partió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Quizá pudiera dejar pasar el asunto de la paja hasta el día siguien te, le parecía que una regañina de su padre sería más de lo que Endymion podría soportar. El pajar parecía un asunto trivial comparado con la terrible pérdida que había sufrido el niño.**

**-Come, Endymion. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer esta tarde.**

**-Ya, tenemos que limpiar el estropicio que hemos montado en el pajar -dijo Sammy en su tono alegre-. La señorita Serena nos ha gritado, papá.**

**Unos ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella haciendo que se ruborizara. Darien se limpió los labios con la servilleta.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-Yo me encargaré de eso -contestó ella, evi tando su mirada-. Los niños se han puesto a jugar en el almiar esta mañana. Me parece que podré arre glarlo, si Endymion me ayuda.**

**-¿Endymion?**

**La mirada de Darien era firme. Endymion dejó caer los hombros, sostenía el tenedor en el aire, cargado de patatas.**

**-Escalábamos la montaña, papá -insistió Sammy.**

**-¿Y habéis hecho agujeros en la paja?**

**-Sí, señor -dijo Endymion asintiendo.**

**Darien tomó otro bocado de comida y lo masticó pensativamente. Lo tragó y tomó la taza de café.**

**-Yo me ocuparé de eso, Serena. Los niños saben que no deben jugar junto al granero.**

**-Deja que lo haga yo -insistió ella con voz tranquila, consciente de que se encontraba irritado.**

**-Mis chicos han causado el problema y me concierne a mí repararlo.**

**Serena juntó las manos sobre el regazo. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado de ser la portadora de las malas noticias a convertirse en la defensora de los culpables.**

**-Y yo tendría que haberlos vigilado, Darien. También son mi responsabilidad.**

**Endymion se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla. Escuchaba a los adultos con una expresión temerosa en los ojos.**

**-¿Hay lonas en el granero? -preguntó Darien.**

**-Tendré que mirar. Mi padre tenía, pero las cosas cambiaron mucho durante el último año. Puede que no sea fácil encontrar alguna.**

**Darien alzó las cejas, como si cuestionara su mane ra de describir el orden en el almacén de su padre. Serena se levantó de la mesa, miró a Endymion y le hizo un gesto hacia el plato en una advertencia muda. Obedientemente, el niño se inclinó hacia delante y se metió el tenedor en la boca.**

**-Tú me vas a ayudar con el trabajo, Endymion. Y tú también, Sammy anunció Darien-. Y será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra cuanto antes-. No me gustan las nubes que he visto venir por el oeste, no podemos permitirnos perder toda esa paja.**

**-Creía que iba a ser una tormenta de verdad - dijo Serena mirando al granero.**

**La tierra sedienta absorbía los chaparrones con forme llegaban al suelo. Darien asintio.**

**-Parece que va a parar, mejor así. El heno que segué el otro día va a necesitar un día más para secarse antes de que podamos guardarlo. Serena, no deberías mimar a los chicos.**

**Serena apretó los labios, consciente de que le había recordado precisamente el tema que ella que ría evitar.**

**-Eso parece una orden.**

**-Te habrías cargado a las espaldas este trabajo si yo no llego a enterarme de lo sucedido.**

**-Seguramente -asintió ella-. Ya les he soltado un sermón, Darien. He herido los sentimientos de Endymion.**

**-Han de aprender. La vida no es fácil y Endymion tiene tendencia a hacer lo que le da la gana.**

**Una ráfaga de viento se coló bajo el porche, mojando a Darien que retrocedió. Apenas podía ver a Serena a la luz que salía por la ventana de la coci na.**

**-Echa de menos a su madre -susurró ella, esperando inquieta su reacción.**

**-Puede que sí. Quizá sea que echa de menos la idea de tener una madre. Esmeralda no se ocupaba de los niños, dejaba que su hermana Beryl cuidara de ellos. En realidad, a Esmeralda no le gustaba nada de su vida conmigo.**

**-¿No le gustaba la granja?**

**-Era una chica de ciudad. No sé cómo pude pensar en hacer de ella una granjera. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado, supongo. Su hermana vivía en la ciudad y Esmeralda nunca dejó de envidiar que Beryl tuviera vecinos y una tienda al otro lado de la calle.**

**-¿Nunca pensaste en irte a la ciudad con ella? Serena observó que Darien embutía las manos en los bolsillos y se encogía de hombros.**

**-La verdad es que no. Yo había nacido y creci do allí. Era lo único que sabía hacer. Pensé que se adaptaría a esa clase de vida cuando nos casáramos. Le compré una cocina nueva, armarios de cocina y llevé el agua al interior de la casa.**

**-¿La echas de menos?**

**Era una pregunta descarada, pero mantuvo la voz firme porque también era importante para ella. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no podría soportar que Darien añorara a su primera esposa. Si pensaba en Esmeralda cada vez que la miraba a ella... si recordaba los buenos tiempos con Esmeralda cada vez que se iba a la cama...**

**-¿Echarla de menos? -repitió él con un movi miento negativo de la cabeza-. Nos llevábamos bastante mal, sobre todo al final.**

**Darien se sacó una mano del bolsillo y se palpó la cicatriz de la mejilla. Se rascó como si le picara. Entornó los ojos y apretó los labios.**

**-¿Qué pasó Darien? ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cica triz?**

**-Fue un accidente con un cuchillo.**

**Serena dejó de mover la mecedora. Darien la con templaba.**

**-¿Te heriste tú solo?**

**-Tienes frío, Serena. Será mejor que entremos en casa.**

**Ella siguió mirándole a los ojos un momento y acabó aceptando la mano que le ofrecía.**

**-Sí, hace un viento helado.**

**Sintió los callos de su mano y un calor hormi gueante se propagó por su cuerpo. Dejó que la ayu dara a levantarse, más consciente de él que nunca y trató de buscar sus ojos en la oscuridad. Darien la pro tegió de las rachas con su cuerpo mientras abría la puerta de la cocina. Sin embargo, no la soltó cuando entraron y se volvió a cerrar la puerta.**

**-Creo que necesito irme a descansar -susurró ella.**

**Serena tiró para que la soltara, pero él no esta ba dispuesto a dejar que se escapara con tanta facili dad.**

**-¡Darien!**

**Al arriesgarse una vez más a mirarlo, Serena se vio atrapada en la seriedad de su expresión, en la línea dura de sus labios, en la fuerza penetrante de sus ojos.**

**Darien la contempló un instante como si estuviera sopesando lo que iba a decir y aquellas palabras sonaron desgarradoras en el silencio de la casa.**

**-No echo de menos a Esmeralda, Serena. Cuando murió, hacía mucho tiempo que había deja do de amarla -añadió mientras apretaba sus dedos con fuerza-. Hace años que no le hago el amor a una mujer.**

**Hablaba en voz baja, con palabras duras y honestas. Darien se puso su mano sobre el pecho. Con el corazón desbocado, Serena trató de que la solta ra.**

**-¡No quiero oírlo! ¡No quiero saber nada de las mujeres que ha habido en tu vida!**

**-Me has preguntado si la echaba de menos y te estoy contestando.**

**-Me has dicho mucho más de lo que quería saber -dijo ella dolida mientras se apartaba de él.**

**-¿Tienes miedo de mí, Serena?**

**Una vez más, ella trató de soltarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no servía para nada. Acabó relajándo se, consciente de que no se vería libre hasta que él así lo quisiera y cerró los ojos.**

**-Hasta este momento, no. No te tenía miedo. Ahora...**

**Los labios de Darien se distendieron en una sonrisa carente de humor.**

**-¿Y ahora? No puedo creer que te asuste. ¿Acaso no ha habido otro hombre en tu vida?**

**Serena sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies, que la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella. Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Suéltame, Darien, por favor. No tienes derecho. La mano que la sujetaba aflojó su presión, pero sólo para deslizarse sobre su espalda y atraerla hacia él.**

**-¡Ah, pero sí que lo tengo, señora Chiba! Tengo todo el derecho del mundo. Eres mi esposa, ¿recuerdas?**

**La estrechó contra sí. Serena le puso las manos contra el pecho, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se amol daba al suyo con la única barrera de las ropas. Darien la sujetó sin esfuerzo hasta que su calor corporal la alcanzó, impregnando cada rincón de su ser. Era un abrazo que ella no esperaba, pero aquel calor era una tentación y se dejó caer contra él cerrando los ojos.**

**Había mentido. Serena se aferró a su camisa admitiendo la verdad para sí misma. En su corazón, no había la menor sombra de miedo por aquel hom bre, sólo un anhelo de conocer sus caricias, su calor.**

**-No voy a hacerte daño, Serena.**

**Sus palabras eran solemnes, como un voto susu rrado junto a su frente. Y entonces, como en un sueño, Serena oyó aquellas mismas palabras repe tidas con otra voz más gutural que casi había olvi dado. Diamante Black le había suplicado de la misma manera diez años antes hasta que ella cedió a sus dulces ruegos.**

**Sintió la boca de Darien sobre la mejilla, buscando sus labios. Con un escalofrío, Serena apartó la cara y sólo alcanzó a besarla en la oreja. Sin embargo, Darien se echó a reír cuando sintió que se estremecía, una risilla retumbante que ella notó vibrar en sus pechos. Darien le sujetó la cara y la obligó a mirarlo una vez más.**

**Serena sólo alcanzó a verlo un instante antes de que sus bocas se encontraran con besos tiernos y susurrantes. Darien hablaba junto a sus labios con palabras ahogadas, con sonidos que ella no podía comprender. Sólo experimentaba una sensación maravillosa de placer al sentirse saboreada, al notar la caricia suave de sus labios, la punta de la lengua que recorría cautelosamente su labio inferior.**

**-¿Sigues asustada de mí?**

**-No -respondió ella con un suspiro entrecor tado.**

**Darien sonrió ante su sinceridad. Volvió a buscar la suavidad de su piel, abrió la boca contra su mejilla. Musitando su nombre, volvió a saborearla, aspiran do su aroma entre gemidos de placer.**

**-¿Darien?**

**El oyó aquella súplica, pero siguió restregando el rostro contra su garganta. Serena inclinó la cabeza, le parecía que su cuello era incapaz de sos tenerla. Con un gruñido satisfecho, Darien buscó el pulso que latía junto a la piel exquisita de su gar ganta.**

**-Serena, ¿me tienes miedo ahora? -dijo con una voz que rezumaba satisfacción.**

**-Sí...**

**Y, una vez más, Serena mintió y luchó por con tener las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar. Aquello no era lo que él esperaba oír. Los brazos aflojaron su presión, levantó la cabeza y apartó la boca de ella.**

**Serena obligó a reaccionar a sus músculos anhelantes que se lamentaban de la pérdida de aquel calor, del alejamiento de aquel cuerpo fuerte que se apretaba contra sus zonas más íntimas. Y con aquel lamento, Serena se dio cuenta de que nunca podría aceptar lo que Darien le estaba ofreciendo.**

**No dudaba que él hubiera sido tierno, que sus manos la habrían tratado con dulzura, pero también estaba absolutamente convencida de que él esperaba descubrir una virgen en su cama.**

**Y ella no era virgen, ni siquiera de lejos. No podía soportar la idea de que la repudiara y tuvo que cerrar los párpados con fuerza para no echarse a llorar.**

**Serena había sellado su propio destino una noche, diez años antes. Jezabel, la había llamado su padre. Y quizá fuera eso lo mínimo que Darien le diría si llegaba a saber la verdad.**

**-Ve, Serena. Vete a la cama.**

**Darien dejó caer los brazos y ella retrocedió, par padeando furiosamente, negándose a, buscar su mirada. Le dio la espalda en silencio. Consciente de lo que podría haber sido, admitiendo que jamás podría ser, subió las escaleras hacia la soledad de su cama.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siete**

**-¿Quieres llevar la carreta tú esta mañana? - preguntó desde la puerta de la cocina con las botas embarradas-. El chaparrón de ayer fue sólo una broma. Se acerca una tormenta de verdad y tenemos que recoger el heno del campo o lo perderemos todo.**

**Serena se apresuró a secarse las manos en el delantal.**

**-Sólo tengo que cambiarme de zapatos y ponerme el chal.**

**-Mejor que traigas el chaquetón. Hace un vien to helado esta mañana. Cuando salga el sol no hará tanto frío.**

**Darien contemplo sus movimientos sin apartar la vista de la curva de sus posaderas. Sabía que ella le hubiera propinado una buena bofetada de haberse dado cuenta.**

**Era el primer instante de jovialidad desde el fra caso de la noche anterior. Había pasado una noche miserable, consciente de que había traspasado los límites que él mismo se había impuesto, sabiendo perfectamente los estragos que había causado.**

**El beso había sido un impulso ciego. Una vez tuvo a Serena entre sus brazos, no había sido capaz de contenerse. Sólo su inocencia había evita do que la llevara en brazos a su habitación. Se merecía algo mejor que un revolcón improvisado aquella virgen recatada con la estaba casado. Y, a juzgar por su actitud hacia él aquella mañana, sería mejor que fuera haciéndose a la idea de pasar largos meses solo en aquella gran habitación. ¡Demonios! Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de volver a estipular su pacto.**

**Serena era una mujer deseable, una vez que se aprendía a mirar más allá de aquella lengua afilada y del genio vivo que la alimentaba. El sí había aprendido a reconocer a la mujer solitaria que tenía las mismas necesidades y anhelos que todas las demás. Y anhelante ni siquiera empezaba a describir el estado en que él se encontraba desde anoche. Que Serena no hubiera vuelto a mencionarlo, era una verdadera sorpresa.**

**-¿Dónde te has embarrado tanto? -preguntó ella-. El patio está bastante seco.**

**-La carreta estaba en un charco detrás del gra nero. He tenido que enganchar los caballos para sacarla de ahí. Sin embargo, el campo está casi seco. No tardaremos mucho.**

**Darien le sonrió mientras doblaban la esquina del establo.**

**-Pondremos a Endymion en lo alto para que pisotee el montón conforme avanzamos. Tiene muchas ganas de ayudar.**

**Para Serena, Endymion no había tenido muchas ganas de nada últimamente. Sammy, por el contra rio, se comportaba como de costumbre y se mostra ba cariñoso con ella sin reparos. Incluso le había dejado que le atara los zapatos y le abotonara la chaqueta.**

**-¿Dónde está Sammy? No lo he visto desde el desayuno.**

**-Me ha estado ayudando a echar heno a las vacas. Sospecho que sigue en el mismo sitio.**

**-¿Puede subir a la carreta conmigo? - Preguntó ella.**

**La idea de tener al pequeño junto a ella mientras recogían el heno segado le resultaba atractiva.**

**-Claro. Además, es el mejor sitio para él, así nos lo quitaremos de en medio.**

**Darien silbó una llamada de tres notas y volvió a sonreírle. Serena se dio cuenta de que era la segunda vez que lo hacía en menos de cinco minu tos.**

**-¿Me llamabas, papá?**

**La voz les llegó desde arriba. Serena levantó los ojos y parpadeó. El niño se asomaba por la ven tana del pajar del establo.**

**-¡Señorita Serena! ¿Sabes qué? He encontra do a la dichosa gata en un rincón, tiene tres gatitos. Una risa espontánea brotó de su garganta al oír el entusiasmo del niño.**

**-Deben tener unas pocas horas, Sammy. Anoche, Luna todavía estaba bastante gorda.**

**-¿No quieres subir a verlos?**

**En aquel momento, Sammy se asomó aún más por la ventana. Serena contuvo el aliento.**

**-No te preocupes, Sere -dijo Darien-. No le pasará nada. No te asomes tanto, Sammy. Te rompe rás el cuello si caes desde ahí y hoy tengo demasia do trabajo como para llevarte al médico.**

**-¡No lo dices en serio! -dijo el crío obede ciendo.**

**-Anda, ven aquí -dijo Darien-. Puedes ir en la carreta con la señorita Serena y ayudarla a manejar los caballos.**

**-¿Por qué no puedo conducir la carreta yo? - se quejó Endymion detrás de ellos.**

**-Ven aquí, hijo -dijo Darien acariciándole el pelo-. Te necesito para que pisotees la carga mien tras yo la subo con la horquilla. ¿Podrás hacerlo?**

**-El año pasado te vi hacerlo. Ahora soy mayor.**

**-Sí, estás creciendo como una mala hierba, hijo mío. Ya falta poco para que puedas manejar la hor quilla como un hombre.**

**Los ojos del niño resplandecieron al oírlo y se acercó más a su padre.**

**-Sammy aún es demasiado pequeño para ayu dar, ¿verdad?**

**-No es verdad -protestó el pequeño apare ciendo por la esquina a toda velocidad-. Papá ha dicho que puedo llevar la carreta -dijo sin detener se y empezando a subir-. Señorita Serena, espera a ver esos gatitos. Son chiquitajos y tienen los oji llos cerrados. Hay dos negros y uno de varios colo res. ¿Nos vamos a quedar con todos? -prosiguió el crío mientras balanceaba las piernas en el aire-. La tía Beryl dice que con un gato hay de sobra, ¿ver dad, papá? Pero yo creo que hay sitio en el granero para más de uno. Es mucho más grande que el cobertizo de la tía Beryl.**

**-Sí, pero la tía Beryl también tiene un perro -dijo Endymion.**

**Serena pensó en lo mucho que los dos niños se habían divertido con Diana.**

**-Vosotros también tenéis una perra.**

**-Es suya, señorita Serena -refunfuñó Endymion con amargura-. Papá lo ha dicho.**

**Serena se encogió de hombros.**

**-Ella sigue cumpliendo con su trabajo, ¿no es cierto, Darien?**

**Esta vez, la sonrisa que Darien le dirigió al darse cuenta de la flexibilidad que implicaban sus pala bras, fue bien recibida.**

**-Es una buena perra pastora, Sere. Aunque los niños la mimen un poco.**

**-Me temo que va a ser una comida tardía - dijo Serena, cortando la carne de cerdo rápidamen te.**

**-No te preocupes. Como tú nos has ayudado en el campo, nosotros te ayudaremos en la cocina. ¿Qué os parece, chicos?**

**La piel de Darien había tomado color con el sol y el viento. Se movía silenciosamente por la cocina, había dejado las botas en el porche, pero Serena presintió que estaba justo a su espalda.**

**-¿Nos podrías hacer unos huevos con esa carne? Los que hemos recogido esta mañana están limpios.**

**-Tendría que utilizar los menos frescos antes -dijo ella, mirándolo por encima del hombro.**

**-Que sea al revés, Sere. Le llevaré los otros al señor Furuhata. No notará la diferencia y a mí tampo co me importa. Estará encantado de todas maneras. Me comentó el otro día que nunca ha encontrado un huevo pasado en tu cesta, que podía tener la seguri dad de que todos son frescos.**

**Serena se apartó de él mientras trataba de dominar el sonrojo de orgullo que provocaban sus halagos. Desde la noche anterior, casi no había podido pensar en otra cosa que en Darien. Por mucho que intentara quitárselo de la cabeza, volvía a apa recer al instante. Apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquel recuerdo.**

**-¿Vas a cocinar con la sartén o a atizarme en la cabeza?**

**Sorprendida, Serena se dio la vuelta y vio que él se agachaba para esquivar el golpe. Sus manos temblorosas la dejaron caer al suelo.**

**-¡Oh! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! -exclamó agachándose a recogerla oyéndolo reír.**

**-Tienes que concentrarte en lo que haces. Has estado a punto de tirar los huevos.**

**-Pues quítate de mi camino cuando estoy coci nando.**

**Su voz era firme y Darien se plegó ante su autori dad.**

**-Tú eres la jefa aquí. Me sentaré a mirarte mientras tú me preparas la comida.**

**Furiosa, lo vio caminar en calcetas hasta ocupar el sitio principal a la mesa, el que le pertenecía por ser el hombre de la casa. Serena pensó en lo dis tinto que era del último que había ostentado aquel título.**

**No recordaba una sola vez en que su padre le hubiera hecho un cumplido ni en que se hubiera hecho cargo de la granja como Darien lo estaba haciendo. Y mucho menos, que conversara durante las comidas o que tratara a su hija como una perso na merecedora de amor.**

**Sammy llegó y les comunicó las últimas noticias sobre los gatitos con una expresión radiante. Endymion estuvo a punto de no poder ocultar su sonrisa cuan do Serena le felicitó por el trabajo que había hecho apisonando el heno. Y Darien agradeció de todo cora zón en sus oraciones que el Creador hubiera deteni do la tormenta hasta que acabaron de almacenar el heno. En realidad, tan efusivo fue con sus agradeci mientos, que estuvo a punto de olvidarse de dar las gracias por la comida, provocando las risas de su familia.**

**Muy dentro de sí, Darien experimentó una explo sión de calor que lo inundó por entero. La vida se estaba portando bien con ellos. No le extrañaba tener la sensación de que el sol estaba saliendo a pesar de que oía el repiqueteo de la lluvia. En los ojos de Serena, buscó la aprobación que ella le brindaba con miradas de soslayo sobre todo.**

**Sí señor, las cosas iban mejorando.**

**Cuando Serena salió de la lechería con un cesto de mantequilla, vio un coche negro y reluciente aparcado junto a la casa y supo que tenían compa ñía. Sobre el pescante del buggy, Rei Kumada empezaba a bajar.**

**-¡Yuju, Serena! -llamó, atenta al escalón. -¡Estoy aquí! ¿Ocurre algo, señora Kumada?**

**Rei le respondió con una risa cordial.**

**-¡Cielos, no! ¿Es que no se te puede hacer una visita sin una razón concreta, Serena? Simplemente, he pensado que ya era hora de que pasara a verte.**

**Ya que aquella señora no le había hecho una visita en más años de los que Serena podía contar, la teoría tenía sus fallos, pero trató de no prestar atención a esos detalles.**

**-¿No quiere pasar? Preparé un poco de té. Rei rechazó la invitación a pasar al salón en favor del calor y el aroma de la comida que reinaba en la cocina.**

**-De verdad, Serena. Me cuesta trabajo acos tumbrarme a pensar que tienes toda una familia de repente. Precisamente el otro día le decía a Lita lo mucho que me alegraba por ti, después de que el chico de los Black te rompiera el corazón. Si pare ce que fue hace una eternidad.**

**-Siglos, sí. Casi lo había olvidado. Rei le lanzó una mirada incrédula.**

**-¿En serio? Yo creía que estabas coladita por él. Si hasta llegaste a planear la boda, ¿verdad?**

**Serena sirvió el té y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la taza mientras se encogía de hombros.**

**-Bueno, llegamos a hablar de eso, pero yo era demasiado joven. Además, mi padre me necesitaba aquí.**

**-Bueno, pelillos a la mar. De todos modos, ha llegado este encantador señor Chiba y se ha quedado contigo. Nos hemos fijado en que te lleva bastante a la ciudad. A pocos hombres se les ocurre sacar así a sus mujeres.**

**-Es todo un caballero -concedió Serena-. Supongo que soy muy afortunada.**

**Rei siguió parloteando, pasando sin transi ción de una idea a otra, quejándose del precio de las telas y de los apuros que pasaban al tener que depender de los granjeros que llevaban la cosecha al molino.**

**Serena refrenó su temperamento, sabiendo per fectamente que la situación era la inversa, y era el señor Kumada quien tenía cautivos a los granjeros, siendo como era el único molinero en aquella parte del condado.**

**-¿El señor Chiba está en el granero? - preguntó Rei cuando se disponía a irse, una vez que terminaron el té y ella se las hubo arreglado para engullir media docena de galletas.**

**-No, ha ido a la ciudad para hablar con el herrero.**

**-Pues no me lo he cruzado por el camino. Serena se puso el chal para acompañarla al coche, a pesar de que se le acababa la paciencia con aquella mujer parlanchina.**

**-No tardará en llegar.**

**-¡Vaya, mira allí! -dijo Rei cuando tuvo las riendas en la mano-. ¿No es tu marido ése que viene por el camino? ¡Y menuda recua de caballos que trae!**

**Serena se quedó con la boca abierta. Montado en una de sus yeguas, conducía una reata de tres caballos, uno de ellos enorme, un semental, si no la engañaban sus ojos.**

**-Sí, ya veo -murmuró ella, despidiéndose sin darse cuenta.**

**Si no se hubiera obligado a esperar a que Rei se perdiera de vista, habría llegado antes que él al establo. Sin embargo, fue Darien quien llegó primero.**

**Darien la vio venir y se dio cuenta de que echaba chispas. Parecía una tormenta andante, sus pies levantaban el polvo a su paso y sus vestidos susu rraban al viento. Tenía los labios apretados y sus ojos relampagueaban. Así era Serena enfadada.**

**-¿De dónde has sacado la idea de que necesitá bamos tres caballos más? Tenemos los dos que tra jiste y a mí me parece que ya son bastantes para ali mentar. Además, sólo podemos usarlos de dos en dos para tirar de la carreta.**

**Darien admiró el color intenso de sus mejillas, el modo en que su pecho subía y bajada, presa de la agitación.**

**-No pretendo utilizarlos para el tiro, Serena. La verdad es que este semental se sentiría insultado si intentara ponerle el arnés.**

**-¿Y para qué demonios quieres un semental, Darien Chiba?**

**-Vaya, incluso una dama como tú debería saber la respuesta a eso, Sere.**

**El sonrojo de Serena fue en aumento, provo cando la sonrisa de Darien. Trató de impedir que se convirtiera en carcajada mordiéndose el puño.**

**-Ya sé para qué sirven los sementales. Lo que no entiendo es para qué lo necesitamos nosotros.**

**Darien se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído.**

**-Quiero convertir a las dos yeguas que he traído en mamás. Hay un buen dinero en la cría de caballos, Sere.**

**Serena se estremeció al sentir su aliento en el cuello, cosa que sólo sirvió para aumentar su hilari dad. Se apartó bruscamente de él y estampó el pie en el suelo.**

**-No tienes derecho a comprar animales sin consultarme primero. Creía que éramos socios en esta granja.**

**Darien le puso las manos en las caderas y la obligó a mirarle a la cara.**

**-Un hombre que se ha detenido en la herrería me ha ofrecido las yeguas a muy buen precio. Estaba de paso por la ciudad de camino al este, necesitaba sacarles algún dinero. Los vendía por una ganga, Sere. Sólo he aprovechado la oportunidad que se me presentaba. El otoño que viene necesita remos otro caballo para llevar los niños a la escuela. Y ya que hablamos de dinero, voy a gastar un poco más esta semana. He encargado un coche de cuatro plazas para ir a la ciudad y a la iglesia los domin gos.**

**-¿Un surrey?**

**Aquélla era una tentación a la que ella no podía resistirse y ni siquiera lo intentó. Serena se relajó y respiró hondo. Sin embargo, aún quedaba otra bata lla por librar.**

**-¿Que pasa con el semental?**

**La sonrisa pícara de Darien volvió a aparecer y, para su consternación, Serena la recibió agradeci da.**

**-Lo he pedido prestado, lo justo para que pres te sus servicios y luego se lo devolveré al dueño. Lo ha comprado un tipo que vive al otro lado de la ciu dad, formaba parte del trato. Sólo estará aquí un par de semanas, como máximo. Lo que estas dos damas tarden en estar listas.**

**El sonrojo subió de tono.**

**-No quiero escuchar más, Darien. Sólo procura que los niños no te oigan esas expresiones.**

**-¿Así lo llamas? Supongo que podría decirlo con otras palabras, pero dejémoslo así, señora Chiba.**

**Con un movimiento rápido que ella no hubiera podido esquivar, Darien le plantó un beso en la boca abierta. Y entonces, al cabo de un segundo, mientras que ella parpadeaba recuperándose de la sorpresa, volvió a por otro.**

**-Los niños...**

**Fue todo lo que ella pudo murmurar cuando Darien se retiraba por segunda vez.**

**-Están en el granero, con los gatitos -dijo él entre risas-. A propósito, esta mañana le he expli cado a Sammy lo que ocurre entre los gatos y las gatas.**

**-¿Ah, sí?**

**Serena unió su risa a la de él y Darien a duras penas pudo resistir la tentación que veía en sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa luminosa.**

**-Sí, señora. Ahora sólo quiere averiguar quién puede ser el padre de esos gatitos. Yo he tenido que admitir mi ignorancia. Le he dicho que eso tendría que preguntártelo a ti.**

**-¡Dios mío! Seguramente habrá sido el viejo gatazo de los Moon. Hace un par de meses estuvo merodeando por aquí. Supongo que fue entonces cuando... ¡Bueno, ya te imaginas!**

**Darien se apiadó de su esposa y le puso la mano sobre los labios, más para ocultar la tentación que suponían que para evitar sus explicaciones.**

**-Sé a lo que te refieres, Serena. Si los niños te preguntan, diles que el padre vive en casa de los Moon. No ahondarán en la cuestión.**

**Darien movió la mano para abarcar la barbilla y contempló sus labios húmedos con nostalgia.**

**-¡No te atrevas, Darien!**

**Serena miraba hacia todas partes, excepto donde él quería. Sonrió ante su recato. Qué inocente era, qué poco sabía de sus apetitos varoniles... Qué fresca y pura era la mirada de sus ojos azules. El impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos casi era irre sistible y sólo la posibilidad de que los niños apare cieran consiguió refrenarlo.**

**Se conformó con volver a pasar la boca sobre sus labios, con paladear una vez más la dulzura que ella le negaba. Serena había salido de la casa como un puercoespín furioso y ahora, como si fuera una cierva domesticada, lo contemplaba recelosa y titu beante.**

**-No deberías besarme así -dijo ella al cabo de un momento, apartándose de él.**

**-Estamos casados, Serena -respondió Darien mientras le arreglaba el chal sobre los hombros y le abrigaba la garganta.**

**-No realmente -replicó ella con los ojos fijos en el tercer botón de su camisa.**

**-De acuerdo con la ley, lo estamos.**

**-Sabes de sobra a qué me refiero, Darien. Tenemos un trato.**

**Darien embutió sus manos grandes en los bolsillos, amenazando con reventar las costuras de la chaque ta. Era la única manera de tenerlas quietas.**

**-Estoy dispuesto a hacer algunos cambios en ese trato.**

**Serena se apartó aún más de él, agachó la cabe za y echó a andar rápidamente hacia la casa.**

**-Yo no, Darien.**

**El garañón relichó estruendosamente. Serena se sobresaltó con aquel sonido.**

**-Será mejor que busques un sitio seguro para ese animal. Sólo nos faltaba un macho en celo suel to por aquí.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ocho**

**El coche flamante componía una estampa digna de ver por las calles de Belle Haven el domingo por la mañana. Michiru, con una sonrisa en los labios, los saludó discretamente cuando pasaron por su lado.**

**-Merecía la pena que esperaras tanto para encontrarlo, Serena -murmuró para sí-. Te garantizo que pondrá color en tus mejillas y un niño en tu vientre antes de que acabe el invierno.**

**Michiru había sido la más empecinada defensora de Serena cuando rechazó a Jedite Metalia. Rei, al contrario, la criticó vaticinando que aquélla iba a ser su última oportunidad de casarse. Michiru, por su parte, siempre pensó que la fasci nación de Jedite era para la granja y no para la propietaria.**

**Ahora, contemplando el surrey avanzar hacia la iglesia en una radiante mañana de otoño, Michiru se sintió de sobra vindicada. Si había existido algún hombre atractivo en aquella ciudad, ése era Darien Chiba. Era un hombre que merecía respeto, desde el cabello discretamente engominado, hasta la punta de sus botas relucientes.**

**Se rumoreaba que había encargado el coche sin la aprobación de Serena, que había comprado las yeguas en un arrebato y también que había construido un cercado nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo en los dos primeros meses de su matrimonio con aquella joven de lengua afilada. Lo que Serena tenía que decir de todo aquello era un mis terio, puesto que nunca había tenido confianza con ninguno de sus vecinos.**

**Frente a la iglesia, Darien bajó al suelo con un salto que evidenciaba su fuerza física. Los dos niños lo imitaron de inmediato. Al cabo, se volvió hacia su esposa.**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar, señora Chiba?**

**Aun siendo consciente de que la gente los mira ba, Serena sólo tenía ojos para él. Ni siquiera la cicatriz lívida disminuía su atractivo. Al contrario, distinguía a Darien con un mensaje silencioso, aquél no era un hombre al que se pudiera subestimar. Su cara llevaba unas marcas misteriosas, desde el puente torcido de la nariz a las cicatrices que lucía con absoluta seguridad en sí mismo. Sí, se había casado con un hombre al que no se podía ignorar.**

**Y, a menos que se equivocara, no estaba lejos el día en que tendría que rendirse a la evidencia. Serena aceptó su mano, pero en cuanto se volvió para descender, sintió que él la guiaba con la otra posada en su cintura.**

**Era una costumbre que Darien había adoptado últi mamente, tocarla a la menor oportunidad. A esas alturas, ella ya debería estar acostumbrada al calor de su mano en la espalda mientras caminaban hacia la iglesia. Llevaban cumpliendo con aquel ritual dos meses, desde que se casaron en septiem bre.**

**Pero claro, hay ciertas cosas a las que cuesta tiempo acostumbrarse. Como el modo en que su mirada la abrasaba cada vez que recorría sus for mas lentamente. No de un modo del que Serena pudiera quejarse, tampoco cuando estaban los niños cerca. Y estaba el truco de darle las buenas noches para verla subir la escalera. Sus mejillas ardían con una mezcla de inquietud y excitación. Serena levantaba un pie y luego el otro, sabiendo sin la menor sombra de duda que aquellos ojos gri ses seguían todos sus movimientos.**

**Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la cotidianidad del ritual la habría ayudado a establecerse en una rutina cómoda, pero no había rutinas en la vida que compartía con Darien y tampoco demasiado con suelo. La mano se movió sobre su espalda para posarse entre los hombros. Era un mensaje mudo. Serena levantó la cara y quedó prendada de la sonrisa que él le dedicaba. Tenía la impresión de que ya conocía a aquel hombre y, sin embargo, sabía que no lo conocía en absoluto. Lavaba su ropa y doblaba sus calcetines y sus prendas interiores para guardarlas ordenadamente en los cajo nes, pero se las dejaba en la consola del pasillo, fuera de su habitación. Planchaba todas sus cami sas, pero nunca tocaba la piel que cubrían.**

**-Michiru te está saludando -susurró él. Serena volvió a levantar la vista. Michiru apre taba el paso para cruzar la explanada de la iglesia, sorteando el barro y los charcos, haciéndole señas de que la esperara.**

**La encargada de la oficina de correos ya había pasado la flor de la vida. Serena sabía que debía tener unos cuarenta años por lo menos, pero la fir meza de su cutis y el color de su pelo ensortijado la convertían en una de las mujeres más boni tas de Belle Haven. Hacía tiempo que no se especulaba con las razones que la habían conducido a quedarse soltera, pero la gente había terminado por aceptarla tal como era, una mujer sola a la que se le había pasado la edad para casarse, una emplea da permanente en la pequeña oficina postal que ocupaba una esquina de la tienda de Furuhata.**

**-¡Serena! ¡No viniste a la ciudad ayer!**

**No era un reproche, sino la constatación de un hecho, y Michiru acompañó sus palabras con un abrazo y un roce de mejillas.**

**-Ya vinimos el jueves -dijo Serena-. Dos veces por semana, igual que siempre.**

**-Bueno, yo sabía que podía buscarte mañana, pero quería decirte que ha llegado un catálogo para ti y una carta para tu marido. Creí que podía ser importante.**

**Darien se detuvo ante las puertas de la pequeña iglesia.**

**-¿Cuándo llegó esa carta, señorita?**

**-Ayer por la mañana. Puede que no sea nada, pero no me importa abrirle la oficina para que la recoja, señor Chiba.**

**Sin esperar su respuesta, Michiru volvió a con templar detenidamente la cara de Serena.**

**-Tienes buen aspecto, criatura. Yo diría que el matrimonio te sienta bien, pero estoy segura de que ya te lo habrá dicho todo el mundo y no quiero parecer una mona de imitación.**

**-Gracias -dijo Serena, dándose cuenta de que tras ella empezaba a formarse una cola de feli greses que esperaban para entrar-. Creo que esta mos estorbando el paso, Darien. Será mejor que siga mos.**

**Darien le puso la mano en la cintura mientras abría la puerta y la hacía pasar para después cederle el turno a Michiru con un gesto.**

**-Se lo agradecería mucho, señorita Kaioh. Hablaremos después del servicio. Quizá quiera que la llevemos en nuestro surrey nuevo.**

**Michiru le dio las gracias, se sentó en su banco habitual y contempló a la pareja avanzar por el pasi llo. La familia Tsukino siempre se había sentado a la derecha, en la cuarta bancada a partir de la puer ta. No era que su nombre estuviera grabado en aquella madera de roble, pero el sitio les pertenecía por costumbre. Ahora lo ocupaban los recién casa dos y sus dos pequeños.**

**El servicio era alegre, una celebración del día de Acción de Gracias en honor de la fiesta que tendría lugar en cuatro días. La congregación cantó con vigor, el pequeño coro le añadía un volumen consi derable a la música. El reverendo había recopilado en las escrituras todas las razones que pudo encon trar para que se sintieran agradecidos y se las pre sentó con entusiasmo. En realidad, tan larga era la lista que Serena empezó a compadecerse de la visible incomodidad de los niños mucho antes de que el sermón concluyera.**

**-¡Oremos!**

**El joven reverendo inclinó la cabeza en medio de un suspiro de alivio casi general e impartió su bendición por encima de las cabezas de sus feligre ses.**

**-...ahora y por siempre, amén.**

**El sol del medio día era espléndido, desacostum bradamente cálido para aquellas fechas, algo que los fieles agradecieron al salir del templo.**

**-Me alegro de verlo, señor Chiba -gor jeó Lita Furuhata-. A ti también, Serena -aña dió con una sonrisa mientras los miraba con ojos penetrantes-. Desde luego, hacen una pareja encantadora. Hacía siglos que no te veía con tan buena cara, Serena.**

**Darien deslizó una mano posesiva sobre la cintura de su esposa y asintió con la cabeza para dar las gracias.**

**-Yo creo que siempre tiene una cara preciosa, señora Furuhata -dijo educadamente, antes de llevar a Serena hacia el coche.**

**Amy Mizuno, la maestra de la escuela, se plantó ante ellos.**

**-Señor Chiba, ¿no le parece que debería mandar a su hijo mayor a clase? -preguntó con la mirada clavada en aquel hombre rudo y atractivo.**

**A Serena se le ocurrió que la cicatriz y la nariz torcida no parecían ser defectos en aquella ciudad. Era obvio que Amy estaba deseando conocer al recién llegado. En seguida se arrepintió de sus pen samientos mordaces y decidió que aquella joven se encontraba en buena compañía. Desde luego, el atractivo de Darien no se basaba en la perfección. El brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa con que saludaba a la maestra, bastaban para acelerar el corazón de cual quier mujer joven. Incluyendo el de Serena.**

**«Pero se ha casado conmigo», pensó no sin cier to grado de vanidad.**

**-El año que viene, Amy -respondió Serena por él, que no tenía la más ligera idea de cómo se llamaba la maestra-. Mi marido ha decidido ense ñar a leer a Endymion este invierno en casa. Cuando sea un poco mayor, lo subiremos a un caballo y se lo mandaremos a la escuela.**

**Junto a ella, escuchó la expresión de asombro de Endymion. El niño le tiró del vestido.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio, señorita Serena? ¿De ver dad voy a ir al colegio en una de las yeguas nuevas?**

**-Para eso las hemos comprado, Endymion -dijo ella, reconfortada con el placer que veía en su cara.**

**-Pero pasará un tiempo antes de que puedas montarla, hijo.**

**Aquella advertencia no hizo mella en el entu siasmo del niño. Sus ojos brillaban de anticipación mientras daba saltos de alegría.**

**-¿Y cuando tenga ocho años, papá? ¿Podré montarla cuando los cumpla?**

**Por primera vez en varias semanas, Endymion le son reía a Serena sin disimular su alegría, dejando ver los hoyuelos de su cara, radiante de felicidad.**

**-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?**

**-En abril -dijo el niño sin vacilación-. No falta casi nada.**

**-Primero tendremos que pasar el invierno -le recordó Darien-. Ni siquiera ha empezado a nevar, pero ya verás qué pronto llega la primavera.**

**Endymion echó a correr delante de ellos y subió al asiento trasero del coche, excitado, con las mejillas encendidas, sin poder estarse quieto.**

**-¿Esa señora va a ser mi profesora?**

**-Seguramente -contestó Darien mientras subía a Sammy-. ¿Dónde está Michiru? Puede ir con los niños.**

**-Ahí viene -dijo Serena.**

**Michiru se acomodó entre los dos pequeños. Tuvieron que recorrer dos veces la Calle Mayor para satisfacer las demandas de Endymion y Sammy de que pasearan a la empleada de correos. Una bastó para que Serena averiguara que el catálogo era de Sears y Roebuck. Decidió que lo leería por el cami no de vuelta. Los tres kilómetros del viaje iban a hacéserle muy cortos hoy.**

**-La carta era de mi cuñada Beryl.**

**Serena había sentido curiosidad desde el día anterior, pero comprendía que él la tenía que leer en privado y había decidido ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Esa mañana estuvieron ocupados cargando la carreta para el viaje de los lunes a la ciudad, el más productivo de la semana, en lo que a ella se refería.**

**Serena había tratado de quitarse de en medio, intentando no extrañarse por el retraimiento de su marido en las últimas horas. Finalmente, salieron hacia Belle Haven cargados con cestas de mantequilla y huevos y los dos niños sentados en la parte de atrás, con las piernas colgando fuera. En aquel momento, Serena pensó que ya había esperado bastante.**

**-¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó preocupada.**

**-No, al menos, eso creo. Supongo que eso dependerá del punto de vista de cada cual.**

**Tras una breve pausa, Darien la miró a los ojos.**

**-¿No sientes curiosidad por saber cómo ha sabido adónde mandarla, Sere?**

**-Creo que no lo he pensado. Me figuré que avi sarías a tu familia de dónde pensabas instalarte.**

**-Yo no tengo familia. Legalmente, Beryl y yo ya no somos parientes. Su esposo ha muerto -dijo mientras ponía a los caballos al trote.**

**-¿No habías dicho que no pasaba nada malo? A mí me parece que ése es un problema serio.**

**-No dirías lo mismo si hubieras conocido a Rubeus Blackmoon. Seguramente era el borracho más bruto y sinvergüenza de Fall River, Ohio. Nunca entendí cómo Beryl había podido casarse con él. Salió a cazar y se las arregló para caer sobre su pro pia arma al saltar una cerca.**

**-¿Y qué va a hacer Beryl ahora?**

**Imaginarse a una mujer sola no provocaba senti mientos de desesperación en Serena. La soledad no era lo peor que podía pasarle a una mujer, según su forma de pensar. Aun así, si Beryl era la clase de mujer dependiente que se aferra a su marido como una enredadera, podía resultar duro para ella.**

**-Beryl estará bien, tiene la casa pagada y cose para las señoras de la ciudad. No te creas, cobra unos precios altos. Además, sospecho que Rubeus la ha dejado bien situada. Era un hombre trabajador cuando no bebía y le gustaba ahorrar su dinero. En resumen, Beryl está pensando en hacernos una visita para ver a los chicos.**

**-¿Sabe que nos hemos casado?**

**Darien volvió a chasquear las riendas y los caballos aceleraron el trote.**

**-Le conté que me iba a hacer cargo de tu hipo teca cuando le escribí para decirle dónde estaba. Espero que se lo haya imaginado.**

**Serena miró hacia delante. Juntó las manos sobre el regazo y se frotó despacio los dedos enguantados.**

**-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? El ceño de Darien era amenazador.**

**-Le escribí antes de que nos decidiéramos. Justo después de llegar aquí.**

**-Cuando liquidaste la hipoteca, ya estábamos comprometidos, Darien.**

**-Bien, le dije que yo iba a encargarme de la hipoteca y tú de cuidar a los niños, que íbamos a compartir la granja. Tiene que haberse imaginado que íbamos a casarnos.**

**«Gruñona» y «beligerante» fueron las dos pala bras que se le ocurrieron a Serena para definir su actitud. Aunque suponía que podía añadir «avergon zado» a la lista.**

**-¡De acuerdo! Ella pensaba que era una estupi dez buscar a una mujer que cuidara de los niños cuando ella estaba disponible desde hacía tiempo.**

**¿Cómo querías que le dijera que no tenía intención de quedarme en Fall River, en un sitio tan cargado de malos recuerdos? Habría tenido que soportar el asedio de todas las mujeres casaderas de los alrede dores para encontrar una madre para mis hijos y quería hacerlo a mi manera. Pero, sobre todo, quería empezar de nuevo.**

**Su expresión era oscura, pero la actitud hosca había desaparecido, dejando tan sólo un hombre que buscaba su aprobación.**

**-¿No te parece que ya soy demasiado mayor para empezar de nuevo, Serena? Eso fue lo que dijo Beryl cuando nos fuimos. Me dijo que me estaba portando como un crío, que me negaba a aceptar la realidad.**

**-Creo que nunca es demasiado tarde para vol ver a empezar, Darien. Yo también lo he hecho un par de veces.**

**Serena separó los dedos lentamente mientras se volvía a mirarlo. Levantó una mano y se la presentó con la palma hacia arriba, como si mendigara. Sin titubear, Darien la aceptó, se la puso sobre los múscu los firmes del muslo y la cubrió con la suya.**

**-Puedes leer la carta si quieres, Sere.**

**-No es necesario. Ya me has contado lo que dice. Serena respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de que unos copos de nieve revoloteaban sobre los caba llos. Levantó la vista al cielo.**

**-Va a nevar, ¿a que sí? ¿Crees que será fuerte?**

**-¿Así y ya está, Serena?**

**-Así, Darien. Sólo recuerda mandarle saludos de mi parte cuando le contestes. ¡Ah! Y dile que tú esposa y tú le presentamos nuestro más sentido pésame por la pérdida de su marido.**

**Darien distendió los labios en una sonrisa renuente y le apretó la mano.**

**-Eso es lo que voy a hacer.**

**El martes por la mañana, el desayuno solía ser tranquilo después de los ajetreos del domingo y el lunes con los viajes a la ciudad. Pero aquél era dis tinto. Aquella mañana, Serena no había sentido pereza ni cansancio al levantarse para preparar el desayuno. Tenía pensado hacer un buen uso del catálogo.**

**-¿Sabías que nunca antes había tenido un catá logo de Sears y Roebuck?**

**-Lo envían a todos los granjeros del país, Sere. Pensaba que hacías tus pedidos con ellos.**

**-Mi padre estaba muy ufano de no comprar nada que no necesitáramos. Decía que no tenía sen tido comprar por comprar.**

**-Te ataba bien corto, ¿verdad? -preguntó él arqueando una ceja.**

**-Supongo que sí. ¿Te apetece más café? Hay algo en el catálogo que quiero que veas -dijo ella sirviéndole.**

**-¿Has esperado a que me ablandara con el desayuno, señora Chiba? Primero, tortitas con jarabe de arce, después una segunda taza de café y ahora que estoy lleno y me siento razonable y satisfecho, me fastidias diciendo que quieres com prar... ¡Diablos, mujer! Trae acá mi café.**

**Darien decidió que, aquel día, las mejillas sonrosa das le daban a Serena un aspecto particularmente juvenil. Sonrió. No había manera de negarlo. Aquella mujer había florecido en los últimos meses. La solterona sombría con la que se había casado se había convertido ante sus propias narices en una chica de ojos brillantes y rostro luminoso.**

**Que él fuera responsable de la metamorfosis, que sus bromas y sus atenciones cariñosas hubieran provocado la transformación, era algo que sólo esta ba dispuesto a admitir para sí mismo. Que disfruta ba enormemente con la tarea de poner color en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios era una bonifi cación con la que se deleitaba. Su mujer casi había alcanzado el punto hacia el que la había estado guiando sutilmente durante dos meses.**

**Y aquel punto era su dormitorio. Sin embargo, admitía que todavía no había llegado el momento. ¡Demonios! Si ni siquiera entraba en él, excepto para cambiar las sábanas una vez por semana. Estaba seguro de que incluso eso lo hacía a toda prisa y con los ojos cerrados.**

**Serena.**

**Suspiró mientras contemplaba cómo llevaba el catálogo a la mesa. Susceptible y testaruda, era completamente distinta de la mujer con la que se había casado en Ohio diez años atrás, cuando creía saber lo que quería de la vida. Y allí estaba la clave, en que «había creído saber». Sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro.**

**Serena le enseñó lo último en escurridoras. Por dos dólares y veinte centavos, podía tener un par de rodillos entre los que meter la ropa mojada y escu rrir el exceso de agua girando una manivela.**

**-Para mí sí tiene sentido -dijo él.**

**-¿No te importa gastar el dinero? Me refiero a que no es una necesidad básica. Mis manos son fuertes y nunca he tenido problemas para escurrir la ropa. Sólo pensaba en...**

**-Serena, he dicho que para mí tiene sentido. Y, como si fuera la última palabra que estaba dispuesto a decir sobre el asunto, cerró el catálogo.**

**-No es razonable que trabajes más duro de lo necesario. Y, ya que estamos en eso, ¿por qué no encargas una lavadora?**

**Darien empezó a buscar entre las páginas mientras hablaba en murmullos.**

**-Si necesitas algo para la casa, sólo tienes que decirlo. Mira, aquí tienes una Fulton número Uno, una Acme y un modelo de Sears. Elige la que quie ras y la incluiremos en el pedido. Lo que tú quieras. Si yo puedo comprar dos caballos, está claro que tú puedes tener una lavadora y una escurridora para acompañarla.**

**-Pero mi padre siempre decía que...**

**Aquella mano grande se movió como un relám pago hasta cubrir su boca.**

**-Yo no soy tu padre. Estoy empezando a pensar que no nos hubiéramos llevado bien. Si quieres una lavadora o unos rodillos para escurrir la ropa, los pediremos, Es así de sencillo.**

**Serena movió los labios contra aquella mano dura y encallecida.**

**-Gracias.**

**Por encima del canto, sus ojos eran dos estan ques azul oscuro de pura confusión.**

**-Hazlo otra vez -dijo él con voz ronca y dura que provocó en ella una expresión de sorpresa.**

**-¿Hacer qué?**

**-Eso mismo. Besarme la palma cuando hablas. Serena parpadeó.**

**-Yo no... Quiero decir que no era mi intención besarte -dijo ella. Se apartó y lo miró con recelo.**

**-¿Estás bromeando?**

**-Has conseguido que se me ponga la carne de gallina, Serena. Hacía años que no me pasaba. Excepto la noche en que vi tus bonitos tobillos por primera vez.**

**-¡Qué! ¿Cuándo me viste los tobillos?**

**Con un gesto inconsciente, Serena revisó el largo de su falda.**

**-Cuando subiste las escaleras para irte a la cama. Darien sonreía y se formaban arrugas junto a sus ojos. Se arrellanó en la silla, consciente de la mira da delatora que le lanzaba ella.**

**-A veces, cuando te levantas la falda, consigo ver un poco de pantorrilla, justo cuando empieza a curvarse...**

**-¡Calla ahora mismo! ¡Vaya una manera de hablar!**

**Con un movimiento rápido e imprevisible, Serena le arrojó el catálogo a la cabeza.**

**-¡Ay! ¡Eh, cuidado! Me acabas de hacer un chi chón -protesto él entre risas que sólo sirvieron para que ella se sintiera más ofendida.**

**-Había pensado en hacerte buñuelos de manza na para la cena, señor Chiba. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no voy a tener tiempo.**

**Con una pose digna, Serena recogió el catálogo de suelo. Darien estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el esfuerzo por contener la risa.**

**-¡Vamos, Sere! No seas rencorosa. Piensa en Endymion y Sammy. Te han oído prometer que los harías antes de que salieran a echar de comer a las gallinas. ¿Serías capaz de romper la promesa que le has hecho a un niño?**

**Darien se puso la chaqueta y el sombrero. Serena se enfrentó a él.**

**-Algún día vas a ver tú, Darien Chiba. Y no va a ser un chichón en la cabeza, no. Cualquier día de éstos...**

**-Estoy deseando que llegue ese día, cariño. Cualquier día de éstos confiarás en mí lo bastante como para que te dejes llevar y me entregues lo que yo deseo. Y los dos sabemos a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?**

**Serena se puso pálida al oírlo.**

**-Hicimos un trato, Darien. Si no eres capaz de mantener tu palabra ni siquiera dos meses, no eres el hombre que yo creía.**

**-Mantendré mi palabra, Sere. Nunca he incumpli do un trato. Haz el pedido, lo echaré al correo esta misma mañana. Si quieres algo más, añádelo a la lista. Ya que pagamos los gastos de envío, quizá merezca la pena.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nueve**

**-Creía que me había deshecho de todos los novillos. El señor Moon dijo que los había reuni do a todos en septiembre.**

**Serena estaba en el establo, fruncía el ceño mientras observaba cómo Darien alimentaba a los caballos.**

**-Es una suerte que se me ocurriera dar una batida por el bosque. Una de dos, o el señor Moon tenía prisa, o no fue lo bastante lejos. He encontra do otras quince cabezas y un par de vacas con terne ros.**

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? Casi es Navidad. ¿No es demasiado tarde para venderlos?**

**Darien la contempló. Nunca dejaba de sentirse intrigado por la fuerza que demostraba la mujer con la que se había casado. Había luchado sola por man tener a flote aquella granja y el intento había estado a punto de llevarla a la tumba. Incluso ahora, con un hombre para hacerse cargo de todo, estaba dispuesta a compartir las preocupaciones y problemas del tra bajo. Se dio cuenta de su expresión preocupada y se sorprendió ante el impulso irrefrenable que sentía de hacer que desaparecieran las arrugas de su fren te. Se merecía mucho más que lo que la vida le había dado hasta el presente.**

**-¿Darien? -insistió ella sin disimular su impaciencia-. ¿Podemos venderlos todavía o ten dremos que esperar a la primavera?**

**-No puedo dejarlos en las ciénagas, Sere. Tienen que ganar peso o no valdrán mucho, pero no te pre ocupes- añadió, aun a sabiendas de que sus pala bras eran inútiles-. Yo me ocuparé de ellos. Me preocupan más las vacas y sus terneros. Tendré que traerlas al pastizal cuando haya acabado con los novillos. No me gusta la idea de que estén tan lejos de los establos cuando empiece el mal tiempo. Y también tendré que hacer algo con un par de ellos. Hay una ternera, pero los otros dos... Bueno hay que... A estas alturas, ya tendrían que estar...**

**-Lo comprendo. El señor Moon siempre ayu daba a mi padre en esa faena.**

**Y ella siempre se mantenía bien alejada de aque llas operaciones, cuando los toros jóvenes se con vertían en novillos mediante un instrumento de aspecto repulsivo.**

**-Quizá lo avise para que me eche una mano. Con la horquilla cargada de heno, Darien se dirigió al siguiente pesebre. La yegua que había dentro relinchó saludándolo.**

**-¿Qué tal se han adaptado? -preguntó ella.**

**-Bien. Creo que la alazana está lista para el garañón. Y él también lo cree -añadió con una sonrisa ladeada-. Lleva todo el día sacudiéndose, olisqueando y resoplando.**

**-¿Y la baya?**

**Serena había superado su reticencia a hablar de la cuestión del apareamiento con su padre. Sin embargo, con Darien, suponía nuevos problemas. Y aquel apareamiento tan cerca de la casa hacía que se sintiera incómoda. Parecía que las vacas se las apa ñaban por su cuenta, que el toro se encargaba de aquello sin ayuda de nadie. Nunca se sabía cuáles iban a tener un ternero en primavera, aunque había algunas en las que siempre se podía confiar.**

**-La baya fue cubierta ayer -dijo Darien, cuidan do de evitar su mirada-. No estaba muy seguro de que quisieras saberlo, Serena. Aceptó al semental bastante bien. Creo que será un buen apareamiento. Serena le dio la espalda.**

**-¿Devolverás el garañón cuando acabes con él?**

**-Sí, he quedado con el dueño en los establos de la ciudad el lunes.**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo llevar la carreta mientras tú lo montas.**

**-No se me había ocurrido, quizá sea una buena idea. Había pensado en atarlo al coche, pero creo que será mejor montarlo.**

**Serena asintió, ansiosa de librarse de una vez de aquel semental. Veía en aquel animal un peligro, un riesgo que la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Estaba deseando no volver a verlo. Vio a Sammy al otro extremo del granero con dos gatitos en los brazos.**

**-Ha escogido quedarse con esos dos -dijo, contenta de poder cambiar de tema-. No te impor ta, ¿verdad, Darien?**

**Darien le pasó un brazo por los hombros.**

**-No, mientras los mantenga fuera de la casa.**

**Ya sabes, no pierde la esperanza de que le dejes entrarlos.**

**Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero aceptó su gesto despreocupado. Se mordió los labios y bajó la cabeza, absorta en la contemplación de sus respectivas botas que como viejos compañe ros, permanecían juntas. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos.**

**-Hacemos una bonita pareja, Sere.**

**Serena se sobresaltó. Era como si él leyera sus pensamientos y fuera capaz de expresarlos en voz alta. Darien la apretó contra su costado.**

**-Eres una buena esposa y has sido aun mejor para los niños.**

**-Pero Endymion...**

**Serena respiró hondo y él tensó los dedos en torno a su brazo.**

**-Se tranquilizará, ya lo verás. Sólo está tante ando el terreno.**

**-No dejes que esté aquí cuando aparees la yegua, ¿quieres?**

**Darien lanzó una carcajada sonora.**

**-Tendré una larga charla con él si se le ocurre asomarse. Claro que, por otro lado, quizá ya sea el momento. Está a punto de cumplir ocho años, los niños granjeros maduran pronto.**

**-También las niñas -replicó ella-. Pero hay cosas que no tienen por qué aprender inmedia tamente.**

**Serena estaba rígida y Darien la estrechó contra sí, haciendo que cambiara de postura.**

**-Vamos, Sere. Sólo te estaba haciendo rabiar. Le mantendré ocupado lejos de aquí -dijo con ojos maliciosos-. ¿Y tú? ¿No te apetece echarme una mano con ese trabajo?**

**-¡Darien!**

**Adecuadamente escandalizada con su proposi ción, Serena se apartó de él y se fue derecha a la casa, perseguida por sus risas. Pero, por dentro, la curiosidad la consumía y jugueteó con la idea de ver cómo aquellos dos magníficos ejemplares se apareaban. En su mente, forjó una imagen del alto y musculoso garañón, alzándose sobre los cuartos tra seros, con las crines flotando, los cascos cortando el aire mientras que la yegua aguardaba sus atencio nes.**

**Llegó a la casa congestionada y jadeante. Entró sin mirar atrás. Pero entonces sí que se asomó subrepticiamente para ver la figura alta que la observaba desde el establo.**

**-Papá ha salido a echarle un vistazo al ganado que trajo de los pastos junto al bosque -dijo Endymion hoscamente-. Me ha encargado que te dijera que no llegará tarde a cenar.**

**El niño proyectaba hacia delante el labio inferior y abría un agujero en el polvo con el zapato mien tras hablaba.**

**-Se fue montado en una de las yeguas nuevas, pero no me ha dejado acompañarlo.**

**Serena resistió el impulso de acariciar los rizos oscuros de su pelo. Deseaba tanto ser una madre para Endymion, que a veces, aquel impulso le parecía insoportable. Sólo el convencimiento de que su gesto no iba a ser bien recibido evitaba que lo hicie ra. Eso y que tenía las manos metidas en la masa del pan.**

**-Estoy segura de que tu padre tendría sus razo nes.**

**Darien montaba a pelo sobre los dóciles animales que había traído de Ohio. El padre de Serena tenía un caballo pequeño que utilizaba para reunir el ganado desperdigado, para lo que solía pedir la ayuda de un par de vecinos.**

**-Quizá te lleve la próxima vez, Endymion. Creo hoy no va a estar fuera mucho tiempo.**

**-Dentro de muy poco podré montar -dijo el niño, seguro de sí-. Sólo me hace falta un poco de práctica.**

**-Tu padre siempre cumple su palabra. Ya verás como se ocupa de que montes.**

**-No, hasta la primavera no lo hará.**

**-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes nada que hacer esta tarde, Endymiom? ¿Dónde anda Sammy? Creía que vuestro padre os había dicho que deshojarais las cañas para los cerdos.**

**El niño le lanzó una mirada airada y oscura, pero enderezó los hombros al reconocer la autoridad en su voz tranquila.**

**-Sammy está en el pajar del establo, con esos estúpidos gatos.**

**-Bueno, ve a buscarlo y haced lo que os ha dicho vuestro padre. Se está bien allí, os encontra réis a resguardo del viento.**

**El montón de maíz menguaba conforme la fami lia iba pelando los tallos secos. Era una faena tedio sa que se hacía en ratos perdidos, pero necesaria antes de que cayera la nieve y la convirtiera en algo peor. Serena se ablandó al ver el gesto obstinado del niño.**

**-Yo iré a echarte una mano en cuanto deje la masa a reposar.**

**El niño se encogió de hombros, lo que no era una respuesta, pero se puso el chaquetón y salió. Serena dividió la masa en porciones y las metió en los moldes engrasados. Luego, los puso ordenada mente sobre la cocina antes de cubrirlos con un trapo limpio. Rehogó la carne con cebolla, le añadió unas hojas de laurel y agua y la dejó a fuego lento.**

**Había sido la expresión infeliz de Endymion lo que la había impulsado a ayudarlo. Se puso un chaquetón y la bufanda, sin olvidarse de los guantes. Sabía por experiencia lo que aquellos malditos tallos podían hacerle a sus manos.**

**En el patio no había señal de los niños. Sammy llevaba toda la semana cuidando los gatitos y Endymion tenía dificultades para que se interesara por las tare as de la granja. Una razón más para ayudarlo. Hacía tiempo que el sol había fundido la ligera capa de nieve que había caído durante la noche. Endymion no estaba junto a las cañas.**

**-¿Endymion? ¿Dónde estás?**

**Serena se protegió los ojos con la mano para echar vistazo a su alrededor. ¡El garañón! El hermo so alazán ocupaba el cercado y constituía una tenta ción para cualquier muchacho. ¿De verdad iba Endymion a arriesgarse a provocar el enfado de su padre?**

**Sí. Lo vio en cuanto dio la vuelta al granero. Estaba subido en el último tablón de la cerca y tra taba de engatusar al caballo para que se acercara con un puñado de heno en la mano. El animal, cons ciente de su atractivo, se exhibía ante su público, tenía las orejas echadas hacia delante. Desnudando los dientes, trató de alcanzar la paja que el niño le ofrecía. Endymion retiró la mano sobresaltado cuando el morro suave se la rozó. Dejó caer el heno para man tener el equilibrio. El gran semental bajó la cabeza y dio cuenta de la golosina.**

**-Ven aquí, bonito -dijo él con voz trémula. Endymion se metió la mano al bolsillo mientras se sujetaba con la otra al travesaño. Sacó una manzana que ofreció al caballo en la palma, inclinándose hacia él.**

**-¡Mira lo que te he traído, muchacho! -dijo, mientras forzaba su postura.**

**-Creo que deberías bajarte de ahí.**

**Serena habló con voz serena, dispuesta a entrar en acción, consciente del peligro que corría el pequeño. El caballo podía tomar la golosina con delicadeza o, con la misma facilidad, morder la mano del niño y provocar su caída. Todo el mundo sabía lo taimado que puede llegar a ser un garañón, sobre todo cuando estaba excitado con el olor de la yegua al otro lado del establo.**

**-A mi padre no le importa que le dé una man zana al caballo -dijo Endymion, testarudo, sin variar su postura-. No voy a montarlo ni nada de eso.**

**Serena cerró un momento los ojos para apartar la imagen de Endymion saltando a la grupa del caballo. La preocupación le infundió autoridad a su voz.**

**-Endymion Chiba, baja de ahí ahora mismo. No quiero oír ni una palabra más.**

**Endymion sabía cuándo tenía que obedecer. Dejó caer la manzana al suelo y se bajó de la valla, con una expresión de rabia contenida en el rostro. Contempló cómo el caballo masticaba la fruta con sus fuertes dientes, dejando caer un hilillo de baba. Entonces, con un relincho, se puso a galopar alrede dor del cercado, la cola en alto, golpeando los cas cos rítmicamente contra el suelo.**

**-Vamos a las cañas, Endymion. Te echaré una mano.**

**-No necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo. Serena sabía que no había necesitar de irritarlo más. Que hubiera impedido sus imprudencias con el garañón ya era bastante malo. No tenía intención de obligarlo a pasar la tarde en su compañía.**

**Volvió a la cocina, pero no le apetecía estar en la casa. Tras un rápido vistazo, se echó el chal por encima y decidió ir a ver en qué andaba Sammy. El día anterior se había quedado durmiendo sobre el heno en su vigilancia continua de los gatitos.**

**Los gritos de alarma de Diana hicieron que apre tara el paso. Entonces oyó los gritos del menor de los hermanos. De repente, el niño apareció a todo correr, llamándola a gritos.**

**-¡Señorita Serena! Ven, deprisa. Endymion va a... Ven a parar a Endymion.**

**Serena también echó a correr hasta agacharse delante de él y tomarle de las manos.**

**-Cuéntamelo, Sammy. ¿Qué pasa?**

**El niño se soltó y le tiró de la falda.**

**-Quiere cabalgar las vacas. Dice que necesita practicar.**

**-¡Dios mío, no!**

**Los novillos eran unos animales tranquilos, pero, por buenas razones, se les había advertido a los niños que se mantuvieran lejos de ellos.**

**Mientras corría, vio que efectivamente Endymion estaba rodeando a un novillo receloso, uno de los que había estado vagando por los bosques y las ciénagas durante un año. Junto a la cerca, Diana avanzaba y retrocedía, ladrando y lanzando tarascadas a sus pezuñas para apartarlo de Endymion.**

**-¡Endymion, basta!**

**Serena dejó caer el chal al suelo para pasar entre los alambres espinosos de la cerca. Pero, al separarlos, uno de los alambres se partió con un chasquido agudo. Serena sólo tuvo tiempo de con tener el aliento mientras el alambre se enrollaba en torno a su cuerpo al retroceder hacia el poste donde estaba tensado. Se estremeció al sentir las púas, aunque sabía que era una estupidez hacerlo. Metros de alambre de espino la rodeaban, las púas se clava ban en la ropa y en su carne mientras ella trataba de evitarlas con movimientos instintivos.**

**-¡Endymion, socorro!**

**El grito de Sammy resonó en sus oídos. Serena cayó al suelo y también gritó, un grito agudo y des garrador que acabó en un gemido mientras apretaba los brazos contra el cuerpo, pensando únicamente en esquivar aquellos pinchos lacerantes.**

**-¡Endymion ha ido a buscar a papá! -dijo Sammy llorando y arrodillándose a su lado-. No sé qué hacer -añadió angustiado.**

**-No me toques -suplicó ella en un jadeo. Había descubierto que si no respiraba hondo podía soportar el dolor de docenas de heridas. Por suerte, el sol la calentaba piadosamente. Notaba la frialdad del suelo bajo su cuerpo y maldijo en silen cio por haberse quitado el chaquetón. Las heridas hubieran sido menos severas, no tendría tanto frío y tampoco habría echado a perder su vestido de dia rio. Se avergonzó por concebir aquellos pensamien tos triviales en medio del dolor. Sin embargo, Sammy se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Ojalá pudiera besarte la herida para que no te doliera, señorita Serena. Tienes mucha sangre en el brazo y todo el vestido mojado de sangre.**

**Serena notó que el sol se oscurecía, aunque fal taban horas para el anochecer. Desorientada, pensó que era extraño. Pero entonces se le cerraron los ojos y cayó inconsciente.**

**-¡Trae las cizallas del granero, Endymion! Sammy, tú ve a la casa y tráeme un trapo de cocina mojado.**

**De rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte de Serena, Darien impartía órdenes con voz dura, cerrando los puños para obligarse a esperar.**

**El alambre había dado varias vueltas alrededor de ella, clavándose en los brazos y en el cuerpo. Manchas de sangre afloraban en numerosos lugares del vestido y parecía que se había desgarrado el brazo. De puro milagro, la cara y la cabeza se habí an librado de las púas. Darien dio las gracias en un murmullo mientras empezaba a rezar.**

**El Dios al que ella adoraba debería ser más misericordioso, no era justo que una mujer tan bon dadosa recibiera aquel castigo. Aunque no corría peligro de desangrarse hasta la muerte, las múltiples heridas le habían hecho desmayarse. En el fondo era una suerte. Las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas, evidencia de su desesperación, provocaron en él una mueca de dolor. Anhelaba abrazarla contra su pecho, aunque sabía que no podía tocarla hasta que cortara el alambre.**

**-¡He encontrado las cizallas!**

**Endymion corría desaforadamente, tropezando con las desigualdades del terreno. Sammy llegó pisándole los talones, llevando el trapo húmedo en sus manos extendidas. Darien lo retorció antes de ponérselo a Serena en la frente. Sus pestañas temblaron y él contuvo el aliento.**

**-No te muevas, cariño -susurró viendo cómo se estremecía.**

**Cortó el primer trozo de alambre. Un gemido de dolor surgió de Serena, haciendo que Darien apretara los dientes.**

**-Quédate quieta, Serena. ¿Me oyes? Estoy cortando el alambre. Voy a soltarte en un momento. Con infinito cuidado, cortó otro bucle, el que se había clavado sobre sus pechos. Serena empezó a sollozar.**

**-Sólo un poco más, Sere. No te muevas.**

**-¡Ah! ¡Ay, Dios mío!**

**Serena gemía tan débilmente que Darien apenas podía oírla. Darien le hablaba como si tratara de lavar sus heridas con ternura y ella respondió. Su respira ción se tranquilizó y tan sólo el pequeño estremeci miento que acompañaba a cada corte indicaba que Serena era consciente de sus esfuerzos.**

**Cuando los alambres se abrieron a ambos lados, Darien consideró el problema que planteaba moverla. Las púas seguían clavadas bajo su cuerpo.**

**-Endymion, cuando yo la levante, quita con mucho cuidado el alambre de su espalda. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?**

**-Sí.**

**Como si fuera consciente de que aquella situa ción era consecuencia de sus tonterías, Endymion se pre paró para hacer lo que decía su padre. Parpadeando para ver a través de las lágrimas, arrancó los alam bres cuando Darien alzó a Serena.**

**Contemplando su cara, Darien esperó a que estu viera libre de alambres para estrecharla contra su pecho y besarla en la mejilla.**

**-Serena, lo siento mucho. Tendría que haber asegurado esa cerca. Es culpa mía, lo siento mucho -repetía como una penitencia mientras la llevaba a la casa.**

**Endymion los seguía. Sammy echó a correr para abrir la puerta.**

**-Endymion, busca las tijeras de Serena. Creo que están en la cocina, por algún sitio -dijo Darien mien tras subía las escaleras-. Sammy, llena la palanga na con agua caliente para que Endymion pueda traérmela. Tú súbeme un par de toallas.**

**Por primera vez, Darien pudo depositar a su esposa en mitad de su cama. Torció los labios al reparar en la ironía de todo aquello mientras sus dedos empe zaban a desabrochar botones.**

**-Me duele... mucho.**

**Serena pronunciaba cada palabra en un estertor distinto. Darien se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. -Ya lo sé, cariño. Ya lo sé. Creo que voy a tener que cortar el vestido, Sere -dijo al darse cuen ta de que no avanzaba nada desabrochándola-. Detesto echarlo a perder, pero no quiero que te muevas hasta ver cómo son las heridas.**

**-Un fastidio.**

**El tono de voz, gruñón y malhumorado, estuvo a punto de hacerle reír, pero pensó que era una buena señal que ella pudiera mostrarse sarcástica.**

**Los niños subieron lo que había pedido. Endymion salió de la habitación, pero Sammy se acercó a la cama con los ojos fijos en ella.**

**-¿Está bien, papá?**

**La pregunta evidenciaba toda la ansiedad que sentía. Darien levantó una mano para acariciarle el pelo.**

**-Lo estará, Sammy. ¿Por qué no te vas abajo con tu hermano? Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.**

**Darien sólo empezó a cortar cuando oyó la cerra dura. Abrió primero una manga y después la otra, avanzando hacia el corpiño. Con una mirada apren siva a sus ojos cerrados, siguió cortando hacia abajo, camisa, enaguas y ropa interior.**

**Con cuidado, suavemente, apartó las capas de tela, dejando al descubierto la piel, hasta que sólo quedaron las medias, sujetas con ligas por encima de las rodillas.**

**Su mujer tenía la piel clara, el sol únicamente había tostado las manos y los brazos. Sus pechos eran redondos, rosados y firmes. Un corte surcaba el izquierdo, casi rozando el pezón. Darien dejó esca par un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que podía haber sido mucho peor. Tenía los brazos acribilla dos con numerosas incisiones pequeñas, la sangre había comenzado a brotar de nuevo al moverla.**

**Darien la hizo girar para examinarla, fijándose en cada herida, donde las caderas formaban la curva atractiva de las nalgas había más desgarros. Ninguno parecía demasiado serio, el más grave estaba en el brazo.**

**Una vez más hizo que se tumbara boca arriba. Serena suspiró mientras un estremecimiento sacu día todo su cuerpo menudo. Parecía tan fuerte, tan sólida cuando iba vestida, que Darien se asombró al comprobar la fragilidad que escondían las ropas de algodón, la delgadez de los brazos y las piernas que ella se había empeñado en ocultarle.**

**Sentía codicia por verla. Y también vergüenza de dejarse invadir por el deseo, humedeció la toalla y lavó delicadamente las heridas. Con ternura, limpió el desgarrón del pecho, notando cómo ella se enco gía de dolor bajo la más leve presión.**

**-Lo siento, Sere no quiero hacerte daño.**

**Y era verdad. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder cambiarse por ella, hacer suyo aquel tormen to.**

**-No importa -dijo ella al fin. Darien la miro a la cara. Abiertos y lúcidos, aquellos ojos azules lo contemplaban suplicantes.**

**-No quiero que me veas, Darien.**

**-Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Ahora voy a acabar de lavarte por aquí antes de darte la vuelta y hacer lo mismo con la espalda.**

**-Puedo hacerlo yo sola -dijo ella, recuperan do poco a poco la firmeza en la voz.**

**-No -dijo él en un tono aún más firme-. Tú no te muevas. Acabaremos enseguida y luego te pondré ungüento en las heridas.**

**Enjuagó la toalla otra vez y se dedicó a la cintu ra, avanzando hacia la curva suave del vientre. Y allí los dedos estuvieron a punto de detenerse, la toalla se demoraba un momento en el aire mientras la movía de un punto a otro.**

**Sobre la curva de sus caderas, por encima del vello rubio y rizado entre sus piernas, corrían unas cicatrices lívidas y antiguas.**

**-¿Sere?**

**Volvió a mirarla mientras cubría con la toalla la evidencia delatora.**

**-¿Sere?**

**¿Cómo era posible? Sacudió la cabeza sin dar crédito a sus ojos y, sin embargo, seguro de lo que veía. Su primera mujer había dado a luz dos hijos y había tenido aquellas mismas estrías plateadas sobre el vientre y las caderas, la evidencia muda de su maternidad.**

**-Por favor, deja que yo lo haga.**

**El susurro de Serena era una súplica, sus ojos reflejaban miedo cuando se aferró a la toalla que él mantenía sobre su vientre.**

**-No pasa nada. No hables -dijo él serenamen te.**

**Darien se obligó a guardar en un rincón oscuro de su mente lo que acababa de descubrir. Ella necesita ba sus cuidados y eso estaba por encima de todo lo demás. Prosiguió con el lavado. Ella dejó caer las manos a los costados y cerró los ojos mientras derramaba lágrimas de miseria muda que resba laban por sus sienes y empapaban sus cabellos.**

**Y, mientras trabajaba lavándola y aplicándole ungüento, la mente de Darien volvía a las estrías lívi das que habían traicionado su secreto.**

**Serena había tenido un hijo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diez**

**-He rescatado el pan y el guiso está casi listo. Le he añadido unas cuantas verduras, de modo que tendremos estofado.**

**Como si recitara el alfabeto, Darien enumeraba la lista de las cosas que había hecho. También había ordenado la habitación. Se las arregló para ponerle un camisón a Serena para que pudiera taparse con las mantas y cubrir así su desnudez, algo necesario para que pudiera relajarse.**

**Pero no la había mirado a la cara ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera al soltarle la trenza y pasarle los dedos por los cabellos dorados.**

**En cierto modo, Serena se lo agradecía. Tenía miedo de los minutos que Darien había pasado curán dola, cuando las señales secretas de su cuerpo habí an sido reveladas a la luz del día. Serena se había dado cuenta de su reacción, de cómo había entorna do los ojos al contemplar sus pechos. Ella se enco gió sobre sí misma, tratando de evitar el contacto de sus dedos mientras él seguía la forma del desgarrón, avergonzada al mismo tiempo por la oleada de deseo que la invadía al sentir las asperezas de su mano.**

**Darien únicamente había visto algo con lo que cualquier marido debía estar familiarizado. Pero no el marido de Serena Tsukino. No cuando ella había pactado dormir sola en su cama para que él nunca descubriera que no era virgen y la rechazara.**

**Y ahora Darien lo sabía. Serena tembló y trató de refugiarse en los pliegues del camisón, consciente del dolor del pecho y el desgarrón del brazo. Las demás heridas no tenían importancia, no eran sino unos recordatorios molestos e irritantes de su propia estupidez. En cuestión de pocas semanas, las cos tras habrían desaparecido, aunque quedarían las pequeñas cicatrices para recordarle su atolondra miento.**

**Darien Chiba era un asunto completamente distinto. Lo que había descubierto lo convertía en un extraño mudo y receloso. La trataba con ternura y cuidado, pero recitaba aquella lista de tareas desde la puerta, como si no quisiera acercarse.**

**-Muy bien, Darien. Te agradezco que te hayas encargado de todo.**

**Serena se dio la vuelta hacia él, mordiéndose los labios para evitar que se le escapara un gemido de dolor. Su piel protestaba ante el movimiento de los músculos que cubría.**

**-¡No te muevas, Serena! Yo te ayudaré si necesitas levantarte.**

**Con dos zancadas rápidas, Darien estaba a su lado y levantó las ropas de la cama para facilitar sus movimientos. Serena empezaba a sentir la necesidad de ir al retrete, pero temía el tormento que eso suponía y dudaba de que sus piernas pudieran soste nerla hasta el patio.**

**-Espera, traeré la bacinilla de tu habitación por si la necesitas. Deja que vaya a buscarla y te ayuda ré a levantarte.**

**-Dentro de un rato podré ir a mi propia cama. La usaré entonces.**

**Las risas de Sammy rompieron el silencio de Darien, que optó por volver a arroparla con las man tas.**

**-Yo creo que no, Serena. Vas a pasar la noche aquí. Intentaré darte de comer y te ayudaré a levan tarte a hacer lo que sea necesario antes de dormir, pero no voy a consentir que esta noche duermas al otro lado del pasillo.**

**-¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?**

**Era algo que la preocupaba desde que él la dejó en aquella cama. La misma cama que Darien le había dicho que no iba a estar obligada a ocupar. Sin embargo, ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz, no se le ocurría nada más reconfortante que tener a Darien echado a su lado para que le diera calor con su cuerpo.**

**-Ya hablaremos después de comer, Sere. No te preocupes. Volveré dentro de media hora y procura remos incorporarte con las almohadas de tu cama.**

**No había duda, Darien había visto las señales que delataban su maternidad. Serena ni siquiera había sabido lo que significaban hasta que tuvo que atender a su madre durante los días anteriores a su muerte. Las respuestas de su madre la dejaron pasmada y, puesto que había descartado por com pleto el matrimonio, creyó que ningún otro ser humano vería jamás las suyas.**

**Pero eso fue antes de que Darien entrara en su vida llevando una nueva alegría y una nueva razón para existir a la rutina cotidiana. ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora? Probablemente pensaba que su vida no era más que una mentira y su matrimonio una unión basada en el engaño. Hubiera tenido que ser sincera con él antes de casarse, pero... ¿qué habría podido decirle? «Ah, a propósito, señor Chiba, da la casualidad de que hace algunos años estuve emba razada».**

**No, Darien no habría perdido tiempo en salir corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y ella nunca hubiera conocido su amabilidad y su fuerza varonil. Hubiera seguido trabajando hasta el agotamiento, atendiendo el ganado, recogiendo manzanas durante todo el otoño, yendo a pie a la ciudad dos veces por semana cargada con los hue vos y la mantequilla.**

**Todavía sería Serena Tsukino, la solterona. Y, aunque no era realmente esposa de Darien, la gente ya la llamaba señora Chiba. Darien le había dado su nombre y, si había alguna manera de conservarlo, Serena iba a descubrirla. Darien era lo mejor que le había sucedido nunca. Estaba dispuesta a todo antes que dejar que...**

**-Papá sube la cena de todos -anunció Sammy desde la puerta-. ¿Estás mejor, señorita Serena?**

**Con tal de borrar la expresión preocupada de la cara de Sammy, Serena era capaz de sufrir aquel dolor hasta el día del juicio.**

**-Mucho mejor, Sammy. Te apuesto a que podría sentarme, si tú me ayudas.**

**El niño inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza, mostrán dose inseguro.**

**-No lo creo. No soy muy grande, ya sabes.**

**-¿Para qué tratas de engatusar a mi hijo, Serena? -preguntó Darien de buen humor mientras entraba con una olla en las manos. Detrás de él, Endymion esperaba con un cubo en una mano y un mantel meticulosamente doblado en la otra.**

**-Trataba de convencerlo para que me ayudara a sentarme.**

**-Ni lo sueñes. Para eso estoy yo aquí. Endymion, trae acá esos platos. Vamos a necesitar la mesa pequeña que hay junto a la ventana para ponerlos. ¿Quieres traerla?**

**Endymion asintió y obedeció a su padre, evitando meticulosamente mirar a Serena. Después se ocupó de sacar platos y cubiertos del balde y poner la mesa.**

**-¿Qué quieres hacer con el mantel, papá?**

**-Mira, hijo mío. Primero vamos a preparar a Sere. Sammy, ve a por las almohadas de la habitación de Serena.**

**Darien abrió la ropa de cama y, con cuidado infini to, pasó sus brazos bajo las rodillas y los hombros.**

**-Sujétate a mi cuello. Te levantaré hasta el cabecero y te pondremos algunas almohadas detrás.**

**Serena cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor que cualquier movimiento le cau saba.**

**-Bien, así. Ahora levanta las rodillas para que podamos meter otra y no te resbales hacia abajo.**

**Darien ya la había visto desnuda, pero el roce de aquellas manos en las piernas era mucho más ínti mo que la inspección a la que había sometido a su cuerpo. Aquello había sido necesario. Ahora, le parecía que sus manos se demoraban más de lo necesario para acomodarle el camisón.**

**-Gracias -susurró ella. -Venga, vamos a darte de comer.**

**Con un floreo de la mano, Darien desplegó una ser villeta sobre su regazo. Sirvió un cuenco de guiso, se lo puso entre las manos y le alcanzó una cuchara.**

**-Trae ese mantel, Endymion. Vamos a preparar nues tro picnic.**

**Darien lo extendió en el suelo, hizo que los niños se sentaran y les sirvió estofado.**

**-Hoy le toca rezar a Endymion.**

**Todos esperaron a que Endymion finalizara. Al cabo, Darien le dio las gracias y lanzó una mirada humorísti ca hacia ella, que no trató de ocultar su sorpresa. Serena pensaba que iba a ignorarla para siempre, pero Darien la había hecho partícipe de aquel picnic con una sola mirada.**

**-El guiso está bueno, Darien. No sabía que coci nabas tan bien.**

**-No me gusta, pero puedo hacerlo en caso de aprieto -dijo él mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama con una sonrisa.**

**Serena asintió, aliviada ante aquel intento de bromear.**

**-Procuraré no olvidarlo.**

**Comieron deprisa. Sammy estaba encantado con la novedad. Endymion, por otro lado, parecía más relaja do al constatar su mejoría. Recogieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero, cuando se quedaron solos, Darien cerró la puerta.**

**-Tenemos que hablar. Mírame, Serena.**

**-Yo creía que eras tú el que no quería mirarme -dijo ella con tranquilidad-. Has estado evitándo lo desde esta tarde.**

**-No quería ser grosero. Además, tenía algunas cosas en las que pensar.**

**Serena lo miró entonces. Los ojos grises habían perdido el brillo.**

**-Creo que tienes algo que contarme, Sere.**

**-¿Ahora? -dijo ella, sintiéndose como un ani mal enjaulado-. Los niños...**

**-Los niños se están preparando para irse a al cama. Esto es algo entre tú y yo, señora Chiba.**

**Darien se sentó al borde de la cama, le tomó la mano y la estrechó entre las suyas.**

**-Quizá me esté equivocando con esto, Serena, pero creo que debemos...**

**-Por favor...**

**Tenía la sensación de que el corazón iba a esta llarle. Con un esfuerzo doloroso, levantó las rodillas para apoyar la cabeza. El cabello, sin nada que lo sujetara, se derramó sobre su rostro, ocultándolo.**

**-¡Maldita sea, Sere! No quiero hacerte más daño del que ya has tenido que soportar.**

**Darien se le acercó un poco más y le acarició el pelo.**

**-No era mi intención ser tan terco antes. Supongo que ha sido una especie de rabieta -dijo con una voz suave mientras apoyaba la cabeza con tra la suya-. Vamos, Sere. No te lo tomes así. Hablaremos en otra ocasión, si es lo que quieres. Serena asintió sin cambiar de postura, desean do que él la estrechara contra su pecho. Sin embar go, Darien se aclaró la garganta.**

**-¿Necesitas levantarte?**

**Serena volvió a asentir. Aquélla era una de las cosas que más temía, que él fuera testigo de sus actos más íntimos.**

**-Ven, siéntate en el borde de la cama -dijo él, ayudándola-. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar así mientras voy a por la bacinilla?**

**Serena asintió por tercera vez, aunque levantó la cabeza cuando él salía por la puerta. Todo el comportamiento de Darien, cuidándola, consolándola, no había hecho sino aumentar el terrible anhelo que llevaba años sintiendo, la vocación de pertenecer a alguien, de contar con un ser humano en su vida.**

**La muerte de su madre la había dejado destroza da. Diamante Black le había dado la espalda, la había abandonado negando su amor por ella. Su padre había preferido la muerte a la vida, aun a sabiendas de que la dejaba sola. Pero el dolor más insoporta ble de todos fue la pérdida de su pequeño, un ser diminuto que podía haberse convertido en la única luz de su existencia. Quizá fuera un castigo divino por el pecado terrible que había cometido. Quizá Dios le había quitado su hijo como una venganza, arrebatándole la vida antes de su primer aliento. Quizá fuera que estaba condenada a vivir sola y ais lada el resto de sus días.**

**-¿Serena? Deja que te ayude.**

**Serena asintió una vez más y levantó las manos para apoyarse en sus muñecas. Darien la levantó y la mantuvo contra su pecho.**

**-Bien. ¿Crees que podrás llegar al biombo?**

**Había dejado la bacinilla tras el biombo que su madre utilizaba para vestirse. La acompañó hasta allí, pero ella se empeñó en que la dejara sola, man dándolo a que fuera a echar un vistazo a los niños.**

**-Ahora mismo vuelvo -dijo acariciándole el pelo-. Llámame si me necesitas.**

**Era un compromiso serio, incondicional, y ella asintió sin palabras.**

**Serena había regresado sola a la cama. Darien pasó una hora ordenando las vacas, que lo espera ban ansiosas en el establo. Sin querer despertarla, la llamó suavemente.**

**-¿Serena? ¿Duermes?**

**Un movimiento en la cama le contestó. Fue a encender la lámpara, pero ella se lo impidió.**

**-No hace falta luz, Darien. A menos que tú...**

**-Como tú digas -dijo, encendiendo en cambio la vela de la cómoda-. Voy a quitarme los pantalo nes, quizá quieras cerrar los ojos.**

**Serena volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. Darien no tardó en quedarse en calzones y camiseta. El col chón cedió bajo su peso.**

**-¿Tienes frío? Puedo poner otro edredón. Serena, con los dedos aferrados a la colcha, giró el cuerpo para poder mirarlo.**

**-Tienes las manos heladas, Sere. Deja que te las caliente.**

**-No seas tan bueno conmigo.**

**Por primera vez, Darien oyó una nota petulante en su voz y sonrió satisfecho en la penumbra.**

**-¿Por qué no? Eres mi esposa. Supongo que no te conozco tan bien como creía, pero todos tenemos nuestros secretos, ¿no? Hay algunas cosas que yo tampoco te he contado, Sere. No sé sin son importan tes o no, pero...**

**Serena le apretó las manos y Darien se dio cuenta de que contenía los sollozos.**

**-No, Darien. No puedo soportar que seas tan bueno conmigo cuando yo te he engañado desde el principio.**

**-Puede que tengas razón. Y puede que ése no fuera el momento más adecuado para que yo me enterara de ciertas cosas. Todavía no nos conocía mos.**

**-¿Y ahora sí?**

**Darien se llevó la mano a la boca y se la besó.**

**-Antes de que amanezca, vamos a conocernos mejor.**

**Serena guardó silencio. Él se aventuró a darle otro beso, pasando los labios sobre los dedos y luego apretándoselos contra la ruda mejilla. Deslizó la mano sobre el hombro. Aprovechó para arroparle la espalda y se acercó a ella hasta que sintió en las espinillas sus pies fríos.**

**-Yo te daré calor, Serena. Si tú me lo permi tes.**

**De alguna manera, su voz había perdido el tim bre de tenor para dejarse invadir por una urgencia desconocida. Serena respiró hondo.**

**-No irás a... hacer eso... ¿Verdad, Darien?**

**-No, cariño -dijo él, aquietando sus temores con decisión-. Sólo quiero darte calor. Estás hela da, Serena.**

**-Hace años que estoy helada, Darien –confesó ella-. Incluso en verano, siento frío por dentro.**

**-Bueno, señora Chiba. Ahora ya no es necesario que pases más frío.**

**-Es hora de que te cuente una cosa, Darien. Creo que siempre he sabido que acabaría llegando este día, pensaba enseñártelo, pero quizá sea mejor que primero te prepare. Hay tres tumbas en la colina. La de mi madre, la de mi padre y...**

**-¿La de tu hijo, Serena? -preguntó él en un murmullo.**

**-Sí.**

**Fue como si le hubieran arrancado el aire de los pulmones. Darien se acercó aún más, hasta que sus rostros casi se rozaban.**

**-¿Quién fue, Sere? ¿Quién te dio un hijo para luego abandonarte?**

**-Se llamaba Diamante Black. Vivía en la ciudad y trabajaba en el molino. Mi madre acababa de morir -dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios, un gesto que Darien siguió con atención-. Fue una enfermedad muy larga y, cuando... terminó, creo que fue un alivio. Me sentí culpable porque...**

**Darien le puso la mano sobre la mejilla.**

**-A veces es difícil ser el que sobrevive, el que se queda, Serena.**

**Tenía el cutis suave y Darien lo mimó con sus dedos, buscando algún mechón errante de su cabe llo, sintiendo la piel aterciopelada de sus oídos. Ella cerró los ojos y saboreó el consuelo que él le ofre cía.**

**-Diamante me venía a visitar, incluso empezó a hablar de casarnos y de establecernos en su propia casa. Él fue un gran consuelo para mí, Darien.**

**Supongo que me sentía agradecida por haberme dedicado tanto tiempo desde la muerte de mamá.**

**-¿Te convenció para que hicieras el amor con él?**

**A pesar de las caricias, no le resultó fácil pro nunciar aquellas palabras, que salieron de sus labios en un tono cortante y duro.**

**-Yo no quería. Le dije que debíamos esperar, pero él insistió diciendo que no podía, que me amaba demasiado. E incluso...**

**-Se aprovechó de ti, cariño.**

**Como si se sintiera obligado a reconfortarla, le besó la frente y enterró los dedos en sus cabellos, inmovilizándola con sus caricias.**

**-Fue horrible, Darien. Me hizo daño. Yo estaba avergonzada por haber permitido que sucediera. Cuando supe que iba a tener un niño, fui a verlo. Llevaba semanas sin venir por la granja. Me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo en el molino, que ahorraba todo lo que podía para nosotros. Pero cuando le dije que teníamos que casarnos enseguida, se apartó de mí. Me dijo que todavía no estaba preparado para eso.**

**-¿Cuántos años tenías, Sere?**

**-Dieciséis. Lo suficiente para ser responsable de mis actos.**

**-Sólo eras una niña, Sere.**

**Con cuidado, Darien levantó las mantas y la abrazó delicadamente hasta que sus temblores cesaron. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.**

**-Se marchó de la ciudad, Darien. Cuando, a la semana siguiente, fui a llevar los huevos y la mante quilla, Nicholas Kumada me dijo que había dejado el tra bajo y se había ido.**

**-¿Y qué hizo tu padre?**

**De haberle sucedido lo mismo a una hija suya, Darien sabía que él habría buscado al cobarde y lo hubiera colgado sin remisión. Por lo visto, Kenji Tsukino había sido un hombre con menos arrestos que él. Serena dejó escapar una risa triste y seca.**

**-Cuando no me quedó más remedio que confe sárselo, mi padre dijo que había sido yo la que había tentado a Diamante. Me llamó Jezabel. Y enton ces el niño nació prematuro, ni siquiera pudo respi rar. Era una cosita pequeñita y estaba todo azul, ni siquiera pude verle los ojos.**

**Darien apretó los brazos en torno a Serena que se quedó rígida, con una maldición entre dientes, Darien aflojó la presión.**

**-Lo siento, Sere. No quería apretarte. ¿Te he hecho daño?**

**-Sólo un poco. Las heridas que más me moles tan son las de delante.**

**La visión de sus pechos níveos y redondos, lace rados con aquellos arañazos, asaltó una vez más a Darien, que hubo de dominarse para no acariciarlos. Se imaginaba claramente la cicatriz que ella habría de conservar y debió luchar para contener el impul so de aliviar su dolor a besos.**

**-Los cortes no son profundos, Sere -dijo con una voz en la que vibraba el deseo que lo torturaba por dentro-. Curarán en pocos días.**

**-Ya lo sé. Esas cicatrices no me importan. Son las otras, las que no se ven, las que más cuesta llevar.**

**-Serena, ¿quién te cuidó cuando nació el niño? ¿Tu padre te ayudó a enterrarlo?**

**Darien no se explicaba por qué hacía aquella pre gunta, pero tenía que saberlo, necesitaba volver a vivir con ella los últimos días de su tormento.**

**-Nadie me ayudó -dijo ella tristemente-. Estaba sola. Lo envolví en una manta de franela y lo metí en una caja de zapatos. Por suerte, era vera no. Tuve que cavar muy hondo. Sabía que no podía ponerle una lápida, pero pensé que quizá... De todos modos, planté un rosal en la siguiente primavera. Serena volvió a temblar y ocultó el rostro con tra su pecho.**

**-Fue una noche horrible, Darien. La más oscura de mi vida.**

**Darien consideraba que Serena le hacía un regalo desnudando su alma ante él, que pudiera confiar en él por completo era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Se enfrentó a su propio dolor. Había que rido que ella fuera virgen, ser el primer hombre que pusiera la mano sobre aquellas curvas.**

**Avergonzado, tuvo que reconocer su desengaño, la amargura de que ella se hubiera entregado a otro.**

**-Darien, si quieres divorciarte, lo comprenderé. Sus palabras eran firmes, valerosas, pero los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo delataban su terror. Darien volvió a besarle la frente con ternura.**

**-No voy a divorciarme, Sere. Yo hice los mismos votos que tú, en lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo la impresión de que ya hemos dejado atrás lo peor.**

**Sus brazos la rodeaban, su cuerpo le daba calor. Sobre la cómoda, la vela se extinguió con un parpa deo. Por primera vez en más años de los que podía recordar, Darien Chiba se sintió completamente en paz.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once**

**-Te he traído el chal, señorita Serena.**

**Ante ella, con la cabeza gacha, esperaba Endymion. Tenía el chal, sucio y mojado, estrujado entre las manos y cambiaba incesantemente el peso de su cuerpo de uno a otro pie.**

**-Muchas gracias. Me había olvidado de que se había quedado fuera, Endymion.**

**Con los pies sobre un taburete bajo, Serena descansaba en la mecedora de su madre. A pesar de sus protestas, Darien le había puesto un edredón por encima y estaba preparando la comida.**

**-¿Quieres que te lo lave? Está hecho una pena -dijo con voz trémula el niño, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.**

**-¿Por qué no lo dejas en la pila? Ya me encar garé yo de él.**

**Endymion asintió y se dio la vuelta, como si se sintiera aliviado de verse libre de su presencia. Dándole la espalda, carraspeó y habló con voz tensa.**

**-Lo siento, señorita Serena. Yo no quería que te hicieras daño.**

**Serena sonrió mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.**

**-Lo sé, Endymion. Sé que no eres un chico malo.**

**-Estaba enfadado contigo.**

**Le era difícil admitirlo, la voz convertida en un susurro, los hombros caídos.**

**-Endymion, mírame.**

**Cuando él se dio la vuelta, Serena extendió la mano. Receloso, como si detestara recibir su per dón, Endymion se acercó. Cuando sus ojos se encontra ron, Serena vio la tremenda necesidad que él trata ba de esconder tras su beligerancia.**

**-Yo no estoy enfadada contigo, Endymion. Me deso bedeciste y fuiste testarudo, pero estoy segura de que lo sientes. No creo que tengamos que volver a hablar de esto, ¿verdad?**

**El niño hizo un gesto negativo.**

**-Tendré que decírselo a papá. Se va a enfadar, pero fue culpa mía.**

**-A mí me parece que debería ser algo entre tú yo, Endymion.**

**Estaba convencida que Darien ya se había imagina do la secuencia de acontecimientos, aunque todavía no había decidido qué hacer al respecto.**

**-Papá lo sabe. Él siempre sabe estas cosas - dijo Endymion con un suspiro de resignación-. Estará esperando a que yo se lo cuente. Dice que tenemos que ser responsables de las cosas que hacemos. Serena asintió.**

**-Seguramente tiene razón, pero recuerda que dice eso porque te quiere.**

**-Sí.**

**Con el chal apretado contra el pecho, el niño le lanzó una mirada tan llena de anhelo que Serena volvió a tenderle la mano.**

**-Ven aquí, Endymion.**

**Y él respondió como si sus pies tuvieran alas, catapultándose a sus brazos. Con la cabeza contra sus pechos, tembló mientras respiraba entrecortada mente, aferrándose ferozmente al edredón. Serena lo abrazó y le besó el pelo en silencio.**

**Durante un rato, se abrazó desesperadamente al consuelo que ella le brindaba. Entonces, como si se arrepintiera de su flaqueza, se puso en pie y se lim pió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.**

**Serena le dio su pañuelo y se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba en la puerta y era testigo mudo de la escena. Le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible y él asintió en silencio.**

**-Anda, Endymion -dijo Serena-. Deja el chal en la pila y prepárate para comer. Debe ser la hora.**

**Darien había desaparecido cuando el niño bajo las escaleras. Estaba segura de que le pediría explica ciones más tarde, su sentido de la justicia era estric to y Endymion tendría que encontrar un modo de pagar sus culpas.**

**-Creía que te referías a un par de noches.**

**La protesta de Serena era apenas un susurro en el pasillo entre las dos habitaciones. Darien la sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo contra su cuerpo y ella sintió la futilidad de su resistencia.**

**-Eres mi esposa, Sere. De ahora en adelante dor mirás en mi cama.**

**Serena pensó sobriamente que hasta un idiota podía entenderlo. Darien le había largado su discurso y ahora esperaba que ella lo obedeciera sumisamen te. Pero Serena estaba impotente, no podía hacer nada. La arrastró al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Serena no se había sentido tan incómoda desde que rechazó la propuesta matrimonial de Jedite Metalia.**

**Pero Darien no le daba la oportunidad de rechazar lo porque aquello no podía ser considerado una pro posición. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, la arras traba irremisiblemente a la cama. La sentó en el borde, le quitó la bata y las zapatillas y luego le subió las piernas.**

**Serena se quedó allí sentada, con los ojos muy abiertos y atenta a lo que iba a suceder a continua ción. Darien se quitó los pantalones y los colgó a los pies de la cama. La camisa fue a parar encima. Los calcetines no tardaron en desaparecer y entonces se consideró listo para acostarse.**

**Y ella seguía inmóvil, paralizada, consciente sólo de la mirada penetrante que él le lanzaba.**

**-Llevas durmiendo entre mis brazos tres noches seguidas. Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que te conviertas en mi esposa, Serena.**

**Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar. Tan seguro como que el sol iba a salir al día siguiente, Darien había tra zado una línea que ella debía traspasar si deseaba que su matrimonio siguiera adelante.**

**-Quiero ser tu esposa, Darien. Sólo que no sé cómo hacer esto -susurró.**

**Pero, por encima de todo, deseaba que él la abra zara, aunque únicamente fuera para aceptar el calor que le ofrecía, la ternura de sus caricias. Serena estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar el cuerpo de Darien en sus entrañas. Había en su interior una tremenda necesidad. De repente, se dio cuenta de que era muy parecida a la que había visto en la cara de Endymion. Del mismo modo que las flores necesitan el sol para crecer, Serena necesitaba lo que Darien le estaba ofreciendo, el calor de sus abrazos.**

**-Yo te enseñaré, Sere.**

**Serena se inclinó hacia él y buscó su mano mientras se tumbaba a su lado. Sus movimientos eran reticentes, las heridas estaban más tiernas de lo que se había figurado. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, Serena contempló la cicatriz de su mejilla. Con dedos cautelosos, cerró los ojos y la palpó, imagi nando el dolor que tenía que haberle infligido.**

**-¿No te molesta? -preguntó él-. Ya sé que no soy un hombre guapo, Sere. Tengo la nariz torcida y mí...**

**-¡Sst! No digas eso. Eres un hombre fuerte, Darien. Te han herido más de una vez, pero las cicatri ces no te afean. Sólo sufría por el dolor que debiste sentir.**

**Con una sonrisa ladeada, Darien le besó las yemas de los dedos.**

**-Ese dolor no existe esta noche, Sere. No para mí. Tendré cuidado -murmuró besándola-. Jamás te haría daño a sabiendas.**

**-¿No quieres apagar la lámpara?**

**-Ya te he visto, Sere -le recordó él tiernamen te-. No hace falta que haya más secretos entre nosotros, ¿no te parece?**

**-No se trata de guardar secretos, Darien.**

**Con los ojos dilatados, vio cómo él bajaba la cabeza en busca de su boca. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior, sujetándolo entre los dientes, metiéndoselo en la boca. Y allí, su lengua bañó la carne sensible con unas caricias que hicieron surgir un gemido de su garganta. Serena volvió a cerrar los ojos mien tras se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación estreme cedora.**

**Le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo, tenía la carne de gallina en los brazos y las piernas. Se movió debajo de él, olvidando las heridas con el deleite de sus caricias.**

**Y entonces él apartó la boca, como si le costara trabajo abandonar el territorio que tan fácilmente había conquistado. Los labios ágiles atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja, capturándolo entre sus dientes para luego explorar la piel delicada de su garganta sin dejar de susurrar frases tiernas que le hacían sonrojarse.**

**-..Tan suave... Eres tan cálida y hueles tan bien... aquí... y aquí.**

**Sus manos eran delicadas, los dedos cuidadosos mientras liberaban el camisón de sus amarres. Abrió la tela, dejando que la lámpara bañara su piel en una luz dorada. Despacio, Darien bajó la cabeza, pasando los labios sobre sus redondeces, trazando círculos leves con la yema de los dedos, mostrando un tiento infinito incluso cuando abarcó los pechos en sus palmas.**

**Tan delicadas eran sus caricias que ella olvidó las heridas hasta que Darien deslizó la lengua sobre ellas. Serena las había lavado aquella misma mañana, pero era como si él quisiera absorber su dolor, lavándolas con su propia saliva, secándolas con sus labios y soplando luego suavemente para borrar de ellas todo rastro de humedad.**

**Serena sintió cómo se erguían sus pezones, que se henchía su carne y se echó a temblar bajo su aliento cálido. La risilla de Darien resonó quedamente, como si le satisficiera su reacción. Serena abrió los ojos. Él la estaba mirando con las cejas arquea das, comprobando de cerca los cambios que produ cían sus atenciones en aquella piel nívea.**

**-¿Darien? -preguntó ella, recelosa.**

**-¡Ah, Sere! Eres todo un trofeo -dijo él en voz baja-. No me detengas, cariño. Me parece que he estado toda la vida esperando este momento.**

**Serena no podía resistirse a su súplica, no podía resistirse al hombre que con tanta facilidad se había adueñado de su corazón. Ella, que se había jurado no casarse jamás, acababa de descubrir en unos pocos segundos que se encontraba dispuesta para convertirse en esposa. Darien, con todos sus secretos intactos, se las había arreglado para hacerse un lugar en el centro de su vida y quedarse allí para siempre.**

**-Es que no sé qué quieres que haga -dijo ella en un suspiro.**

**-Tú deja que te ame -dijo él con una sonrisa pícara-. No te haré daño. Te prometo que llevaré cuidado.**

**Serena asintió y se entregó a sus mimos procu rando relajarse. Darien buscó sus pezones, tomó uno entre sus labios y lo sorbió contra el paladar, mante niéndolo cautivo con la lengua.**

**Serena se retorció sin aliento, atrapada en una red de placer insoportable que se cerraba a su alre dedor. Abrió la boca en un gemido de protesta, como si no pudiera resistir una sensación tan demo ledora.**

**Presintiendo lo que le ocurría, Darien la soltó y la acarició para aquietar sus temblores. La acunó con sus atenciones, con el calor del aliento sobre su piel, descargando una lluvia de besos incontables sobre sus pechos, evitando la herida, murmurando frases de ánimo y consuelo para acabar besando ambos extremos del desgarrón, como si pudiera curarlo con su ternura.**

**Y entonces se dejó caer junto a ella, apoyándose en un brazo para apartar las mantas hasta que sólo el camisón la ocultó de sus ojos. Empezó a subírse lo poco a poco y ella se estremeció al sentir aquellas manos callosas sobre sus piernas.**

**Serena respondió apretando los muslos, evitan do que alcanzara su objetivo.**

**-Darien... Por favor, tápame. Voy a enfriarme.**

**Darien apoyó la frente contra la suya e hizo un movimiento negativo antes de aplastar su boca con un beso que era distinto a todos los anteriores, una unión ardiente y húmeda de los labios y las lenguas que consumió sus objeciones, apremiándola a que se dejara explorar. Ella lo permitió, intrigada por aquella nueva invasión, hasta que las sacudidas de placer estremecieron todo su cuerpo.**

**Tan dulcemente la complacía, tan cuidadoso era en sus movimientos, que casi no se dio cuenta del roce de su mano sobre los rizos dorados en el vérti ce de sus piernas. Hasta que los dedos se hundieron un poco más y una oleada de placer resplandeciente arrancó un grito agudo de su garganta. Darien bebió aquel sonido con sus besos, capturándola una vez más entre sus labios abrasadores.**

**Con un gemido de rendición, Serena levantó los brazos, los deslizó sobre sus hombros y enterró los dedos en su pelo mientras lo estrechaba contra sí. Empezó a moverse a su ritmo, el cuerpo capitu lando bajo aquellos dedos expertos, las piernas rela jándose bajo sus órdenes, siempre consciente del placer que la presión de su mano le proporcionaba.**

**Darien alzó la cabeza, llamándola por su nombre con un susurro ronco en el silencio de la habitación.**

**-¡Serena! ¡Mírame, cariño!**

**-No...**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena frunció el ceño, incapaz de abandonar el refugio de placer que él le descubría, sin fuerzas para controlar los jadeos que escapaban de su boca. Sin embargo, Darien insistió y, con un revoloteo de pestañas, a pesar de sus protes tas, no pudo resistirse. Frotándose contra su mejilla, Darien la obligó a obedecerlo. Abrió los párpados len tamente, para quedarse extasiada ante la expresión de ternura de su cara.**

**-Sere, cariño.**

**Darien la apremió hasta llevarla al borde del descu brimiento, al filo del éxtasis. Y entonces observó cómo florecía cuando se vio catapultada hacia el placer, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, cerran do con fuerza los ojos para dominar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.**

**Darien la abrazó, volvió a acunarla hasta que los espasmos cesaron y ella se aquietó entre sus brazos. Sólo entonces se puso encima de ella. Serena lo animó rodeándolo con las piernas mientras sentía el embate dulce, la invasión suave de su cuerpo.**

**Le dio la bienvenida a la parte más secreta e ínti ma de su ser, saludó aquella conquista segura de su feminidad. Por un instante, el dolor del pasado acechó sus pensamientos, pero ella lo apartó a un lado, obligándose a olvidarlo. Darien no se parecía en nada a Diamante Black, en cuyas manos sólo había cono cido la vergüenza y la desesperación.**

**Darien la arrullaba, conquistándola con ternura y cuidado, y ella le entregó el homenaje debido a su consideración. Se alzó hacia él, despreciando el dolor del movimiento. Lo sujetó en un abrazo total, olvidando sus carnes laceradas en el acto más ínti mo del matrimonio. Aferrada a él, recogió la suma y sustancia de su ser en sus entrañas, refugiándose contra su cuerpo, deseando que él la hiciera suya todo lo que quisiera, entregándose por completo a su empuje.**

**Darien se estremeció contra ella, jadeando hasta que dejó escapar un grito gutural de plenitud, amplificado por uno gemelo que surgió de Serena. Dejó caer la cabeza junto a la suya mientras jadeaba con fuerza al lado de su oído.**

**-¡Ah, Serena...!**

**Como si fuera incapaz de decir nada más, sacu dió la cabeza y empezó a besarla en la cara, en la garganta, con urgencia, apasionadamente.**

**Y ella aceptó desesperadamente aquella avidez, aquella adoración silenciosa hasta que el palpitar de sus heridas se abrió paso a través de su conciencia.**

**-¿Sere? -dijo él presintiendo su dolor-. ¿Te he lastimado el brazo?**

**-No... Sólo que...**

**Con un gruñido, Darien se quitó de encima.**

**-He tratado de ir con cuidado. Trae, deja que vea. No sangra. Ni siquiera está hinchado, Sere. ¿De verdad te he hecho daño?**

**Serena hizo un gesto negativo. El dolor se con vertía en molestia cuando lograba relajarse y ella no deseaba otra cosa que entregarse a sus mimos. Darien se recostó y le hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su hom bro.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien ahora?**

**Serena asintió en silencio, temerosa de que las palabras delataran el mensaje estruendoso que enviaba su corazón. Porque, con la misma facilidad que Darien se había abierto camino hasta el centro de su vida, aquella noche había llegado a lo más hondo de su alma. Y, con la misma seguridad con que había tomado su cuerpo llenándola con el don de su espléndida masculinidad, también había capturado la esencia de su ser, y con ella el ilimitado botín de amor que Serena había atesorado toda su vida.**

**-Es más difícil quitar la porquería de las galli nas de mis botas que pringarlas, señorita Serena -se quejó Endymion, mientras limpiaba diligentemente las suelas.**

**-Tu padre te ha encargado un trabajo duro, ¿eh?**

**-No es tan malo.**

**-Vamos, Endymion. Limpiar el gallinero es una tarea asquerosa.**

**-Supongo que por eso me la ha mandado. Mi padre estaba más enfadado conmigo que tú, ¿sabes?**

**-Eso es lo que yo me temía, Endymion.**

**-Pero fuiste tú la que te hiciste daño -dijo contemplando el montón de excrementos que había rascado de sus botas-. Si dejo esto aquí, va a oler a rayos, ¿verdad?**

**-Lo más probable -contestó ella, sin dejar de balancearse en el columpio del porche.**

**-Las madres no se enfadan tanto con las trave suras, ¿a que no?**

**-No lo sé, Endymion. Nunca he sido madre.**

**Ella misma estaba sorprendida de su sangre fría. Tenía el corazón en la garganta. O mucho se equi vocaba, o Endymion acababa de colocarla en aquella cate goría. Después de un gran rodeo, le había dado su aprobación. Aquello había que celebrarlo.**

**-Creo que no te costaría mucho aprender, seño rita Serena -insistió el niño mientras recogía los restos con la pala-. Si tuvieras niños para practi car, me refiero. Voy a tirar esto al montón de estiér col. Luego tengo que ayudar a mi padre con la cerca.**

**Serena se levantó con una ligera mueca de dolor. Todavía estaba delicada, pero se recuperaba rápidamente. Contempló al pequeño mientras se alejaba y sintió que la cura llegaba hasta su corazón.**

**-¡Endymion!**

**El niño se detuvo y luego volvió la cabeza.**

**-Quizá pueda practicar con Sammy y contigo. Endymion asintió con un gesto raro. Obviamente trata ba de ocultar una sonrisa.**

**-Yo creo que eso estaría bien. A Sammy no le importará.**

**Endymion echó a andar y únicamente cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no podía verlo dejó que la sonri sa brotara libremente. En el porche, Serena acaba ba de decidir que tenía que preparar unos buñuelos de manzana y con una música en el corazón, igno rando el dolor de sus músculos, entró en la cocina.**

**-¡Gracias, Dios mío! -susurró fervientemente. Era una oración entonada con los ojos abiertos y el espíritu colmado de alegría, bien distinta de las lúgubres plegarias que su padre solía dirigir al Todopoderoso. Y, seguramente, una oración que el reverendo Umino no hubiera aprobado. Serena sonrió.**

**Pensándolo mejor, quizá el reverendo fuera la persona más indicada para apreciar el agradeci miento reverente que sentía aquella mañana.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Doce**

**Como si el invierno hubiera estado esperando una señal para presentarse antes de que empezara oficialmente, había nevado. Un suelo inmaculado dio los buenos días a los niños que se quedaron extasiados. Previamente abrigados con chaquetones, guantes y bufandas, se entregaron a un retozo como Serena nunca había visto en su patio. Incluso Luna dejó a un lado su aire digno y se puso a per seguirlos, ladrando y revolcándose como si su vida dependiera de divertir a aquellos pequeños seres humanos.**

**No tardó en aparecer un hombre de nieve. Endymion instruyó a su hermano pequeño en los secretos de la construcción y le alzó en brazos para que pusiera la zanahoria en su sitio. Ni siquiera Darien hizo mención de las tareas que había que realizar.**

**A la hora de la comida, los chicos estaban empa pados, con las mejillas encendidas y más que dis puestos a zamparse el generoso estofado que Serena les había hecho. En honor a los niños, había que decir que ni un solo metro cuadrado del patio quedó sin pisotear.**

**Otra ventisca de mayores proporciones se abatió sobre ellos a los pocos días. Refunfuñando, Darien se vio obligado a abrir un camino con la pala hasta el establo antes de amanecer. Durante una semana estuvieron chapoteando en el barro y luchando con tra un camino impracticable para llegar a la ciudad.**

**Sin embargo, Serena sospechaba que aquel deshie lo sólo era un respiro antes de que el invierno se lanzara sobre ellos con toda su crudeza.**

**Serena se había levantado. Acostumbrado a su cálida presencia en la cama, ahora notaba su falta. En cuestión de unas pocas semanas, Serena se había convertido en parte de sus costumbres.**

**Adormilado, Darien buscó a tientas sobre el edredón.**

**-¿Sere? ¿Serena?**

**Su voz era somnolienta. Dejó la mano quieta, cerró los ojos y escuchó. En el salón de abajo, el reloj anunció la hora.**

**Las tres de la madrugada. Se sentó frotándose los ojos. Quizá Serena hubiera bajado. Antes de que el pensamiento acabara de tomar forma en su cerebro, Darien estaba poniéndose los pantalones, alerta a cualquier sonido que se produjera abajo.**

**Sigilosamente, bajó las escaleras sintiendo el suelo helado bajo sus pies desnudos. La luna entra ba en el salón iluminando la mecedora inmóvil, derramando una luz fantasmal sobre la nieve del patio.**

**Darien fue a la cocina con el ceño arrugado. Tampoco esperaba encontrarla allí pero, por alguna razón, la inquietud hizo que se mordiera los labios para mirar por la ventana.**

**La luna llena dejaba ver claramente el gallinero, la lechería y el establo, así como el secadero y el retrete, pero no había señales de su esposa.**

**Fue al lavadero para calzarse y descubrió que, allí donde debían haber estado las pequeñas botas de trabajo de Serena, había un espacio vacío.**

**Encendió la lámpara de queroseno. El pesado chaquetón de lana de Sere tampoco estaba en la per cha. Sacudiendo la cabeza, fue a la puerta trasera.**

**Miró más allá del sendero que llevaba a la colina y al exiguo cementerio que se había inaugurado con el fallecimiento de Ikuko Tsukino. Allí concluyó su búsqueda. En la cima, iluminada por la luna llena, se erguía una figura envuelta en un chaquetón grue so. Inclinaba la cabeza y tenía los brazos apretados en torno al cuerpo, pero estaba inmóvil, como fun dida en metal, una estatua de puro dolor ante sus ojos.**

**-¡Serena!**

**Era apenas un susurro, un grito de anhelo que nacía en Darien al sentir en su propio corazón el pesar que la consumía entre las tumbas de su familia.**

**En un segundo, se calzó las botas y se puso la chaqueta. Siguió sus huellas diminutas en la nieve, entre los copos dispersos que flotaban en el aire. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cima, se mantuvo a dis tancia, sabiendo que ella necesitaba estar sola. Serena seguía sin moverse, sólo la brisa que agita ba la bufanda atestiguaba que era una persona de carne y hueso y no una imagen esculpida.**

**Entonces ella levantó una mano para apartar un mechón de pelo, pero aquella mano pequeña tem blaba. Los dedos se cerraron con fuerza y se limpió la mejilla con el puño.**

**Era más de lo que él podía soportar. En un momento de clarividencia, se preguntó cuántas noches había acudido a aquel sitio, silenciosa y sola en su dolor. Ahora que los tenía a él y a los niños para consolarla, podía encontrar alivio en su nueva familia. Sin embargo, había salido de la cama en una de las noches más frías del invierno para velar en un lugar desolado donde sólo los espíritus inquietos podían hacerle compañía. ¿Había acudido otras veces sin que él se diera cuenta? Seguramente no, al igual que esa noche, Darien hubiera presentido su ausencia.**

**-Serena.**

**El sonido de su nombre restalló como un trueno y Darien vio que sus hombros se ponían rígidos. Serena abrió la mano y la retiró de su mejilla, como si quisiera ocultar ante él la evidencia de que había estado llorando. Sólo, entonces se volvió a mirarlo.**

**-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento. He tratado de no hacer ruido -susurró ella, alterando apenas el silencio.**

**Se aferraba el chaquetón, cuyos botones no había abrochado correctamente. Por debajo asoma ba el camisón blanco, un abrigo escaso contra aquel frío. Serena se echó a temblar, como si en aquel preciso instante hubiera tomado conciencia del viento cortante que soplaba del oeste.**

**Darien la rodeó con sus brazos, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla. Sintió la oreja fría y se inclinó para besarla, echándola hacia atrás sin miramientos hasta que pudo verle la cara. Entonces tomó pose sión de sus labios con una fuerza que no había empleado con ella hasta entonces.**

**Como enloquecido por el deseo, como si no pudiera soportar que ella lo abandonara en la cama, ahondó en las profundidades de su boca, tomándose unas libertades que no había buscado otras noches. Se apartó de ella, la mirada fija en unos ojos que reflejaban el pasmo que ella no trataba de disimular.**

**-Me has asustado. No sabía dónde estabas.**

**Su voz era dura, su ceño acusador. La apretaba contra sí con fuerza, haciéndole daño.**

**Sin temer su ira, aunque quizá conmovida por su preocupación, Serena se apoyó contra su pecho, como si buscara el calor que él le brindaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver mejor su cara entre las sombras. Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios y siguió el mismo camino que la lengua de Darien había recorrido un momento antes. Él contem pló aquel gesto con los ojos entornados.**

**-Lo siento.**

**Alzándose de puntillas, Serena le ofreció la boca, soltando su chaquetón para abrazarlo, como si temiera que él la rechazara. La excitación aceleraba su pulso, dilataba las ventanas de su nariz.**

**Aceptando su rendición, Darien deslizó las manos hasta sus nalgas, sujetándola mientras descargaba la plenitud de sus ingles contra su vientre.**

**Muy dentro de ella, Serena sintió una respuesta primitiva que saludaba la evidencia creciente del deseo masculino. Con manos rudas, con besos exi gentes, Darien la llevaba de cabeza a aguas profundas y ella aceptó la zambullida de buen grado.**

**-¿Darien?**

**Su voz era como una sirena en la noche y él acu dió a su llamada seducido por su inocencia. La besó con más suavidad, incitándola a responder. Darien no encontró resistencia a su lengua y se trabaron en un combate de tentaciones y caricias insinuantes.**

**De repente, sin aliento y con los ojos dilatados, Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando aire, desnudando la esbelta línea de su cuello ante Darien. Del mismo modo que los machos dominantes acep tan el sometimiento de sus compañeras en la natura leza, Darien aceptó la ofrenda y su boca encontró carne fresca en la que dejar la marca de su posesión.**

**Le lamió la garganta, justo por encima de las clavículas, apartando la franela del camisón, mien tras le desabrochaba los botones con movimientos familiares. Sentía en la lengua el sabor leve y salado de aquel cuello. Con una sonrisa salvaje, recordó el motivo de que hubieran sudado aquella noche.**

**Como siempre, ella había aceptado sus caricias, gozando con su posesión, empapada en sudor mien tras él la hacía suya.**

**Jamás había anhelado poseer a ninguna mujer de aquella manera febril, no sólo en la intimidad de su alcoba, sino en la monotonía de la vida cotidiana. Era una urgencia salvaje de proclamarla suya, de saberla suya incluso cuando ella lavaba la ropa o preparaba la comida, lo que lo consumía.**

**Y ella lo estaba permitiendo. Su deseo estallaba en cuanto Darien reconocía la disponibilidad de Serena para dejarse subyugar por su fuerza supe rior. Serena empezó a gemir y Darien la levantó luchando contra su ropa. Echó a andar a grandes trancos, hundiendo sus tacones en el suelo, aleján dose de las tumbas, directamente hacia el granero.**

**El calor y el olor de los animales creaban un refugio en la noche helada. Por un momento, Darien se sintió como ellos.**

**Al igual que ellos, él también estaba dominado por una fuerza que su mente racional no podía sojuzgar. Y fue esa fuerza la que lo impulsó a llevar a su mujer a uno de los pesebres vacío y lleno de paja, preparado para las bestias, pero listo para la hembra que llevaba en brazos. Se tumbaron abraza dos, y Darien la cubrió con el peso de su cuerpo, dese ando conquistarla con la violencia de su fuerza mas culina.**

**Serena se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, aceptándolo, alzando las nalgas como si no sintiera su peso, como si anhelara la posesión que el empuje de sus ingles anunciaba, moviéndose contra él. Y en la oscuridad del establo, rodeados de los animales con los que se ganaban la vida, ambos se unieron.**

**Las manos de Darien temblaban mientras le subían el camisón y abrían el chaquetón, mientras liberaba su miembro en el aire frío. Con un gemido salvaje, sus cuerpos se fundieron en un torbellino de pasión.**

**No había luz que guiara las caricias, sólo la oscuridad que convertía cada movimiento en una jadeante urgencia. Se tomaron de las manos, Darien la sujetaba contra la paja mientras repetía una y otra vez sus embates sobre aquel cuerpo suave y menu do. Sólo existía la necesidad, el deseo y una pasión irrefrenable que exigía respuesta y satisfacción.**

**Presintiendo la urgencia abrasadora de Serena, Darien la condujo al centro de la red que ella había tejido con cada movimiento, llevándola hacia la res plandeciente promesa de placer que flotaba un poco más allá de su alcance. Y entonces, con un gemido gutural, la empujó más allá de los límites de su pro pio anhelo, hasta un placer absoluto y cegador.**

**En el silencio del granero, Serena respiraba a grandes bocanadas, tratando de compensar el ahogo que se había apoderado de ella. Darien era pesado, la aplastaba con su cuerpo, pero ella lo sujetaba con fuerza, negándose a ceder un sólo milímetro de la intimidad que los unía. Pero Darien salió de ella y fue aflojando su abrazo gradualmente, una señal de que recobraba la lucidez que la noche gélida demandaba.**

**-¿Serena? ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?**

**Aquellas palabras la emocionaron. Que su pri mer pensamiento fuera su bienestar colmó su cora zón de una alegría serena.**

**-Creo que me encuentro mejor de lo que nunca había soñado, Darien.**

**Serena sintió que él se ponía de rodillas y la arropaba con el chaquetón y se cerraba los pantalo nes y su propio abrigo. De repente, volvió a tomarla en brazos.**

**-¿Tienes todavía las botas puestas? -preguntó él con un deje de humor.**

**Serena asintió contra su hombro.**

**-¿Podrás cerrar la puerta?**

**Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Serena se mor dió los labios para callar. Era perfectamente capaz de caminar ella sola, pero la sensación de seguridad de la que estaba gozando, ahogaba su necesidad de independencia.**

**Ya andaría al día siguiente. Por ahora, durante unos benditos minutos, sería sólo lo que Darien quisie ra que fuera.**

**La carga de pesar que había llevado con ella a lo alto de la colina había desaparecido barrida por su tormenta de amor. La había dejado entre las hojas caídas del otoño, bajo la nieve que cubría las tres tumbas. La había enterrado en el suelo helado que aprisionaba el cuerpo del niño al que había dado el ser y la sepultura sola y sin ayuda. Y al rasgar aquel terrible manto de dolor, tejía una prenda nueva, hecha de amor, con el cuidado y el cariño de un alma generosa, precisa en sus medidas gracias al hombre con quien se había casado.**

**Se colgó sin vergüenza de su cuello cuando la subía por las escaleras. Le besó en la cabeza mien tras él le quitaba las botas y cuando volvió a abra zarla, se desnudó los secretos de su corazón.**

**-Tenía que despedirme de él, Darien. He manteni do su recuerdo tanto tiempo en mi corazón que temía que no hubiera sitio en él para nadie más.**

**-Ya has sufrido bastante por ese niño, Serena. Ya era hora.**

**-Sí, ya no había sitio para todo ese dolor. No desde que llegaste. Pero tenía que decirle adiós. Tenía que subir allí y explicarle que no podía per mitirle que me impidiera amar a tus chicos ni a ti.**

**-¿Ni a mí? -preguntó él conteniendo el alien to.**

**-Te quiero, Darien. Necesitaba decírtelo -confe só ella y suspiró como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso-. Creo que ya lo sabías, pero tenía que decirlo.**

**Darien le acarició la frente con los labios y ella dejó que su aliento la inundara hasta que no pudo esperar más.**

**-¿Darien?**

**-Me importas mucho, cariño. Tú lo sabes. Suave como el arrullo de una paloma en verano, sus palabras se derramaron consoladoras en el frío de su alma.**

**-Te deseo más de lo que soy capaz de expresar -añadió con una nota de reserva en la voz-. Necesito que seas mi mujer, necesito el consuelo que me das. Alivias mi dolor, Serena. Cuando estoy dentro de ti, me curas de alguna manera. Te llevas todos los malos recuerdos y me dejas limpio y fresco, hasta el punto de que me siento capaz de conquistar el mundo.**

**Una risa seca, avergonzada, acompañó sus pala bras, como si sólo a regañadientes admitiera la poe sía de lo que decía.**

**-Debes pensar que se me ha reblandecido el cerebro, Sere.**

**-No, jamás se me ocurriría pensar eso. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quieres hablar de tu vida con Esmeralda. Puede que necesite saber lo que suce dió para comprenderte mejor.**

**-Es que... hay veces que me siento confuso. Yo también te necesito, Sere... pero no sé si me queda amor para darte. Tuve que depositar todo el que tenía en los chicos. Fui el padre y la madre durante mucho tiempo, hasta que llegamos aquí. Y eso es lo que pasa, que no parece quedar demasiado amor en mí.**

**Serena tenía la boca seca, Darien le negaba lo que ella más anhelaba. Cerró los puños con todas sus fuerzas.**

**-¿Qué pasó, Darien? -preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo y acariciándole la cicatriz-. ¿Fue un acci dente? ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?**

**Serena se apoyó en un brazo y se inclinó para besar la marca que llevaba, a pesar de que él se puso rígido.**

**-Basta, Serena. No quiero hablar de eso ahora.**

**Entonces, Serena supo que sus intentos eran inútiles y le dio la espalda sintiendo que la unidad que habían alcanzado por un momento en el esta blo, se derrumbaba.**

**-Necesito dormir un poco, Darien. Está a punto de amanecer.**

**Si Darien notó que ella se replegaba sobre sí misma, no lo demostró. Con un brazo sobre su cin tura, su gran mano abarcaba uno de sus pechos, conteniéndolo entre sus dedos. Fue como si la reti rada de Serena borrara su mal humor, como si bus cara tender un puente entre la distancia que él mismo había impuesto entre los dos. Pero entonces, depositó un beso junto a su garganta antes de acu rrucarse en torno a su cuerpo menudo.**

**Sin embargo, aun cuando él se quedó dormido y roncaba suavemente en su oído, Serena siguió con los ojos bien abiertos en la oscuridad, con el cora zón ávido y anhelante de escuchar las palabras que él era incapaz de decir.**

**A la luz del día, Serena recordó que habían estado a punto de discutir. Su pacto no incluía el amor. Que se hubiera enamorado era un problema exclusivamente suyo, tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir sin ser correspondida.**

**Porque Darien era generoso con su dinero y sus caricias. Dando vueltas a la manivela que accionaba la lavadora Fulton, oyó el gorgoteo del agua, el movimiento de la ropa, gloria pura, música para sus oídos. La tabla de lavar colgaba de la pared, más seca que un hueso, sin utilizar desde el día en que Darien había traído la lavadora en la carreta. Con todo, la nueva máquina requería un considerable esfuerzo físico.**

**Cada carga de ropa necesitaba estar moviendo la palanca durante diez o doce minutos, algo que le impedía dedicar ese tiempo a recoger los huevos o preparar las comidas. Sin embargo, Serena no tardó en descubrir que una mujer podía pensar muchas cosas durante esos diez o doce minutos. Como preguntarse, por ejemplo, por qué se sentía tan unida a Darien en tan poco tiempo.**

**Que Darien era un buen marido, no tenía discusión. Que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una adicta a sus caricias, tampoco. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado que pudiera llevarla a unas cimas de placer tan desgarrador. Claro que aquellos sue ños habían estado muy limitados por su falta de experiencia.**

**-Has dejado huella en mi casa, Darien Chiba -musitó.**

**«Y en mi corazón», añadió en silencio. En cues tión de meses, se había hecho cargo de la granja Tsukino y la había convertido en la granja**

**Chiba. Incluso el banquero de Belle Haven, Haruka Tenoh, se llevaba la mano al sombrero educadamente cuando la veía por la calle. Aunque siempre había sido correcto, se mostraba casi amis toso desde que Darien había puesto sus asuntos en manos del Belle Haven Bank.**

**El que ella no tuviera la más ligera idea del esta do de aquellos asuntos, no tenía la menor importan cia para Serena. Darien había pagado la hipoteca y le había dado libertad absoluta en la tienda, por no mencionar su generosidad cuando se trataba del catálogo de Sears. Dejó la máquina un momento para remover la sopa espesa que estaba preparando.**

**-¿Señorita Serena? -la llamó Sammy desde el porche, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.**

**Serena fue a ver, pero se echó el chal por enci ma antes de abrir la puerta, ya que hacía un día géli do.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Sammy?**

**-Nos vamos a la ciudad. Papá quiere saber si necesitas algo de la tienda -dijo el niño mientras lanzaba una mirada de preocupación hacia la carre ta, donde su padre y su hermano esperaban.**

**-No se van a ir sin ti, Sammy.**

**-Ya lo sé. Papá ha dicho que esperaremos hasta que hagas una lista.**

**A despecho del frío, Serena echó a andar a paso rápido hacia la carreta. Sammy la siguió corriendo.**

**-Quizá haya llegado el pedido del catálogo, Darien -dijo casi sin aliento mientras buscaba sus ojos.**

**-Vas a resfriarte, Sere -dijo él frunciendo el ceño para ocultar una oleada de deseo.**

**-Soy de una raza fuerte -dijo ella, a pesar de que estaba temblando.**

**Darien le entregó las riendas a Endymion y bajó de un salto. Hizo que diera media vuelta y la llevó a la casa con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Abrió la puer ta y la hizo pasar delante de él. Entonces se detuvo y la estrechó contra sí, levantándole la barbilla con su mano enguantada.**

**-Tendría que darte una buena charla, Serena Chiba -gruñó mientras los ojos se le oscu recían al contemplarla-. Menudo ejemplo para los chicos, saliendo de la casa sin el chaquetón y helán dote hasta la médula. ¡Pero si estás hecha un témpa no!**

**Darien tomó uno de sus pechos en la mano, como si quisiera con aquel gesto reforzar sus palabras. Ella se echó a reír y Darien miró fijamente sus labios. De repente, tomó posesión de ellos.**

**-En mi vida he conocido una mujer capaz de distraerme tanto como tú.**

**-¿Tienes alguna queja? -preguntó ella con una mirada pícara.**

**-¿Después de lo de anoche? Es difícil, cariño. Su sonrojo fue inmediato y él sonrió encantado.**

**-No puedo creer que estuvieras tan ardiente y molesta cuando...**

**-¡Darien! -protestó ella, golpeándolo en el pecho-. Anda, vete. Lleva esos huevos a la ciudad antes de que se congelen. ¿Te has acordado de las manzanas para el señor Furuhata? Están un poco arru gadas, pero me dijo que las quería de todas formas, que la gente las sigue pidiendo.**

**-Lo tengo todo bajo control, señora Chiba. Excepto a mi esposa, por lo que pare ce.**

**Serena volvió a reír.**

**-Yo creo que a ella sobre todo. Aquí me tienes, hasta la coronilla de lavar mientras que tú te vas a corretear por la ciudad.**

**-Te he preguntado en el desayuno si querías venir y dijiste que tenías mucho que hacer.**

**-Y es cierto. Acuérdate de mirar a ver si ha lle gado el pedido y tráeme café y manteca. Es todo lo que necesito.**

**Darien la soltó de mala gana.**

**-No tardaremos mucho, Sere. Esa sopa huele de maravilla. Tendremos hambre cuando volvamos. Serena los vio alejarse desde el porche. Luego cerró la puerta, colgó el chal y volvió a darle a la manivela. Sin embargo, se pasó la lengua por los labios, donde permanecía la huella húmeda de los últimos besos acompañada de un ligero aroma a café.**

**Y Serena sonrió para sí al descubrirlo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Trece**

**En aquellos días, había una comente solapada de seducción en cada encuentro entre Serena y él. Siempre presente, cada gesto respondía a un deseo mutuo que no tenía nada de casual. Buscaban la intimidad y se aferraban a ella con ambas manos. Esa idea complacía a Darien. Un calor hormigueante invadía su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en la mujer con la que se había casado.**

**Iban de camino a la iglesia y Serena estaba tan acicalada y decente como cabía esperar, con su ves tido de los domingos, cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa de alpaca, adornada con lana de otros ani males más corrientes que los de Sudamérica. La había pedido él a través del catálogo, el que Lita Furuhata había recibido de Nueva York. La encargada de la oficina de correos le ayudó a guardar el secre to, pues se trataba del regalo de Navidad para Serena.**

**Darien recordaba su exclamación de deleite cuando se la había puesto, envolviéndola entre sus amplios pliegues. Ella se sonrojó cuando la besó, aún poco acostumbrada a semejantes muestras de afecto.**

**Darien pensaba que nunca olvidaría sus primeras Navidades juntos ni el árbol que había llevado a la casa y que habían decorado con cintas de colores y ristras de palomitas de maíz, con velas en los extre mos de cada rama.**

**También había encargado los regalos de los niños mediante el catálogo. Hubo de envolverlos por la noche, ya que estuvieron escondidos bajo la cama hasta ese momento. Pero lo mejor de todo fue el regalo de aquella velada, cuando hicieron el amor en la oscuridad, los susurros dulces y las risas sofo cadas, los suspiros de satisfacción.**

**Darien carraspeó, consciente de la presión delatora entre sus piernas. Sus pensamientos se desbocaban cada vez que saboreaba los recuerdos picantes que compartía con su esposa.**

**-¿Darien? -dijo ella que lo miraba con cara pre ocupada, consciente de su inquietud-. ¿Pasa algo malo?**

**Darien hizo chasquear las riendas al darse cuenta de que había dejado que las yeguas aminoraran el paso.**

**-No, todo es como lluvia de mayo -declaró con una sonrisa que en sí misma era un hechizo. Serena respondió con otra más débil y una ole ada de rubor en sus mejillas.**

**-¡Darien Chiba! Vamos de camino a la iglesia. Podrías pensar en cosas más apropiadas.**

**-¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que tengo en mente, señora Chiba? -preguntó él con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-. Simplemente, estoy disfru tando de pasear en una estupenda mañana de invierno acompañado de mi familia.**

**-Conozco de sobra esa expresión -replicó ella con la vista fija en el camino.**

**-Papá pone esa cara todo el tiempo, señorita Serena -dijo Endymion inocentemente.**

**Serena bajó la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo de placer que le proporcionaban las palabras del niño.**

**-Eso, señorita Serena -repitió su marido acariciándole la mano.**

**Todos llevaban guantes fuertes. Sin embargo, Serena sabía que él trataba de comunicarle su deseo con aquel gesto sencillo de tocarle la mano. Ella se acercó un poco más, hasta que sintió el calor de su muslo y sus hombros se tocaron.**

**-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó él con una mirada de soslayo al color de sus mejillas.**

**-No -dijo ella mientras sacudía la cabeza. -¿Estás pensando en cosas más apropiadas para ir a la iglesia?**

**Aquello le hizo merecedor de un codazo.**

**Serena levantó la barbilla, disfrutando del sol y del viento, del hombre que viajaba a su lado y de los recuerdos que había despertado en su mente.**

**-Si estar agradecida por lo que tengo y pensar en las bendiciones de que disfrutamos en vez de en los malos tiempos es apropiado, supongo que estoy preparada para asistir al servicio dominical.**

**Darien le apretó la mano. Tenía un nudo de emo ción en la garganta al que no sabía poner nombre.**

**-Yo no soy un hombre de rezos, Serena. Nunca lo he sido. Pero doy gracias por lo que tengo, sobre todo por lo que tú me has dado.**

**-¿Yo? Creo que tú has sido el más generoso, Darien.**

**-¿Eso crees? -preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros-. Entonces tendré que reconocer que debo darte una oportunidad para que te pongas a mi altura, ¿no te parece?**

**Darien se puso su mano sobre el muslo y volvió a sacudir las riendas. Las yeguas respondieron hollan do la nieve con renovados bríos, haciendo sonar los cascabeles del arnés.**

**Delante de ellos, las campanas de la iglesia tañe ron. Al pie del campanario, una fila de gente entra ba por las puertas. Darien condujo el surrey hacia la explanada y ató los caballos. Se apresuró a bajar a Serena para no perderse el primer himno. Mientras se dirigían a la iglesia sobre la nieve recién caída, supo sin lugar a dudas que Belle Haven un domingo por la mañana era un lugar hermoso en el que vivir.**

**Febrero llegó con interminables días oscuros y noches heladas que obligaron a Serena a subir al desván y sacar más edredones para las camas. Siempre temía al mes más corto del año por la sen cilla razón de que era cuando peor tiempo hacía. Sin embargo, aquel año era distinto. La vida con Darien y los niños le proporcionaba una felicidad que los peores días del invierno no lograban empañar.**

**El débil sol de febrero entraba por la ventana de la cocina mientras ella planchaba delante del fogón, donde dejaba los hierros a calentar. Oyó los ladridos de bienvenida de Diana y los cascabeles que Darien había puesto en el arnés al mismo tiempo. Darien no tardó en entrar, llevando consigo un soplo de aire helado.**

**Agitó un sobre en la mano mientras estampaba los pies contra el suelo para quitarse la nieve de las botas.**

**-Beryl quiere hacernos una visita. Dice que echa de menos a los niños.**

**Dejó la cesta vacía de los huevos en la despensa antes de sentarse a la mesa con la carta en la mano. Serena se acercó al fogón y cambió el hierro frío por otro, con cuidado de no quemarse.**

**-¿Me has oído, Sere? Ha llegado una carta de Beryl.**

**-Sí, te he oído. Dice que quiere hacernos una visita.**

**Darien no podía verle la cara desde la mesa, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que era tan agria como la de un juez de la horca, a juzgar por su tono de voz.**

**Algo andaba mal. Darien se levantó, dejó su abrigo sobre la silla y dio tres pasos hacia Serena.**

**-¡Eh, señora Chiba! ¿No vas a darme un beso de bienvenida después de que he ido a la ciu dad a vender tus huevos y tu mantequilla, te traigo las últimas noticias e incluso me he acordado del té verde?**

**El suspiro de Serena fue casi silencioso mien tras asentía. Deliberadamente, dejó el hierro sobre el fogón y soltó el trapo de franela con el que los cambiaba en la tabla de planchar. Cuando se volvió hacia él, alzó los brazos para rodearle el cuello.**

**-Por supuesto que te mereces un beso, señor Chiba. Supongo que mi mente estaba muy lejos de aquí -se disculpó poniéndose de puntillas antes de depositar un beso húmedo sobre sus labios-. Ése es por el té.**

**Otro beso siguió al primero, pero Darien ya estaba preparado. Lo prolongó incitándola con pequeños mordiscos, apretándola contra su pecho, alzándola con ambas manos en la cintura.**

**Serena se echó a reír y cerró los ojos para que pasara aquel momento de inquietud. No le había sentado nada bien la mención de Beryl. Que la mujer echara de menos a los chicos, probablemente era verdad. Que fuera a visitarlos por una razón obvia, era lo más seguro.**

**Desde el primer momento sabía que a Beryl no le había gustado que Darien y los chicos se marcharan de Ohio. No sólo porque echara de menos a los hijos de su hermana, sino, sobre todo, porque iba a echar de menos al padre. Y ahora que su esposo había muerto, dejándola en buena posi ción según el propio Darien, Beryl iba a hacer su entrada en escena.**

**-¿Qué son esas noticias que traes de la ciudad? Te has cortado el pelo. ¿Has hablado con el señor Richard ? ¿Le ha pedido a Amy que lo acompañara a la fiesta de la parroquia?**

**El nuevo barbero no había disimulado su atrac ción por la maestra durante los servicios de los domingos. Y aquella joven necesitaba urgentemente un pretendiente, si sus continuas miradas de soslayo a los feligreses más atractivos servían de indicación. Darien hizo un gesto negativo.**

**-No he oído nada de Richard, pero Lita me ha contado que el señor Tenoh está yendo dos veces al día a la tienda, una para recoger el correo que llega en el tren de la mañana y otra por la tarde, para comprar comestibles para la cena.**

**-Tiene un ama de llaves que se encarga de eso -dijo Serena con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Incluso me ha preguntado si yo creía que Michiru estaría dispuesta a que le hiciera compañía regularmente -dijo Darien sonriendo-. Lita pien sa que el señor Tenoh quiere hacerle la corte a Michiru. Dice que pasa mucho tiempo al medio día revisando su correo.**

**-¿Que trata de conquistar a Michiru? Es dema siado joven para él. Vaya, pero si el señor Tenoh debe tener sesenta años por lo menos.**

**-Michiru tampoco es ninguna adolescente, cari ño.**

**-Seguro que apenas tiene los cuarenta.**

**-A eso me refiero -insistió él-. Ya se le ha pasado la edad de encontrar marido.**

**-¡Pues yo la encuentro encantadora! -protestó Serena-. Pero sigo diciendo que el señor Tenoh me parece demasiado mayor para ella. ¿Qué más te ha dicho? ¿Cuándo has hablado con él, Darien?**

**-Pasé por el banco un momento, Sere.**

**Darien se apartó de ella y fue a servirse una taza de café. Serena presintió su resistencia a responderle. Darien se sentó a la mesa y sopló sobre la taza hume ante antes de volver a prestarle atención.**

**-De todas maneras, por lo que Lita me ha contado, dudo mucho que Michiru acepte que le den consejos -prosiguió él con una sonrisa satisfe cha-. Van a ir a la fiesta parroquial juntos. Lita oyó cómo él se lo pedía y vio a Michiru asentir.**

**-¡La está cortejando!**

**De repente, el problema de la edad desapareció de la mente de Serena al pensar en la esbelta encargada de la oficina de correos y en la vida soli taria que llevaba. Una sonrisa tierna apareció en sus labios mientras miraba a su marido. Ni siquiera la noticia de la visita de Beryl podía estropear su ale gría al imaginarse a Michiru con el traje de novia.**

**-Eso parece -dijo Darien-. ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo a ese estofado y ves si podemos comer ya, cariño? Mis chicos han venido quejándo se de que tenían hambre todo el camino. Aparecerán en cualquier momento.**

**-Quizá se casen en primavera -dijo ella, absorta en sus pensamientos.**

**-Quizá. ¿Quieres escribirle unas líneas a Beryl? Puede que se sienta mejor recibida si la invitación parte de ti.**

**Allí estaba otra vez, aquella leve renuencia cuan do pronunciaba el nombre de Beryl. Sin embargo, Serena apartó de su mente aquellas ideas y asintió.**

**-Sí, claro. ¿Crees que esperará a que mejore el tiempo?**

**-No sé. Me ha parecido que estaba deseando venir. Los trenes funcionan en invierno y en verano, cariño. No hay razón para que no llegue dentro de un par de semanas, una vez reciba tu visto bueno.**

**Pero la respuesta de Ohio supuso una sorpresa para Darien. Cuando llegó la carta a principios de marzo, supo que Beryl no iba a hacer el viaje hasta abril.**

**-Mejor así -dijo él mientras Serena leía la carta-. Así tendré tiempo de hacer un viaje a Chicago este mes.**

**-¿Para qué necesitas ir a Chicago, Darien?**

**-Hace tiempo que quiero mandar esos novillos al matadero. Han engordado bastante bien durante el invierno.**

**-Pero, ¿no puedes mandarlos sin tener que hacer el viaje? Mi padre...**

**Serena se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba cuestionando su autoridad. El ganado era asunto de Darien, él se había echado aquella carga sobre los hombros y ella se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho.**

**-Sólo serán un par de días, Serena. Los niños y tú estaréis bien.**

**Darien se apartó de ella para mirar por la ventana. Serena sintió que la inquietud crecía en su interior.**

**-Darien, no quiero inmiscuirme. Ya sé que el ganado es asunto tuyo, pero...**

**-¡Sere! Confía un poco en mí, ¿quieres?**

**Darien no pudo o no quiso mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo, no contento con eso, le dio la espalda.**

**-¿Serena?**

**-Sí, sabes que confío en ti, Darien.**

**Sus palabras rezumaban indignación, como si él la hubiera insultado al exigirle un reconocimiento verbal de su fe. Cuando Darien se dio la vuelta, Serena se quedó asombrada al ver su expresión de ternura.**

**-No tenía derecho a insinuar lo contrario - dijo él, yendo a su lado y tomándola de la mano-. Todo lo que hago es por ti y por los niños, Sere.**

**Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Era la pri mera vez que no sabía en qué dirección quería Darien que fuera. La vida con él se desarrollaba sin sorpre sas, aparte del hecho de dormir en su cama. Y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar aquel hecho en particular sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero aquel día descubría en él un aire de secreto, una impaciencia que no acertaba a explicarse. Como si Darien tramara algo a lo que ella tenía prohibido el acceso, como si estu viera elaborando unos planes que no la incumbían a ella.**

**-Serena, no te pongas tan seria. Este viaje es algo que llevo planeando algún tiempo. No te enfa des, cariño. Estaréis a salvo aquí. Diana es una buena perra guardiana. Si quieres, le diré a Yaten Moon que os eche un vistazo.**

**-¡No! No será necesario.**

**Serena volvió a morderse los labios. Detestaba la sensación de inseguridad que acababa de apode rarse de ella.**

**-Quiero que le escribas a Beryl mientras yo estoy fuera. Dile que nos avise por telégrafo de la fecha en que llega. Además, creo que será mejor que no se lo comentemos a los niños hasta que esté a punto de venir.**

**Por lo visto, una vez que Darien Chiba se decidía a hacer algo, no perdía el tiempo. Serena tenía la sensación de que apenas acababa de men cionarle su plan para subir al tren de Grand Rapids y allí enlazar con el de Chicago, cuando ya estaba haciendo las maletas. Cuando Darien la subió al surrey, tuvo la impresión de ser una marioneta en sus manos.**

**-Creo que necesito tomar las riendas, Darien.**

**-Lo que tú quieras.**

**Darien se las entregó y puso el brazo sobre el asiento, en contacto con su espalda. Detrás, los niños alborotaban, excitados con lo que su padre les iba a traer cuando regresara.**

**-No he llevado tus yeguas excepto en el campo y un par de veces por la ciudad. Además, siempre ha sido con la carreta.**

**-Descubrirás que el surrey es distinto. Pesa menos y tienen tendencia a acelerar el paso.**

**-Sabré manejarlas -dijo ella con un chispazo de desafío en los ojos.**

**Sacudió las riendas y chasqueó la lengua hasta que las yeguas obedecieron y adoptaron un trote rápido. Sentían unas manos nuevas en las riendas y cabeceaban y levantaban las colas, deleitando a Serena con sus excentricidades.**

**-Después de todo, parece que sí puedo contro larlas.**

**A su espalda, los niños le pidieron que acelerara. Sammy gorjeaba alegremente, mientras que Endymion la observaba con ojos envidiosos.**

**-¿Cuándo podré aprender a llevarlas yo, papá? -preguntó apoyándose en el brazo de su padre, asomándose entre los dos adultos.**

**-Dentro de poco, Endymion -dijo Darien-. En prima vera, cuando cortemos el heno.**

**-¿Y también podré montar a las yeguas nuevas?**

**-¿Quieres que te dé una sorpresa, hijo mío?**

**-¡Claro! -dijo Endymion bailoteando y levantándo se para apoyar la mejilla contra el hombro de Darien.**

**-He encargado una silla de montar pequeña para tu cumpleaños. He pensado que será mejor que aprender en la mía.**

**Los ojos del niño se encendieron con una mezcla de entusiasmo y deleite.**

**-¿Podré aprender a montar en la más pequeña? ¿En la marrón?**

**-Los caballos marrones se llaman alazanes -le explicó Darien-. Iba a ser para Serena, pero estoy seguro que a ella no le importará compartirla conti go.**

**-¿Mía? - exclamó ella, sorprendida-. Yo no sé montar, Darien. Mi padre nunca me lo permitió.**

**-Bueno, pues ya va siendo hora de que apren das. Creo que tu padre...**

**Darien se contuvo, temeroso de agriar cualquier buen recuerdo que Serena pudiera guardar de su padre.**

**-Ya he probado las dos. La baya es un poco caprichosa, pero la alazana es toda una dama. Necesitan que las monten antes de que me fíe de poner a Endymion encima de la silla, pero antes de que nos demos cuenta, irá en caballo a la escuela.**

**Estaban entrando en Belle Haven y Serena refrenó el paso.**

**-Será de noche para cuando volváis a casa - dijo Darien-. He dejado encendida la lámpara de la cocina para que no tengáis que andar a tientas.**

**Serena suspiró. Justo cuando empezaba a sen tirse a la deriva por su ausencia, Darien le daba una razón para sentirse segura. No importaba que hubie ra pasado más noches a oscuras en los dos últimos años de las que quería recordar. A Darien le preocupa ba que regresaran a casa sin otra luz que la de la luna y las estrellas.**

**-Si no esperas a que salga el tren, podrás estar de vuelta antes de que se haga de noche -dijo inclinándose hacia ella para susurrarle al oído. Serena sacudió la cabeza.**

**-No puedo. Le hemos prometido a los niños que podrían ver el tren y decirte adiós.**

**-Volveré el jueves por la mañana temprano. He puesto las dos últimas espuertas de manzanas en la carreta. Están bien cubiertas para que no se hielen -dijo como si quisiera tranquilizarla-. Puedes tra értelas el jueves, de paso que vienes con los huevos y la mantequilla.**

**-gracias.**

**Cargar aquellas espuertas desde el sótano a la carreta, no era algo que le hiciera ilusión a Serena. Había hecho muchas conservas y secado las demás. Era hora de que se libraran de las sobrantes.**

**-Voy a echarte de menos -dijo ella en un susurro.**

**Darien le puso la mano en el hombro y se inclinó hacia ella para rozarle la oreja con los labios.**

**-También habrá un regalo para ti, cariño - musitó junto a su oído, provocándole un escalofrío de placer.**

**-Seguro que sí, señor Chiba.**

**Serena se detuvo frente a la tienda. Darien se bajó y ató los caballos antes de ayudarla a bajar.**

**-Yo llevaré los huevos, Sere. Encárgate tú de la mantequilla.**

**Darien le alcanzó la cesta de mimbre en la que ella había metido las porciones de mantequilla dorada. Cada una llevaba impresa una margarita, era la señal distintiva de la granja Tsukino y un motivo de orgullo para Serena. Darien le abrió la puerta y Lita la saludó desde el mostrador.**

**-¡Yuju, Serena! Me alegro de verte. Y a usted también, señor Chiba, no faltaba más. Sonriendo, Lita tomó la cesta de la mantequi lla y la dejó sobre el mostrador.**

**-Nunca tenemos problemas para venderla - dijo levantando la tapa-. Doce, me parece. ¿No, Serena?**

**-Sí, y seis docenas de huevos, señora Furuhata.**

**-Te aseguro que los huevos de tu granja son los más grandes de los alrededores, Serena.**

**-Pues guardo los de dos yemas en casa -con testó ella, tratando de que el orgullo no se le notara demasiado.**

**-Yo te podría conseguir un buen precio por ellos -dijo Lita-. Al hotel les gusta servirlos y mi Andrew dice que son algo muy especial.**

**-Igual que mi Darien -respondió Serena en el mismo tono presuntuoso.**

**Sin embargo, se sonrojó al oír la risa de su mari do que habló en tono confidencial.**

**-No conseguirá derrotarla, señora Furuhata. Tiene genio de sobra.**

**-¡Serena!**

**Michiru la llamaba desde el otro extremo de la tienda.**

**-¡Cómo me alegro de verte! Quería hablar con tigo, pero no tuve ocasión después del servicio del domingo -dijo Serena sonriendo con placer-.**

**Me he enterado de que vas a la fiesta parroquial con el señor Tenoh.**

**Michiru se sonrojó y se retocó el pelo con el dorso de la mano.**

**-Las noticias se extienden como la pólvora - dijo inclinándose hacia ella-. Pero yo quería que tú lo supieras, Serena. La verdad es que no estoy segura de si hago bien, pero no pude negarme cuan do me lo pidió. El es... un hombre muy atento.**

**-¿Tan importante es, Michiru? -dijo Serena tomándola de la mano-. Pues claro que sí, qué pre gunta. La amabilidad es una cualidad importante en un hombre.**

**Serena contempló a Darien y sus ojos se enterne cieron.**

**-Tú has sido muy afortunada, criatura -dijo Michiru-. Espero tener la misma suerte.**

**-¿Con Haruka Tenoh? ¿No te parece que vas demasiado deprisa, Michiru? Sólo has...**

**-Hace tiempo que pienso en él. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos y ha venido a visitarme más de una tarde.**

**Serena parpadeó perpleja.**

**-No lo sabía. No había pensado que os veíais hasta que Darien me contó que iba a llevarte a la fiesta parroquial.**

**-Hemos procurado ser discretos. No era apro piado que él fuera a visitarme sin carabina, pero pienso que ya no tengo que dar cuentas a nadie de mis actos. He cumplido los cuarenta y dos años y, si quiero recibir a un caballero que me pretende, creo que estoy en mi derecho.**

**-Sí... por supuesto -se apresuró a decir Serena que veía a Michiru con nuevos ojos-. Una persona como tú no debería estar sola.**

**Michiru se miró las manos que tenía unidas en un gesto sereno ante ella.**

**-A veces, en nuestras vidas hay cosas en las que no queremos pensar ni tampoco hablar de ellas. Hace falta cierta clase de hombre especial para enten der esas cosas, ¿no te parece, Serena?**

**Serena notó que se le aceleraba el pulso al oír aquella indirecta. Michiru lo sabía. De alguna mane ra, el secreto que Serena había creído esconder del mundo no le había pasado desapercibido a aquella mujer.**

**-Sí -susurró con la boca seca-. A veces hace falta un hombre muy especial.**

**-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado al señor Chiba. Desde el primer momento supe que era el indicado para ti. Por eso sé que el señor Tenoh lo es para mí.**

**Michiru sonrió. Un gesto extraño y triste, una ligera mueca en sus labios.**

**-Somos muy parecidas, criatura. No en todo, pero en cierto modo somos asombrosamente pareci das.**

**La campanilla de la puerta anunció la llegada de otro cliente. Serena levantó la vista. Haruka Tenoh entraba con el sombrero en la mano y se limpiaba los pies en el felpudo.**

**-¡Ah! Está usted aquí, señor Chiba - dijo el banquero yendo a su encuentro-. He pensa do que podía ahorrarle una visita al banco cuando he visto su surrey ahí fuera.**

**Darien anduvo rápidamente y le estrechó la mano.**

**-Salgamos a hablar fuera, Haruka.**

**Las cejas de Serena se arquearon mientras vol vía a repicar la campanilla. ¿Qué podían traerse entre manos aquellos dos? Darien no había mencionado que tuviera que ir al banco. Dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero la voz tranquila de Michiru la detuvo.**

**-Sólo se trata de negocios de hombres. Estoy segura, Serena.**

**Sin embargo, Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuer zo para dominar su inquietud.**

**-Sí, seguro que tienes razón -dijo con los ojos fijos en Darien.**

**La estación estaba muy cerca. Serena volvió a empuñar las riendas y se acercaron al edificio de ladrillo rojo a paso lento.**

**-¿No se asustarán los caballos con el tren, papá? -preguntó Endymion contemplando con asombro los raíles que se perdían hacia el norte y por los que en aquel momento se acercaba el monstruo de acero.**

**-No lo sé, hijo. Supongo que lo mejor será que sujete las riendas cuando la locomotora pite, ¿no?**

**Sammy, acurrucado en el asiento, sólo se atrevía a asomar la cabecita.**

**-Lo mejor será que me quede aquí, ¿verdad, papá?**

**Darien bajó al suelo y sujetó a los caballos. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, las bestias apenas pres taron atención al estruendo del motor. Darien les dio unas palmadas en la testuz, volvió al coche y tomó su maletín. Se quedó mirando a Serena.**

**-¿Vas a despedirme desde aquí?**

**-Creo que sí, pero Endymion quiere acercarse. Sammy y yo nos quedamos en el coche.**

**Darien le dio un beso al más pequeño y aprovechó para susurrarle algo al oído. Después le puso la mano en la mejilla a Serena y la atrajo hacia sí para el beso de despedida. Sin embargo, primero miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no iban a llamar la atención.**

**Serena lo besó con una sensación de pérdida agobiante, como si aquel viaje fuera la semilla de la desavenencia. Luchando contra la tristeza, aceptó sus caricias y sus palabras de adiós.**

**A los pocos minutos, el tren reemprendía su viaje hacia el sur. Endymion volvió al coche y también ellos emprendieron el regreso a casa.**

**-¿Cuánto falta para el jueves, señorita Serena? -quiso saber Endymion.**

**-Tres días.**

**-Eso es mucho -dijo Sammy desde atrás-. ¿Puedo sentarme delante con vosotros?**

**-Sí, claro.**

**Serena detuvo el coche para que el niño saltara el asiento. Sammy se acomodó al lado de ella y tomó el cabo de las riendas para imitar sus movi mientos.**

**-Cuando sea tan grande como tú, ¿podré llevar un coche como éste, verdad?**

**Su sonrisa era contagiosa y Serena se la devol vió.**

**-Puedes ayudarme a conducir ahora.**

**Se puso al niño en el regazo, ansiosa por sentir el consuelo de su cuerpo menudo. El surrey era veloz, pero no tanto como el sol precipitándose hacia el ocaso, la noche los rodeó antes de que lle garan a la casa. Sin embargo, aun en la distancia, la luz de la ventana les señalaba el camino. Serena sintió que se le henchía el corazón.**

**Incluso en su ausencia, Darien se las había apañado para recordarle que se preocupaba por ella. Con una firme determinación, dejó a un lado la inquietud que la había estado molestando todo el día.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Catorce**

**La cama estaba terriblemente vacía sin el cuerpo cálido de Darien junto a ella. Serena descargó unos puñetazos contra la almohada y se abrazó a ella. Dudaba de que pudiera dormir. Sin embargo, en cuanto olió el aroma de su jabón de afeitar en la funda, se quedó dormida. Durante dos días revivió las ceremonias de la existencia gris que había lleva do antes de que Darien llegara a su vida. El proceso le resultó instructivo. Además, los chicos fueron una buena compañía y supusieron una ayuda. Pero la ausencia del padre era una continua frustración. Apenas pasaba una hora sin que uno u otro lo men cionaran. Serena no tuvo corazón para impacien tarse con ellos, porque sus pensamientos tampoco se alejaban de Darien.**

**El señor Moon los esperaba cuando llegaron de la estación. Se había quedado encargado del ordeño y de atender al ganado, lo que procuraba con torpeza y buenas intenciones. Que Darien le hubiera pedido al vecino que echara una mano era una prueba más de su consideración.**

**Serena le había dicho una vez que su corazón estaba lleno de amor por él y por los niños. Tan sólo una vez había pronunciado aquellas palabras, nunca más. De algún modo, que él no pudiera expresar los mismos sentimientos por ella le impedía hacerle más confesiones.**

**Ahora pensaba que había sido una estúpida. ¿Qué importaba que Darien no transigiera con los rituales del cortejo? Le había mostrado su cariño incesantemente durante meses, le había dedicado sus más tiernas atenciones desde el primer día, ¿y ella estaba echando chispas porque no le declaraba su amor?**

**El martes, Serena batió la mantequilla, limpió los huevos y los seleccionó en cestas, reservando los más grandes para su marido. Echó de comer a las yeguas nuevas y a las del tiro, más pesadas, dis frutando con la compañía de los grandes animales, hablándoles con el mismo canturreo con que Darien solía hacerlo. Y en cada tarea, en cada momento de aquellos dos días, echó de menos a su marido con una intensidad feroz.**

**Por la noche, descubrió que Sammy se había acercado a su cama arrastrando el edredón de la suya. Serena se sentó, sobresaltada por su apari ción en mitad de la noche y lo abrazó.**

**-¡Sammy! ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**El niño se apretó contra ella. Olía como un bebé, una mezcla de calor y suavidad que ella no era capaz de poner en palabras.**

**-No puedo dormir, señorita Serena -dijo entre bostezos.**

**-Ya me doy cuenta.**

**-¿Puedo dormir contigo? -preguntó con voz quejumbrosa.**

**Serena se encontraba acomodándolo a su lado cuando Endymion apareció en la puerta.**

**-¿Dónde está Sammy? -rezongó.**

**-Voy a dormir con la señorita Serena -dijo el pequeño desde su posición ventajosa.**

**-Tú también puedes dormir con nosotros si quieres, Endymion -dijo ella, complacida con el consue lo que la presencia de los niños representaba.**

**-Dame el edredón, Sammy -dijo en tono man dón.**

**Le arrebató el grueso edredón de las manos a su hermano y se acurrucó a dormir a los pies de la cama. Mascullando entre dientes, se tapó hasta que lo único que quedó visible fue un bulto cerca de las piernas de Serena.**

**-Hoy es el día, ¿verdad? ¿Hoy es jueves?**

**La voz de Sammy llegó antes que su dueño a la cocina, provocando la sonrisa de Serena. Se giró hacia la escalera con los brazos abiertos para reci birlo y Sammy saltó a ellos enérgicamente.**

**-Sí, hoy es jueves -dijo besándole el cabello oscuro.**

**-¿Cuándo vamos a la ciudad? -preguntó Endymion bostezando.**

**-En cuanto acabemos de desayunar y de hacer lo más necesario.**

**Serena dejó a Sammy en el suelo y volvió junto a las gachas de avena que estaba preparando.**

**-¿Por qué no os ponéis los abrigos mientras yo acabo y vais a echar de comer a las gallinas? Así le ahorraremos trabajo al señor Moon. También necesito que recojáis los huevos.**

**-No me gustan las gallinas -dijo Sammy-. Me chillan.**

**-Eso es porque las persigues -le dijo Endymion, ceñudo.**

**-A ti tampoco te gustan -contraatacó Sammy, haciéndole muecas.**

**-Sí, pero porque quieren picarme cuando les quito los huevos.**

**Endymion ayudó a su hermano a colocarse bien la bufanda antes de abrigarse él mismo.**

**-Ponte los guantes, Endymion. Así no podrán hacerte daño.**

**Serena tapó las gachas y abrió el horno para ver cómo iban las galletas que estaba recalentando.**

**-¡Daros prisa! El desayuno está casi listo.**

**Los dos niños salieron mientras seguían discu tiendo con buen humor. Serena se acercó a la ven tana para mirarlos. Elevó los ojos al cielo y dio gra cias. Casi era excesiva la alegría que sentía a veces. El señor Moon se acercaba desde los establos car gado con cubos de leche. Serena corrió a abrir la puerta.**

**-¡Hola, señor Moon! ¿Quiere desayunar? Las galletas se están calentando y las salchichas están casi listas.**

**-Me llevaré un par, señora. Mi esposa me está esperando en casa.**

**Los niños volvieron a cruzar el patio dando piso tones exagerados para limpiarse las botas.**

**-Aquí tienes los huevos, señorita Serena - dijo Endymion que cargaba la cesta orgulloso de su fuer za-. Hemos encontrado casi dos docenas.**

**-Más que todos mis dedos juntos -añadió Sammy.**

**-Tenemos que lavarnos aquí. Hace demasiado frío en la bomba -dijo Endymion.**

**-Bien, os he dejado una palangana con agua caliente.**

**-Date prisa, Endymion. Tenemos que ir a por papá. Sammy se lavó las manos de puntillas y se las secó en la camisa. Desayunaron deprisa para ganar tiempo. Serena fue al establo, recogiendo de paso la mantequilla de la lechería. Endymion cargaba con la cesta de huevos y Sammy corrió para abrir la puerta del establo.**

**En cuestión de minutos, había aparejado las yeguas y cargado la carreta. Sus dedos volaban abrochando cinchas. Salieron hacia Belle Haven a plena luz del día. En el bolso de Serena se hallaba la carta que había escrito a petición de Darien y en la que le aseguraba a Beryl que sería bien venida.**

**Y aquella mañana, ni siquiera aquel aconteci miento podía ensombrecer la felicidad que sentía crecer en su interior.**

**Allí estaba, esperando que el tren se detuviera del todo, sujetándose con una mano y un pie en el escalón. Serena esperó impaciente a que pasara el motor con su resuello metálico. Los vagones fueron perdiendo velocidad hasta que se detuvieron con un chirrido final de frenos, las ruedas de hierro patinaron sobre las vías y todo el convoy se balanceó.**

**-¡Papá! ¡Estábamos esperándote!**

**El grito de Sammy se elevó por encima del ruido y la gente. El ayudante del señor Furuhata viajaba solo en un vagón. Michiru estaba en la puerta de la estación con una bolsa de correo en las manos, esperando para cambiarla por la entrega de la maña na.**

**Darien bajó al andén y se volvió para recoger su maletín del tren. Dos niños se lanzaron corriendo como suicidas hacia él y Darien se preparó para el choque, inclinándose para abrazarlos cuando se arrojaron a su pecho.**

**Las lágrimas de Serena se derramaron mientras miraba. Que un padre pudiera amar de aquella manera a sus hijos estaba más allá de su imagina ción y de su experiencia. Y entonces, el hombre grande del andén la buscó con la mirada y Serena pudo ver cómo cambiaba su expresión. Entornó los ojos mientras contemplaba su figura inmóvil. Con una media sonrisa, realizó una inspección detenida de cada curva de su cuerpo, algo que le produjo un placer enorme a Serena, aunque se sonrojó bajo su mirada.**

**Con un niño en cada brazo, el sombrero ladeado y el cansancio reflejado en el rostro, Darien se acercó a ella.**

**-Señora, ¿conoce usted a este par de bribon zuelos? -preguntó mientras abrazaba los dos cuer pecillos con fuerza.**

**-¡Papá! ¡Claro que nos conoce! -aulló Sammy, lo bastante fuerte como para que su padre hiciera una mueca de dolor y tratara de apartar la cabeza del excitado pequeño.**

**-Está de broma, Sammy -se burló su herma no.**

**Sammy se debatió para que lo dejara en el suelo y, cuando lo consiguió, volvió a la carrera hasta donde el maletín había sido abandonado y luchó para levantarlo.**

**-Te apuesto a que nuestros regalos van aquí dentro, ¿eh, papá?**

**-Ve a ayudar a tu hermano -dijo Darien mientras dejaba a Endymion en el suelo y clavaba sus ojos en Serena.**

**Y entonces le puso unas manos recatadas sobre los hombros, tan sólo la fuerza de sus dedos delata ba la intensidad de su deseo. Su beso fue breve, un mero roce de los labios, pero el aliento que exhaló contra la mejilla de Serena daba la medida de su contención. Darien siempre se comportaba como un caballero en público, por muchos esfuerzos que le costara.**

**-Espera a que te pille a solas.**

**Serena decidió que, si aquello era una amena za, había conseguido todo lo contrario. Los escalo fríos de anticipación recorrían su cuerpo excitada mente.**

**-¿Me has traído algo? -preguntó ella con ino cencia exagerada, parpadeando irónicamente.**

**-Un par de cosillas. Pero una de ellas tendrá que esperar.**

**Darien le quitó las manos de encima y se volvió hacia los furgones de carga. Una rampa fue bajada hasta el andén y una criatura berreante de enormes proporciones comenzó a descender.**

**-Eso que ves, señora Chiba, es un short horn rojo y blanco de pura raza. ¿Qué te parece tu regalo, cariño?**

**-¿Mi regalo? -repitió ella, consternada.**

**En vez de ir a Chicago para librarse de quince cabezas de ganado, se había traído consigo un toro.**

**-¿Qué, te gusta? ¿A que es un amor?**

**-Ya tenemos un toro.**

**Serena no lo había visto últimamente, pero a juzgar por las barrigas hinchadas de las vacas, había hecho un buen trabajo el año anterior. No necesita ba seguir de cerca la destreza del animal, era mejor que se mantuviera al otro extremo de su propiedad. Los toros solían dar problemas.**

**-Quería que fuera una sorpresa, Sere.**

**Un estibador sostenía la maroma que acababa atada a una argolla en los ollares del animal. Darien la tomó entre sus manos y controló al toro con mano firme.**

**-Voy a atarlo al coche.**

**Serena los siguió a una distancia prudencial, mordiéndose los labios.**

**-Parece muy caro -aventuró.**

**-¡Y que lo digas! Tuve que pujar muy alto por él. Pero ya verás como merece la pena, Sere.**

**-No sabía que fueras tan rico, Darien.**

**Había visto los anuncios de aquella clase de ani males en la revista ganadera que su padre compraba de vez en cuando. Un shorthorn de pura raza debía costar una fortuna. Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero sí mucho más de lo que Serena tenía en el banco.**

**-Me habría costado todo lo que me quedaba, Serena.**

**-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó ella sin entender a qué se refería.**

**-¿Podemos hablar de esto luego, cariño?**

**-No, creo que no.**

**La idea de volver a casa con aquel animal detrás le inspiraba una inquietud que no era capaz de des cribir. Pero se sentía más temerosa de la extraña sensación que la frase de Darien había despertado en ella. Si no había agotado su cuenta bancaria para comprar el toro, ¿de dónde había sacado el dinero? Dudaba que le hubieran prestado el dinero en Chicago.**

**-Serena, debemos darnos prisa. Tenemos que entregar las manzanas, la mantequilla y los huevos. No quiero tener este toro en la ciudad más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.**

**En aquel momento, la entrega a la tienda era la última de las preocupaciones de Serena. Sintió que el estómago se le contraía cuando se encaró con su marido.**

**-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?**

**Serena sentía que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies, dejándola helada. Darien clavó en ella unos ojos grises y duros.**

**-He firmado una pequeña hipoteca sobre la granja. Y ahora sube al coche para que podamos irnos.**

**Serena sintió que sus pies se habían convertido en piedra dentro de las botas, era incapaz de poner uno delante del otro. Sin embargo lo consiguió. Le dio la espalda a Darien y echó a andar por la acera que llevaba al centro de la ciudad. Delante de ella, al otro lado del camino, estaban los edificios de Belle**

**Haven. El banco, el establo de alquiler, la tienda y el hotel. Las tiendas y los negocios parecían anima dos, tenderos y clientes iban y venían. Comenzó a acelerar el paso al oír los cascabeles del tiro. Darien puso el coche a su altura.**

**-Sube, Serena.**

**-Prefiero andar, muchas gracias.**

**Con la barbilla bien alta, avanzó rápidamente. Sentía los pies más ligeros, alimentaba su marcha con la llama de su ira. Darien había hipotecado la granja. Sin decirle una sola palabra, sin consultárse lo, había puesto en peligro la propiedad. Y se había atrevido a hacerlo sin mencionárselo siquiera.**

**La aparición de Haruka Tenoh el lunes en la tienda cobró un nuevo significado. Y el modo en que Darien lo había sacado a la calle sólo demostraba su intención de engañarla.**

**Una hipoteca. Como la espada de Damocles, la palabra pendía sobre su cabeza y la amenazaba. El hombre a quien había confiado su granja, su medio de vida, su propio ser, la había traicionado. ¡Y, para colmo, esperaba que ella se alegrara ante la prueba de su traición!**

**Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza sobre los tablo nes de la acera. No hizo caso de los cristales pinta dos ni de los artesonados de madera, no se detuvo hasta estar a la altura de la tienda. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que la carreta se había mantenido a su lado. Contempló la criatura mastodóntica que avan zaba sumisa detrás, la argolla del morro aseguraba su obediencia. A unos pocos centímetros de donde la cuerda estaba atada a la carreta se encontraban las canastas de huevos y mantequilla.**

**-¿Eres tan amable de alcanzarme los cestos y de bajar las cajas de manzanas? -preguntó con una voz que parecía una tormenta de hielo.**

**-Reconozco que podría hacerlo, Serena.**

**Detrás de él, los niños se acurrucaban en la pla taforma. Tenían todo el aspecto de necesitar la manta mucho más que la fruta. Sus rostros estaban tensos y recelosos, sus ojos inexpresivos, como si su existencia se balanceara al borde del desastre.**

**Ni siquiera aquella imagen terrible podía atrave sar la furia ardiente que sentía. Se daba cuenta de que los niños estaban atenazados por el pánico, ella acababa de superar el mismo estupor.**

**Darien empezó a descargar las manzanas. Serena pensó que llevaba años siendo socia del ganado y las gallinas y consideraba que su contribución a su existencia era un don. Ella alimentaba a las gallinas que, a su vez, le proporcionaban huevos y alguna que otra satisfacción. Las vacas eran otra cuestión. Se sentían más que contentas de librarse de la leche que hinchaba sus ubres dos veces al día. Para su modo de pensar, era un método de lo más satisfac torio de ganar dinero.**

**Le arrebató las cestas de las manos a Darien, no estaba dispuesta a consentirle la cortesía de entrár selas. Darien no puso objeciones. Pero entonces, Serena, se quedó plantada ante la puerta y tuvo que sufrir la indignidad de que él se la abriera.**

**-¡Señora Chiba!**

**El señor Furuhata salió del mostrador con las manos extendidas, contemplando con cara extraña da a Darien, que se quedaba en la puerta mientras su mujer cargaba con todo el peso.**

**-Deje que yo las lleve.**

**Serena se obligó a sonreír. No se trataba de que no hubiera cargado con pesos mayores, pero entre el martilleo de su corazón y aquel súbito dolor de cabeza, estaba empezando a marearse.**

**Darien volvió a la carreta sin mirar atrás. Serena siguió al tendero al mostrador más lejano. El señor Furuhata, comenzó a sacar de los cestos los huevos y la mantequilla, sin dejar de prestar una atención considerable a Darien que descargaba las manzanas en la acera.**

**Cuando acabaron de hacer las cuentas, el señor Furuhata buscó su nombre en una libreta.**

**-Sumando las manzanas, su crédito es bastante desahogado. ¿Qué quiere que le ponga hoy?**

**-Nada, señor Furuhata.**

**Por nada del mundo quería quedarse allí un segundo más de lo necesario, no mientras sintiera que la mirada de Darien estaba taladrando su espalda. Prefería sobrevivir durante unos días sin té ni vaini lla y el resto de las cosas.**

**Además, había tres kilómetros hasta la granja y ella iba a caminar. Cuanto menos tuviera que cargar, mejor sería el camino.**

**El señor Furuhata se despidió un tanto confuso.**

**Serena salió a la calle y apenas se dio cuenta de que su marido la sujetaba del brazo.**

**-Sube a la carreta, Serena.**

**Era una orden que no admitía discusión. Sus dedos la sujetaban con firmeza a pesar del abrigo. Incluso en pleno ataque de ira, Serena conoció un momento de orgullo al contemplar el esplendor de su esposo. Tenía las ventanas de la nariz dilatadas, los labios apretados, la cicatriz de la mejilla parecía blanca contra el rubor que la ira prestaba a su ros tro.**

**Y, con todo, Serena lo desafió. Clavó sus taco nes en el suelo y apretó los dientes cuando sintió el daño que Darien le hacía en el brazo al seguir andando sin darse cuenta de que ella era incapaz de seguir sus zancadas. Y entonces, al reconocer el desafío, la soltó. Se volvió hacia ella con ambas manos en las caderas, respirando rápida y profundamente, preso de la ira.**

**-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? -le preguntó sin preocuparse de la gente que había dejado de hacer sus tareas para contemplar aquel pequeño melodrama.**

**Serena levantó un poco más la barbilla, pregun tándose si acabaría rompiéndose el cuello en su empeño por sostenerle la mirada. Torció los labios en luna caricatura de sonrisa.**

**-¿No lo ves? Voy a ir caminando a casa, señor Chiba.**

**-¡Señora!**

**Las puertas de la tienda se abrieron de repente a su espalda y el señor Furuhata. Salió a toda prisa.**

**-Se olvida de las cestas, señora Chiba -dijo con ojos ávidos conforme se acercaba-. ¿Quiere que se las deje en la carreta?**

**Entonces, el tendero reparó en el enorme toro que estaba atado al vehículo y se detuvo en seco.**

**-¿Tienen un toro nuevo? -le preguntó a Darien. Darien le lanzó una mirada condescendiente.**

**-Sí, podríamos decirlo así -dijo aceptando las cestas de sus manos.**

**-¡Vaya si es grande!**

**Michiru también hizo su aparición en la puerta. Darien la miró y se acercó a hablar con ella.**

**-¿Puede hablar usted con Serena? -preguntó con una nota de desesperación en la voz.**

**-No creo que me escuchara en estos momentos, Darien -dijo ella, mirándolo con compasión-. Está hecha una furia, ¿no?**

**-Sí, desde luego -contestó él mientras su son rojo subía de tono.**

**-Además, creo que es usted quien tiene que hablar con ella.**

**Michiru entró en la tienda ajustándose el chal en torno al cuerpo, como si el frío que había visto en los ojos de Darien hubiera anulado por completo el resplandor del sol.**

**Cuando Darien retomó las riendas, Serena iba algunos centenares de pasos delante de él. Darien aguantó el tipo mientras avanzaba por la calle, consciente de las miradas que atraía al seguir a la mujer con la que se había casado.**

**Serena siguió andando a paso vivo hasta que llegó al final de la acera. A partir de allí, el camino se hacía más duro y tenía que decidir si iba por los rastrojos o por la pista de tierra. Optó por lo más fácil y echó a andar entre los rastrojos, donde la nieve era menos resbaladiza. Tropezó un par de veces y estuvo a punto de caer. En aquellas ocasio nes, Darien contuvo el aliento.**

**Aquella condenada mujer podía mirar por dónde iba, al menos así no tendría que preocuparse. Pero se empeñaba en llevar bien alta la cabeza y no esta ba atenta a las desigualdades del terreno. Puso las yeguas a paso lento, una sombra pálida del trote vivo que solía exigirles. Pero no había nada que pudiera obligarlo a marcharse a casa y dejar a Serena atrás.**

**Sólo el peligro de que se suscitara un enfrentamien to físico delante de sus hijos evitaba que bajara y la echara por la fuerza a la carreta.**

**Iban a ser unos kilómetros muy largos. Tan sólo el día anterior, la adquisición del toro le había pare cido uno de los momentos culminantes de su vida. La imagen de una Serena llena de alegría por su compra le había dado fuerzas durante el largo y agotador viaje en tren. Llevaba toda la noche senta do en el vagón, desesperado por disfrutar de unos momentos de sueño entre el estruendo de los raíles y la incomodidad de un asiento en el que no lograba acoplar su cuerpo.**

**Y todo para descubrir que su esposa no compar tía su visión de una prosperidad a largo plazo encar nada en el toro que, en unos pocos años, iba a llenar sus prados de una raza como nunca había soñado la familia Tsukino. Darien anhelaba mejorar su cabaña. Había planeado meticulosamente aquel viaje con el que pensaba demostrarle su talento para los nego cios. ¡Maldición! La granja era de los dos, no de Serena exclusivamente. El había pagado la hipote ca que Serena había heredado de su padre.**

**Era él quien había infundido una nueva vida al huerto, podando y plantando. Había arreglado las cercas, reunido el ganado disperso con la ayuda de Diana, convirtiéndolo en un grupo manejable para el invierno. Había trabajado duro en una granja que llevaba todo el camino de hundirse. ¿Y todo para qué? La primera vez que hacía valer sus derechos y firmaba una pequeña hipoteca en vez de utilizar el menguado capital que tenía en varias cuentas de ahorro, Serena ponía el grito en el cielo. Su ira era monumental, su ataque de rabia completamente desproporcionado.**

**¡Que caminara todo lo que quisiera! Quizá así se le bajaran un poco los humos antes de llegar a la casa. Le habría estado bien empleado que él pasara a su lado y la dejara atrás.**

**Levantó las manos listo para sacudir las riendas.**

**-Sí que está enfadada la señorita Serena -le susurró Endymion al oído.**

**-¿Ya no nos quiere? -lloriqueó Sammy desde atrás.**

**-Naturalmente que sí -gruñó Darien entre dien tes.**

**Relajó los brazos, aunque apretó las mandíbulas. Era incapaz de dejarla que caminara sola por aquel terreno helado mientras sus hijos se encontraban al borde del pánico.**

**Desde luego, era muy capaz de llegar caminan do. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Aunque había perdido práctica desde que se apellidaba Chiba. ¡Que se lo llevaran los demonios si consentía que volviera a hacerlo! Con un suspiro de cansancio, detuvo la carreta, aseguró las riendas y saltó al suelo.**

**Con el rabillo del ojo vio que ella tropezaba con una maraña de hierbas congeladas. Darien echó a andar entonces, llevando a las yeguas del arnés. Justo delante, Serena entró en el camino. Acababa de decidir que era preferible a los rastrojos. Darien la siguió despacio.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quince**

**Serena había pensado preparar una gran comi da de bienvenida. Sin embargo, se inventó una excusa lastimosa para no hacerla. La expresión incrédula de Darien cuando le presentó las sobras de la cena del miércoles con una sopa de patatas, estuvo a punto de hacer que se sintiera avergonzada de sí misma. Con todo, consiguió poner unas lonchas de carne sobre pan y tomar un cuenco de salsa de man zanas y otro de sopa antes de levantarse de la mesa e irse al establo.**

**«Mejor», pensó Serena furiosa. «Así irá pen sando en hacer un sitio para ese monstruo». Y por lo que Sammy le contó, no se equivocaba. No contento con un cercado de postes, lo reforzó con alambre de púas al que añadió un cobertizo para proteger su compra del mal tiempo.**

**Para la cena hubo gachas de avena, una lata de melocotones y manzanas fritas. Darien les explicó ale gremente a los niños las virtudes de los cereales y la fruta, animándolos a que probaran a mezclarlos. Sammy se quejó diciendo que las gachas de avena eran para el desayuno, pero se calló cuando su padre le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.**

**Darien tuvo que recurrir al pan cuando termino su cuenco de gachas. Serena experimentó una ago biante sensación de vergüenza ante su propia testa rudez. Podría haber preparado una cena de verdad. Aquel hombre llevaba todo el día trabajando.**

**Darien no hizo ni dijo nada que pudiera ser inter pretado como protesta. Serena se dio cuenta de que, por muy furiosa que se sintiera, estaba obliga da a mantener su parte del trato, y eso incluía prepa rar buenas comidas. Acabó decidiendo que mañana sería otra historia.**

**Subió los peldaños de la escalera en silencio pero con pasos que reflejaban todo el abatimiento que arrastraba. Sentía el desengaño como una losa sobre los hombros y sólo el convencimiento de que tenía razón sustentaba su ira.**

**Darien había llevado aquella criatura deforme y le había construido una fortaleza. Sin decirle una sola palabra, había decidido cruzar sus vacas con un pomposo toro de la gran ciudad, comprado con el dinero de la hipoteca. Era un insulto demasiado grave para soportarlo.**

**Llegó al último peldaño haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar las agujetas que le habían quedado de la caminata. No le debía nada, ella era quien cuidaba de sus hijos, de sus ropas. «Sí, con la lavadora que él te compró sin rechistar», se recordó con sinceri dad.**

**Abrió la puerta del cuarto de costura. Ni si quie ra se le había ocurrido declararla suya aquella habi tación, a pesar de las semanas que había dormido allí, de las noches de insomnio que había pasado pensando en él, mirando por la misma ventana que su madre, guardando la ropa en el mismo cofre.**

**Seguía siendo el cuarto de costura de Ikuko Tsukino, por muchas noches que hubiera pasado allí. Y las que le quedaban, porque ya no iba a acu rrucarse contra aquel cuerpo fuerte ni a dormirse entre sus brazos que la protegían de la oscuridad y las pesadillas.**

**Sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Tonterías. Había dormido sola toda la vida, no tardaría en olvi dar unas pocas noches con él. Se desató las ropas y se puso el camisón antes de quitárselas.**

**Tiritando, entró en la cama helada y se tapó. No tardó en oírlo subir las escaleras. Darien pasó a dar las buenas noches a los niños, advirtiéndoles de que se durmieran enseguida. Y entonces abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal, justo enfrente del cuarto de costura.**

**Serena aguzó el oído en medio del silencio y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en cualquier excla mación que pudiera proferir, cualquier paso que pudiera dar.**

**El tirador se movió y se abrió la puerta. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la luz del dormitorio principal sobre los párpados. Sintió que ponía una mano sobre las suyas, que aferraban con fuerza el edredón por debajo de la barbilla.**

**-Serena. Sólo voy a decírtelo una vez. Tú duermes en mi cama, vas a levantarte y mover tu trasero ahora mismo. Me importa un rábano lo enfadada que estés ni lo mucho que puedas levantar esa preciosa barbilla que tienes. Sigues siendo mi esposa y no vas a dormir en ningún otro sitio que no sea a mi lado.**

**La mano sujetó el edredón y lo apartó de golpe, descubriendo su figura menuda acurrucada. Tiró de ella hasta obligarla a sentarse.**

**-Y ahora, levántate.**

**Era la orden de un hombre que no estaba dis puesto a tolerar sutilezas a una mujer que acababa de encontrar una nueva fuente con la que alimentar su ira. Y que él se atreviera a entrar en su habita ción, a ponerle las manos encima y a darle órdenes como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo, era más de lo que ella podía tolerar.**

**Abrió la boca para decírselo y volvió a cerrarla al pensar en los niños. Estaban despiertos y segura mente escuchaban. Lo último que Serena deseaba era causarles más angustia de la que ya habían sufrido.**

**Empezó a levantarse, algo difícil con Darien delan te de ella. Pero su marido resolvió el problema. Como si hubiera estado esperando a ver en ella alguna señal de acatamiento, la alzó en brazos, la apretó contra su pecho sin dejarle otra alternativa y la llevó a su habitación.**

**Allí la depositó sobre la cama antes de darle la espalda para apagar la lámpara y desnudarse. Cuando él se quedó en ropa interior, Serena ya estaba hecha un ovillo en el borde mismo del col chón, tapada apretadamente con las mantas.**

**Darien gruñó al verla. Un brazo la arrastró sobre la sábana hasta ponerla exactamente donde él quería que estuviera, con el trasero contra sus ingles, la espalda contra el vientre y el pecho, y una mano en torno a su seno.**

**Serena respiró trémulamente.**

**-No digas una palabra, señora Chiba. Sólo cierra la boca y los ojos y ponte a dormir. Estoy demasiado cansado y hambriento como para discutir contigo esta noche.**

**Serena decidió que las palabras que acababa de murmurar junto a su oído eran extrañamente recon fortantes. Darien había resuelto el problema limpia mente. Mañana, cuando estuviera más preparada para la batalla, vería hasta qué punto llegaba su furia. Por aquella noche, podía dejarlo pensar que la había dejado muda.**

**La oscuridad se pobló de sonidos familiares, la respiración de Darien, sus murmullos de satisfacción al relajarse y cambiar de postura. Y luego, su ron quido tenue, el aliento cálido que proyectaba sobre su cuello, la presión íntima de la mano alrededor de su pecho.**

**Serena se dio cuenta de que iba a ser muy difí cil mantener su enfado. En realidad, aquella noche ni siquiera lo intentó.**

**El desayuno fue una comida de proporciones monstruosas. Enfadada o no, se había jurado cum plir su parte del trato. Estaba decidida a no darle motivos para subterfugios.**

**Pero Darien se limitó a rezar una plegaria de agra decimiento y se puso a desayunar tranquilamente. Se comió cuatro huevos, media bandeja de bacon y seis tostadas. Cuando sólo quedó una tostada en la cesta, Darien se apropió de ella sin siquiera ofrecérsela.**

**-¿Hay mermelada? -eran sus primeras pala bras desde la noche anterior. Serena dio un respin go.**

**-Sí, claro.**

**Sintiendo sus ojos clavados en ella, sacó un fras co de mermelada de frambuesa de la despensa y lo puso delante de él. Serena se apresuró a apartarse.**

**Reconocía aquella sensación. Darien llevaba varios días sin saciarse con ella, lo veía en el tono encendi do de sus mejillas, en el brillo metálico de los ojos que la miraban con avidez. Empezó a temblar.**

**No parecía importarle que ella estuviera furiosa, aunque él tampoco parecía sentirse feliz. Sin embar go, mientras masticaba la tostada y se pasaba la len gua por los labios, no dejaba de mirarla. Terminó chupándose el pulgar.**

**-Me gustaría que hubiera pollo para comer - anunció mientras se levantaba de la mesa.**

**Serena abrió la boca para protestar. Que él cre yera que podía ordenarle lo que tenía que cocinar, era un insulto que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.**

**-¡Guau! ¿Pollo frito, papá? -preguntó Sammy extasiado.**

**-Hace mucho tiempo que no comemos pollo frito -añadió Endymion en tono quejumbroso, lanzando una mirada lúgubre hacia Serena.**

**-Fue lo que comimos el domingo.**

**Serena apretó los dientes y comenzó a recoger los platos con movimientos más bruscos de lo habi tual.**

**-Pues volveremos a repetir esta noche -dijo Darien desde su superior estatura.**

**Los dos niños se levantaron, perfectamente conscientes de que los dos adultos de su vida no se comportaban con normalidad.**

**-¿Señorita Serena? -preguntó Sammy, tirán dole de la falda para recabar su atención-. ¿Has lavado mi gorra vieja como dijiste?**

**Serena lo miró y dejó a un lado su rabia. Por el momento.**

**-Está detrás de la cocina, Sammy. En el ten dedero. La lavé ayer por la mañana.**

**Sammy inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de agrade cimiento y ella le puso la mano encima, dándose cuenta de la inquietud que evidenciaban aquellos hombros caídos.**

**-Yo te la traeré.**

**Dejó los platos sobre la mesa y fue a buscarla. Era de lana basta y estaba muy usada. Decidió dedi car aquella noche a hacerle una nueva. Se la entregó sonriendo.**

**-¿Te gustaría una nuevecita? ¿Qué te parece una roja para que pueda verte mejor cuando juegues en el patio?**

**Le puso la gorra con ternura y le recogió los cabellos sueltos bajo la lana.**

**-¿Una nueva? Esta todavía está bien, señorita Serena.**

**Apenas tenía cuatro años, pero parecía que había aprendido bien la lección de ser práctico. Serena se agachó para darle un beso en la frente.**

**-Una roja sería mejor.**

**Endymion, que observaba la escena desde el otro lado de la mesa, sacó su gorra del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la encasquetó con una mirada furibunda a su hermano.**

**-La mía tiene un agujero y no me quejo -dijo furioso.**

**-Sammy no se ha quejado -dijo Serena-. Y si tú también quieres una gorra nueva, sólo tienes que decirlo, Endymion.**

**-Ésta me la hizo mi tía Beryl. A mí me gusta. Y como si eso fuera lo único que cabía decir sobre el asunto, Endymion dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta.**

**-No seas grosero, Endymion -le reconvino suave mente su padre.**

**-Te pido disculpas -se apresuró a decir, obe deciendo la orden silenciosa de Darien.**

**-La verdad es que me encantaría hacerte una gorra nueva, Endymion -insistió ella-. Tengo lana azul y verde. ¿No te gustaría una a rayas?**

**Endymion miró a su padre un momento y apretó los labios.**

**-Sí, señorita. Me gustaría -murmuró antes de salir.**

**-¿No quieres que me encargue de matar un pollo antes de salir? -preguntó Darien.**

**La mirada de soslayo que le lanzó Serena no tenía nada de benevolente. La ternura con que trata ba a Sammy, la comprensión que le ofrecía a Endymion, habían desaparecido. Para Darien sólo quedaba el resentimiento. Con los labios apretados y los ojos echando chispas, se encaró con él.**

**-Yo me encargaba de atrapar y matar los pollos antes de que tú pusieras los pies en esta granja, Darien Chiba. Ve a cuidar de tu toro, yo me encarga ré de preparar la comida que has ordenado.**

**Una persiana pareció caer tras los ojos grises, oscureciéndolos hasta un negro metálico.**

**-Sí, señora Chiba. Encárgate de tan gran tarea. Volveré al mediodía. Procura que la comida esté lista.**

**Serena cerró los ojos y oyó que la puerta se cerraba despacio. Pensó que Darien estaba demasiado enfadado como para permitirse el desahogo de dar un portazo. Nunca había visto en él aquella tranqui lidad gélida. Quizá había ido demasiado lejos. Si su instinto no la engañaba, Darien estaba deseando hacer las paces. Si no hubiera ordenado la comida como si estuviera en el restaurante del hotel...**

**Puso los platos a remojo. Al recoger la taza de Darien, apuró un resto de café que quedaba en el fondo. Le pareció reconocer el sabor de su boca, pero decidió que era una tontería y dejó la taza en el barreño.**

**Tomó la hachuela que había colgada entre dos clavos. Quedaban dos pollos de la primavera ante rior. Con un instinto vengativo, producto de su enfrentamiento con Darien, se dirigió hacia las dos criaturas desprevenidas.**

**-¿Has echado al correo la carta para Beryl?**

**Darien se limpió la boca con la servilleta. El pollo estaba delicioso, las patatas cremosas, las verduras, sazonadas con grasa de tocino y cebollas, llevaban toda la mañana haciéndose a fuego lento. Había dis frutado con cada bocado, pero era la hora de la ver dad. Le había dicho que escribiera la carta, conce diéndole tres días para que cumpliera su deseo.**

**-La llevé a la ciudad ayer, pero me olvidé de echarla al correo -contestó ella-. Podemos hacer lo el lunes.**

**Darien asintió, consciente de que el enfado que mantenían habían borrado la carta de la mente de su esposa. Era una mujer honesta, si Serena decía que lo había olvidado, eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido.**

**-La cena estaba deliciosa, gracias. ¿Hay pastel de postre?**

**-Sí.**

**Mientras Serena servía, un espasmo. Una náu sea, le atenazó la garganta. Se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que le ocurría, le había pasado el día anterior y una semana antes. No parecía que últimamente le apetecieran mucho los dulces. Sin embargo, la tarta de manzana era su preferida y no sentía el menor deseo de probarla.**

**Serena acabó de servir el postre y le puso más café a Darien.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Sí, por supuesto.**

**Pero no era verdad y la mentira hizo que se son rojara. Aun así no se detuvo y preparó agua caliente para los platos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Darien estaba a su espalda.**

**-¿Sere?**

**Una mano grande se posó sobre su hombro, apretando suavemente, provocándole escalofríos. Serena cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes ante aquella oleada de deseo que no quería sentir. No quería que él pudiera rendirla con tanta facilidad.**

**-¡Sere! Mírame.**

**Darien le quitó el cacharro que estaba fregando de las manos y la obligó a darse la vuelta, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el fregadero. Serena sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Darien le puso la mano en la mejilla, mimándola hasta que ella lo miró.**

**-Estoy bien, estoy bien.**

**Como ráfagas de viento, las palabras brotaron de sus labios. Tuvo que mordérselos para contener unas lágrimas que no había sentido llegar. Detestaba que las manos de Darien fueran tan cálidas, que sus ojos la miraran con tanta preocupación. Sí sólo...**

**-¿Chicos? -dijo Darien con una voz cuidadosa mente controlada-. Endymion, lleva a tu hermano al salón. Tomad un libro y le explicas a Sammy los dibujos, ¿quieres?**

**Los niños apuraron los últimos bocados de sus platos y obedecieron rápidamente.**

**-Darien, déjame -dijo ella, poniéndole las manos en el pecho.**

**Pero no fue capaz de empujarlo. Parpadeando, Serena clavó los ojos en el cuarto botón de la camisa, negándose a mirarlo, desesperada.**

**-Sere... -dijo en un tono suplicante que estuvo a punto de derretirla-. No soporto verte así. Ya sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero necesito que acla remos las cosas entre nosotros.**

**-Has levantado una hipoteca sobre mi granja. No importa lo que puedas decirme, Darien. No puedes negar lo que has hecho. Pactamos que librarías de la hipoteca la casa y la propiedad. Y ahora, a mis espaldas, vas y...**

**-¿Crees que no voy a pagar ésta? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de efectuar los pagos en las fechas debidas?**

**Aunque hablaba en susurros, Darien la zarandeó, firme y rápidamente. Serena lo miró sobresaltada.**

**-¿Tienes idea de lo que ese toro puede hacer por tu ganado? ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo mucho que un shorthorn de pura sangre revaloriza rá la granja?**

**-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Te fuiste a Chicago... ¿De verdad fuiste allí? De todas maneras, da igual adónde fueras, compraste un toro, lo trajiste aquí y ni siquiera me lo consultaste.**

**Darien estaba pasmado. Sus ojos reflejaban la incredulidad que sentía.**

**-¡Era una sorpresa! Además, mi parte del trato es encargarme de la compra y venta del ganado. A mí no se me ocurriría poner en duda tus decisiones en la tienda o en la casa, ni dudar del uso que hagas del dinero de la mantequilla y los huevos. Ni una sola vez te he pedido cuentas, ¿o sí?**

**-No -dijo ella moviendo la cabeza-. Pero tampoco he decidido por mi cuenta y riesgo pedir dinero al banco para financiar mis planes.**

**-Da igual, el señor Tenoh no te lo prestaría - dijo él.**

**Darien la miró con una expresión hosca, exaspera da.**

**-Por eso me casé contigo, Darien. Porque una mujer sola no tiene nada. Ni seguridad, ni voz en los asuntos financieros, ni influencia cuando hay que tratar con el banco, el molino o los mataderos.**

**Su frustración había llegado al límite. Serena se soltó de él, sin importarle las marcas que pudiera llevar al día siguiente ni la expresión apabullada de Darien.**

**-¿Eso es lo que significo para ti? ¿Seguridad? ¿Influencia? ¿Un hombre que cumple al pie de la letra tus deseos y tus órdenes?**

**Darien la tenía atrapada con la fuerza de su cuerpo mientras apretaba los puños. Al escucharlo, Serena se dio cuenta por primera vez de la ventaja injusta con la que ella contaba. La boca se le secó. Necesitaba pensar, considerar lo que había hecho, librarse de su presencia. Pero, sobre todo, necesita ba espacio para respirar.**

**-¡Maldición!**

**Fueron los brazos de Darien los que impidieron que cayera al suelo. Serena quedó exánime. Pero él reconoció los síntomas, la respiración acelerada, el balanceo de la cabeza, Serena iba a desmayarse. Sin perder un segundo, Darien se sentó en una silla y se la puso en el regazo.**

**-¡Serena! -susurró mientras le acariciaba la frente con los labios-. Ten, toma un trago de café.**

**Ella obedeció y dio un sorbo de aquel brebaje tibio. Enseguida trató de levantarse.**

**-Estoy bien.**

**-¡Estáte quieta! Lo digo en serio. Estáte quieta un rato hasta que te recuperes.**

**Darien le puso la taza en los labios y ella bebió un poco más.**

**-No vamos a seguir hablando de esto hoy. Ahora vas a subir y a tumbarte un rato, ¿me oyes? Quiero que te acuestes en mi cama y te quedes allí una hora por lo menos.**

**Con un brazo en su cintura y echándose el de Serena por el hombro, Darien medio la ayudó, medio cargó con ella escaleras arriba. La acostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la arropó. Estaba páli da, no tenía color en los labios y en sus ojos había una mirada extraviada.**

**-Quédate aquí, ¿entendido? -dijo él con un último beso-. Ya sé que estás furiosa conmigo y no me importa. Pero ahora vas a olvidarte de todo y descansar.**

**-La cena...**

**-Has hecho pollo suficiente como para alimen tar un regimiento. Lo tomaremos frío. Ya verás como entre todos nos arreglamos.**

**Además, Darien se dio cuenta de que si ella comía en la cena lo mismo que al mediodía, no tendrían que trabajar demasiado. A Serena le ocurría algo. Pero, cualquiera que fuera el motivo, no le gustaba el aspecto que tenía, toda pálida y temblorosa. Cualquiera diría que sufría mareos matinales o algo parecido.**

**Darien se quedó paralizado un momento y volvió volando junto a su esposa. ¿Sería posible? «Naturalmente», contestó su sentido común. Llevaban haciendo el amor tres meses. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo extraño era que su semilla no hubiera echado raíces antes.**

**Y, sin embargo, todo indicaba que a ella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza esa idea.**

**Trató de recordar en vano si últimamente había menstruado. No, por lo menos en dos meses, no. Aquello resolvía el misterio, al menos en lo que a él se refería.**

**La contempló y se fijó en que el color empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. Tenía los labios entrea biertos, su busto se movía plácidamente, el cansan cio había podido con ella. Era una chiquilla fuerte su Serena. Su Serena.**

**Era probable que Serena llevara en las entrañas un hijo suyo.**

**Era más de lo que podía soportar, una alegría súbita estalló en su pecho y salió a toda prisa de la habitación para no ponerse a lanzar gritos y desper tar a la mujer que dormía sobre su almohada.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dieciséis**

**Fiel a su palabra, Darien trabajó codo con codo con Serena para preparar la cena. Había dormido mucho más de una hora, el sol ya se ponía cuando ella se despertó. Estaba encendiendo la lámpara de la cocina cuando llegó Darien con los niños, todos con un hambre de lobo.**

**-Me alegro de que hayas frito dos pollos esta mañana, señorita Serena.**

**Endymion parecía decidido a mostrarse simpático, lo que ella le agradeció de todo corazón. Esperaba sentado a la mesa, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la comida, mientras a Serena iban ocurriéndosele cosas que poner en la mesa.**

**-¿Nos queda jarabe de arce, Sere? -preguntó Darien desde la despensa.**

**Serena se secó rápidamente las manos en el delantal y se reunió con él en la diminuta habita ción.**

**-Sí claro. Debe andar por alguna parte. Lo uti lizamos para las tortitas que hicimos mientras esta bas de viaje.**

**-¿Hicisteis tortitas sin mi? -bromeó él, cla vando en Serena una mirada intensa.**

**-Los chicos las pidieron -murmuró ella.**

**Encontró la lata y se apresuró a volver a la coci na. Darien la siguió sabiendo que aquello era una reti rada. Aún no estaba lista para ofrecerle una tregua, por lo que tuvo que sentarse a la mesa y contentarse con contemplar sus evoluciones. Parecía que estaba más recuperada, su color era normal, las ojeras habían desaparecido. Quizá aquella noche... Quizá pudieran llegar a un entendimiento.**

**Pero no lo quiso el destino. Cuando Darien por fin se levantó del escritorio y subió a la habitación, la encontró profundamente dormida.**

**Serena murmuraba palabras sueltas, el nombre de Darien entre ellas, pero se acurrucó contra su cuer po con un suspiro de satisfacción inequívoco. Quizá con el sueño pudiera librarse de la ira que la había hecho tan infeliz durante los últimos días. Quizá mañana fuera otro día y Serena lo buscara. Darien la había echado de menos cada momento, pero Serena ya no le lanzaba miradas furibundas, lo que suponía un alivio.**

**Serena había acabado siendo tolerante con él.**

**Al día siguiente trataría de que fuera amistosa.**

**Cuando la semana iba a terminar, Darien se dio cuenta de que «tolerante» era lo máximo que iba a conseguir. El deseo lo abrasaba y, aunque le encan taba que Serena se acurrucara contra él para dor mir, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría seguir dominándose.**

**Y Serena no le daba ánimos.**

**Llevó el taburete de ordeñar hasta la siguiente vaca, el orgullo de Serena, una jersey pequeña y dulce. El sonido de los animales rumiando, el olor de la leche espumeante en el balde, lo rodeaban y confortaban con la familiaridad de una tarea bien conocida.**

**Cerró los ojos para pensar en Serena. Ella había mantenido su parte del trato con creces, las comidas de los últimos tiempos superaban todas sus expectativas. Era como si tratara de compensarlo por su rebelión. Se mostraba cariñosa con los niños, dulce como un pastel con Lita Furuhata y definiti vamente entusiasmada cada vez que veía a Michiru Kaioh.**

**Un poco a regañadientes, había accedido ir a la fiesta de la parroquia que se celebraba el sábado. Darien le había pedido un baile, pero ella se había excusado educadamente para dedicarse a preparar las mesas de la comida.**

**Michiru sí había aceptado su solicitud con buen humor. De ella pasó a Rei y luego a Lita, bailando con brío, haciendo que sus faldas vola ran. Darien alzó la cabeza de la última vaca y dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenían que hablar. No sólo un «Pásame la leche» o un « ¿No te parece que hace más calor hoy?» Era hora de que Serena abriera los ojos a ciertas cosas, necesitaba saber qué razo nes había tenido Darien para actuar como lo había hecho.**

**Pensó en mostrarle un poco del caos que su padre había dejado en el escritorio. Nunca había visto algo igual. Se pasaba las noches tratando de sacar algo en claro, aunque casi siempre acababa frustrado. Por lo que pudo averiguar, Kenji Tsukino había tocado fondo financiero en la fecha de su muerte.**

**Excepto las vacas lecheras que Serena había insistido en conservar, el resto del ganado no era rentable. Por eso había decidido incorporar sangre nueva a la cabaña y, precisamente por eso, la com pra del toro había sido una buena inversión. En un par de años, los terneros que ese toro produciría, amortizarían lo que había costado. Los novillos ten drían más peso, las vacas más leche y los terneros serían más fuertes.**

**Llevó los cubos a la lechería. Diana estaba echa da en la puerta, como si cuidara de su dueña.**

**Dentro, Serena levantaba la tapa de la mantequera para comprobar sus progresos. El sol de la mañana arrancaba reflejos dorados de su pelo. Simplemente se lo había recogido en lo alto de la cabeza para no perder tiempo haciéndose una trenza.**

**-Has empezado a trabajar muy temprano, ¿no? -preguntó él, deteniéndose en la puerta.**

**-Sí, me apetecía.**

**-Si quieres, yo le llevaré el suero a los cerdos -se ofreció él para que Serena no tuviera que car gar con el peso de la mantequera.**

**-Darien, puedo hacerlo sola -dijo ella, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando él se acercó.**

**-Ya sé que puedes, sólo pretendía ayudar. Me gustaría que no cargaras con esas mantequeras tan pesadas.**

**Serena dejó escapar una risa tensa.**

**-Las he cargado más pesadas durante años. El matrimonio no ha menguado mis fuerzas. Soy una granjera fuerte, Darien.**

**Darien la contempló despacio. Los pechos presio naban contra la tela del vestido. Su esposa tenía una figura espléndida y, a menos que se equivocara, lle naba el vestido más de lo habitual. ¿Cómo era posi ble que no se diera cuenta? Volvió a mirarla a la cara y sonrió.**

**-Desde luego, a mí me pareces una mujer fuer te y sana. En realidad, yo diría que eres de las que tira de espaldas.**

**El sonrojo de Serena fue instantáneo. Subió por el cuello hasta teñir sus mejillas de un color rosa intenso. Sus ojos refulgían. Darien sabía que quizá se sentía ofendida, pero no por eso dejaba de estar ten tadora. Era más de lo que él podía resistir. Dejó la mantequera en el suelo y se limpió las manos en los pantalones sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Entonces rodeó su cintura y la alzó, apoyándola contra su pecho, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura.**

**-¡Darien! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!**

**Serena, obligada a mantener el equilibrio, le puso las manos en los hombros.**

**-¡Te necesito, Serena!**

**La respuesta de su cuerpo fue rápida y primitiva. Los pantalones se tensaron con la presión de su erección y fue él quien tuvo que separar los pies para mantener el equilibrio. La cicatriz aparecía lívida sobre las mejillas rubicundas, sus ojos se oscurecieron.**

**-¡Darien, déjame en el suelo! -susurró ella. Había cambiado el tono de su voz como si pre sintiera que él ya no podía seguir soportando aque lla tensión. No dejaba de lanzar frenéticas miradas hacia la puerta.**

**-Van a vernos los niños, Darien.**

**-Bésame, Serena.**

**Darien hablaba como si no la hubiera escuchado y apretó los dedos, hundiéndolos en su carne. Sintió cómo ella se estremecía mientras sacudía la cabeza.**

**-No, aquí no.**

**-Sólo es un beso.**

**Darien se frotó contra ella, le pasó los labios ardientes por la mejilla mientras Serena trataba de apartarse de él.**

**-Primero, déjame en el suelo.**

**Con músculos que temblaban, Darien hizo lo que le pedía pero deslizó las manos hasta dejarlas sobre su espalda. Sin darle tregua, se inclinó sobre ella para arrebatarle la caricia que le reclamaba.**

**Serena se mantuvo rígida entre sus brazos, aun que sólo unos instantes. Al cabo, se suavizó, apo yándose contra él, inclinando hacia un lado la cabe za para recibirlo mejor. Su necesidad femenina estalló en sus entrañas, la tentación de aquellas manos ásperas, la presión ardiente y húmeda de sus labios, atizaron los fuegos. Había aprendido bien las lecciones que él le había enseñado durante las lar gas horas de la noche y su cuerpo respondió ante la familiaridad de sus caricias.**

**-¡Serena!**

**Era un grito ahogado de tormento. Darien ocultó el rostro contra su garganta como si la tentación de sus labios fuera excesiva para él. Entonces, lentamente, la soltó.**

**Se apartó de ella y recogió el balde del suero en el que flotaban algunos grumos de mantequilla.**

**-Voy a echarle esto a los cerdos -dijo con voz estremecida de emoción.**

**-El desayuno está listo, Darien. Lo dejé sobre el horno antes de venir.**

**-Tenemos que hablar, Serena. Hay muchas cosas que necesitas entender sobre esta granja y el modo en que tu padre la administraba.**

**-¿Después del desayuno?**

**-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana. Que sea esta noche, después de cenar, cuando los chicos se hayan ido a la cama.**

**-De acuerdo. Después de cenar.**

**Darien estaba sentado delante del escritorio. Serena ocupaba una silla a su lado.**

**-Tenemos que aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. ¿Has revisado alguna vez los libros de cuentas de tu padre?**

**-No, él administraba el dinero. Yo sólo sabía que su cartilla del banco estaba en el cajón. Cuando vi lo poco que tenía en la cuenta, pensé que la gran ja no funcionaba demasiado bien.**

**-Hundió el ganado que tenía, Sere. Ese viejo toro que anda por ahí, está a punto de caerse muerto. Tendría que haberse librado de él hace tiempo. Los novillos que vendía no rendían lo suficiente para mantener la explotación. Por eso levantó una hipo teca hace un par de años. Estuvo viviendo de ese dinero desde entonces sin salir adelante.**

**El ceño de Serena se hizo más profundo.**

**-¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**La noticia de que su padre había desatendido la granja no era ninguna sorpresa. Había constatado el descuido y el abandono que reinaba en las cercas y en los edificios, pero ella tenía bastante con mante ner la casa y el huerto. Además, Kenji Tsukinono agradecía que nadie diera su opinión sobre la gran ja. Y menos que nadie, la hija a la que llevaba diez años ignorando.**

**-Ya lo he hecho, Serena. El shorthorn ha sido lo mejor que se me podía ocurrir. El ganado necesi ta sangre nueva. Nos dará novillos grandes y las ter neras se convertirán en mejores vacas lecheras. De todos modos, habrá que deshacerse de las viejas. Será mejor dedicarlas a cría cuando tengamos las del toro nuevo.**

**-¿Por qué no me has dicho todo esto desde el principio?**

**Con un gesto tenso y testarudo en los labios, Serena lo miró sin disimular su enfado. En lo que a ella se refería, la discusión no se había solucionado.**

**-Ya tuvimos esa conversación, Serena. Hice lo que me pareció más correcto y no voy a pedir disculpas.**

**Serena se levantó de la silla y se puso las manos en las caderas.**

**-¿Qué conversación? No será que siempre me cuentas la misma historia cuando te pido una res puesta, ¿verdad? No, lo que pasa es que hay que hacer lo que tú dices. ¿Es eso, no? Como si yo no tuviera nada que decir sobre la granja.**

**Darien la miró y dejó escapar un suspiro condes cendiente.**

**-Escucha. Ya sé que no te sientes bien, pero no hay motivo para que no seas razonable.**

**-¡Ah, claro! ¿Crees que no soy razonable por que no estoy de acuerdo con tus ideas sobre el derroche?**

**-¡Espera un momento! -exclamó él poniéndo se en pie.**

**Serena retrocedió, tropezó con una arruga de la alfombra y empezó a caer. En un movimiento auto mático, Darien la sujetó por el brazo y no la soltó hasta que recuperó el equilibrio. Pero entonces, Serena rechazó su ayuda con una mirada de des precio.**

**-No me toques, Darien. Crees que puedes ablan darme con tus halagos y tus palabras bonitas, pero no va a funcionar. Simplemente, no me puedo creer que hayas actuado a mis espaldas para poner en peligro mi granja. Desde que mi padre murió, he vivido con el corazón en un puño, sin saber si iba a perderla. El único motivo de que me casara fue para no tener que preocuparme nunca más de que eso pudiera pasar.**

**-O sea, que no me crees capaz de cumplir con los pagos, ¿verdad?**

**-¡Y qué! Tú no confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para contarme...**

**Serena cerró la boca de repente, aunque no por eso abandonó su expresión hostil.**

**-¡Vamos! ¿Qué tenía que contarte?**

**-¡Lo de la cicatriz! ¡Lo que pasó con tu esposa!**

**-Mi esposa eres tú. Esmeralda pertenece al pasado -rezongó él mientras bajaba el tono y lanzaba una mirada a la puerta abierta.**

**-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Bien, ya veo que no hay mucho que contar. Tienes una respuesta para cualquier cosa, ¿eh? Yo podía contar te todo lo que se refería a...**

**Su voz se quebró, las palabras se le escapaban. Sacudió la cabeza, desanimada.**

**-Me voy a la cama, Darien -dijo dándole la espalda.**

**-Subo ahora mismo. Deja la silla aquí. Ya la sacaré yo cuando acabe.**

**Serena escapó sintiendo aquellos ojos en su espalda. Era completamente distinto a su padre. Darien era todo orden y meticulosidad en los libros, los lápices, incluso en las lentes que utilizaba para trabajar y que siempre guardaba en su funda de cuero. El orden alcanzaba a los temas, libros sobre cuidados y razas de animales de granja, revistas, folletos. Los catálogos de Sears habían sido añadi dos a la colección. Y sobre todo, los días en que se le negaba la entrada al santuario del hombre de la casa se habían terminado. La propia casa era dife rente desde que Darien vivía en ella, convirtiéndola en un lugar mejor.**

**Subió las escaleras sumida en una confusión de pensamientos, tratando vanamente de alimentar la ira que llevaba una semana cultivando. Quizá hubiera hecho bien en comprar el toro. Si sólo hubiera hablado con ella antes de levantar la hipote ca. Pero, en tal caso, ¿habría estado conforme con seguir adelante?**

**No, pero de todas maneras habría debido decír selo. Testarudamente se aferraba a aquella idea. Había actuado a sus espaldas y, una vez más, Serena se hallaba a merced del banco.**

**Se desvistió lentamente y se metió en la cama. Se despertaba cada mañana entre los brazos de Darien sin poder recordar cómo había llegado allí. Él no daba excusas y sólo la dejaba levantarse de mala gana. Darien subió las escaleras. Serena había dejado la lámpara encendida. Con los párpados casi cerra dos, contempló cómo se quitaba los tirantes y se desabrochaba el pantalón. Se desnudaba frente a ella como si lo hiciera a propósito. Serena supo que se había dado cuenta. Con todo, no pudo apar tar la mirada. Darien apagó la lámpara y se metió en la cama con ropa interior. Su cuerpo grande llenaba el colchón en toda su longitud.**

**-¿Darien? Lo siento. Yo...**

**La voz y las palabras volvían a fallarle.**

**-¿Que lo sientes?**

**El movimiento de Darien fue instantáneo. Se incor poró a medias, ocultando la luz de la ventana que había detrás de él. Ella volvió a intentarlo. Se humedeció los labios y cerró los ojos, como si no verlo cerniéndose por encima de ella le hiciera más fácil hablar.**

**-Quiero decir que... no he sido una esposa para ti desde que te fuiste a Chicago.**

**-Eso es muy cierto -refunfuñó él, acercándo se un poco más-. ¿Me estás proponiendo que hagamos el amor, Sere? Porque si es así, no me nega ré. Y si no, será mejor que te apartes y te parapetes tras el colchón antes de darme más ideas de las que ya tengo.**

**-¿Ya las tienes?**

**Le temblaba la voz, pero abrió los ojos y repitió aquellas últimas palabras como si no pudiera pensar por sí misma. El cerebro se le quedaba en blanco al sentirlo tan cerca, lo único que quería hacer era tocarlo, sentir aquellas manos grandes y fuertes sobre la piel.**

**Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando trató de imaginarse un futuro sin Darien. Incluso un solo día más sin que la abrazara y se entregara a ella era más de lo que podía soportar.**

**-Serena, si no quieres que lo haga, será mejor que te apartes porque yo me he mantenido lejos de ti todo lo que soy capaz de aguantar.**

**Aquel susurro enronquecido era una advertencia. Pero el corazón de Serena latía con un ritmo desa forado y extraño que resonaba en sus oídos. Tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas que no podía con trolar por mucho que parpadeara. Su cuerpo era fle xible, se amoldó a Darien en cuanto se acercó a él, abrazándolo en un frenesí desesperado.**

**-Te necesito, Darien -sollozó contra su hombro.**

**Sin saberlo, estaba siendo el eco de los gritos silenciosos de Darien en la lechería. Mientras lloraba, le clavó los dedos en los hombros. Buscaba una unión de los cuerpos que las capas de ropa frustra ban.**

**-Vamos, Serena. Siéntate, pequeña.**

**Darien le hablaba al oído mientras trataba de sacar le el camisón por encima de la cabeza. Se engan chó. Darien intentó acabar de desabrochar los botones pero acabó rasgando la tela para liberarla de aquella prenda engorrosa y enorme.**

**Arrodillado a su lado, la levantó hasta que ella también estuvo arrodillada. Sólo entonces buscó sus senos con la boca, las manos los cubrieron por com pleto, sosteniéndolos ante él como si fueran un ban quete y abrió la boca.**

**Los labios de Darien eran ardientes y ávidos sobre su piel. Serena gritó, un sonido agudo y femenino que la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a cerrar los ojos. Las lágrimas corrían en un arroyo incesan te por sus mejillas. Sus sollozos ahogados iban acompañados por el sonido de su nombre pronun ciado en susurros anhelantes.**

**-¡Darien! ¡Darien!**

**Serena se retorció contra él mientras arrullaba frenéticamente.**

**-Sí... Por favor. Ahí... ahí...**

**Le sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, como si temiera que pudiera escaparse. Se inclinó sobre él para descargar incontables besos sobre su cabello, sus sienes. Dondequiera que pudiera encontrar un sitio para poner los labios. Como si acunara a un niño contra sus senos, se balanceó, dándole placer con la boca y las manos, mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo y le decía frases sin sentido.**

**Pero entonces, Darien desapareció... Se había libra do de su abrazo para quitarse la ropa interior. Sus manos tiraron la camiseta al suelo y volvieron para bajarse los pantalones. Serena lo contemplaba sin poder respirar.**

**La luz de la luna delineaba su silueta enmarcada en la ventana, como un gigante mítico del tiempo de las leyendas, dispuesto a conquistar a la mujer que tenía ante sí. La anchura de sus hombros y la estre chez de su cintura eran una sinfonía de fuerza, los brazos y las manos, abiertos para ella, una extensión de aquel poder. Por eso, cuando la atrajo hacia sí, el gemido de placer de Serena fue exultante.**

**El tacto ardiente de su piel la deleitaba, los rizos tersos de su vello rozaban contra sus senos la incita ban a apretarse más contra su cuerpo. Darien cerró los brazos y una mano se desplegó sobre la curva de su trasero, apretando la urgente necesidad de su mas culinidad contra la carne tierna de su vientre suave. Rígido y palpitante, el miembro era una cuña entre ellos que la abrasaba, seduciéndola con su promesa de plenitud.**

**Las noches pasadas entre sus brazos sólo habían servido para prepararla para este momento. El recuerdo de las horas vividas entre sus abrazos la rodeaba, tentándola con una promesa sensual a la que no podía resistirse. Era una cautiva gozosa y se rindió, abrazándose a él, sollozando, moviendo fre néticamente las manos mientras gemía de deseo.**

**Cayeron juntos sobre la cama. Darien descargó el peso sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla contra el colchón, pero ella era como un fluido bajo su cuer po que se amoldaba perfectamente a su forma. Darien bebió sus gritos y se los devolvió multiplicados.**

**Pero ya no podía aguantar más, los días y las noches de abstinencia lo habían llevado más allá de los límites de su control. Le separó las piernas con las rodillas y ella se dejó guiar. Lanzándose contra la parte más suave de su cuerpo, Darien la sujetó con la fuerza de su potencia viril. Parecía que necesitaba hacer suya a su esposa sin preliminares, sin frases tiernas, sin suplicar sus favores. Sólo quedaba la urgencia primitiva de un hombre angustiado por una ausencia demasiado larga de su compañera.**

**Y, con todo, era algo más que eso, porque Darien podía vivir sin el alivio que el cuerpo de Serena le ofrecía. En el momento en que tomó posesión de ella, supo que la fuerza que lo dominaba exigía algo más que la satisfacción del deseo, más que el alivio de una necesidad física.**

**El ímpetu era el propio de un profundo sentido de la satisfacción. Sin aquella mujer estaba dismi nuido. Sin Serena a su lado estaba condenado por siempre a buscar una unión esquiva que sólo habían empezado a forjar entre ellos durante las últimas semanas.**

**Alzando las nalgas para recibir sus embates, Serena contuvo el aliento y se retorció para aco modarse a él mientras el corazón le martilleaba con tra las costillas. Sollozando, luchó por acomodar su masculinidad en su interior, aferrándose a él para evitar que se retirara y la privara de su presencia reconfortante.**

**-¡Serena!**

**Era el grito ronco de un hombre que había sufri do una larga privación, de un hombre que había buscado y, en aquella búsqueda, había hallado al fin la satisfacción que tanto anhelaba. Con un poderoso espasmo que sacudió a ambos, Darien se derramó en ella.**

**Johanna gritó mientras ocultaba la cara contra su hombro. Clavó los dientes en su carne, abrasada por un placer tan puro que creyó morir de dolor. Por un instante, se dejó llevar por aquel dolor con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo las oleadas estremecedoras del éxtasis que le provocaba.**

**Darien era pesado y ella se regocijó con aquel peso. Pero los labios eran suaves sobre su piel y ella los lamió con ternura. Las manos estaban relajadas, los dedos enredados en su pelo. Serena frotó la cabeza contra él, buscando la posesión de sus cari cias.**

**Darien se dejó caer a un lado llevándola consigo, envolviéndola en su abrazo y tapándoles para prote gerse del frío de la noche.**

**-Darien...**

**Serena empezó a susurrar su nombre, pero él la hizo callar con una sola palabra.**

**-No.**

**Darien no podía hablar, no podía escuchar, sólo podía abrazarla, buscar el consuelo de su cuerpo durante el resto de la noche. Porque, aunque se habían dado asilo y pasión, la razón para su distan ciamiento seguía viva. Darien temía la llegada del día, cuando la mujer que tenía entre los brazos se revis tiera con la armadura de la desconfianza y blandiera ese recelo como un arma contra él.**

**Serena tenía que aprender a su propio ritmo y nada de lo que él hiciera iba a ayudarla a acortar aquel camino. Casi se arrepentía de los instantes de pasión que habían compartido. Se había comporta do como el garañón con las yeguas, tomando y con quistando sin los mimos y caricias que una mujer se merecía.**

**La abrazó más fuerte, sabiendo que volvería hacer lo mismo si pudiera revivir aquellos minutos de posesión, los escasos instantes en que se habían convertido en uno solo, en el sentido más bíblico de la palabra. Cuando cada parte de uno había estado en completa armonía con el otro, cuando sus cuerpos habían hallado la plenitud en la unión de macho y hembra. Cuando, por un instante, había encontra do un sabor que debía ser el del propio cielo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Diecisiete**

**-Parece que ha llegado la primavera. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que oigamos a los ruiseño res por la mañana.**

**Darien se puso el abrigo y se apartó de la ventana.**

**-Yo vi un par la semana pasada -le respondió ella desde la despensa.**

**-Seguramente vuelven para anidar en casa. A estas alturas, en Ohio ya tendría labrada la tierra. Me gustaba ver a los ruiseñores que seguían al arado por los surcos buscando gusanos. ¿Crees que podríamos desayunar tortitas hoy?**

**Serena levantó la vista del saco de harina.**

**-Supongo que sí.**

**Darien llevaba observándola de cerca desde que se habían levantado. Consciente de sus miradas, Serena se había vestido tras el biombo para poner se el mismo traje del día anterior porque no quería llevar el de los domingo para cocinar.**

**Darien la imitó y bajaron juntos las escaleras. Ahora, mientras se abrigaba para salir a ordeñar seguía mirándola.**

**Serena tuvo que apretarse contra él para salir de la despensa, pero se negó a devolverle la mirada.**

**-El desayuno estará listo para cuando acabes con las vacas.**

**Desde luego, era una invitación para que se mar chara. Con una sonrisa ladeada, Darien la siguió por la cocina.**

**-¿Serena?**

**A ella le costaba trabajo mirarlo. Desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos supo que el recuerdo de la noche anterior iba a interponerse entre ellos. Darien tampoco parecía dispuesto a dejarlo correr. Serena se mordió los labios y se limpió las manos en el delantal.**

**-No creo que quiera hablar de eso, Darien.**

**La conversación giraba en torno a las tortitas y los ruiseñores, pero la mente de Serena estaba en un sitio completamente distinto y era consciente de que a él le ocurría lo mismo.**

**Darien se inclinó para besarla en la frente, una cari cia que hablaba de comprensión.**

**-Sólo una cosa más, Sere. Te prometo que no vol veré a mencionarlo.**

**Serena respiró hondo.**

**-Muy bien. ¿De qué se trata?**

**-No quiero que te inquietes por lo que sucedió anoche.**

**Serena apartó los ojos, como si no pudiera soportar el calor de su mirada.**

**-No... Yo...**

**Darien le puso la mano en la mejilla y extendió los dedos para sostenerle la barbilla.**

**-Jamás te avergüences de tus sentimientos, Sere.**

**Lo que hay entre nosotros es privado, lo que com partimos es sagrado para nuestro matrimonio.**

**-Lo que quiero decir...**

**Pero Serena volvió a atragantarse con las pala bras y él se acercó aún más.**

**-Me dijiste que me necesitabas. Yo te había dicho lo mismo un poco antes. Nada de lo que digas o hagas debería avergonzarte. Estamos casados y que hagamos el amor es lo correcto y lo decente. Lo de anoche fue tan bueno como siempre, en lo que a mí se refiere.**

**Darien le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y ladeada que suplicaba una respuesta.**

**-No me explico cómo... pude portarme de esa manera contigo -dijo angustiada, implorándole comprensión-. Todavía me siento... confusa. Sigo enfadada contigo.**

**-Lo sé. Ya verás como todo se arregla, Sere. Nosotros lo conseguiremos.**

**Una vez más, se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso breve. Como si aquel beso sellara un pacto entre ellos, Darien le puso las manos sobre los hom bros y se los apretó ligeramente. Serena bajó la cabeza, se pasó la lengua por los labios y se apartó de él.**

**-Será mejor que vayas a ordeñar. Me encargaré de que los niños echen de comer a las gallinas y recojan los huevos.**

**-Me parece que hoy voy a subir a Endymion a la yegua, quizá después de comer. Eso alegraría un poco este domingo, ¿no te parece?**

**Serena levantó los ojos y su expresión se ilumi nó al imaginar la reacción del niño.**

**-Le va a encantar. Me ocuparé de decírselo.**

**-Habría que despertarlos -dijo Darien-, ¿Quieres que vaya yo antes de salir?**

**-No, tú ve a ordeñar. No llegaremos a tiempo a la iglesia como no nos demos prisa.**

**Darien asintió, se puso el sombrero y salió al patio. **

**Serena se dio cuenta de que había sido un error decírselo a Endymion antes del servicio. El niño estuvo inquieto durante todo el sermón. Las palabras del reverendo le entraban por un oído y salían por el otro, no dejaba de mover las piernas y de retorcerse los dedos. El sermón trataba sobre la primavera, la renovación y la maravilla de la Pascua que se aveci naba, pero Serena sabía que la cabeza del niño estaba rebosante de imágenes en las que se veía a lomos de la yegua alazana.**

**Le puso una mano sobre la rodilla, aquietando el balanceo de sus piernas. Endymion la miró y parpadeó como si acabara de sacarlo de una ensoñación. Un gesto apenas perceptible de Serena bastó para que él sonriera y bajara la cabeza. Darien se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.**

**-No deja de pensar en la yegua.**

**-Ya lo sé -dijo ella en un hilo de voz, cons ciente de la mirada reprobatoria de Rei.**

**Con una disculpa silenciosa, Serena se mordió los labios y asintió ante aquella mujer procurando disimular su sonrisa. Las piernas de Endymion volvían a columpiarse, rozando la falda de Serena que suspi ró en silencio y aceptó definitivamente que el niño se hallaba perdido en su propio mundo. Le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo, sonriendo cuando él la miró con expresión culpable. Endymion aceptó el contacto con otra sonrisa.**

**El reverendo también se hallaba perdido en el sermón, amonestando y advirtiendo a sus feligreses para que no descuidaran sus deberes y tampoco dejaran de prestar atención a la belleza de la tierra, la llegada de la primavera y la renovación de la vida. Entonces, pidiéndoles que se levantaran, les dirigió en un himno que la pianista aporreó en el piano con más pasión que destreza.**

**Pero no importaba que la mujer del jefe de esta ción no fuera una intérprete consumada. Serena sintió que su alma se elevaba con la música. La letra, que ella cantaba de memoria, su voz fusionán dose con el tono de barítono de su marido, bastaban para llenar su corazón de alegría por el reverdecer de los campos.**

**-¡Señor de los cielos y la tierra, a ti elevamos nuestro himno de alabanza y agradecimiento!**

**Al parecer, enseñar a montar a Endymion requería la asistencia de toda la familia. Serena había dejado los platos en remojo porque Endymion la apremiaba con la cara pegada a la mosquitera. Sammy ya estaba allí, sentado en un barrilete, observando cómo su padre ensillaba la yegua.**

**El corazón de Serena se aceleró de antici pación mientras cruzaba el patio con Endymion, el chal colgando de sus hombros. El sol de marzo anun ciaba la llegada de días más cálidos, reconfortando sus cuerpos. Darien sacó la yegua del establo, sujetándola firmemente del bocado.**

**-¿Crees que podrás subir, hijo?**

**Endymion asintió mientras tragaba saliva y echaba a andar.**

**-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? -pregunto ella, contemplando recelosa la lucha del niño por llegar al estribo.**

**Darien hizo un gesto negativo y llevó la yegua hasta un gran tronco que había puesto allí a propósi to.**

**-Vamos, mete el pie en el estribo, Endymion.**

**La alazana estaba quieta, tranquilizada con las palabras suaves de su dueño, sin preocuparse del peso del niño que saltó rápidamente a la silla.**

**-Toma las riendas.**

**Sin dejar aquel tono tranquilizador, las órdenes de Darien formaban parte del mismo proceso que había seguido con la yegua. Mientras echaba a andar con ella, hablándole continuamente, vigilaba cualquier cambio de humor en el animal al que con trolaba con una cuerda.**

**Endymion parecía perdido en lo alto de la silla. Serena pensó que iba a sentirse más tranquila cuando llegara la otra que Darien había encargado. Sin embargo, la expresión de Endymion era resplandeciente, a pesar de que sus pies apenas rozaban los estribos.**

**Demostraba una emoción que raramente exteriori zaba y sostenía las riendas sin darse cuenta de que sólo representaba un peso muerto y que era su padre quien dominaba la situación.**

**-Papá, ¿puedo montar yo también? -gimoteó Sammy saltando al ver el triunfo de su hermano.**

**-Después, Sammy -dijo su padre-. Te dejaré subir conmigo, pero aún no puedes montar solo.**

**-Ven aquí Sammy -dijo Serena extendiendo una mano que el niño corrió a tomar-. Deja que te tome en brazos para que puedas ver mejor.**

**Darien hacía que la yegua describiera un círculo, acelerando poco a poco el paso hasta llegar a un trote ligero. En la silla, Endymion botaba al compás de los cascos mientras trataba en vano de sujetarse con las rodillas.**

**-¡No puedo conseguir que el trasero se me quede en la silla!**

**-Tranquilo, Endymion -dijo Darien sonriendo-. Ya aprenderás. Hace falta un poco de tiempo. No trates de apretar las rodillas.**

**Darien se acercó para enseñarle la manera de hacerlo. Al cabo, detuvo la yegua frente a Serena. La testuz del animal a unos pocos centímetros de la mano de Sammy.**

**-Puedes acariciarla si quieres, hijo -dijo Darien.**

**Cuando los deditos gordezuelos tocaron el morro aterciopelado, el niño se echó a reír.**

**-Es tan suave como los gatitos. Aunque no huele como ellos, ¿verdad?**

**La risa de Darien se alzó en el aire. Sosteniendo a Sammy, Serena dejó que aquel sonido la invadiera por completo.**

**-No, ella huele como deben oler los caballos.**

**-Me gusta -dijo Sammy frotando su mejilla contra ella, como si encontrarse en los brazos de Serena le infundiera valor.**

**Darien extendió el brazo para descargar a Serena de parte del peso del pequeño.**

**-A mí también, hijo -dijo con la mirada fija en su mujer-. Pero creo que ya pesas demasiado para que Serena te tenga tanto tiempo en brazos. Baja al suelo.**

**-De acuerdo -dijo Sammy que obedeció a su padre, pero no soltó la mano de Serena-. ¡Guau! La yegua parece mucho más grande desde aquí abajo.**

**Endymion acarició las crines del animal y lanzó a su hermano una mirada impaciente.**

**-¿Podemos seguir un poco más?**

**Darien le entregó la cuerda a Serena.**

**-Antes tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas, Endymion. Sujétala, Sere. Creo que está muy tranquila, acepta a los niños perfectamente.**

**Sammy alzó la mano para sujetar el extremo de la rienda con una expresión radiante. Juntos escu charon las instrucciones de Darien para que Endymion suje tara la brida y se sentara correctamente. Los círcu los volvieron a comenzar, aunque ésta vez Darien dio más cuerda. El sol brillaba, el azul del cielo era inmaculado, era un momento de perfección y belle za para atesorar en la memoria.**

**-¿Señorita Serena? ¿Cuándo te toca a ti? - preguntó Sammy.**

**-Hoy no, cariñito -dijo ella sonriendo-. Tu padre ya tiene bastante con una clase.**

**-Te he oído, Sere.**

**Darien recogió la cuerda, reduciendo el radio de los círculos hasta que la yegua acabó deteniéndose a su lado.**

**-Cuando quieras que se detenga, debes tirar suavemente de la brida, Endymion, y decir ¡soo!**

**Endymion asintió solemnemente. Estaba muy emociona do con la responsabilidad que había ganado aquel día.**

**-Ahora, trata de bajar y vamos a dejarle el turno a Serena.**

**-Tengo las piernas raras, papá -dijo Endymion cuando se deslizó al suelo-. Parece que todavía vaya ahí arriba.**

**-¡Ya sabía yo que tenía que tocarte! -exclamó Sammy tirando de su mano-. Vamos, vamos.**

**-Creo que soy demasiado mayor para aprender, Darien -dijo ella, que no quería mostrarse cobarde delante los niños.**

**-Quizá lo necesites algún día -dijo Darien muy serio-. No puedo creer que tu padre no te subiera a un caballo cuando eras pequeña. Ya verás cómo te diviertes cuando le pilles el truco. Venga, te echaré una mano.**

**Serena frunció el ceño y contempló su vestido.**

**-No estoy segura de que esto vaya a funcionar.**

**-Confía en mí.**

**Ahora que tenía que subir a aquella grupa, la alaza na tomaba unas proporciones gigantescas ante sus ojos. Serena tragó saliva para dominar el terror, deci dida a no mostrarse miedosa ante Darien y los chicos.**

**-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?**

**-Quizá no sea tan buena idea -dijo lentamente Darien, pensando que quizá fuera demasiado arriesgado.**

**De repente, caía en la cuenta de que ella llevaba un hijo suyo en el vientre, que no tenía sentido ten tar a la suerte.**

**-Sí, pensándolo mejor, lo intentaremos en otra ocasión, Sere.**

**Ella suspiró aliviada, pero Sammy reclamó para sí el privilegio y Darien se apiadó de su impaciencia.**

**-Vale, puedes montar, Sammy. Ven aquí y háblale a la yegua.**

**Darien hizo que el animal bajara la testuz a nivel del niño, que abrió mucho los ojos y la acarició encantado.**

**-Le gusto, ¿a que sí, papá?**

**-Desde luego. Ahora deja que te ponga en la silla y yo subiré detrás.**

**Darien soltó la cuerda con la que había controlado al paciente animal y se la dio a Serena. Después, montó sin esfuerzo, subió a su hijo y lo sentó sobre sus mus los. Con un brazo alrededor de la cintura del niño, hizo que la yegua volviera grupas y cabalgó hacia el cami no con las piernas sueltas, ya que los estribos estaba recogidos y quedaban muy cortos para él.**

**-¡Mírame! ¡Mira, señorita Serena! -gritó Sammy triunfalmente.**

**Serena se echó a reír compartiendo su alegría. Endymion se acercó a ella.**

**-Yo podré montar solo dentro de poco, ¿ver dad?**

**-Seguro que sí -dijo ella, poniéndole una mano sobre los hombros-. Aunque no me extraña ría si vuelves a montar hoy. Tu padre ha dicho que quería trabajar contigo.**

**-Estoy pensando que necesitamos ponerle un nombre. Sería más fácil montarla si supiera cómo llamarla. ¿No crees?**

**Endymion tenía una expresión reconcentrada mientras expresaba sus pensamientos.**

**-¿Por qué no lo hablas con tu hermano des pués? Yo creo que a tu padre le gustará que tenga un nombre -dijo ella, rezando en silencio para que Darien estuviera de acuerdo.**

**-¡Claro! ¡Eso es lo que vamos a hacer! - exclamó entusiasmado-. Seguro que me deja vol ver a montar.**

**Serena se atrevió a apretarle el hombro y luego le acarició la cabeza, deleitándose con la suavidad de aquellos cabellos ondulados que tanto se parecí an a los de su padre. Buscó la mirada de Darien cuan do volvían y trató de hacerle llegar un mensaje silencioso.**

**-Creo que Endymion está listo para una lección un poco más larga, si es que tienes tiempo, Darien.**

**«Di que sí», le decía Serena con los ojos.**

**-La verdad es que yo estaba pensando lo mismo -contestó él-. Tenemos toda la tarde. Quizá le ponga las bridas a mi yegua y cabalgue un poco con Endymion. Solía ser muy bueno montando a pelo cuando era mas joven.**

**El trino de un ruiseñor se extendió por el patio cuando ella volvía a casa. Serena se protegió los ojos con la mano para buscar al pájaro.**

**-Por ahí no. Al otro lado, en el arce -dijo Darien señalándole el ave encaramada a una rama desnu da-. Está llamando a su pareja.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Endymion con interés. Darien se encogió de hombros.**

**-Conozco la letra de esa canción, hijo.**

**Y entonces, con una última mirada a Serena que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no sonreír, puso al niño en la silla una vez más.**

**-Ha sido un buen día, ¿verdad, Sere?**

**En su postura habitual, con las manos tras la nuca, Darien contemplaba el techo de la habitación mientras su esposa se desvestía para meterse en la cama. De no haber estado tras el biombo, Serena estaba segura de que no le habría quitado los ojos de encima. De aquel modo, Darien sólo podía recurrir a la memoria y a la imaginación.**

**-Sí. Endymion todavía estaba buscando un nombre cuando lo has mandado a la cama -dijo ella, luchando contra las capas de su vestido para sacár selo por la cabeza.**

**Darien sonrió al oír su voz apagada, imaginándose las maniobras a las que se veía obligada al otro lado del biombo.**

**-No me importaría ayudarte sí te acercas.**

**-Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias. Hace veintiséis años que me desvisto sola.**

**Serena colgó la ropa en la mampara y se quedó quieta. Antes de que ella empezara a desvestirse, Darien había escondido el camisón entre las sábanas y ahora lo sacó.**

**-Te has dejado el camisón aquí fuera, Sere.**

**Serena se asomó por una esquina del biombo, los hombros desnudos, excepto por el tirante de su camisola. Frunció el ceño contemplando la prenda que el tenía entre las manos.**

**-Creía que lo había colgado aquí.**

**Entonces se contempló a sí misma y decidió que su atuendo era lo bastante decente como para presentarse ante él. Salió de su refugio y avanzó hacia la cama con la mano extendida.**

**Darien se sentó, manteniendo el camisón fuera de su alcance, contemplando detenidamente sus cur vas, desde las bragas que llevaba atadas por debajo de la rodilla, a la camisola que apenas le cubría el busto.**

**-Tienes una figura maravillosa, señora Chiba -le dijo con un candor inconfundi ble.**

**Serena se sonrojó y evitó sus ojos mientras tra taba de recuperar el camisón. Pero eso era algo que el destino no tenía previsto. Darien la sujetó por el brazo y tiró de ella, haciéndola caer sobre la cama**

**-¡Darien!**

**Era una advertencia, medio en broma, medio en serio, Serena inclinó la cabeza para ofrecerle la boca.**

**-No creo que necesites este engorro esta noche, señora Chiba.**

**La prenda en cuestión cayó al suelo. Darien, con la mano libre, tiró de la cinta de su cintura, haciendo que las bragas resbalaran por sus piernas. Serena intentó sujetarlas, aferrándose a ellas con ambas manos y apretándolas contra su vientre.**

**-¡Darien!**

**-No dejaré que tengas frío.**

**Era un susurro, una promesa seductora que ella comprendía perfectamente, pero Serena sacudió la cabeza.**

**-No puedo hacer esto, Darien. Devuélveme mi camisón.**

**-Apagaré la lámpara, Sere -dijo él con una son risa pícara y arrebatadora.**

**Serena lo miró y su rubor se hizo más intenso. Aferró con más fuerza la prenda que estaba sujetan do mientras se mordía los labios. Darien hizo que se sentara entre sus piernas. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar la cara en su cintura y dejó que sus labios rozaran la piel desnuda. Su aliento era cálido y ella se estremeció, apretándose contra sus muslos.**

**-Levanta la mano y apaga la lámpara, Sere.**

**Darien había conseguido acceder a su cuerpo con ambas manos y la abrazó con ternura mientras le deslizaba aquella prenda larga sobre las piernas. Dándose cuenta de la amenaza que eso suponía a su recato, Serena apagó enseguida la luz, dejando la habitación a oscuras.**

**-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?**

**Los dedos ágiles acabaron de quitarle las bragas y las calcetas, pidiéndole que se moviera conforme a sus necesidades. Darien pasó los labios ardientes por el borde de la camisola mientras la levantaba sobre la redondez de sus senos.**

**-Levanta los brazos. Vamos a quitarte esto.**

**Obedientemente ella hizo lo que le pedía, cons ciente sólo de la fuerza viril del hombre que tenía ante sí, afinando sus sentidos con él, sabiendo que aquel rumbo sólo tenía un destino posible.**

**Y ella no podía negárselo. Había sido un día col mado de pura felicidad desde el amanecer al ocaso.**

**Darien la había cubierto de atenciones, mimándola con sonrisas y miradas furtivas, compartiendo con ella el placer sencillo de educar a sus hijos. La dis puta había quedado en suspenso y ambos habían olvidado las tensiones de su desavenencia. De mutuo acuerdo las habían dejado a un lado para dis frutar de su familia.**

**Ahora, ella lo obedecía, aunque también sabía que habría una recompensa. Sus brazos la acunarían y su piel iba a ser acariciada por aquellas manos ásperas. El roce de los labios contra sus senos era una promesa de placeres por venir y sus susurros eran juramentos que Darien pretendía cumplir si ella cedía a sus mimos.**

**Cuando bajó los brazos, vio que la camisola volaba al suelo. Serena le puso las manos sobre los hombros y frotó la mejilla contra sus cabellos. Los labios de Darien la acariciaron, tironeando de sus pezones. Serena se estremeció cuando él empezó a sorber, rindiéndole culto con las caricias más sen suales.**

**-Túmbate conmigo, Sere. Por favor.**

**Darien se había erguido, dejándole la posibilidad de elegir. Ella respondió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, inclinándose para besarlo en la boca.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dieciocho**

**Recibieron la carta de Beryl menos de una semana antes de que ella en persona bajara del tren en la estación de Belle Haven. Los grupos de gente habituales aguardaban la llegada del tren de los martes por la mañana procedente de Grand Rapids.**

**Entre ellos se encontraba Michiru, que hablaba con el señor Furuhata al final del andén, sosteniendo la saca vacía del correo en sus manos.**

**A Richard, el barbero, le habían avisado de que llegaba el segundo sillón para su negocio y su emoción resultaba contagiosa, extendiéndose hasta alcanzar a Amy Mizuno y un grupo de sus alumnos.**

**Les iban a permitir que subieran diez minutos al vagón correo, ya que todos ellos mantenían corres pondencia con alguien que vivía lejos. A los que no tenían amigos o parientes fuera de Belle Haven se les había facilitado los nombres de otros niños de la ciudad natal de su maestra, Dearborn, cerca de Detroit. Los más pequeños ya estaban calculando el tiempo que habrían de esperar antes de que aquel mismo tren les trajera las respuestas.**

**Richard manifestaba un interés evidente por la señorita Amy. Richard estaba inspeccionando su aspecto en el cristal de la ventana, cuidando de que su cuello estuviera rígido, su corbata derecha y cada pelo de su cabeza bien empastado en su sitio con fijador. Sólo cuando estuvo satisfecho se mezcló con el grupo de la maestra.**

**Serena observaba las idas y venidas desde el surrey, sintiéndose distante, como si estuviera espe rando que un golpe fatal del destino cayera sobre ella de un momento a otro. Hacía días que no pen saba en otra cosa que no fuera la llegada de Beryl, y tenía buenas razones. Endymion y Sammy no habían dejado de hablar de su tía y su excitación aquella mañana estaba llegando al punto culminante.**

**Habían desayunado y cumplido con sus tareas de la mañana a la velocidad del rayo y esperaban a Darien en el porche una hora antes de que su padre estuviera listo para salir. Y Darien no era ningún con suelo, pensó Serena deprimida. Aquella mujer debía ser una santa, a juzgar por la incesante charla de tía Beryl esto y tía Beryl lo de más allá.**

**Serena estaba dispuesta a declarar ante un jura do que Beryl era el más admirable ejemplo de mujer en todo el continente, además de una cocine ra consumada e incansable, si la ingente cantidad de pasteles, galletas y dulces que preparaba y servía a los niños podía ser cierta. Se la imaginaba como la hermana mayor de Esmeralda, una señora con el pelo gris y aires de abuela. Los niños amaban tiernamen te a su tía y Serena trataba por todos los medios de sentirse agradecida ante la preocupación que demostraba por sus sobrinos.**

**Darien tampoco se encontraba más tranquilo. Le preocupaba que no se sintiera cómoda en el cuarto de costura, ya que estaba acostumbrada a una cama más grande. Serena había apretado los dientes, negándose a hacer comentarios al respecto, aunque lo consideró una crítica velada a su propia casa.**

**Mientras esperaban la llegada del tren, se aferra ba a la esperanza de que ser más joven y esbelta que la maravillosa Beryl, por lo menos en los lugares verdaderamente importantes, le evitara tener que regresar a la granja andando.**

**Los raíles se perdían en el horizonte trazando una línea perfectamente recta. Una persona que estuviera en el andén y mirara hacia el sur podía ver la columna de vapor de la máquina a muchos kiló metros de distancia. Endymion fue el primero en descu brir la nubecilla en la lejanía. Su grito atrajo a Darien, que dejó la puerta de la recepción y se acercó a sus hijos que esperaban en el andén.**

**Haruka Tenoh apareció en el otro extremo y fue directamente hacia Michiru, ante quien se quitó el sombrero, quedándose tan cerca de ella como la etiqueta y las buenas costumbres lo permitían. Michiru se sonrojó. Incluso desde el coche, Serena alcanzó a ver el rubor, el revoloteo de las pestañas. Vaticinó que habría una boda en un futuro no muy lejano y se disgustó consigo misma al darse cuenta del poco tiempo que le había dedicado últimamente a la encargada de la oficina de correos.**

**Cuando el tren entró en la estación, Sammy ape nas podía controlar sus propios pies. Endymion se balan ceaba tratando de ver a los pasajeros. Cuando el revisor puso una plataforma para que los viajeros descendieran, echó a correr hacia él a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Una dama aceptó la mano del ferroviario para bajar colocando esmeradamente sus botines abotonados lateralmente en la rampa, como si temiera que se mancillara su superficie reluciente.**

**A Serena se le paró el corazón. No, aquélla no podía ser la misma tía Beryl con la que le habían machacado los oídos en los últimos días. Aquélla era una mujer pelirroja, alta, esbelta, vestida a la últi ma moda con un vestido de tafetán a rayas y un parasol que parecía recién comprado en Nueva York. Llevaba un peinado a base de bucles que se amontonaban sobre la coronilla. Encima de todo lucía un sombrero adornado con plumas y gasas que debía costar una pequeña fortuna.**

**Serena sabía que tenía la boca abierta. Rubeus Blackmoon no llevaba muerto más de unas semanas y su viuda se vestía como el anuncio de alguna revista de Chicago. Sólo había visto unas cuantas ilustra ciones de aquella clase, pero estaba segura de que el atuendo de Beryl no podía ser considerado como luto.**

**Con una sonrisa cálida, la mujer abrió sus brazos a los niños que corrían hacia ella. Los alzó apretán dolos contra su busto, sumándose a sus gritos. Incluso Darien fue admitido en aquella reunión. Beryl lo saludó con un roce de mejillas cuando él le puso la mano en el hombro.**

**Serena contempló el vestido de muselina corriente que ella llevaba. Nada elegante y sofistica do, sino el vestido de diario que cualquier granjera se pondría para ir a la ciudad. En verano haría tres años desde que lo comprara en la tienda. Lo único que podía decir en su favor era que estaba limpio y era decente. Se llevó una mano a la frente para apartar un mechón de pelo errante. Era lo mismo, llevaba el pelo limpio y presentable, nada que se pudiera comparar con los resplandecientes bucles pelirrojos que asomaban bajo el sombrero de lujo.**

**Con todo, asumió sus obligaciones como esposa de Darien, bajó del coche y echó a andar hacia la pequeña reunión que tenía lugar en el andén, frente a una docena de conciudadanos. Michiru, obviamente intrigada con aquella visitante, lanzó a Serena una mirada en la que se mezclaban el recelo y la conmi seración.**

**-¡Serena! Ven a conocer a Beryl -dijo Darien extendiendo una mano hacia ella.**

**Aquello la reconfortó. Necesitaba que él le tomara la mano para poder mostrarse correcta y educada.**

**-Encantada de conocerla, Beryl.**

**Serena tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar a la cara de la otra mujer. ¿Y ésa era la mujer que ella había querido reconfortar cuando murió su esposo? De haber sido Darien el fallecido, Serena sabía que ella todavía no habría tenido tiempo de recuperarse y guardaría un luto riguroso. Pero ése no era el caso de la maravillosa, Beryl. Sin abandonar su sonrisa, la visitante se inclinó para dejar a los niños en el suelo y extendió una mano hacia Serena.**

**-Me preguntaba qué clase de mujer podía haber interesado a Darien. Ahora ya lo sé.**

**Serena se sintió abochornada con aquel saludo. Las palabras suaves, casi ronroneantes, acompaña das por una mirada especulativa, hicieron que se sintiera como si hubiera olvidado abotonarse el cor piño o reventado el traje por las costuras. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Se pre guntó cómo había podido Darien casarse con ella cuando aquella preciosa criatura vivía al otro extre mo del las vías, en el sur de Ohio. Pero claro, enton ces Beryl estaba casada. Cuando Darien había emprendido la búsqueda de un lugar en el que esta blecerse, Beryl era la esposa de Rubeus Blackmoon. Ahora, Rubeus Blackmoon estaba muerto.**

**Darien conducía a su grupo hacia el coche, una vez que recogió la maleta tapizada de Beryl del andén. Llevó a Serena de la mano y la ayudó a subir ala asiento delantero. Beryl fue persuadida de que se sentara entre sus sobrinos y la maleta quedó deposi tada atrás.**

**Por fortuna, nadie trató de que Serena intervi niera en la conversación mientras el surrey avanza ba hacia la granja. Darien mantenía las yeguas a un trote rápido, como si también ellas estuvieran obli gadas a causar una buena impresión. Los grandes animales alzaban las colas y cabeceaban agitando las crines con un aire señorial.**

**Beryl añadía « ¡Oohs!» y « ¡Aahs!» frente al ganado y los pastos, y se mostró adecuadamente impresionada con el shorthorn que Darien había deja do suelto en el cercado más cercano a la casa, donde el toro no había perdido tiempo en tomar posesión de su harén y su territorio.**

**-Cuento con que nos proporcione al menos tres docenas de terneros para la próxima primavera. Dijo Darien por encima del hombro. Por su parte, Beryl parecía extasiada en la contemplación de aquella criatura.**

**-¡Papá! ¿De dónde ha salido aquella vaca gran de y negra?**

**Darien entornó los párpados y miró en la dirección que Endymion le indicaba. Al final tuvo que protegerse con la mano.**

**-A mí me parece que es el toro viejo. ¿Tu qué crees, Serena?**

**-Hace años que no lo veo. Mi padre siempre lo tenía cerca de las ciénagas.**

**Sin embargo, sólo entonces presintió la inquie tud de su marido.**

**-¿No debería estar aquí, Darien?**

**-Quería evitar que los dos se pelearan por la posesión de la manada. Dos toros en el mismo prado no se llevan bien. Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos y arreglemos esto -dijo con un chas quido de las riendas.**

**Serena se quedó encargada de enseñarle a Beryl la casa. Darien murmuró que lo excusaran, ensilló la yegua alazana y salió al galope con el rifle en una mano.**

**-Comeremos dentro de una hora, más o menos, Beryl -dijo Serena mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de costura.**

**Siempre había sido pequeño y recogido, pero aquel día le pareció impresentable. Serena dejó la maleta de su invitada junto al baúl. Beryl echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.**

**-Una habitación encantadora. Me alegro de que hayáis podido hacerme un sitio. Espero que no te haya supuesto demasiado trabajo, Serena.**

**¿De modo que ahora se tuteaban? A pesar del detalle del luto, Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa.**

**La cena estaba haciéndose cuando Darien volvió y se limpió las botas ruidosamente en el porche.**

**-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella.**

**Los niños corrían hacia la casa desde el granero. Sammy llevaba un gatito en brazos.**

**-¡Maldita bestia! Estos toros nunca hacen lo que tú quieres. El viejo ha entrado en el cercado y desafió a mi shorthorn. Lo único que ha conseguido es llevarse una cornada. He tenido que rematarlo.**

**-¿El toro nuevo está bien? -preguntó Serena, temblando al pensar en el dinero y los dis gustos que estaba costando aquella montaña de carne.**

**-Sólo tiene unos rasguños. Nada de lo que no pueda ocuparme con un poco de ungüento. Necesito tu cuchillo grande. Hay que limpiar el animal para poder aprovechar la carne. No quiero decir con eso que no vaya a estar dura, claro. ¿Quieres guardar el rifle?**

**Serena tomó el arma y la sopesó con inquietud.**

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?**

**La idea de tener que ocuparse de la carne con todo lo que tenía que hacer, le atraía bien poco. Darien tampoco estaba de buen humor y no era muy pro penso a las respuestas en aquel momento.**

**-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Hazme un empareda do de carne, ¿quieres? Es para llevármelo.**

**-Yo te lo haré, Darien -salmodió la voz melo diosa de Beryl.**

**Serena se tragó sus comentarios. Pero Darien le sonrió a su cuñada.**

**-Gracias. Serena, ¿qué pasa con ese cuchillo?**

**Serena había tenido que dejar el rifle en la des pensa y estaba afilando el cuchillo con la piedra de amolar. Beryl se llevaba las mieles y ella las hieles. Darien asomó la cabeza por la puerta.**

**-Voy un momento al granero a por una cuerda para traerlo a la casa. ¿Falta mucho con ese empare dado, Beryl?**

**-Estará listo cuando tú lo estés, Darien.**

**Beryl puso una cantidad generosa de carne entre dos trozos de pan y lo envolvió en un paño de cocina. Endymion miraba a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**-¿Puedo ir contigo?**

**-No, vuelve a la casa y come con tu tía Beryl, hijo.**

**Darien sólo pensaba en el trabajo que lo esperaba y su contestación fue cortante. Endymion se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y volvió al porche, pateando el polvo por el camino.**

**Sammy estaba allí, con el gatito a su lado. Le contaba a su tía la historia de la camada, de la que sólo quedaban dos, ya que una familia de la ciudad se había quedado con uno de los cachorros. Serena descendió los escalones con el largo cuchillo en la mano.**

**-Ve a lavarte para la comida, Sammy. Tú tam bién, Endymion -añadió cuando lo vio llegar envuelto en una nube de polvo.**

**-¡No tengo las manos sucias! -replicó, dolido por la respuesta de su padre.**

**-¡No discutas, Endymion!**

**Serena no estaba de humor para niños enfurru fiados y pasó a su lado sin prestarle más atención.**

**Darien salió del establo con la cuerda, tomó el cuchi llo y siguió andando hacia el porche, dejando que ella lo siguiera.**

**Beryl esperaba en los peldaños para darle el emparedado. Hablaron un momento en voz tan baja que Serena no alcanzó a entender lo que decían. Sin embargo, no quería parecer fisgona y aminoró el paso para darles tiempo. Vio que Darien asentía y se dirigía a su caballo. Salió al galope sin dirigir a su esposa una sola mirada.**

**Todo el día había sido un desastre. Darien había ido a casa de Moon para ofrecerle el toro y ayu darle a cargarlo. Cuando oyó los detalles horribles con que los dos niños se entretenían a propósito del cuerpo, sintió que nunca más tendría estómago para cocinar con carne de res.**

**Cenaron tarde. Darien tuvo que quedarse trabajan do hasta que oscureció. De no haber sido por la ale gría de que hizo gala Beryl, hubieran cenado en silencio. En resumen, con el enfado de Endymion con su padre, Serena con arcadas, y el mal humor que se le quedó a Darien después de haber matado al toro, las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo.**

**-No me importa recoger la cocina, Serena - dijo Beryl tras el postre-. ¿Por qué no vas al salón y te sientas a descansar un rato? No tienes buena cara.**

**Disgustada con los acontecimientos del día, Serena le tomó la palabra sólo para enfadarse más cuando oyó lo mucho que se divertían ayudando en la cocina los tres hombres de la casa, algo que Serena no había pensado que pudieran hacer ni en sueños. Era demasiado. Beryl no sólo era una belleza radiante, sino que además ordenó su cocina sin hacer preguntas, demostrando su capacidad. Para colmo, había ganado la batalla de aquel día sin levantar una sola mano.**

**¿La batalla? ¿Por qué tenía que tomarse la visita de Beryl como si fuera una lucha? Aquella mujer había sido amable y considerada, se había ofrecido a coser el edredón preferido de Sammy, había admi rado los álbumes de cartas de Endymion y había puesto a Darien por la nubes al alabar las mejoras que había acometido en la granja y en el ganado.**

**Asintió con aires de entendida mientras Darien le explicaba su teoría sobre la mejora de la cabaña. Abrazó entusiásticamente a Sammy cuando él hizo un cumplido sobre su vestido. Incluso convenció a Endymion de que le dejara cortarle el pelo antes de la cena.**

**-¿Cómo has dejado que lleve este pelo, Darien? Si parece un salvaje -dijo mirando de reojo a Serena-. Nunca estuvo tan descuidado mientras...**

**Entonces se calló. Lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Serena y se encogió de hombros. Hacía meses que Serena quería hacerlo, pero el crío se había mostrado inflexible con que sólo su padre podía tocarle el pelo. A Beryl le había costado menos de un minuto envolverlo en una toalla y sentarlo mien tras ella manejaba las tijeras y el peine.**

**Johanna pensó que nunca había estado sentada tanto tiempo seguido en la mecedora. Dejó que las sombras crecieran en el salón sin preocuparse de encender la chimenea, meciéndose rítmicamente.**

**-Sere, ¿qué haces ahí sentada a oscuras? -pre guntó Darien desde la puerta.**

**-Disfrutar de la tranquilidad y del silencio - contestó ella, alterando el ritmo de la mecedora.**

**-Sal de ahí y ven con nosotros. Vamos a jugar a la cuchara.**

**-Quiero acostarme temprano. Mañana será un día duro.**

**Un estallido de risas surgió de la cocina. Darien titubeó y volvió a mirarla.**

**-¿Estás segura, cariño? Parecías cansada durante la cena, pero no me gusta que te pierdas lo más divertido.**

**-Estoy segura de que también os lo pasaréis bien sin mí.**

**Serena se levantó. Darien se apartó para dejarla pasar. Sin rozarlo, fue a las escaleras.**

**-Yo no tardaré en subir, Sere. Los niños tendrán que acostarse dentro de un rato. Y, después del viaje, Beryl también estará deseando acostarse.**

**-Tarda el tiempo que quieras, Darien.**

**Serena se levantó la falda y empezó a subir los peldaños. Le parecía que sus pies pesaban una tone lada. Se sentía cansada hasta la médula y se apoyó en la barandilla, ignorando al hombre que la con templaba desde abajo.**

**Cuando terminó la semana, Serena se había encerrado en un humor hosco del que no parecía capaz de salir. Se sentía fuera de lugar y más una criada que la dueña de la casa y de una próspera granja. De repente descubría que estaba trabajando más de lo necesario.**

**Mandó a Beryl a pasear con los niños y restregó toda la cocina hasta dejarse la piel. Beryl había presumido que acababa de amueblar su cocina con papel pintado y todo. A Serena le sonaba como una maravilla del diseño moderno.**

**El viernes, lavó las cortinas, dando vueltas a la manivela de la lavadora como si se tratara de una venganza. Luego tuvo que enjuagarlas y almidonar las, tenderlas a secar y plancharlas antes de la cena. Pero sólo consiguió enfurruñarse más porque Darien ni siquiera se dio cuenta.**

**Beryl se había quedado mirándola ociosamente mientras ella accionaba la manivela.**

**-El mes pasado, me compré el equipo completo de Acme. Me dijeron que la Fulton que tú tienes destroza la ropa.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**Respondió Serena, decidida a evitar una confron tación directa con ella. Por lo visto, para Beryl, la vida era un día de campo después de enterrar a su esposo. En realidad, si había que creer en lo que decía, su casa de Ohio estaba literalmente atestada hasta el techo de toda clase de máquinas que ahorra ban trabajo. Eso sin olvidarse de la nueva Singer con la que había hecho camisas nuevas para los dos niños.**

**Y Serena, que había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo que coser no era una de sus cualidades, se había visto obligada a admirar el trabajo de Beryl con un entusiasmo fingido.**

**-¿No opinas que uno de los deberes de una buena esposa es ahorrar el dinero que se gasta en ropa? -preguntó Beryl a Serena durante la cena-. Yo les hacía muchas cosas a estos niños cuando los tenía cerca.**

**-Estoy segura -murmuró Serena, ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de su marido.**

**Otro día, Beryl engatusaba a los niños con las maravillas de su nueva bicicleta, que naturalmente podrían usar si algún día iban a visitarla. Estaba claro, Rubeus, a pesar de su inclinación a empinar el codo, la había dejado muy bien situada. Si Darien se hubiera quedado en Ohio habría dispuesto de un dulce puerto donde atracar, pensó Serena echando chispas.**

**No sólo los niños hubieran tenido a la maravillo sa tía Beryl para estar pendiente de sus menores caprichos, sino que también habría cuidado de Darien como si fuera un rajá. Desde luego, no dejaba de hacer toda clase de galletas y pasteles en la cocina de Serena, para disfrute y alborozo de los críos.**

**-No veo nada malo en un poco de tarta de man zana cada día -masculló mientras ponía un puñado de manzanas secas a remojo.**

**Le quedaba el consuelo de que Beryl no podía compararse con ella en la comida diaria. Además, presumía alegremente de que los postres eran su especialidad porque para eso disponía de una coci nera a tiempo parcial y de un ama de llaves que le hacía la compra.**

**Serena se tragaba la ira lo mejor que podía y se empeñaba en poner buena cara. Sin embargo, llegó un día en que fue imposible. Llevaba toda la maña na con el desayuno en la garganta, con un sabor ácido y metálico en la boca.**

**Por mucho que le fastidiara admitirlo, acabó reconociendo que lo más razonable era aliviar su estómago. Echó a andar hacia el lavadero en el momento en que las arcadas la asaltaron en oleadas intensas hasta el punto de marearla.**

**Se dejó caer junto a un cubo de echar comida a los cerdos. Su frente estaba perlada de un sudor frío. Perdió el desayuno entre convulsiones, junto con los restos de buen humor que había logrado mantener y su apetito.**

**-¿Serena? ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Era Beryl que llegaba de enseñar a los niños a jugar al croquet porque les había comprado el juego en la tienda del señor Furuhata.**

**-Sí -mintió Serena, limpiándose con la manga. Se quedó sentada sobre sus talones y respiró hondo-. Me temo que algo me ha sentado mal.**

**-¿Estás segura de que se trata de eso? -pre guntó Beryl intencionadamente.**

**-Por supuesto -respondió Serena enfada da-. ¿Qué iba a ser si no?**

**Beryl se apoyó contra la pared y se miró las uñas antes de contemplar a Serena con una sonrisa cómplice.**

**-Le he oído decir a Darien que no quería tener más hijos.**

**Serena se giró hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con... nada? ¿Y cómo sabes tú tanto de lo que Darien quiere o deja de que rer?**

**-Hace años que lo conozco. Estaba casado con mi hermana.**

**-Yo no creo que el matrimonio con Esmeralda hiciera de él el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

**En aquel instante, Serena se dio cuenta de que seguía en el suelo, frente a los restos de su última comida.**

**-Bueno, a Esmeralda tampoco la hacía muy feliz verse obligada a vivir en aquella granja dejada de la mano de Dios. Siempre he creído que yo podría haber convencido a Darien de que se viniera a vivir a la ciudad. Esmeralda no sabía cómo manejarlo. Y des pués de que lo atacara con el cuchillo... Bueno, a Darien le quedo un mal sabor de boca.**

**-¿Con un cuchillo? -repitió Serena.**

**-claro, ¿no te ha contado Darien su batalla final? El pobre tuvo suerte de salir con vida. Y luego, cuando se fue de la casa, se desataron las habladurí as sobre cómo había muerto Esmeralda, ahogada en el río sin que hubiera testigos. Y Darien con la cara cor tada.**

**-Me parece que no quiero escuchar esa histo ria, Beryl. Ya me...**

**-Darien no va a contártela. Además, ni por un segundo creo lo que dice la gente. Claro que tuvie ron una pelea pero, a fin de cuentas, fue Esmeralda la que acabó muerta.**

**-Darien es incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Me cuesta trabajo pensar que eres capaz de repetir esos chismorreos.**

**Serena fue a lavarse. La náusea había pasado, pero la había dejado débil y tuvo que apoyarse en el escurridor.**

**-Lo siento si te he molestado, Serena. Creí que lo sabías todo sobre Darien. La verdad es que yo esperaba que abriera los ojos y dejara de vagabun dear, que volviera a su verdadera casa y se olvidara de todo esto -dijo con mal disimulada satisfacción al ver el estado en que Serena se encontraba-. De todos modos, las murmuraciones casi han cesado por allá.**

**Beryl se acercó y habló en un tono más íntimo, como si realmente confiara en Serena.**

**-Mira, me quedé muy sorprendida de que se casara para conseguir el trozo de tierra que quería. Yo le hubiera comprado cien acres para que jugara. Ya que el señor Blackmoon pasó a mejor vida, a mí me hubiera hecho feliz cuidar de sus hijos.**

**-¿Y por qué no has tenido hijos tú, Beryl? Me doy cuenta de que quieres mucho a Endymion y a Sammy. La sonrisa de Beryl se esfumó.**

**-Si no podía tener un hijo de Darien, no quería ninguno. Esmeralda lo pescó primero, me lo quitó delante de las narices y yo tuve que ver cómo mi hermana convertía su vida en un infierno. Nunca supo cómo manejarlo. Yo no hubiera tardado nada en tenerlo trabajando en un banco o dirigiendo el hotel.**

**-Darien es un granjero de los pies a la cabeza - dijo Serena con todo su corazón.**

**Sin embargo, las palabras de Beryl estaban envenenadas. Si le hubiera convencido para trabajar en la ciudad, ningún otro hombre habría tenido su aplomo y su elegancia natural.**

**-¡Tía Beryl! ¡Ven, corre! ¿Qué haces ahí? - llamó Endymion desde el porche-. Sammy dice que le hago trampas.**

**-¿Lo ves? -dijo Beryl con una mirada oscu ra-. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que para ellos soy la favorita.**

**-Sí, Beryl. Creo que puedes decirlo.**

**Llovía, y Serena se levantó a cerrar la ventana, aunque no del todo. Contemplando el patio, su cora zón se llenó de una extraña tristeza. Las esperanzas de alcanzar la felicidad que había estado alimentan do durante los últimos meses se habían agostado con las confesiones de Beryl. Ni siquiera podía explicarse cómo una mujer tan taimada podía tener a Darien y a los niños encantados.**

**Incluso había tenido el valor de insinuar que Darien tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Esmeralda.**

**Cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que podía confiar en que... Serena cerró los ojos. Si no confiaba en él para llevar los asuntos de la granja, ¿cómo iba a con fiar en que había hecho lo correcto? Pero, en aquel momento, descubrió la verdad en su interior.**

**Confiaba en Darien, con su granja, con su vida, con todo su amor. En cierto modo, el veneno de Beryl la había ayudado a solucionar aquel problema. Ahora, sólo tenía que aceptar que estaba embarazada.**

**-¿Serena? -llamó Darien, adormilado.**

**Serena se volvió hacia él, convencida de que la oscuridad ocultaría sus lágrimas.**

**-Sí, Darien. Me he levantado a entornar la venta na, estaba entrando la lluvia.**

**Se le habían mojado los pies en el suelo y se sentó en la cama para secárselos en la alfombra.**

**-Llueve a base de bien. La tierra quedará empapada.**

**-Lo necesitábamos. Eso nos facilitará la labranza la semana que viene.**

**-¿Vas a arar tan pronto? -preguntó ella mien tras se metía en la cama.**

**-Ajá. La primavera va a llegar adelantada.**

**Habrá que plantar el maíz a primeros de mes. ¿No tienes sueño, Sere? -preguntó abrazándola.**

**-No, Darien. No con Beryl al otro lado del pasi llo.**

**-Vamos, cariño. ¿Qué pasa? No has querido que te tocara desde que ella llegó.**

**-Supongo que estoy cansada. Por favor, estate quieto.**

**-Como tú digas, cariño. Sé que has tenido una semana dura. Trabajas mucho últimamente.**

**-Yo no me he quejado.**

**-Vamos, duérmete -dijo él, palmeándole la espalda.**

**-Sí...**

**Serena cerró los ojos, pero atrapada entre los suaves ronquidos de Darien y la convicción de que lle vaba un hijo en el vientre, no pudo relajarse. Al final, dándose cuenta de que no iba a conciliar el sueño, se quedó mirando la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana hasta que salió el sol.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Diecinueve**

**-La tía Beryl va a quedarse otra semana - anunció Endymion cruzando la cocina mientras la mos quitera se cerraba con un portazo-. Tengo que bus car mi cuerda. Vamos a hacer una cometa.**

**Beryl la maravillosa volvía a ser innovadora y atenta. ¡Cometas! Para Serena, lo importante era que la comida estuviera preparada a su hora. Jugar con los niños era bueno, pero sus estómagos necesi taban buenos alimentos tres veces al día. ¡No era justo! El grito de Serena no fue menos desgarrador por silencioso. Las lágrimas brotaron sin que ella dejara de hacer la comida.**

**Trató de imaginarse a Beryl como una pobre viuda que había ido de visita y tuvo que echarse a reír ante su propia estupidez. ¡La pobre viuda! Con todo, era cierto que el interés de Darien por su cuñada se había desvanecido. El trabajo cada vez lo llevaba más lejos de casa. Durante la primera semana de su visita, le había gustado hacer el papel de anfitrión.**

**Sin embargo, desde el lunes por la mañana, se había apoderado de él la impaciencia por dejar los campos listos para la siembra y, aprovechando el viaje a la ciudad, compró varios sacos de semillas de maíz.**

**-Son de una variedad nueva que quiero probar -dijo él, respondiendo a sus preguntas.**

**-Mi padre siempre utilizaba las suyas -insis tió ella, pensando en el dinero que se había gastado.**

**-Ya te he dicho que yo no soy tu padre, Serena.**

**Después de aquello, hicieron el resto del viaje en silencio, a excepción del tintineo de los cascabeles.**

**Michiru se había mostrado compasiva cuando Serena pasó a recoger el correo.**

**-¿Se va a quedar mucho tiempo esa mujer? - le preguntó en un tono casual.**

**-Ya lleva demasiado tiempo aquí -le confesó Serena en voz baja.**

**La última hazaña de Beryl había sido gastar todo su cambio en caramelos para los niños. Pero fue Serena quien tuvo que atender el dolor de estó mago de Sammy durante la noche.**

**-Los niños no están acostumbrados a tantos dulces, Beryl -le había dicho Darien con una sonrisa al día siguiente.**

**Pero Beryl se había limitado a intercambiar miradas cómplices con sus compinches.**

**-¡Tonterías! Un poco de dulce nunca les ha hecho daño. Creo que Serena es una mala influen cia para ti, Darien. Antes no eras tan tacaño con el azúcar.**

**Una ceja arqueada y una mirada cargada de intención acompañaron a aquella frase. Darien lanzó una rápida mirada a su esposa y guardó silencio. Ahora, Serena le daba vueltas a la frasecita. ¿A qué clase de «azúcar» se había referido? Tuvo que preguntarse si consideraba a Darien capaz de llegar a esos extremos. Se respondió a sí misma que no, que Darien jamás faltaría a sus votos matrimoniales. Serena descubrió que estaba dispuesta a apostar su vida a que no.**

**-¿Sere?**

**El susurro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Darien estaba a su espalda. Su sonrisa era tímida, como si dudara de ser bien recibido en la cocina. Serena se extrañó, nunca antes se había comportado así.**

**-Cariño, he estado meditando algo, pero quiero estar seguro de que te gusta la idea antes de ponerla en práctica.**

**Serena pensó que no se había equivocado, bus caba que le diera su aprobación para su próximo proyecto.**

**-No iras a comprar otro toro, ¿verdad, Darien?**

**La risa de su marido sonaba apagada, como si no quisiera llamar la atención en su presencia. Serena frunció el ceño.**

**-No, aunque el tiempo me dará la razón. Ese negocio ya ha causado bastantes problemas por el momento.**

**Su mirada era tierna, casi anhelante cuando la abrazó. Serena levantó el brazo y le acarició el vello rizado del dorso de la mano.**

**-Creo que ya hemos superado eso, Darien.**

**-¡Dios bendito! ¡Eso espero! Pero se trata de otra cosa, Sere.**

**Darien la obligó a salir al porche.**

**-He encontrado un nogal caído en el linde del bosque y pensaba cortarlo para leña, pero mira - dijo pasando la mano por el corte de un trozo que había llevado-. Tiene un grano excelente. Y fíjate en las líneas de la madera.**

**Serena lo miró perpleja. La madera servía para hacer leña o muebles. ¿Acaso pretendía hacerle una mesa?**

**-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, Darien?**

**-He pensado que...**

**Diana empezó a ladrar y un grito de alegría se elevó del campo cercano, atrayendo su atención.**

**-¡Papá, mira! ¡Mira qué cometa! -chillaba Endymion mientras corría.**

**Por encima de las cabezas y los gritos de los niños, volaba una cometa con una cola de lazos majestuosa. Serena metió las manos en los bolsi llos del delantal y trató de que su voz no reflejara animadversión.**

**-¡Beryl sí que sabe hacer cometas! Darien se echó a reír.**

**-Es asombrosa, ¿verdad? Cualquiera diría que no es sino una chiquilla por el modo en que se com porta con los niños. Es una pena que no sirva para mucho más.**

**Serena irguió la espalda al oír aquel comentario y dio media vuelta.**

**-Tengo que vigilar que las patatas no se queden sin agua. La cena estará lista dentro de quince minutos. Si esos niños quieren comer, será mejor que bajen la cometa y se laven las manos.**

**-¡Sere!**

**Darien apretó los labios al ver que no le respondió. El proyecto quedó olvidado, al menos por parte de ella. Darien recogió el trozo de madera y lo guardó envuelto en el granero, dejándolo junto al banco del taller. Esperaría a tenerlo acabado para volver a enseñárselo. Si Serena no aprobaba su decisión, que fuera lo que ella dijera. No le hacía mucha gra cia tener que ver la expresión de sus hijos cuando les dijera que dejaran la cometa, pero ya se encarga ría Beryl de que no se hicieran los remolones.**

**-Jugar a las cucharas no es tan divertido sin ti, papá -dijo Endymion haciendo pucheros.**

**Darien cerró la puerta con pestillo y contempló el juego que se desarrollaba en torno a la mesa.**

**-A mí me parece que lo estáis haciendo muy bien.**

**-Creía que ya habías acabado de trabajar por hoy -dijo Beryl, la barbilla apoyada entre las manos, mirando cómo se lavaba Darien en la palangana.**

**-Sí. Esto es algo que estoy haciendo para Serena. A propósito, ¿dónde está?**

**-Se ha ido a la cama -dijo Sammy-. Tenía sueño.**

**-Ya es hora de que vosotros hagáis lo mismo, chicos. Mañana será otro día.**

**Acostumbrado a obedecer, Endymion se bajó de la silla, aunque estaba claro que a él le parecía que no era tan tarde. Hizo un gesto hacia su hermano.**

**-Vamos, Sammy.**

**-Yo os acompañaré arriba -dijo Darien-. Necesitaréis un poco de luz.**

**-La señorita Serena ha dicho que iba a dejar encendida una lámpara en el pasillo -le informó Endymion.**

**-Bien. En ese caso, iré a daros las buenas noches después.**

**-Siéntate a hablar conmigo un rato, ¿quieres? -dijo Beryl.**

**Darien se puso una taza de café antes de sentarse a la mesa.**

**-Desde luego. Lo que pasa es que me temo que, una vez que me siente, ya no quiera levantarme. Beryl hizo un pucherito comprensivo.**

**-¿Nunca has pensado en emprender un nego cio? No sé, quizá en la ciudad. Un sitio donde no tengas que trabajar de sol a sol, como haces ahora.**

**-No -contestó él sacudiendo la cabeza.**

**-Con lo listo que eres, podrías triunfar en lo que te propusieras. Te garantizo que podrías compe tir con cualquier comerciante.**

**-Sí, pero llevar un cuello duro y estar encerra do todo el día no le sentaría bien a mi alma.**

**Darien tomó un sorbo de café, hizo una mueca y se quedó mirando la taza.**

**-Está fuerte. Serena debe haberle añadido un puñado de más.**

**Beryl trató de sonreír.**

**-No se parece en nada a Esmeralda, ¿eh? Es una mujer con los pies en la tierra.**

**-¿Con los pies en la tierra? Sí, supongo que es una manera de describirla, Beryl.**

**-Pero no le dedica mucho tiempo a los niños, ¿verdad?**

**Darien lo consideró un momento.**

**-Pues no sé. Ayuda a Pete con las letras y los números. Ya sabes, le está enseñando a leer. Los ayuda en las faenas de la granja, les lava la ropa y les hace de comer. Supongo que se las arregla para dedicarles bastante tiempo.**

**La voz de Beryl se suavizó.**

**-Necesitan algo más que eso, Darien. ¡Necesitan amor!**

**Darien alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Sus ojos se endurecieron.**

**-El amor es algo más que jugar con los niños, Beryl. No dudes por un instante de que Serena ama a mis chicos.**

**Beryl se echó a reír, un sonido gorjeante y agudo. A la fuerza tenía que escucharse desde las habitaciones de arriba.**

**Serena se tapó la cabeza con el edredón. Por el conducto de la calefacción, podía oír sus voces, aunque no distinguía las palabras. Sin embargo, cada vez que Beryl hablaba, era otro puñal que se clavaba en sus ya maltrechos sentimientos.**

**-¡Seguro que tienen mucho de qué hablar! - masculló.**

**No tenía sueño. La verdad era que no podía soportar más a Beryl y sus jueguecitos. No era sólo la hilaridad de jugar con las cucharas, sino los con tinuos recordatorios a la vida que Darien había lleva do. El juego de relegarla a ella a los infiernos mien tras Beryl pavoneaba su atractivo ante los hombres de la casa.**

**Otra carcajada prístina en la cocina echó leña al resentimiento que ardía en su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a dejar de pensar en que aquella mujer ocupaba su cocina.**

**-Tengo que irme a la cama -le dijo Darien abajo.**

**-Todavía no me has contado cómo te hiciste con esos caballos -ronroneó ella con otro puchero.**

**Los ojos de Darien se encendieron al recordarlo y se acomodó en la silla.**

**El tren del lunes por la noche iba a recoger una pasajera en Belle Haven. Beryl se iría al día siguiente y Serena sentía que le habían quitado una losa del corazón. Cuando acabó de ordenar la cocina después de comer, se asomó a la puerta. El patio estaba desierto. A Través de la puerta del esta blo, alcanzó a ver a Sammy que jugaba con uno de sus gatos. Empezarían a tener cachorros por su cuenta antes de que acabara el año.**

**Al otro lado del establo, Darien hablaba y Endymion y Beryl reían mientras trabajaban con las yeguas. Sorprendentemente, Beryl se había revelado como una amante de aquellos animales, buena amazona y poseedora de una falda abierta de montar. Seguramente se estaban preparando para dar un paseo a caballo.**

**-Sí, quizá yo también dé un paseo. Andando - dijo Serena en voz alta.**

**Entonces se echó a reír. Volvía a su vieja cos tumbre de hablar sola. Antes de salir, se echó el chal sobre los hombros. Era abril y hacía buen tiempo, pero las nubes que crecían en el oeste podían enfriar el aire en un par de horas.**

**Se dijo que debía haber lirios y violetas en las vaguadas. Con la visita de Beryl no había tenido tiempo de recoger sus flores preferidas.**

**«¡No! ¡Hoy no!», se juró a sí misma. «Voy a dar un paseo y a recoger flores, a ver si se me pasa el mal humor».**

**No tardó en llegar a una vaguada que corría detrás de los arces. Se puso la primera violeta que encontró en el ojal y saludó a un azulejo que vigila ba desde una rama.**

**-Seguro que estás buscando un sitio donde hacer tu nido.**

**El sol calentaba su cuerpo, aunque la brisa que desordenaba sus cabellos era fría. Entonces, soltó las horquillas que los sujetaban y los dejó sueltos. Se sentía libre, atrevida, aventurera.**

**-Creo que voy a dejar que sea la maravillosa Beryl la que prepare la cena de esta noche -le confesó a un conejo que la observaba desde una maraña de raíces.**

**Un macizo de violetas llamó su atención. Empezaba a recogerlas cuando pensó en Michiru. Con las prisas, aquella mañana apenas había podido saludarla con la mano.**

**Miró hacia la granja, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Por primera vez en muchos meses, Serena se descubrió pensando únicamente en el placer del momento. Se le escapó una risilla que al principio le pareció de otra persona. A Serena Tsukino jamás se le había escapado una risilla.**

**-Pero ya no soy Serena Tsukino -se recordó en voz alta-. Por eso creo que voy a hacer una visita. Apretó el paso, volvió al camino y se dirigió a Belle Haven con un ramo de violetas en la mano.**

**-Papá, la señorita Serena no está en la casa y la cocina se ha apagado -anunció Endymion antes de que desmontaran de las yeguas.**

**-¿Has mirado a ver si estaba en la habitación, hijo? -preguntó Darien mientras empezaba a secar el sudor de los animales-. Quizá se haya echado en la cama.**

**-No, la he llamado. Además, también he mira do en vuestra habitación. Tampoco está en el des ván.**

**-Puede que esté en la lechería. Quizá haya decidido hacer mantequilla hoy en vez de mañana.**

**-Es domingo, papá -dijo Endymion, mirando a su padre como si no pudiera creer lo que oía-. La señorita Serena dice que es un día para descansar. Beryl se echó a reír y se sentó en un taburete de ordeñar.**

**-Quizá se haya fugado, Darien. No parece que tengas mucha suerte con tus esposas, ¿eh?**

**-Eso no tiene gracia, Beryl -dijo él con una mirada tajante-. Serena no se parece lo más mínimo a tu hermana, y tú lo sabes. Además, tene mos público y no me gusta hablar del pasado.**

**-De todas maneras, tendrán que enterarse tarde o temprano -dijo ella con una sonrisa indiferente.**

**Darien empezaba a pensar que la presencia de Beryl era excesivamente empalagosa. Contempló su cuerpo esbelto. Desde luego, era estupenda con sus chicos, siempre lo había sido. Pero era difícil de aguantar. Esmeralda decía que era superficial, y él le había dado la razón en aquella época. Ahora empe zaba a ver por sí mismo que aquella mujer era todo fachada.**

**Poco a poco, las pasadas de su mano sobre la yegua se hicieron más espaciadas cuando empezó a pensar en su mujer. ¿Dónde se había metido Serena? No era propio de ella dejar la cocina a media tarde.**

**-Tampoco está en la lechería -gritó Endymion que llegaba a la carrera. Tenía una expresión preocupa da y miró a su padre muy serio-. ¿De verdad crees que nos ha dejado, papá?**

**-¡No! Y tú lo sabes de sobra -dijo Darien sacu diendo la cabeza.**

**Sammy se levantó de un salto con una mueca de horror en su cara.**

**-¡Tenemos que encontrarla! Tiene que hacerme la cena.**

**Darien lo miró ceñudo.**

**-La señorita Serena no tiene que hacer nada de eso, Sammy. Ella nos cuida porque le gusta.**

**-Porque nos quiere, Sammy -añadió Endymion.**

**Beryl se levantó y se desperezó lentamente.**

**-¡Huy, huy, huy! ¡Todo un testimonio de las virtudes de la señorita Serena! No sé tú, pero yo estoy cansada de ese paseo, Darien. Creo que voy a ir a echarme un rato mientras tú buscas a tu mujercita perdida.**

**-Endymion, echa leña a la cocina -dijo Darien mien tras sacaba la yegua del establo-. Sammy, ayuda a tu hermano. Voy a tratar de encontrarla antes de que esas nubes de lluvia se nos echen encima.**

**-Tendrás que ensillar otra vez, papá -dijo Endymion.**

**Darien montó la yegua a pelo.**

**-Ya ves que no, hijo. No tardaré mucho. Beryl, ¿qué te parece si te olvidas de tu siesta y le echas un ojo a los niños mientras vuelvo?**

**-Hay veces en que me pregunto si Darien y los niños no habrían hecho mejor quedándose en Ohio Era la segunda taza de té que aceptaba y por la pinta que tenía el cielo al oeste, sería mejor que fuera la última. Michiru se balanceó en el columpio del porche mientras aspiraba la fragancia de las vio letas.**

**-Yo creo que Darien está bien donde está, Serena. Sabes que es un hombre de los que sólo hay uno en un millón. Es más, creo que él es cons ciente de la suerte que ha tenido al encontrarte.**

**-Nos llevamos bien -dijo Serena.**

**Michiru se echó a reír sin empacho. Habían deci dido tutearse.**

**-A juzgar por el modo en que te mira, yo diría que os lleváis perfectamente.**

**Serena adoptó una expresión pensativa, aunque no por eso dejó de sonreír.**

**-Nunca creí que podría estar tan enamorada. Yo...**

**Michiru la miró. Serena se mordía los labios.**

**-Tú pensaste que Diamante Black te había roto el corazón para siempre a los dieciséis años, que nunca te repondrías de tanto dolor, ¿verdad?**

**-De eso hace algún tiempo. A veces me olvido de que haya existido.**

**-Sin embargo, me temo que te dejó un recuer do duradero de su presencia en tu vida -dijo Michiru mirándola fijamente-. No sabes el miedo que he pasado por ti. Creía que nunca dejarías atrás la miseria de aquellos días.**

**-¿Lo sabías?**

**Michiru asintió.**

**-Sospechaba que estabas embarazada, tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas. En realidad, creo que es lo que te ocurre en estos momentos.**

**Volvió a reír ante la cara de pasmo de Serena y tuvo que serenarse antes de continuar.**

**-Me imaginé que habías perdido aquel niño, Sere. Pero sabía que tu padre me impediría hacer cual quier cosa por ayudarte. Eras demasiado joven. Lo cierto es que no me sorprendió. Esas cosas pasan... aunque esta vez era diferente.**

**-Yo creía que nadie se había enterado -susu rró Serena apartando la mirada.**

**-Dudo que alguien más lo sepa.**

**Michiru se levantó del columpio y fue a sentarse en los escalones con su invitada.**

**-Voy a contarte una cosa que únicamente cono ce otra persona en todo Belle Haven, Sere. A mí me dejaron plantada ante el altar cuando tenía diecinue ve años. Aquel hombre robó un coche y huyó, dejándome sola con un hijo suyo en el vientre.**

**-¿Tuviste un hijo sin casarte? ¿Pero dónde...?**

**La voz de Michiru rezumaba tristeza.**

**-Di a mi hijita el mismo día en que nació. Nunca la he vuelto a ver y nunca la veré.**

**A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sin embargo, tomó la mano de Michiru entre las suyas.**

**-¿Y nunca te casaste? ¿Él nunca regresó?**

**-No, me fui de Grand Rapids y me vine aquí, a vivir con mi tía. Mis padres no podían soportar aquella deshonra. Luego, cuando tía Setsuna murió, seguí adelante. Entonces me enteré de que necesita ban un encargado en la oficina de correos y me pre senté para el puesto -dijo con una sonrisa agridul ce-. No es cosa de todos los días que las mujeres como tú y yo encuentren un hombre dispuesto a olvidar su pasado.**

**-Darien sabe lo de mi hijo. Haruka Tenoh... ¿Se lo has contado, Michiru?**

**-Sí, y dice que me quiere y que no le importa lo que pasara hace veinte años. Nos casamos el mes que viene. Lo anunciarán el próximo domingo en la iglesia.**

**Las noticias alegraron el corazón de Serena. Aquel día había estado lleno de descubrimientos, de confesiones, de secretos compartidos.**

**-Tienes razón, Michiru. Estoy embarazada. Sólo me he dado cuenta hace unos días. No sé cómo has podido adivinarlo.**

**-Es algo que hay en ti, Serena. A veces, sé cosas de la gente. Haruka dice que soy muy percep tiva. El primer día que me acompañó a casa desde la iglesia, supe que acabaría casándome con él. Creo que es mi alma gemela.**

**-Nunca había oído esa expresión -dijo Serena saboreando la frase-. ¿Sabes? Me preocu paba pensar que Darien debería haberse casado con Beryl en vez de conmigo. Ella es muy buena con los niños, muy hermosa y Dios sabe que está ena morada de él. Pero creo que Darien y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos, quizá nosotros también seamos almas gemelas.**

**-Hablando de almas gemelas, por ahí viene la tuya, montando a pelo en una de sus yeguas nuevas.**

**Michiru se levantó y saludó a Darien con la mano cuando él se detuvo junto a la verja de su casa.**

**-¡Está aquí, Darien! -dijo Michiru alegremente. Serena miró la cara sombría de su marido.**

**-Ya voy -le dijo antes de volverse a Michiru-. Creo que está enfadado conmigo.**

**Michiru la abrazó mientras se reía.**

**-Quizá, pero estoy segura de que sabrás mane jarlo.**

**-¿Estabas preocupado por mí? -preguntó Serna cuando llegó a su lado-. Supongo que debería haber dejado una nota.**

**Darien le ofreció una mano y sacó el pie para que ella pudiera subir detrás de él. Las faldas le llegaron a la altura de las rodillas. Darien se despidió de Michiru con un gesto y tomó el camino de la granja.**

**-Darien, ¿estás enfadado?**

**-¿A ti qué te parece? No te sueltes de mí. Va a llover. Hubieras pasado un mal rato para llegar a casa.**

**Para cuando entraron en el establo, la llovizna se había convertido en chaparrón. Darien se apresuró a secar a la yegua.**

**-¿Por qué te has soltado el pelo? -preguntó en un gruñido.**

**-Me apetecía.**

**-Los niños tenían miedo de que te hubieras escapado, Sere.**

**Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Serena no dejaba de mirarlo.**

**-¿Y qué piensas tú, Darien?**

**Darien alzó la vista y admiró la gracia femenina de su figura, sus cabellos sueltos y mojados.**

**-Creo que Serena Chiba jamás huiría de mí. Se quedaría a mi lado y me daría lo mejor de sí misma. Esta vez no me he equivocado al casar me, Sere.**

**Serena se quedó muy quieta, rodeada por el halo de cabellos rubios, los ojos azules refulgían con un deseo que no trató de ocultar.**

**-Yo nunca te he herido como Esmeralda, Darien - dijo acercándose y pasándole la mano por la cica triz-. Beryl me contó lo que ocurrió, que Esmeralda te lo hizo.**

**-A Beryl le gusta hablar demasiado.**

**Darien le sujetó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Habló contra su palma, como si le costara trabajo encontrar las palabras.**

**-Tendría que habértelo contado yo, cariño. Pero no podía porque las explicaciones me parecen interminables. Para empezar, hubo algunos tipos que fueron a por mí después de que Esmeralda murie ra. Pensaban que yo era el responsable de su muer te. Supongo que eso es verdad en cierto sentido.**

**Serena sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de permane cer callada.**

**-Dudo que hubieras podido detenerla, Darien. Presiento que se sentía culpable por haberte hecho tanto daño.**

**-No tan culpable como me sentí yo.**

**-Esmeralda no era feliz, Darien. No puedes conside rarte responsable de eso. Cada cual somos responsa bles de nuestra propia felicidad. Tenemos que encontrarla donde podamos y, por lo que sé, Esmeralda no se tomó mucho trabajo en la búsqueda.**

**-Estaba muy lejos de ser feliz, cariño. Lo que no me explico es qué hice para inspirarle tanto abo rrecimiento. Yo no quería admitir que alguien pudiera despreciarme tanto como ella, supongo. Lo peor es que nunca sabré si se ahogó por accidente o se tiró intencionadamente al río. He tenido que vivir con esa culpa desde que sucedió. Siento que esta cicatriz es la penitencia que ella me impuso por arruinar su vida.**

**-¿Penitencia? Lo dudo. Sólo hacemos peniten cia por los pecados que cometemos y tú sólo tratas te de hacer el bien por ella. Además...**

**Serena se soltó y volvió a pasar la mano por la cicatriz.**

**-Creo que te hace parecer un hombre misterio so y... ¡Oh, bueno! Quizá atrevido y hasta peligroso.**

**Sus palabras se transformaron en risa cuando vio la mueca incrédula de Darien. Pero entonces, el ceño se relajó para convertirse en una sonrisa pícara mientras abrazaba a la mujer que lo había sacado de las tinieblas.**

**-No te muevas de donde estás, señora Chiba. Voy a meter a esta yegua en su cua dra. Me encargaré de ti dentro de un momento.**

**-¿No sería mejor que fuera a preparar la cena?**

**-No, lo mejor es que te quedes con tu marido. Sube al pajar, anda.**

**-¿Puede saberse para qué, señor Chiba?**

**-Esta vez no tienes excusa, Serena. Beryl no está al otro lado del pasillo ni a Sammy le duele la tripa. No, no vas a hacer la cena. Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta que saldar.**

**Serena empezó a subir riendo, pero tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para concentrarse bajo las caricias de Darien, que escalaba pegado a ella. Cuando consiguieron llegar arriba, Darien la tomó en brazos y la llevó a un montón de heno fragante de la última cosecha.**

**-El día en que subimos el heno, no podía pen sar en otra cosa que hacerte el amor aquí.**

**Los escalofríos recorrieron a Serena cuando empezó a besarla. Darien la sujetó con fuerza y ella separó las piernas para dar la bienvenida a su peso. Darien la besó en la garganta, mordisqueando el trozo de piel que el primer botón del corpiño dejaba al descubierto.**

**-No te imaginas cuánto te deseo, cariño.**

**-Darien... -dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. Estaba celosa de Beryl -confesó Serena que necesitaba limpiar su corazón antes de seguir adelante.**

**-Beryl es una... ¡Bueno! Sólo te voy a decir que no tenías motivos para estar celosa. Si la hubie ra deseado, la habría tenido hace años, antes de casarme con Esmeralda. Supongo que estoy en deuda con ella por haber sido tan buena con mis chicos, pero nunca la he deseado. No como te deseo a ti, como te he deseado desde que te vi salir del huerto con un ceño en la frente y el sol en la cara. Te con vencí para que hiciéramos un trato, pero tenía la esperanza de que no me exigieras que lo cumpliera.**

**-Esto no formaba parte de nuestro pacto -le recordó ella-. En realidad, dijiste que no necesita bas una mujer en tu cama.**

**-No, cariño. Dije que no necesitaba en mi cama una mujer que no quisiera estar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era convencerte de que quisieras.**

**-No te costó mucho convencerme, ¿verdad?**

**-A mí me pareció una eternidad. Y deja que te diga otra cosa, estas dos últimas semanas me has parecido otra. ¿No podemos olvidarnos de todo lo que nos dijimos la noche que nos peleamos? Siento no haberte dicho antes lo que querías saber, Sere. Y siento no haberte explicado mejor mis planes. No era justo esperar que te quedaras de brazos cruzados y me dejaras llevar la iniciativa sin decir nada. Por favor, Sere, confía en mí.**

**-Confío en ti. Te quiero, Darien Chiba - dijo ella sin el menor esfuerzo.**

**Se retorció bajo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos cuan do una oleada de deseo la sorprendió desprevenida. Darien podía avivar sus fuegos con esa facilidad. Serena no deseaba otra cosa que sus caricias.**

**-Hace días que me muero por ti, Sere.**

**Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró en la penumbra del pajar.**

**-Bueno, no seré yo la que te haga seguir espe rando, Chiba.**

**-¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo papá y la señorita Serena tanto rato en el establo, tía Beryl? -preguntó Endymion sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.**

**Beryl removió las gachas de avena y se negó a mirar lo que llevaba siendo el centro de atención de Endymion durante la última media hora.**

**-Estarán ocupados con alguna faena propia de la granja -respondió secamente.**

**-No me gustan las gachas para cenar -lloriqueó Sammy-. La señorita Serena las preparó una vez y a papá tampoco le gustaron.**

**-Pues esta noche no hay otra cosa. Tengo que hacer la maleta.**

**-¿Es que te vas, tía Beryl? -preguntó Sammy.**

**-Sí -dijo Beryl-. Ya no soporto vivir sin grifos, tener que darle a la dichosa bomba cada vez que necesitas agua.**

**-A la señorita Serena no le importa- dijo Endymion.**

**-Será porque es más buena que yo.**

**-Ella no sabe hacer cometas, pero es una buena mamá -dijo Sammy-. Nos quiere.**

**-Ella no es tu mamá -sentenció Beryl terca mente.**

**-Sí, sí que lo es -protestó Endymion-. No la lla mamos así, pero de todas maneras es nuestra mamá.**

**Beryl levantó la barbilla y puso las gachas sobre la mesa. Añadió crema en cada cuenco y los espolvoreó con azúcar.**

**-Siéntate bien, Sammy. Ahí tenéis -dijo mirando por la ventana hacia el establo-. Ya podéis cenar.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Veinte**

**El cuarto de costura había cambiado, ya no que daban huellas de su madre. En la puerta, Serena sólo pudo percibir el perfume de Beryl Blackmoon, el recuerdo de su extravagancia, de sus vestidos sofisticados y de la risa gorjeante con la que hipno tizaba a los hombres de su casa.**

**-Adiós, tía Beryl -murmuró.**

**Con una mueca victoriosa, se remangó hasta los codos y se puso a ordenar. Barrió vigorosamente. Se las había arreglado para levantar una buena nube de polvo cuando Darien asomó la cabeza.**

**-¿Limpieza de primavera?**

**Serena lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Sólo trato de limpiar un poco esta habitación para airearla.**

**-¿Por qué no nos llevamos la alfombra al ten dedero y yo la sacudiré por ti?**

**-No seré yo la que rechace una oferta como ésa. Además, le vendría bien una buena ración de aire fresco.**

**Darien sonrió con picardía.**

**-Me olvidaba de Beryl y su perfume. Huele bien al principio, pero, a la larga, yo prefiero el jabón que tú utilizas.**

**Serena sonrió ante aquel halago indirecto. Desde su encuentro en el pajar, sentía un deseo nuevo en las miradas de Darien, una nota de intimidad en sus comentarios. Era como si quisiera compen sarla por no haberla cortejado, la acariciaba con manos tiernas cada vez que se encontraban por la casa. Sus dedos le acariciaban el hombro, le roza ban la cintura, le apartaban un mechón de pelo suel to de la frente.**

**Alababa la sopa del domingo y volvía a hacerlo con el sobrante el lunes por la noche, después de tomar dos platos. La miraba mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama y le decía que sus cabellos eran como el sol sobre la miel. Ella dejaba de cepillarse y se volvía hacia él con una expresión incrédula, granjeándose una risilla juguetona por sus esfuer zos. La besaba con decoro y la acurrucaba contra sí durante las largas noches, dejando que se extrañara con su comedimiento.**

**En otras palabras, se las había arreglado para convertir su mente en un torbellino, llenando sus pensamientos con pequeños detalles de cariño, dejando que sus halagos la envolvieran durante los dos últimos días.**

**Ahora entró en el cuarto de costura, llenándolo con su presencia para quitarle la escoba de las manos y dejarla contra la pared.**

**-Voy a levantar los pies de la cama para que puedas sacar la alfombra, Sere. Luego la bajaremos y buscaremos a Endymion para que trabaje con el atizador.**

**-¿Creía que lo ibas a hacer tú?**

**-A Endymion también le vendrá bien echar una mano. Tiene que desarrollar los músculos.**

**Alzó la pesada cama con facilidad y esperó a que ella cumpliera sus indicaciones. Sin embargo, Serena enrolló la alfombra con el pie.**

**-¿Crees que la podrás llevar solo, señor Chiba, o tendré que echarte una mano?**

**-Podré apañármelas. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?**

**-Pienso lavar toda la ropa de cama y sacar lus tre a los muebles. Supongo que al suelo le vendría bien que le pasaran una mopa. ¿Tienes mucho que hacer hoy?**

**-Siempre hay algo que hacer en unan granja. Lo sabes perfectamente. Desde que Beryl llegó, tenemos seis o siete terneras nuevas en los prados y algunas de las vacas parecen a punto de parir. Tengo que ir a ver a Moon para pedirle que me ayude. Antes del fin de semana quiero encalar la lechera y el secadero de maíz tiene un par de travesaños rotos que hay que arreglar.**

**Serena se lo quedó mirando con ojos recelosos.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué narices haces aquí estorbándo me, cuando tienes montones de trabajo?**

**Darien se echó la alfombra al hombro y le sonrió provocativamente.**

**-Quizá sea que me gusta tu olor, señora Chiba.**

**Se inclinó sobre ella para olisquear apreciativamente su cuello, atrapándola contra la pared. La alfombra golpeó contra la puerta y Serena lo empujó poniéndole las manos en el pecho.**

**-Saca ese trasto de aquí antes de que armes un desastre.**

**Sin embargo, mientras lo seguía por el pasillo, sus ojos brillaban de deleite con sus locuras.**

**-¿Quieres mandarme a Sammy? Puede bajar la ropa de cama al lavadero.**

**-Sí, señora.**

**La mirada de Serena se suavizó cuando se per mitió disfrutar con la imagen de su marido. Tenía una buena figura, unos músculos largos y potentes y una carne firme, era un hombre en la flor de la vida.**

**-Y es todo mío, tía Beryl -dijo en voz baja.-Todo mío.**

**Los terneros recién nacidos eran encantadores con sus carreras desmañadas por los pastos, doblan do las largas patas en ángulos extraños para mamar de sus pacientes madres, exhibiendo su manía de chupar cualquier dedo descuidado que un humano pusiera a su alcance. Aquel rasgo iba a salvarle la vida a una ternera, pensó Serena mientras trataba de engatusarla para que se acercara al cubo de leche que tenía entre las piernas.**

**Había quedado abandonada en el prado cuando su madre no sobrevivió al parto, algo que ocurría rara vez, según su padre. Darien, con un gesto crispa do, la había llevado al establo para limpiarla, dejan do su alimentación a cargo de Serena. Endymion ayuda ba a empujarla para tratar de poner al testarudo animal en posición correcta.**

**Serena le hablaba con tonos melosos, empujan do la cabeza al cubo, donde movía los dedos por debajo de la superficie para que la ternera los chu para. Una boca caliente se adueñó de su dedo índice y Serena sonrió.**

**-Así se hace, pequeña. Ya lo tienes.**

**La ternera dio un resoplido y saltó hacia atrás, la leche chorreaba de su morro. Entonces una lengua larga limpió los restos y la ternera se animó.**

**Serena repitió el proceso hasta que el animal se bebió una buena cantidad de leche.**

**-No sabía que se hacía así -dijo Endymion, fascina do con la operación-. Eres una buena mamá inclu so para las vaquitas.**

**A Serena se le escapó una carcajada.**

**-Mucho me temo que no soy tan buena mamá como tú crees, Endymion. Esta chica no me necesitará durante mucho tiempo. Ya verás qué pronto aprende a hacerlo sola.**

**Endymion apretó los labios en un gesto defensivo.**

**-Tú eres nuestra mamá. Sammy y yo se los diji mos a la tía Beryl. Hace mucho tiempo que papá nos prometió que ibas a ser nuestra nueva madre.**

**Serena se hallaba dividida entre el asombro y la incredulidad.**

**-Le dijisteis a tía Beryl...**

**Endymion asintió.**

**-Sí. No dejaba de protestar la otra noche cuan do tuvo que preparar la cena.**

**-¿Y le dijisteis que yo era vuestra mamá? - repitió ella una vez más.**

**-Hicimos bien, ¿verdad que sí? Sammy y yo creemos que eres una buena mamá para nosotros.**

**-¡Oh, sí!**

**Serena acarició la testuz de la ternera. La becerra no dejaba de olisquear el cubo. Se apiadó de ella y volvió a enseñarle cómo debía mamar. Se inclinó y frotó la mejilla contra la cabeza del animal.**

**-¡Oh, sí! -repitió con el corazón lleno de ale gría.**

**-Has dejado el cuarto de costura como una patena.**

**Darien se bajó los tirantes y empezó a desabrochar se los botones de la camisa mientras miraba cómo su esposa se quitaba las calcetas. Al cabo, ella alzó la vista.**

**-Me parece que lo siguiente será el salón. Quizá hayas establecido un precedente peligroso al ayudarme.**

**-Mañana no podré. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.**

**Darien se lavó las manos en la palangana. Luego enjabonó un trapo y se lo pasó por los brazos, un ritual que a Serena le encantaba contemplar.**

**-Creo que podré hacer casi todo sola.**

**Se levantó de la cama y se quitó el vestido que había llevado durante todo el día, que fue a parar a un cesto tras el biombo. La ropa interior no tardó en acompañarlo.**

**-Endymion dice que soy su mamá.**

**No pudo hacer nada por evitar que aquellas pala bras salieran de sus labios. Esperó la respuesta de Darien mientras apretaba el camisón contra el pecho tras el refugio del biombo.**

**-¿Endymion te lo ha dicho?**

**Con el tono de sorpresa, Darien en persona apare ció tras el biombo. Su mirada era intensa. Ella asin tió.**

**-Sammy y él le dijeron a Beryl que yo era su mamá.**

**-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó él sonriendo-. ¿Cómo es eso?**

**-¡Darien! Me estoy desvistiendo -protestó ella, agitando una mano para echarle de su rincón priva do del dormitorio.**

**Darien alzó una ceja y se puso ante ella.**

**-Encantado de ayudarte.**

**Sin esfuerzo, le arrebató el camisón que ella sos tenía. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros desnu dos y las dejó resbalar sobre sus senos mientras tra taba de asomarse desde atrás. Carraspeó mientras la contemplaba sin ropa.**

**-La verdad es que ya has hecho todo el trabajo.**

**-¡Darien!**

**El grito quedó ahogado por un beso que acalló toda protesta. Estaba entre sus brazos, de nuevo una cautiva voluntaria. Serena se puso de puntillas, restregándose contra su cuerpo, deleitándose con el tacto de su vello rizado y los músculos firmes que le acariciaban los pechos.**

**Darien la levantó en brazos sin esfuerzo y la llevó a la cama. La acostó suavemente en el centro del col chón. Su mirada la abrasaba con una pasión que no pretendía disimular. Sin quitar los ojos de ella, se despojó de los calzones. De repente estaba sobre Serena, separándole las piernas, explorando con manos apremiantes la piel de su cuerpo.**

**Le acarició las nalgas, la curva de las caderas, las redondeces de los hombros hasta colmar las manos con la plenitud suave de sus pechos. Aquel cuerpo lo intrigaba, lo hechizaba, como si acabara de descubrir sus maravillas por primera vez.**

**-Estoy a punto de volverme loco contigo, Serena**

**Trató de arrullarla, de incitarla con sus caricias, pero cuando ella abrió los brazos y onduló su cuer po en unos movimientos sinuosos, Darien estuvo per dido. Le levantó las nalgas y entró en ella. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la explosión de puro placer que lo sacudió.**

**Estaba atrapado en la respuesta regocijada de la mujer que con tanta prisa había tomado. Los gritos suaves de Serena lo apremiaban. Se inclinó sobre ella, reclamando su cuerpo con la boca y las manos, amoldándola a su deseo, encendiendo sus fuegos. Serena lo recibió y se lanzó contra él hasta que un grito de plenitud se escapó de su garganta cuando sintió que se derrababa en sus entrañas.**

**-Voy a aplastarte contra el colchón -susurró él al cabo.**

**Tenía los ojos cerrados, las ventanas de la nariz dilatadas y jadeaba buscando el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones. Ella sacudió la cabeza y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Sus piernas eran las que ahora le mantenían cautivo y él lo permitía. Darien se dejó llevar por la sensación de estar muy dentro de ella, de amarla.**

**-Te quiero, Sere.**

**Lo dijo sin titubeos, haciendo brotar las palabras de lo más hondo de su ser mientras besaba su frente húmeda. Y entonces, repitió la frase, despacio, como si quisiera que a ella se le quedara grabada.**

**Era mucho más de lo que Serena esperaba. Él había sido exigente al hacerse con el control de la granja, pasando por encima de sus preocupaciones y demandándole que ella aprobara las suyas. Pero se había ganado su corazón con cariño para luego con quistar su cuerpo con ternura y arrullos.**

**Y durante todo aquel tiempo, se había ganado cantidades iguales de su amor y de su ira, pero deci dió que siempre tendrían tiempo para solucionar sus diferencias. Lo que nunca podría negar era el abis mo de pasión que sentía entre sus brazos.**

**-Pensaba que no sucedería nunca -dijo Serena.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Que te quisiera? ¿Cómo podía evitar lo? -preguntó con una risilla-. Eres todo lo que he deseando siempre en una mujer, Sere.**

**-Soy una mujer sencilla. Lo más seguro es que nunca tenga un vestido de tafetán.**

**-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando? -dijo Darien mientras rodaba con ella hasta quedar cara a cara-. De todos modos, tienes uno. O casi. Está debajo de la cama, en un paquete de Sears. Pensaba devolverlo, creo que no te lo vas a poder poner en una temporada.**

**-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué vestido es ése? - graznó ella.**

**-Te lo enseñaré después -dijo él, sujetándo la-. Ahora quiero hablar de tu aspecto.**

**-¿De mi aspecto? -repitió ella como una boba, abriendo mucho los ojos.**

**-Quiero decirte que no eres una mujer senci lla con esa melena de oro que parece un manojo de rayos de sol y con esos enormes ojos azules. Y con estos preciosos y suaves...**

**Su dedo índice trazó una línea sobre el seno izquierdo. Llevó los labios al lugar por donde había pasado el dedo.**

**-Endymion tiene razón -dijo contra su pecho-. Eres una buena mamá.**

**-¡Darien! -gritó ella en una mezcla de deleite y desazón-. ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**-Seguro que nuestro hijo va a adorar estos pechos tuyos tanto como su padre -dijo mirándola desde abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**-¿Qué hijo?**

**Serena intentó escaparse, pero Darien fue rápido y la huida terminó antes de empezar. La inmovilizó contra su cuerpo y apoyó la nariz contra la suya.**

**-Lo sabes perfectamente. El que empezamos a hacer en esta misma cama hace un par de meses. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?**

**-Enseguida. La verdad es que me he dado cuenta hace poco.**

**-¿Te hace feliz?**

**Serena tuvo que parpadear para cerciorarse de que la arruga que veía en su frente era de preocupa ción. ¿Tan importante era para Darien que a ella le hiciera feliz tener aquel hijo?**

**-Serena, esta vez será distinto. Yo estaré a tu lado.**

**Lentas y reconfortantes, como si pretendiera disipar cualquier temor que pudiera tener, sus pala bras se extendieron sobre ella como un manto de consuelo.**

**-Eres la primera persona que está dispuesta a quedarse a mi lado. Mi madre no pudo evitar morir se, aunque creo que yo me lo tomé como algo per sonal. La verdad es que, además de echarla terrible mente de menos, estaba furiosa con ella. Casi no pude soportarlo. Y entonces apareció Diamante.**

**-No te merecía, Sere. Un hombre capaz de dejar sola a una mujer que está embarazada de él no merece ni la pólvora que hace falta para pegarle un tiro.**

**Bueno... Incluso aquel niño...**

**-Aquel pobrecito no tuvo oportunidad -dijo Darien recogiendo una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla-. Vas a ser una madre maravillosa.**

**Serena le sonrió y parpadeó sin tratar de evitar el torrente que fluía.**

**-Y luego mi padre... Nunca le importé. Y no sólo yo, tampoco se interesó por nada desde la muerte de mi madre. Sentía que nunca iba a tener a alguien a mi lado.**

**-Yo estoy aquí y no pienso ir a ninguna parte. Era una afirmación simple. Sus labios eran fir mes cuando buscaron su boca, como si Darien buscara el lugar más adecuado donde dejar constancia de su juramento.**

**-Nunca te dejaré, Serena. Soy un hombre que cree que el amor es para siempre, sobre todo si es contigo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tengo algo para ti, algo que he hecho yo mismo. Creo que ahora es el momento. Teníamos que estar a solas para esto y durante el día eso es imposible en esta casa.**

**Serena se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y se cubrió los pechos con la sábana.**

**-Muy bien, señor Chiba. Enséñamelo. Darien le sonrió pícaramente.**

**-Me temo que para eso tendremos que vestir nos, cariño. Quizá baste con el camisón y esa bata de franela.**

**Sin esperar su respuesta, Darien saltó de la cama y se puso los pantalones.**

**-¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?**

**Serena ignoraba el paradero de su camisón, pero debía estar en el rincón detrás del biombo, donde él la había interrumpido. Los ojos de Darien se iluminaron al comprender qué le pasaba.**

**-Yo te lo traigo.**

**Aterrizó en su regazo hecho una bola. Se lo puso con parsimonia, a sabiendas de que los ojos de Darien estaban pendientes del menor de sus movimientos.**

**-Tienes un bonito par de... tobillos.**

**-¡Darien! -exclamó ella, consternada-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?**

**-Salir de casa -dijo él, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y cediéndole el paso.**

**-Está bien.**

**A esas alturas, Serena estaba dispuesta a seguir a su marido a cualquier parte, por mucho que la gente decente estuviera durmiendo a esas horas. Salieron de la casa bajo la luz de la luna. Darien le dio la mano y la condujo hacia la colina, donde unas lápidas de granito señalaban las tumbas de Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino. Bajo el pálido resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, subieron hacia el cielo, unas figuras apenas visibles desde la casa.**

**Darien le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Serena empezó a sentir la sensación de opresión en el pecho que siempre sufría cuando se acercaba a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, era distinta, se había ali viado la carga. Era como si aquel hombre hubiera tomado una parte para sí y aquel gesto aliviara su pena.**

**-Mira, Sere. Ahí, junto a la tumba del pequeño.**

**Darien se detuvo unos cuantos metros antes y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Sobre la fosa del peque ño al que sólo su madre había llorado hasta ahora había una lápida tallada en nogal.**

**-¿Qué pone? -preguntó ella-. Hay una ins cripción.**

**-Pone, «A mi hijo bienamado». Nada más, Sere. Si quieres añadir algo más, tendré que tallarlo.**

**-¿Cuándo la has hecho, Darien? ¿Es el trozo de madera que me enseñaste el otro día?**

**-Sí. Lo terminé anoche y lo he colocado esta tarde. Es muy bonito. Tengo que darle un barniz y ponerle una base de cemento para que no se caiga.**

**-¿Y si los niños preguntan?**

**-Entonces les diremos la verdad -dijo él, dán dole un beso en la mejilla-. Que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un niñito nació y murió, pero su mamá aún lo recuerda.**

**-Darien, ya no me duele tanto como antes.**

**-El dolor se alivia con el tiempo, cariño. Y es más fácil cuando lo compartes con alguien.**

**Serena se estremeció al ver la vida que le espe raba antes de que Darien apareciera para quedarse. Se abrazó contra él, ocultando el rostro en su cuello.**

**-Te quiero -dijo antes de sellar sus palabras con un beso en los labios.**

**-Yo también te quiero. ¿Me has perdonado ya por lo del toro? -preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**-Confío en ti, Darien. Es el punto de partida. No me habría puesto así si lo hubieras consultado con migo. No lo vuelvas a hacer, Darien Chiba.**

**-No te preocupes, he aprendido la lección. Sere, en realidad nunca he tenido un socio.**

**-Pues ahora lo tienes.**

**Volvieron a sellar su pacto y entonces él le hizo en susurros una proposición tan descarada, que ella lo empujó, excitada y escandalizada a la vez.**

**-De acuerdo -dijo Serena al cabo-. Pero estás loco, ¿lo sabes?**

**Darien le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la llevó colina abajo. Detrás de ellos, la luna suavizaba los contornos de las lápidas, como si los cielos lavaran las penas que allí se habían acumulado, dejando sólo paz.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Epílogo**

**Michiru Kaioh era una novia preciosa. Su dama de honor estaba igualmente hermosa vestida con un traje de tafetán a rayas al que le habían agrandado el vientre para la ocasión. Amy Mizuno y el barbero, Richard, subieron al mismo altar dos meses después, el sábado más caluroso de todo julio, pro porcionando a los habitantes de Belle Haven otra ocasión que celebrar.**

**Tres bodas en un año, se oyó comentar a un caballero asombrado, como si eso fuera algo extra ordinario. La ciudad crecía a ojos vistas con toda una generación de recién nacidos. Y, al parecer, la mujer de Darien Chiba no tardaría en darle otra boca que alimentar.**

**El verano trajo una extraordinaria cosecha de maíz, las nuevas semillas de Darien demostraron ser excelentes. Las manzanas estaban madurando, las claras iban a proporcionar una bonita suma para la cuenta de Serena. Había contratado un chico para recogerlas y el señor Furuhata compró todas las que pudo. Darien no permitía que su esposa se subiera a una escalera y ella hubo de contentarse con buscar las que se caían y mirar el resto.**

**Probaron a hacer sidra y encargaron varias cube tas. Darien predijo un gran futuro en aquella bebida, una vez que los árboles hubieran crecido del todo y dieran con un proceso mejor para elaborar aquel licor ácido.**

**Pero no fue hasta que maduraron las baldwins que, una calurosa tarde de septiembre, Serena tuvo que abandonar el huerto y subir al espacioso dormi torio principal de la granja. Y fue allí donde Darien la encontró un poco más tarde, con el camisón puesto a plena luz del día. Una sola mirada le bastó para saber que los meses de espera tocaban a su fin. Pero se hizo de noche antes de que depositaron en sus los brazos el cuerpecito, menudo y perfecto, de su hija.**

**Serenity Chiba le pusieron de nombre y era la promesa de alegría que ella llevaba a aquella casa. La primera de los cuatro hijos que Serena le daría a su marido, el viviente de la felicidad que les deparaba el futuro. **

**Fin**


End file.
